You Poisoned Me
by Keiko.Ayame.A
Summary: Reituki - Gazetto - Un nouvel élève dans un lycée contrôlé par deux groupes distincts. Enfin bref, vous comprendrez mieux en lisant
1. Start something new

**Titre de la Fic:** You poisoned me (Tu m'as empoisonné)

**Titre du Chapitre : Start something new  
**

**Titre complet : To Start something new (Commencer quelques choses de nouveau).  
**

**Auteur :** Keiko.A

**Couple **: Reituki ^^

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne xDDD.

**Note **: Shin, juste comme ça, en passant, c'est Shin le chanteur de Vivid ... oui oui, ma culte J-Music, s'agrandit un peu xD Et encore, c'est pas le pire :) y'a mieux :)

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Aujourd'hui était un mauvais jours. Pourquoi? Parce qu'aujourd'hui, il allait devoir entrer dans une nouvelle école, où il ne connaissait encore personne. Et le pire, ce n'était pas vraiment la rentrer. Il se prépara contre toute sa bonne volonté pour aller a l'école. Et comme toujours, son père avait décidé de l'emmener au lycée.. Il détestait ces moments là. Il détestait passé du temps avec son père, et encore plus, quand c'était en voiture, avec un énormes silence. De toute façon, il avait ses écouteurs vissés dans ses oreilles, et n'écoutait que sa musique. Rien d'autre ne l'intéressait. Une fois arrivé a destination, il tenta de sortir de la voiture. Mais son père le regarda sérieusement._

**« Éteints moi ça tu veux. »**

_L'adolescent lut sur ses lèvres, et soupira baissant le son au minimum. Il planta ses prunelles dans celles de son père, attendant la phrase fatidique, qui ne tarda pas.  
_

**« Cette fois-ci, ne nous fait pas honte. »**

**« ... Ouais, c'est ça... Bonne journée a toi aussi! »**

_Le mioche soupira, quittant la voiture, il balança violemment la portière, et s'en alla vers l'école. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment quand son père tentait vainement de jouer son rôle. L'adolescent avait déjà remit le son a fond dans ses oreilles, et ne se préoccupaient pas vraiment des gens autour de lui. Il détestait le lycée, et tout les gens qu'il pouvait contenir. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne se sentait jamais à sa place nulle part. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, quand le surveillant a l'entrée du bâtiment, lui posa une question._

**« Il est où ton carnet? »**

_Sur le coup le jeune garçon ne comprit pas, et soupira en passant simplement avec les autres. Mais c'était sans compter qu'il allait directement dans le bureau du directeur escorté par un surveillant bienveillant, évidement. C'était une mauvaise journée qui commençait... Et Dieu sait qu'il en avait eut des mauvaises avant. Une fois dans le bureau du directeur, il s'assit sans qu'on lui ai donné la moindre des permissions. Et non ce n'était pas un élève rebelle, juste un jeune à problème. Le Directeur entra alors dans son bureau, et finit par dire au jeune homme._

**« Qui t'as permis de t'asseoir? Personne il me sembles! La prochaine fois, attends qu'on te le dise. »**

_L'adolescent se sentait un peu énervé a cause de son père, mais surtout... L'ambiance du bureau du Directeur le mettait mal à l'aise._

**« Je suis au courant de tes problèmes... »**

**« Vous savez donc que mon père est un con? »**

**« La prochaine fois que tu me coupes la paroles... Fait attention à ce que tu dis. Les surveillants, et tes futurs camarades ne savent pas pourquoi tu a été transféré. Alors je te pris de prendre ça, pour une chance de te tenir a carreaux, sinon je n'aurais aucun regret de te mettre a la porte de cet établissement. Suis-je clair? »**

_Un grand silence se fit entendre dans la salle. Pour une fois que l'adolescent se fermait sa bouche._

**« Là je m'attends à ce que tu répondes... »**

**« Heu... Oui? »**

**« Oui Qui? »**

**« Monsieur? »**

_Le directeur le regarda pendant une ou deux secondes. Il se posait vraiment des questions sur les chances de son intégration dans son établissement. Oui, ce n'était pas vraiment un lycée. En faite, c'était comme les campus américain. Il y avait, la primaire, le collège et le lycée réunit. Mais il n'était pas possible que les trois se rencontrent. A part dans le gymnase. Il venait de se dire qu'il ne pouvait rien tirer de mieux venant de ce garçon. Et décida d'enchaîner sur la suite du programme. Il fit alors entré un autre garçon dans le bureau._

**« Bonjours. Je suis Jui. Je serais ton Sempai pour les mois à venir. »**

**« Et pourquoi il a le droit de parler lui? »**

**« Parce que Jui est l'un de nos meilleurs éléments. Tu auras beaucoup a apprendre de lui. »**

_Le Jui en question s'approcha de l'inconnu et lui donna un plan de l'école, son emploie du temps, le noms de ses profs, avec quelques petites annotations sur certains. Il regarda le Monsieur le Directeur, et finit alors par ajouter._

**« Il serait de bon goût qu'on ailles en cours. Tu me suis? »**

_L'adolescent le regarda sérieusement. Il fallait vraiment qu'il ailles en cours maintenant? Il soupira et se leva, passant devant le directeur, il fit un petite courbette, et sortit du bureau suivant le Jui en question. Il n'aimait pas tellement aller en cours. En plus, il ne comprenait pas grand chose à l'emploie du temps qu'il avait. Si y'avait des M1, et AP1 c'était du charabia pour lui. Il soupira et se tourna vers Jui qui traçait un peu son chemin._

**« Dis, faut que j'aille où? Je comprends rien à ce machin là! »**

_Jui se rapprocha de l'élève en question, ne connaissant toujours pas son prénom d'ailleurs. Il regarda alors son emploie du temps, et se mit a lui expliquer._

**« Pour simple, les cours commencent a 9h, Donc M1 c'est la première heure de cours de la matinée. Mais si tu a du mal, je te mettrais les horaires a la place. D'accord? Pour ce qui est de la salle... Suis-moi. On ne seras pas ensembles pour ce cours là. »**

_Le jeune garçon eut un sourire. Déjà si il mettait les heures a la place, ça lui faciliterait la vie, parce que là... C'était déjà chiant de changer d'école, alors si on devait changer de façon de fonctionner, et de bâtiment, c'était la merde la plus complète. Il suivit le garçon, mais regardant son emploie du temps, il ne faisait pas attention où il mettait les pieds. Quand quelqu'un s'arrêta en face de lui._

**« Bouges. »**

_Le pauvre garçon leva les yeux vers la personne qui lui parlait sur ce ton dédaigneux... Certes, il était mignon, mais de là à lui parler comme ça. Il alla ouvrir sa bouche, quand Jui le saisit par le bras, le tirant a ses côtés. Il lui murmura alors tout bas._

**« Tu est malade. Quand sa majesté te dit de dégager, tu la fermes, et tu sorts de son chemin. »**

_Un ange passa, ou du moins... Sa majesté venait de bouger son cul royal, suivit de ses sbires. L'adolescent le regardait partir, en se demandant pourquoi tout le monde lui obéissait comme ça. Cela n'avait pas de sens. Il finit par soupirer._

**« C'est qui ce mec pour que tout le monde se plie a son bon vouloir? »**

**« Moi qui pensait que t'avais un lien de parenté avec lui.. C'est juste... Un des élèves les plus riches de l'école. Mais surtout... Le plus prétentieux. Écoutes, ici, il y a deux types de personnes que tu ne dois ni approcher, ni te mettre a dos. Sa majesté en fait partie, lui et toute sa clique. Ensuite, y'a Reita-Sama, c'est un peu.. Comme la mafia ici. Et non, ils ne sont pas de mèches tout les deux. C'est une très longues histoires. Je te la raconterais tout à l'heure, ça te vas? En attendant, si tu vois un blondinet avec un bandeau sur le nez, suivit d'une petite cours de mecs un peu bizarre, tu te fais discret. »**

_L'adolescent le regardait sérieusement. Alors comme ça, il y avait deux entités a éviter de toute urgence ici? Génial, déjà que dans son ancien bahut, il avait eut des problèmes, alors que personne ne se prenait pour le Roi, ici il n'allait pas faire long feu. Il hocha la tête, en signe de compréhension, et suivit ainsi Jui-San jusqu'à la porte de la salle de classe où il était sensé aller. Mais... Sur le chemin, il ne put réprimer une question._

**« Pourquoi tu pensais que j'avais un lien avec... Princess Boy là? »**

**« Mise a part que tu as l'air totalement crevé.. Tu lui ressembles un peu. Et ne l'appelles pas comme ça, si il venait a entendre ce surnom, tu aurais des problèmes. »**

_L'adolescent finit par soupirer une nouvelle fois, ça le gonflait un peu de devoir du respect a des gens qui allaient le traiter comme de la merde. _

**« Au faite, pourquoi tu as été transféré ici en milieu d'année scolaire? »**

**« Oh rien, c'est une lubie de mon père. Il n'aimait pas ma petite amie... »**

_Le jeune garçon était ni plus ni moins entrain de raconter des salades a son interlocuteur. Apparemment, Jui ne remarqua rien du tout. Sûrement qu'il ne devait vraiment pas être au courant. Pour une fois qu'un adulte ne mentait pas au jeune homme, ça l'arrangeait un peu. Au moins, il ne serait pas jugé hâtivement, avant même d'avoir des amis. C'était déjà ça de gagner. _

**« Oui je vois. Encore un gosse de riche qui aime jouer au rebelle, c'est ça? »**

_L'adolescent le regarda sérieusement, et soupira en répondant uniquement._

**« Non, il suffit d'un père con et borné, c'est tout. »**

**« Ah désolé. »**

_Ils finirent enfin par arriver devant la porte de la salle. Jui-san s'arrêta, regardant l'inconnu quelques courts instants, avant de reprendre son rôle de sempai en mains._

**« Bon, c'est ici qu'on se quitte. »**

**« Nan, attends, tu vas venir avec moi quand même? Qu'est tu veux que je dise à la prof? »**

**« Je ne sais pas, tu inventes? Non sérieusement, si tu regardais ce que je t'ai donné, tu trouverais un papier bleu, avec un mot expliquant tout. On se retrouves a la prochaine heure, ça te vas? »**

_L'adolescent était vraiment un peu flippé. C'était pas très facile. Il aimerait vraiment se faire tout petit, pour une fois, alors débarquer comme ça pendant le cours, ça ne le faisait pas. Il soupira en lui disant._

**« A l'heure prochaine? Tu vas venir me chercher? Je vais pas réussir a me retrouver ici. Me laisses pas tout seul. »**

_Jui-san eut un sourire amusé par la situation. A chaque fois, c'était différent. Des fois, ils devaient s'occuper de bébés comme l'adolescent un peu peureux, des fois.. C'étaient des mecs qui pensaient pouvoir s'en sortir tout seul et qui finissaient implacablement par venir le chercher tout seul. Les gens avaient beau être différents, les réactions ne l'étaient guère. Il finit par lui répondre._

**« Mais oui ne t'inquiètes pas. Maintenant entres. »**

_Le jeune garçon toqua à la porte, quand Jui-san finit par lui demander d'un coup._

**« Au fait, c'est quoi ton prénom? »**

**« Entrez.. »**

**« Hm. Takanori. »**

_Le dénommé Takanori soupira, et ouvrit la porte. Il se planta en face de la prof, mais ne savait pas quoi dire, et la prof, le regardait bizarrement, en lui demandant._

**« Et bien, tu as une excuses pour arrivé en retard? »**

_Takanori n'avait pas refermé la porte d'ailleurs. Et c'est ainsi qu'il se mit a chercher un papier bleu dans les feuilles que Jui lui avait donné. Mais il n'arrivait pas a trouvé, et il sentait tout ses regards curieux sur lui. Pour passer inaperçu, il s'était mal débrouillé. Il tentait vainement d'oublier sa gênes, et surtout l'humiliation qui allait avec, quand la professeur se rendit compte que dehors, dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait Jui-san. Elle regarda le jeune enfant tout rouge de honte de ne pas trouvé ce papier, et finit par lui dire plus gentiment._

**« Tu est l'élève transféré qu'on attendait non? »**

_Pauvre Taka-chan se sentit un peu mieux et ne pu que dire timidement._

**« Heu... oui? »**

_La professeur lui fit un sourire compréhensive, et lui dit alors._

**« Bien vas t'asseoir et... si tu as des questions, n'hésites pas a me les poser a la fin du cours. C'est bon? »**

_Takanori se sentait suffisamment embarrassé d'avoir eut l'air totalement désordonné qu'il ne fit que hocher la tête, se faisant tout petit pour trouver une place où s'asseoir. Il vit un garçon seul a un endroit, et finit par aller se mettre à côté de lui. Une fois assis sur son siège, il tenta de se faire tout petit, pour se faire oublier. Mais certains regards persistaient. C'était assez gênant comme situation. Mais il n'avait rien à dire. Son comportement pouvait sembler étrange, vu la désinvolture avec laquelle il s'était adressé au Directeur, mais dans sa nature, c'était tout à fait normal. Il avait du mal avec tout ce qui ressemblait a une figure paternel d'autorité. Il ne comprenait pas du tout où la prof était dans le cours, ni même ce qu'il devait faire. Et il faut bien l'avouer, heureusement que son voisin eut pitié de lui. Il mit son livre de cours entre eux deux, et lui dit plus bas._

**« Je m'appelle Shin. Si tu veux tout à l'heure, je t'emmènerais chercher tes livres a la bibliothèque. D'accord? »**

_Takanori leva les yeux vers le petit Shin, et eut un léger sourire. Il en fut content et lui répondit aussi bas._

**« Merci, tu me sauves la vie. Moi c'est Takanori. Dis, doit faire quoi là? »**

**« C'est simple, on doit lire des phrases a l'oral. »**

**« En Anglais? »**

**« Bien oui. On est en cours d'anglais. Tu est sûr d'avoir cours ici? »**

**« C'est que... Je préfère l'espagnol. C'est plus facile pour moi. »**

_Shin le regardait un peu étrangement. C'était rare des japonais qui parlaient déjà bien l'anglais. Alors l'espagnol, je vous laisse imaginer. Le petit Takanori eut un sourire seulement. Sourire que le dénommé Shin lui rendit. C'est à ce moment là qu'ils surprirent le regard de la proffesseur, qui demandait implicitement qu'ils se taisent. Alors Takanori ne se fit pas prier, en espérant bêtement ne pas être interroger, parce que sinon, tout le monde allait se moquer de lui. C'est comme ça que commença sa première journée d'école. Déstabilisante, enrichissante, et surtout... épuisante._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

.

.

Voilà c'est le premier chap de ma nouvelle fiction xD. J'espère que vous aimez déjà ce petit bout. Je suis pas encore fixé sur la suite *nan mais bon, on s'en fou, on verras bien ce qui se passeras xD*


	2. New Day New Dawn

**Titre de la Fic:** You poisoned me (Tu m'as empoisonné)

**Titre du Chapitre : New Day. New Dawn  
**

**Titre complet : New Day, New Dawn. (Nouveau jours. Nouvelle aube.)  
**

**Auteur :** Keiko.A

**Couple **: Reituki ^^

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne xDDD.

**Note **: Shin, juste comme ça, en passant, c'est Shin le chanteur de Vivid ... Et puis, y'a plein de gens qu'on aime dedans. Comme Jui, ou Ruki :D

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Un autre jours, un autre lieu. Takanori était toujours avec Jui-San. Ils étaient en faite tout les deux à la cantine, ou du moins un truc du genre. En faite, dans cet énorme réfectoire, digne de celle de Poudlard, ils avaient trouvés une table, assez peu remplit par les gens, et s'étaient donc assis a cet endroit pour manger. Certes, le repas n'était sûrement pas les plus délicieux. Qui pourrait dire que sa cantine a gagné le premier prix de la gastronomie? Pas vraiment grand monde, n'est-ce pas? Mais ce n'était pas bien grave, pour Takanori tout ce qui comptait c'était remplir un peu ce qui servait d'estomac, pour qu'il arrêtes de crier a la mort, en plein cours. Et tout ce passait relativement bien. Takanori finit par clore un sujet de conversation, en ajoutant seulement._

**« Au faite, tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué ce qui s'était passé. »**

_Jui le regarda gravement, ne laissant sortir qu'un petit._

**« C'est pas trop le moment là. »**

**« C'est ça. Et puis tu vas me dire que comme par hasard, Ton Reita-Sama a la noix, il viens vers nous? Je ne te croirais pas. Ce genre de mecs qui veulent se la péter, ils sont plutôt a manger dehors, histoire de se la jouer cool, et rebelle, anti-conformiste... »**

_Jui n'osa pas ajouter le moindre mot, pourtant, une voix surprit le jeune Takanori. Une voix près de son oreille._

**« Je lui avais pourtant dis, que ça ne ferait pas sérieux le self. »**

_Le jeune Taka-chan ferma sa bouche, sentant un léger rouge envahir ses joues. Et voilà, il allait avoir des problèmes. Il commença a se fondre sur son siège, descendant un peu bas, pour passer inaperçu, quand la même voix reprit._

**« Évites de prendre racines sur ce siège. Et bouges ton cul plus loin. »**

_Jui-san avait déjà bouger son plateau, et changer de place, histoire de laisser Reita-Sama et sa petite bande, s'asseoir tranquillement en bout de table. Takanori était un peu gêné et perturbé. Il bougea assez timidement, quand le même brun reprit la paroles._

**« Nan sérieux les gars. Pourquoi faut toujours que je tombes sur des gamins qui se pissent dessus? »**

**« Si t'avais une autre tête, peut être qu'ils auraient pas peur en te voyant, Aoi-Kun. » **_lança un autre brun piercer a la lèvre._**  
**

_Takanori essaya de ne pas les regarder, pour ne pas les importuner, ou ce genre de choses qui provoquent la colère chez les Bads Boys. Le dénommée Aoi soupira et s'assit a côté de Takanori, et d'un autre garçon assez... Étrange. Jui-san n'ouvra pas sa bouche et mangeait simplement, histoire d'éviter les embrouilles, quand un des garçons eut un sourire. Le type étrange assit a côté de l'autre côté de Aoi-kun, soupira de mauvais poils._

**« Tu ramènes encore une de tes copines de la semaine a table, et je t'égorges! »**

**« Hey! Le prends pas comme ça, elles sont très bien mes copines! »**

_Le beau ténébreux piercer aux côtés de Jui-San, soupira en ajoutant simplement au débat._

**« Très bien a baiser. Mais elles n'ont ni cervelles, ni conversations. Un peu.. Comme toi en faite. »**

**« Les mecs, vos gueules. » **_Dis le blond bandé, silencieux jusqu'ici._**  
**

_C'était Reita-Sama, assit entre un mec super piercer, qui avait des petites amies. Et le mec piercer a la lèvre. Il posa ses prunelles sombres sur la personne de Takanori, et le regarda un moment. Takanori venait de jeter un oeil sur ce qui se tramait a ses côtés, quand il surprit le regard du blondinet vers lui. De suite, il feignit de regarder ailleurs avec une passion trop soudaine. Reita-Sama finit par lui dire._

**« On se connaît? »**

_Takanori était trop occupés a feinter de ne regarder aucuns des vilains garçons a ses côtés, qu'il n'avait pas comprit qu'on lui parlait. C'est alors que le Aoi-Kun en question finit par lui glisser a l'oreille._

**« Tu ferais mieux de répondre quand il te parles. »**

_Taka-Chan jeta un regard a Jui se demandant si c'était risqué de s'enfuir. Puis voyant que Reita-Sama s'impatientait un peu, il tenta de poser son regard sur lui. Mais c'était dur, alors il ne regardait que son plateau, en lui demandant, la voix tremblante._

**« Moi.?. C'est à moi que tu.. heu vous parlez? »**

_Reita le fixa un instant, soupirant un peu las._

**« Non, c'est au clone de Tara Reid a côté de toi que je m'adresse. »**

_Évidement, Takanori ne comprit pas que c'était ironique, et sur le coup, ne comprenant pas la référence... Passa pour un débile a jeter un discret coup d'oeil a côté de lui. Puis il pencha la tête sur le côté sans comprendre. C'est alors que Jui-san finit par avoir pitié de son ami, et répondit a sa place._

**« Écoutez Reita-Sama, C'est un nouvel élève ici. Il a encore du mal avec tout ce qui est hiérarchie. »**

_Le regard sombre du décoloré passa du petit adolescent qui se chiait dessus, a la blondasse qui s'adressait à lui. Et lui répondit assez mal._

**« Je t'ai parlé peut être? Il est grand, il a une langue qui fonctionne bien quand c'est pour dénigrer les autres il me sembles. Il doit être capable de se confondre en excuses... Maintenant? »**

_Takanori ouvrit grand les yeux. S'excuser de quoi? Il restait totalement beuguer sur les excuses qu'il devait, tandis que son pote Jui-san lui demandait du regard de s'exécuter. Takanori ne comprenait pas du tout. C'est alors que pour l'aider assez discrètement, Aoi-kun posa négligemment sa mains sur la cuisse du pauvre adolescent qui ne put que, par surprise, se lever, pour s'écarter du brun pervers. Takanori jeta un regard au dénommé Aoi-kun, qui silencieusement lui, disait quoi dire. Comme le petit adolescent était assez doué pour lire sur les lèvres des gens, il se rendit compte qu'il lui soufflait ce que Reita-Sama voulait. Il fit alors une courbette, en répétant mot pour mot ce qu'il avait lu._

**« Je m'excuses Reita-Sama, de vous avoir offensé, vous et vos amis si humbles, sages et tellement beau. Je n'aurais pas dut avoir le droit de dire ses horribles choses sur votre compte. Veuillez acceptes mes plus plates excuses. Je vous en supplie. »**

_Reita jeta un coup d'oeil a Aoi et soupira. Reita-Sama savait très bien que ça ne lui était pas venu tout seul. Et des fois, ça le faisait chier. Il ferma les yeux sur cette histoire, continuant a manger comme si de rien n'était. Takanori du bien rester 5 minutes dans cette position avant que le brun a ses côtés de lui dise qu'il avait le droit de s'asseoir et manger comme tout le monde. Takanori finit par s'asseoir. Mais il ne se sentait pas très bien. Ce n'était pas les autres a côtés d'eux, ni la nourriture. Mais ça n'allait pas vraiment. Il regarda Jui-san et lui dit alors._

**« Désolé. Je vais devoir aller aux toilettes, je reviens. Tu m'attends? »**

_Jui ferma les yeux en signe d'acquiescement. Mais une fois que Takanori fut parti, le Reita-Sama finit par lâcher._

**« Il est pas net ce nouveau. »**

_Reita-Sama se leva alors, et s'en alla, prenant congé des gens, alors que Aoi-Kun l'interpela._

**« Tu vas où là? »**

**« Un jours je t'y emmènerais, tu verras, c'est joli. »**

_Un petit sourire ironique de Reita-Sama, et hop, il avait déjà disparut. Aoi-Kun soupira, et finit par dire a Jui-san._

**« Il est assez mignon ton copain. »**

_Jui était un peu en doute sur le mot "copain". C'était un peu ... connoter ces mots là. Il préféra mettre les choses aux claires._

**« Nan mais c'est juste mon Kohai, je m'occupes juste de lui expliquer le fonctionnement de l'école. »**

_Le jeune homme piercer a côté de Jui-san, s'approcha de lui, un sourire aux lèvres, en lui disant alors._

**« Alors comme ça, tu n'as pas de copain toi. »**

**« Tora. Arrêtes de draguer, s'il te plait! » **_s'énerva Aoi-Kun._**« Je veux pas paraître impoli. Mais je crois que t'as loupé le chapitre qui parlait de nous. »**

_Jui-San fit un sourire d'excuse, peu rassuré a cause du Tigre (Tora) a ses côtés, sur lequel, il décida de garder un oeil. Quand Tora finit par poser une question de façon sérieuse, s'éloignant de Jui._

**« Tu sais ce qu'il peut être parti faire? »**

**« Oh, bah se prendre le gosse dans les chiottes. »**

**« La prochaine fois, Fermes ta gueule 'Tsugi »**

**« Mais quoi? Tu trouves pas ça bizarre, le mioche dégages, Reita joue le pot de colle. »**

_Aoi soupira, pendant que Tora donna un coup au petit Hitsugi, plein de piercing. Aoi finit par répondre une nouvelle fois, a Hitsugi._

**« Rappelles moi, déjà, la dernière fois, où Reita, a eut une quelconque envie de quelqu'un ici? »**

**« Jamais! » **_répondit le mec chelou a côté de Aoi-kun._**  
**

**« Ouais, bah des fois, il ferait mieux de baiser un bon coup et d'arrêter de faire chier son monde. »**

_Tora soupira. Des fois, Hitsugi pouvait être si... débile. Encore heureux, qu'il était encore un peu nouveau dans le groupe, sinon, ils l'auraient tous déjà trucider._

**« ... T'est vraiment obligé de parler comme ça tout le temps? » **_répondit Tora._**  
**

**« Tu ferais mieux de la fermer. J'ai pas besoin d'imaginer ce genre de Chose avec Reita, pendant que je bouffe bordel! » **_Ajouta le jeune garçon aux lunettes de soleil a côté de Aoi-kun._**  
**

**« Nan mais c'est bon! Vous avez finit là! J'aimerais mangé tranquille, c'est pas trop demandé? »**

_Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Jui-san. Depuis quand il l'ouvrait lui? Tora pour décoincer les choses, passa son bras autour des épaules du petit châtain et ajouta tout souriant._

**« Voyez, il a du caractère mon mec. »**

**« Tora... Reste Sérieux deux minutes! » **_Aoi-Kun était un peu lessivé avec ses 3 gosses comme potes._**  
**

**« Nan, mais dégages, je suis pas ton copain! »**

_Jui le repoussa comme il pouvait, soupirant, il n'avait rien a avoir avec ce mec, et c'était très bien comme ça. Surtout que lui, il préférait un peu, le petit Taka-Chan qui avait débarqué récemment. C'est juste à ce moment là que se décida de revenir Reita-sama. Il finit seulement par conclure une fois devant la table de ses amis._

**« On s'arrache. Et y'a des chambres d'hôtels pour ça! »**

_Jui comptait protester, mais, il ne pu rien dire. Les quatre autres garçons se levèrent, et à ce moment là, ils finirent par partir, sans débarrasser leurs tables. Sur le chemin des escaliers, Aoi finit par demander naïvement a Reita-sama._

**« Il est mignon le nouveau, nan? »**

**« Il est bizarre, et c'est qu'un mioche. »**

_Ouais. C'était pas gagné avec Reita-sama. Le blondinet continua d'avancer, sans vraiment se soucier de ses amis qui traînaient un peu. Quand le petit bizarre aux lunettes de soleil lâcha comme une bombe._

**« Bof, je me tapperais bien dans une remise. Sans plus. »**

**« Ouais, je suis sûr que toi, ce serait surtout la remise qui t'exciterais, n'est-ce pas Suginou? » **_dixit Tora._**  
**

**« Répètes ça, et je te défenestre! »**

_Suga avait saisit Tora par le col de la chemise, assez sérieux dans ses propos. Suga était le plus... Violent du groupe. Les autres ressemblaient surtout a n'importe quel gosse stupide de leurs âges. Mais Aoi-Kun retenta au près de son ami, séparant les deux gamins sur le passage. Il lui dit alors, a sa hauteur._

**« Bon Ok, c'est un gosse, mais y'a bien quelque choses chez lui qui t'as plut. Ou du moins, qui t'as le moins déplût. non? »**

_Reita-Sama soupira, réfléchissant sérieusement... parce que Aoi allait lui péter les burnes avec ça toute la journée si il répondait pas. Il lança un regard noir aux deux autres qui se provoquaient encore, et finit par dire seulement._

**« Je sais pas... Ses yeux? »**

**« Oh mais tu est d'humeur romantique aujourd'hui, Rei. »** _Gros sourire de Aoi-kun._

**« En même temps, j'ai pas vraiment regarder non plus. » **_Ce qui n'était pas faux._**  
**

**« Oh, la prochaine fois je lui demanderais de tourner sur lui-même si tu veux. » **_Ajouta Aoi, assez amusé par la situation. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Reita-Sama._

**« Tu deviens lourds. Si t'as envie de lui, tant mieux pour toi. Mais lâches-moi les bask' avec ce gosse. »**

_._**  
**

_Dans un autre coin de l'école. En faite, au self toujours. Takanori venait juste de revenir auprès de Jui, le trouvant seul a la table. Ce n'était pas plus mal, d'ailleurs. Il finit par se rasseoir et soupira de bien-être quand son ami le fixa sérieusement._

**« Me dis pas que tu les esquivais, ou je te frappes. »**

**« Hein? Mais non, c'est pas ça. J'avais juste besoin d'aller aux toilettes. »  
**

**« Tu y est resté longtemps. J'espère que c'était bien avec Reita-Sama. »**

_Takanori le fixa d'une manière un peu bizarre. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Jui était un peu jaloux, mais il tentait de ne pas le montrer. Ce qui, par nature était un peu dur. Takanori soupira et puis, lui demanda curieux._

**« Reita-sama? Pourquoi tu parles de lui? Je l'ai même pas croiser sur le chemin. Pourquoi? »**

_Takanori était tout à fait sincère. Il n'avait pas vu Reita. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Reita, lui de l'avoir vu... Taka-chan finit son repas, sous le regard stressant de Jui qui semblait ne pas aller très bien._

**« ... Ouais, ce qu'ils disent tous. Reita est partit à peine dix secondes après toi. Et quelques choses me dit qu'il est allé au même endroit que toi. »**

_ui-san était mignon, mais Takanori n'avait vraiment pas vu Reita. Et il espérait vraiment que Reita ne l'avait pas suivit. Pour une raison obscur. Quand Jui rajouta._

**« Aoi-San te trouves "assez mignon". T'en a de la chance. »**

**« Aoi-San? C'est qui ça? »**

**« Et puis... Tora arretais pas de me coller. »**

_Takanori soupira, et commença alors sa phrase._

**« De toute façon... » **_Il se retourna pour vérifier que personne n'était dans le coin, une fois l'alarme passée, il finit sa petite phrase. _**« Ils sont tous givrés dans cette bande. »**

**« Tu ferais mieux de tenir ta langue par moment. »**

_Jui-san se leva, et rangea son plateau, laissant Takanori seul. Taka-Chan soupira, et se dit que peut être il devait ranger les plateau des autres. Alors, dans un élan de bonté, il se décida a arranger les choses, et alla ainsi porter tout les plateaux a laver. En attendant, ce que Reita-sama, pouvait avoir, vu, ou entendu si il était vraiment dans les toilettes, le préoccupait un peu. Mais il ne perdit pas le nord, et une fois, a nouveau près de Jui-san, il lui redemanda._

**« Bon alors, il s'est passé quoi entre Princess Boy et Reita-Sama? »**

**« Plus tards... »**

_Takanori soupira une nouvelle fois, et suivit simplement Jui-san dehors, sans savoir quoi faire exactement._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Et bien voila. Alors juste comme ça pour que ça soit clair. Y'a d'un côté hitsugi, a droite Reita, a droite Tora, a droite Jui, et enface, y'a personne en face de Hitsugi, puis Suga en face de Rei, Aoi en face de Tora, et Ruki en face de Jui.

Suga, c'est Suga Yuusuke de 12012. Tout comme Hitsugi vient de Nightmare. Jui de Vidoll, et je crois que les autres, on les connaîts bien.

J'ai pas encore prévu de Kai dans l'histore. Ni même de Uruha, désolée pour ceux qui aime. Peut être qu'ils passeront en perso qui ne font que passer dans l'histoire, mais c'est même pas sûr xD.

Enfin voilà, j'aime bien ce chapitre. pour les amateurs de Hitsugi, je suis désolé qu'il sembles si débile. Mais je l'aime bien; C'est comme Aoi, c'est le perso sympa du groupe. Enfin... Comparé a Suga, c'est pas difficile de faire sympa xD Bref ma gueule, il est tard, et je vais dooormir. En espérant que vous avez encore aimez cette petite partie d'histoire ^^. a vous d'imaginer plein de choses après ^^ xD. Bonne nuit. Gros bizou a tout le monde. Et surtout, du calme pour les résultats du bac, du BEP, BTS et autres formations dont je connais sûrement même pas le nom xD. Pour les autres bah, tant mieux si vous avez rien ^^ xD. xDDDDD

.


	3. Next Plan

**Titre de la Fic:** You poisoned me (Tu m'as empoisonné)

**Titre du Chapitre : Next Plan.  
**

**Titre complet : Next Plan. (Plan suivant.)  
**

**Auteur :** Keiko.A

**Couple **: Reituki ^^

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne xDDD.

**Note **: Haaaaaaaaaaan j'ai hâte d'écrire le chapitre qui me passe tout le temps en tête xD Donc désolé si c'est "Court", ou ... Mal agencer xD. Pour l'écriture, je peux pas faire mieux. Des fois il manque des mots, mais bon... C'est sûrement une faute de frappe x.x et pourtant je me relis .

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Takanori se promenait dans les couloirs, avec son ami, Shin, sans grande passion. En faite, ils avaient une heure de permanence, et ne savaient pas quoi faire de cette longue heure, à tuer. Ils se promenaient donc dans les couloirs, en attendant de se décider sur ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire. Car, il fallait bien dire, que étudier, n'était pas le moins du monde envisageable pour les deux garçons. Takanori soupira largement, en lançant une idée en l'air._

**« Et si on sortait prendre l'air dehors? »**

_Mais avant même que Shin ne puisse répondre, venait d'arriver, la bande à Reita-Sama. Takanori espéra vainement que cette fois ils allaient le laisser tranquille. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment l'idée de ces garçons. Suga le plaqua contre le mur, le menaçant, et vu sa tête, Takanori n'avait pas vraiment envie de tenter le diable aujourd'hui. Hitsugi lui piqua son sac de cours, et pendant ce temps-là? Shin, lui ne faisait rien. Il restait planté a ses côtés, a regarder ses mecs faire. Hitsugi, Tora et Aoi se mirent alors a fouiller de fond en comble, son sac, entièrement. Ce n'était que le début de l'humiliation en réalité. Tous ses livres de cours étaient balancés sur le sol comme de vulgaire choses a jeter, et en faite. La totalité de ses affaires se retrouvaient a joncher le sol. Enfin, presque tout. Hitsugi avait trouvé le porte-feuille de Takanori. Tandis que Suga le relâcha, pour lui aussi s'amuser un peu. Takanori avait beau essayer de s'en prendre a l'un d'eux... Il ressemblait juste a une petite crevette qui sautait dans tout les sens, et beuglait. C'était mignon, mais inutile. Puis, Hitsugi, se mit a hurler, comme ayant trouvé le Saint Grâal._

**« Ohhhh Regardez, le mioche a un préservatif dans son porte-feuille. Comme c'est migon ... »**

_Le pauvre Takanori vira au rouge tomate, et essaya de reprendre ce qui lui appartenait des mains de Hitsugi, mais, sans grand succès. L'homme aux piercings rajouta, histoire d'enfoncer le clou._

**« Oh, c'est un Xtra Small en pluuus »**

_Peut être que les autres personnes autours ne disaient rien, mais ça les faisaient sourire. Takanori lui, était le seul a ne pas trouver sa drôle du tout. Takanori se sentait vraiment humilier par tout ça. Surtout que c'était faux. Mais comme l'un des pas beau l'avait dit, tout le monde allait le croire. C'était désespérant. Taka-Chan s'énerva un peu, et colla une baffe a Hitsugi. Gifle qui ne resta pas longtemps impuni, puisqu'il se retrouva très vite jeter comme une grosse merde sur le sol, se faisant mal au bras en passant. Il les détestaient du plus profonds de son être. Takanori enrageait réellement, quand une autre voix se fit entendre._

**« C'est tout ce que vous savez faire? Jouer les abrutis? Rendez-lui ses affaires. De suite! »**

_Le petit Taka-Chan releva les yeux vers la personne qui avait parler. Et non ce n'était pas Reita-Sama qui rappellait ses chiens, seulement Sa Majesté, qui usait de son pouvoir, pour qui sait... Rendre un peu de dignité a Takanori. L'un de ses sbires de Sa Majesté lui tendit la mains, pour l'aider a se relever. Tandis que le second récupéra ses affaires par terre pour les ranger, du mieux qu'il pouvait dans le sac de Takanori. Shin quant à lui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il restait là, impassible, et muet._

**« Écoutes Wataru, c'est bien jolie de donner ses petits ordres comme la princesse que tu penses être. Mais redescends sur terre, tu veux? »**_ dit Tora.  
_

_Sa majesté Wataru passa a côté de Hitsugi, lui arrachant le fameux préservatif des mains, et soupira en disant seulement._

**« Tu dois être illettré pour avoir confondu ses deux tailles. Mais je comprends, t'as dû croire que c'était le tiens. »**

_Wataru lui lança un regard noir, mais n'ajouta rien. Et Wataru continua son chemin vers Aoi, le "Sous-chef" de Reita-Sama, seulement, Suga se mit en face de lui. Pendant ce temps là. Aoi découvrit quelques choses dans ce qu'il avait pris au jeune homme, et le glissa doucement dans sa poche, ni vu, ni connu. Suga lui répondit alors._

**« Tu ferais mieux de dégager d'ici. Te mêles pas de nos histoires, et il t'arriveras rien, c'est clair? »**

**« Si j'avais voulu entendre des menaces de morts inutiles... Je t'aurais sonné. Et puis, sans Reita,.. Vous ne savez pas vivre. Fermes-là, et laisses parler les grandes personnes. »**

_Suga comptait lui sauter dessus, pour l'éventrer... Mais Aoi l'en empêcha, et venant au devant des problèmes, qui s'appelaient Wataru._

**« Qu'est-ce tu veux? »**

**« Laissez ce garçon tranquille. C'est pas difficile de comprendre, non? »**

**« Parce que maintenant, tu nous la joue Redresseur de Tords peut être? Laisses moi Rire. Si ça n'avait pas été nous, ça aurait été toi et tes pantins. »**

_Aoi était très sérieux. Mais Wataru aussi. Dommage seulement que Reita ne soit pas là en ce moment. Les deux Sbires une fois leurs tâches finis, se mirent, comme toujours un pas derrière Wataru, et fixèrent Aoi assez méchamment. Le silence se fit très... Froid et silencieux. Mais très nécessaire pour que l'un des deux clans finissent par céder. Mais c'était Aoi qui demanda de la mains a ses camarades de s'en aller. Lâchant seulement._

**« La prochaine fois, on règleras ça tout les deux comme des hommes. Tes pantins ne me font pas peur, même si ils essayent désespérement. »**

_C'est ainsi que Aoi, et les autres s'en allèrent. Ce n'était que partie remise, et tout le monde le savait bien... Tout le monde sauf Takanori qui croyait naïvement, que Wataru avait un quelconque intérêt de le sauver, autre, que de faire chier Reita-Sama. Il alla alors vers Wataru pour le remercier, quand, il se fit repousser par le roux qui avait ramassé ses affaires._

**« Laisses-tomber Saga, on y va. »**

_Takanori les regarda alors partir, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il soupira se tournant vers Shin, l'air totalement paumé; Il lui demanda alors sérieusement._

**« Pourquoi t'as rien fait? Pourquoi tu m'as pas aidé? »**

**« Écoutes, j'aurais aimé, mais je n'ai pas le droit de me mêler de ses choses là. »**

_Takanori soupira une nouvelle fois, prenant son sac, il commença alors a regarder si rien ne lui manquait. Il se rendit compte alors que... Il lui manquait un truc super important. Il était sûr qu'il l'avait avant que tout ça n'arrive. Shin voyant la tête de Takanori lui demanda ce qui se passait._

**« Hey, t'est sûr que ça va? »**

**« Non! Il me manque quelques choses! Ils m'ont volé... »**

_Shin soupira et lui dit alors, sérieux, en s'appuyant contre un mur._

**« Tu aurais dû t'y attendre... Ce ne sont pas des enfants de coeurs tu sais. Et je parles des deux parties. »**

**« Non, Wataru est quelqu'un de ... Différent de ce que je pensais. C'est les autres là. Cette bande de ... Je les supportes plus! »**

_Shin le regarda toujours aussi sérieusement. Takanori semblait vraiment a bout de nerfs. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils l'emmerdaient. Depuis l'épisode de la cantine, deux semaines s'étaient écoulés, et pendant ces deux semaines, ils l'emmerdaient toujours. Il réfléchit un peu et proposa alors a Taka-Chan._

**« Bon, tu n'as plus qu'à devenir un peu populaire ici. Et tu seras moins emmerder. »**

**« Tu parles. J'ai pas le temps de faire des conneries pour qu'on me lâche. J'ai ni le temps, ni le droit. Si je me fait jeter de cette école. Mon père va me tuer. »**

_Shin entraîna alors Takanori dehors pour discuter, et ajouta simplement._

**« Et alors? Tu as peur de qui? De ton père, ou d'eux? »**

**« J'ai peur de personnes! J'en ai juste marre qu'ils se prennent pour le centre du monde, et qu'ils se permettent de me traiter comme ça! Toi, t'as pas de problème, ils ne te font rien! »**

**« Au début, quand je suis arrivé ici... Ils ont essayé. Mais très vite, ils ont dû arrêter. »**

_Takanori finit par poser son sac sur le sol, et s'assit en position crapaud comme il aimait le faire. Il soupira doucement._

**« Tu vois. Toi ils te laissent en paix. Je sais même pas ce que je leurs ai fait pour qu'ils m'emmerdent comme ça. »**

**« ... Dis, ça n'as rien à voir, avec... Reita-Sama dans les toilettes avec toi? ou le fait que Aoi avait dit que tu étais mignon? »**

_Takanori le regarda surprit. Comment il avait pu savoir, il n'était pas là quand c'était arrivé. Il soupira, pendant que Shin lui expliqua._

**« C'est peut être une grande école. Mais les rumeurs courrent vite. Et puis, il parait aussi que Reita-Sama te trouves ... Bizarre. »**

**« C'est vrai que vu comment il traite les gens, ça doit être bizarre pour quelqu'un comme lui, que je soit pas un emmerdeur profonds. »**

**« Tu sais. Reita-Sama n'est pas si mauvais que tu penses. »**

_Takanori se mit a rigoler faussement, et le regarda sérieusement. Il se foutait de lui? Pas aussi mauvais? Naan, il lâchait ses chiens contre lui, sans raison aucunes, et après, il était pas mauvais? La blague!_

**« Ouais c'est ça. Crois ce que tu veux. En attendant, c'est moi qu'ils viennent faire chier. Pas toi! »**

**« Bon, j'ai peut être une idée, mais pas sûr qu'elle te plaise... »**

**« Quel genre? »**

**« Sortir et coucher avec le fils du directeur. »**

_Takanori se releva, surprit et a la fois... Gêné et outré de cette proposition. Ce n'était pas ce genre là. Et il allait lui faire comprendre._

**« Mais t'est malade! Je vais pas faire ça juste pour qu'on me lâche! Et puis même ça se fait pas! »**

**« Oh, tu te relax. Je dis ça, parce qu'il est d'accords. »**

_Takanori n'était ni convaincu, ni n'avait envie d'être convaincu. Coucher avec des gens... C'était pas pour lui ça. _

**« Mais même! Je vais pas coucher avec un mec juste pour ça! Et puis d'abord, je sais même pas de qui tu me parles. »**

**« Takanori. Le fils du Directeur.. C'est moi. C'est pour ça que je te propose ça. Non pas que je soit attiré d'une quelconque façons par toi... Seulement, si tu veux pas perdre trop de temps, et ne pas te faire explusser, c'est le moyen le plus radical. »**

**« Mais je ne veux pas coucher avec toi! Et puis, ton père, tu crois qu'il va le prendre comment? Hein! »**

**« ... Hey, t'est gentil, mais du moment que les autres le croient, c'est ça qui compte. Et rassures-toi, j'ai beau t'apprécier, j'ai pas très envie non plus de toi. Bref, laisses tomber mon père. Si tu fait croire ça à tout le monde, tu seras très vite populaire. »**

_Takanori avait encore du mal a tout comprendre. En quoi sortir et coucher soit disant, avec un mec, pouvait et allait le rendre populaire? C'était une ineptie. Il soupira et lui dit septicque._

**« Je vois pas comment ça me rendrait populaire. »**

**« Le fils du directeur, est pas définition intouchable, de peurs que mon père les mettent dehors, ou ce genre de choses. C'est comme... Braver l'interdit suprême, et en faisant ça, ça montrerais a tout le monde que tu n'as peur de rien, et surtout... Que tu peux être aussi fou et sans limite que les autres. Ce qui les calmeraient. Et pour ce qui est... De mon père t'inquiètes pas, je lui expliquerait. »**

**« Mais t'est malade! Je suis sensé n'avoir aucun problème. Si je fais ça, ils vont tous me tomber dessus. Et puis ça serait trop griller, si d'un coup, on s'affichait comme ça. »**

**« Takanori. Pour une fois, fais-moi confiance. Je sais ce que je fais. Et j'ai déjà une petite idée de quel endroit on va pouvoir se servir pour... Simuler tout ça. Et puis, tu verras, c'est marrant. »**

**« Tu fais ça souvent en plus? »**

**« Non, mais ça ira. Et tout le monde sera au courant, dans la journée, de nos ébats. Tu verras, y'a un très bon lanceur de rumeurs dans cette école. Et je sais très bien où le trouver quand on en auras besoin. Par contre, en attendant ça... Il va falloir qu'on joue la comédie du faux désir tout le temps. Question de crédibilité. »**

_Takanori le regarda. Ce mec, il payait pas de mine, mais en faite, c'était un vrai calculateur. Du moins, il savait bien jouer la comédie quand il voulait. Taka-Chan espérait juste que ça marcherait, et que tout le monde le laisserait en paix après ce petit épisode dans sa "vie sexuelle virtuelle". Rien n'était encore gagné, mais il décida de prendre part a ce jeu-ci. Il fallait savoir prendre des risques dans la vie, si on voulait obtenir quelques choses. Il espérait juste que le père de Shin ne le punirait pas sévèrement, et surtout... Que ses parents ne sauraient rien. Déjà que son père avait du mal avec lui, si en plus, il apprenait que son fils sortait avec un garçon, ça risquait de rendre les choses... Très très compliquées. Mais bon, c'était la vie. Et puis, avec réflexion, ... Takanori trouvait que c'était pas mauvais comme plan. Si ils se débrouillaient bien, ça pourrais même peut être fonctionner. Restait plus qu'à voir._

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

Voilà un autre petit Chapitre. On connait presque tout les protagonistes principaux. Il manque plus que l'un des sbires de Wataru-Sama. Mais je suis sûr que vous savez déjà qui c'est :D

En tout cas, je m'aime xD Je suis tordue et bizarre, mais je m'aime xD xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Surtout mon petit Takanori tout innocent, tout martyrisé, c'est mignon, et encore, il a pas finit xD *bouuuuh je suis vilaiiiiinnne xD*


	4. Dude

**Titre de la Fic:** You poisoned me (Tu m'as empoisonné)

**Titre du Chapitre : Dude  
**

**Titre complet : Dude, you've hurted me! (Mec, tu m'as fait mal!)  
**

**Auteur :** Keiko.A

**Couple **: Reituki ^^

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne xDDD.

**Note **: PAIX AMOUR ET ... REITUKI... trois mots nécessaires dans la vie... Ah et MUSIC aussi, c'est tellement mieux comme ça ^^

.

.

* * *

.

.

_C'était par une belle après-midi assez morne qu'un petit groupe de trois garçons étaient assis dehors, sur un des banc. Ils s'ennuyaient comme des rats morts en réalité. Tout le monde pensait que la vie de quelqu'un comme sa Majesté était forcément toujours passionnante, et dangereuse, ou ce genre de choses. Mais ce n'était malheureusement pas vraiment le cas. La preuve, sa Majesté avait son Royal Postérieur posé sur ce banc, et attendait patiemment et bêtement que le temps passe. Ce qui n'était en rien passionnant ou amusant. Oui par moment il ne persécutait personne. Que voulez vous, on ne peut pas tout faire dans la vie. Mais même si il ne faisait rien de particulière, ses sbires, eux n'avaient pas forcément carte blanche pour faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Et eux aussi étaient assis a ses côtés, cherchant désespérement quelques choses à faire, ou à dire. Enfin ça c'était avant que l'un d'eux n'ouvre sa bouche. _

**« Tiens... Hitsugi a changé de petite copine... Encore une fois. »**

**« J'aurais pu te dire ça, la semaine dernière, tu sais? »**

**« Je comprends pas comment il fait. Elles sont toutes très jolies... Et lui, franchement... »**

**« Il a du charisme c'est tout. »**

**« Nan nan nan. Suga a du charisme... Hitsugi il a que des piercings! C'est pas suffisant pour draguer les filles. »**

_Sa Majesté posa un regard sur le plus roux des deux, et soupira en ajoutant seulement._

**« Mais qu'est ce qu'on s'en fou. Tout le monde sait parfaitement que les filles ça t'intéresse pas, et pour certains, que vous êtes même ensembles. »**

_Le châtain lui jeta un regard assez surprit. Comment ça se pouvait que Wataru puisse savoir ça? Il se contenta de balayer la cours des yeux a la recherches d'un meilleur sujet de conversation que celui que Saga avait déjà plus ou moins proposé; quand son regard se posa sur le petit nain. Le petit nain n'était pas tout seul? Tiens, c'est nouveau._

**« C'est moi ou... Le nouveau il est pas net? T'as vu avec qui il est? »**

**« Et alors t'est sa mère peut être? »**

**« Saga, deux secondes dans ta vie, écoutes-moi. Le nouveau est avec le fils du directeur... et ils ont pas l'air de faire que regarder le temps passer... »**

_Le dénommé Saga jeta un coup d'oeil sur ce que faisait ce nouveau... Nouveau depuis près de trois mois maintenant presque. Takanori était bien avec Shin, tranquillement assit un peu plus loin a discuter de choses et d'autres. Saga trouva ça un peu louche, mais sans plus._

**« Et alors? L'un des deux t'intéresses? »**

**« C'est le fils du directeur bordel! Dois-je vous rappeler tout les deux que si l'un des gamins s'approche de lui, on ne pourras rien faire? Ce "Shin" est une machine a rendre les gens populaires! Et si c'est le cas, il y a des chances que Reita-Sama décide de le recruter dans sa bande de dégénérer mentaux! Wataru, il faut qu'on fasse quelques choses, parce que je sent que ce nouveau va poser des problèmes si on le laisse aller plus loin. »**

_Les deux locuteurs levèrent leurs yeux vers le troisième. Wataru ne semblait que peu convaincu qu'il puisse poser un quelconque problème. Une crevette, et un mioche dans son genre? Ils n'avaient rien a craindre, et Reita ne s'y intéresserait jamais. Ce n'était qu'un gosse sans avenir, un parmi tant d'autre qui peuplaient ce lycée de bouffons. Quant à Saga, il semblait enfin avoir comprit quelques choses, et finit par dire, légèrement préoccupé._

**« J'ai rêvé, ou.. il lui a furtivement pris la mains? »**

**« Si vous avez un problème avec ce gamin, faites ce que vous voulez. Vous pouvez même lui rendre la vie impossible si ça vous amuse. Mais il ne m'intéresse pas, et sûrement que Reita n'en aura rien à faire d'un gamin. Il n'as ni classe, ni... beauté. En faite, il est dénué de tout intérêt. Et je trouve que c'est perdre mon temps que de parler de cette chose là. Maintenant, si vous pouviez me laisser tranquille ça me reposerais! »**

**« Je m'en charges! »**

_Le châtain se leva, l'air assez mécontent, et déterminé. Quand Saga lui cria._

**« Mais Shou! Ne soit pas comme ça! »**

_Malheureusement Shou était déjà parti vers les deux "amoureux" un peu plus loin. Quand il avait une idée dernière la tête Shou avait un peu du mal à lâcher prise, même si beaucoup sous-entendait qu'il était débile parce qu'il "suivait" sa Majesté. Mais c'est qu'ils n'avaient rien comprit, et n'avaient aucun privilège. C'est tout. Shou se rendit compte bien-vite que Aoi-San, l'avait remarqué, et convergeait lui aussi vers les deux gosses assis sur l'herbe plus loin. Ce qui étonnait assez Shou c'était que toute la clique n'avait pas suivit, et que même Reita ne semblait pas fort concerné par tout ça. Mais ce n'était pas un problème pour Shou. De toute façon il comptait parler et avoir une discussion avec le petit nouveau, histoire de lui expliquer un peu la vie dans ce bahut. Il finit par arriver en face, bien devant eux, et il lui dit alors, a Takanori._

**« Salut. J'ai deux mots à te dire. »**

_Mais Takanori n'eut pas peur. Certes, il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille, mais si faire semblant de sortir avec Shin, ne l'aidait pas, et sa popularité grandissante non plus, il se battrait! Il ne comptait pas se laisser marcher dessus par des gens même pas fichus de parler pour eux. Il se leva alors, et le regarda droit dans les yeux, en lui répondant seulement._

**« J'ai pas envie de t'entendre, ni toi, ni ta petite princesse! J'ai rien à vous dire, à part ceci : Laissez moi tranquille. C'est assez clair pour toi là? »**

**« Touché, coulé Shoupinet. »**

_Aoi venait d'arrivé, et il avait entendu le joli vent que Takanori lui avait mis. Mais ce qu'il n'avait sûrement pas comprit c'est que c'était aussi valable pour lui, et Reita-Sama à la noix. Il en avait plus qu'assez qu'on s'en prennes à lui, et qu'on le cherches. Il ne parla pas de la chose qu'on lui avait volé, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'on lui demande ce que c'était... Et a vrai dire, il préférait ne pas ébruiter tout ça, pour l'instant. Il était encore vierge de tout scandale, et comptait bien le rester le plus longtemps possible, histoire que son père ne fasse plus chier._

**« Sortir avec ce mec, ne te rendras pas intouchable, tu devrais le savoir... »**

_Aoi, fut bizarrement intéressé par la conversation, c'est vrai quoi... Takanori sortirait avec Shin? C'était une très bonne information, et surtout... Aoi savait ce que ce nouveau pouvait bien vouloir cacher à tout le monde, et une chose était sûre, il allait devoir en parler un jours ou l'autre. C'était une arme qu'il gardait bien secrètement pour la ressortir au moment venu. Pour l'instant il ne disait rien, car il n'était pas encore sûr de ce qu'il pensait, et il se devait d'avoir le coeur net avant d'oser quoi que ce soit. Mais il tenta de tâter un peu le terrain._

**« Tu oses sortir avec ce gamin là, alors que Sa Majesté Wataru, ou Reita-Sama sont beaucoup plus... mûr physiquement que lui. Ne me dis pas que les hommes te font peur... »**

_Takanori le fusilla du regard, pendant que Shou et Aoi rigolèrent. Ils n'étaient pas du même bords et pourtant, ça les amusaient bien de venir l'enquiquiner. Takanori ne fléchit pas une seule seconde, et poursuivit._

**« Des hommes? Vous vous prenez pour des hommes parce que vous avez un ou deux ans de plus, et que vous traiter tout le monde comme des chiens? Si c'est ça être un homme dans votre monde, vous avez un sérieux problèmes! Quant à ma vie sexuelle, elle ne regarde que moi. Aller au diable! »**

_Shou était un peu.. Mécontent, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il aurait imaginé lui parler. Il aurait préféré quelques choses de beaucoup moins agressif, mais plus constructif. Il soupira fortement, et se rapprocha du petit nain l'air un peu menaçant._

**« A la différence de toi, nous sommes des hommes. Tu n'est qu'un minus qui essayes de jouer les durs. Mais si tu veux la guerre, tu vas l'avoir, et ça ne seras pas beau a regarder! »**

_Takanori soutint son regard autant qu'il put, quand Shin se leva, décidant que trop c'était trop, et il glissa sa petite mains dans celle de Takanori. Si ils ne voulaient pas comprendre, et le laisser tranquille Shin allait s'y mettre. Shin finit par dire a Shou, d'un air de défi._

**« Laisses nous tranquille, sinon je te fais renvoyer de cette école... »**

_Shou fut un peu surprit que Shin se mettes à défendre le nouveau, lui qui la dernière fois n'avait fait que regarder. Il fut un peu frustré et ajouta alors, l'air mécontent.  
_

**« Si tu crois que devenir populaire va t'épargner, tu fais de jolies rêves de gonzesses! »**

_Sur ce, Shou tourna des talons, retournant auprès de Wataru-Sama. Quant à Aoi, il restait planté là a les regarder. Takanori était toujours énervé par leurs interventions, et lui demanda alors._

**« Quoi? Qu'est-ce tu attends pour dégager? »**

**« Évitons de nous énerver, je te pris. »**

**« Tu rêves là! Vous venez toujours me faire chier, et maintenant je devrais être gentil et me taire? Mais tu crois où sérieusement? »**

_Shin lui serrait doucement la mains, pour essayer de l'apaiser et de le calmer. Ce n'était pas vraiment la peine de se mettre Reita-Sama à dos. Et il valait mieux éviter. Autant Sa Majesté n'était qu'un épouvantail qui faisait du bruit, autant... Reita-sama avait d'autres manières. Mais Takanori ne voulait pas se calmer et se laisser faire encore une fois par ses gens là! Aoi le regarda très calmement, et lui dit presque poliment._

**« Et bien, si ça ne te conviens pas, tu peux toujours te plaindre... »**

**« OK... »**

_Et là, sans que personne s'en doute, Takanori s'élança a corps perdu dans une marche, qui le mènerait a Reita. Il allait lui parler et lui dire ses quatre vérités en face. Takanori n'était pas prêt à se calmer et redescendre sur terre, ce qui était bien dommage. Shin fut entrainé dans tout ça, un peu malgré lui, puisqu'il lui tenait la mains. Mais Takanori marchait si vite que Shin avait un peu de mal a suivre... Sans compter que Aoi essayait de le dissuader de parler a Reita. C'était une mauvaise idée, la dernière fois, il avait fallut qu'il se confonde en excuses et Reita était de mauvaise humeur ses derniers temps. Mais Takanori n'écoutait personne d'autre que lui-même. Il arriva près de Reita-Sama, et heureusement que Aoi fit signe a Suga et aux autres de ne pas le démolir, sinon il se serait fait étrangler avant même d'avoir ouvert le bec. Il se retrouva face à face a Reita et n'eut pas le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit, que le décoloré lui dit, voyant qu'il tenait toujours la mains a Shin._

**« Ne me dis pas que tu viens chercher mon consentement quand même?... »**

_Instantanément Takanori lui lâcha la mains, comme si, c'était mal de faire ça devant Reita-Sama. Et il finit par lui répondre._

**« Tu te crois drôle en plus? Tu n'est qu'un lâche! »**

**« Moi tu dis? Et pourquoi selon toi, je serais un lâche? »**

_Takanori lui lança un regard noir, il était vraiment pas d'humeur a se laisser faire. Il pointa son doigts sur Reita et lui lança alors ce qu'il avait sur le coeur._

**« Tu n'est qu'un lâche! Tu préfères que tes sbires s'adressent aux autres, qu'ils s'en prennent aux autres, comme ça, toi tu n'as rien à faire! Tu as si peur que ça, de ne pas avoir de couilles? C'est ça, monsieur je joue mon rebelle a deux balles! Tu te prends pour le centre du monde, mais tu n'est riiiien, c'est pathétique! Tu a besoin de persécuter les autres pour te sentir être un homme. Tu n'est qu'une chiffe-molle! »**

_Reita le regarda sérieusement. L'agacement de Suga était bien palpable, mais il ne fit rien, parce que Reita, n'avait pas demander a ce qu'il en colle une dans la tronche de ce mal-propre! Chose qu'il aurait adoré faire. Aoi et Tora étaient plus qu'intéressés de voir comment se finirait cette petite conversation, car avouons-le, si Aoi avait un plan en tête plus ou moins, Tora adorait les potins... ça et draguer évidement. Après quelques petites secondes de silences, Reita se leva du dossier du banc sur lequel il était assit, et descendit sur la terre ferme, pour regarder dans les yeux le nouveau, bizarre, mioche, avec... malgré tout de beaux yeux, même remplient de haine. Reita resta calme, et lui dit enfin._

**« Tu crois faire quoi ici? Me forcer a te laisser tranquille avec ta nouvelle petite amie? Tu crois qu'il suffit de m'insulter et de ne pas avoir peur, pour obtenir ce que tu veux?... Tu te trompes. »**

_Takanori le fixait toujours. Et il ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. _

**« Va te faire foutre Connard! »**

_Malheureuses paroles qui quittèrent les lèvres de Takanori. En moins de temps qu'il ne lui en fallait pour souffler, Reita l'avait déjà entraîné contre le mur en lui tordant le bras. Le petit vilain Reita-sama, se colla tout contre Takanori qui avait quand même super mal au bras. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être tordu dans son dos. Reita s'approcha du visage du plus jeune, et lui murmura a l'oreille._

**« Alors, qui contrôle qui maintenant? Répètes moi encore une fois ce que tu viens de dire, et je te brise le bras, c'est clair? »**

_Le plus grand problème de Takanori n'était pas vraiment la douleur lancinante et insupportable provenant de son bras, mais bien la présence si proche d'un Reita. Taka-Chan n'avait pas l'habitude d'être collé de si près par un garçon, et ça le troublait, en plus qu'il en voulait a ce Reita-Sama a la con. Ce n'est pas que Reita était excité ou ce genre de choses palpable, seulement, sentir son souffle contre son oreille, avait tendance a rendre furieux le petit nain. Taka-Chan ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir sa belle petite bouche._

**« Je n'ai pas peur de toi! »**

_Shin attendait un peu, mais Takanori ne voulait pas se taire, et Reita ne semblait vraiment pas de bonne humeur. Reita ne fit pas grand cas des paroles du plus petit. Il se décida a retourner le plus jeune comme une crèpe, ne lâchant pas l'emprise sur la torsion de son bras, et même pire, Reita plaqua alors son avant bras contre la gorges de Takanori. Le pauvre petit avait le choix entre mourir etouffé, ou mourir sous la douleur de son bras qui se casserait. Et Reita finit par lui susurrer a l'oreille, infligeant une douleur un peu plus intense sur la trachée du petit nain._

**« Et là, tu commences a avoir peur peut être?... »**

_Ce fut a ce moment là, que Shin et Aoi se sont dit, que ça allait trop loin. Shin se jeta sur Reita, pour essayer de le dégager en le suppliant de laisser Takanori tranquille. Mais cela ne marchait pas vraiment, Aoi s'était déjà mit à faire la moral a Reita en lui disant que c'était mal, et qu'il devait laisser ce garçon tranquille. Sans grand succès, jusqu'à ce que Suga arrive, et ne donna qu'un petit coup entre les jambes malheureusement écartés de Reita. Il savait qu'il allait payer cher, mais Reita dérapait, et si ils laissaient faire, il allait tuer ce gamin. Il eut le droit a des insultes de la part de Reita, qui lui jura qu'il allait le tuer ... enfin dès qu'il n'aurait plus mal a ses petites parties génitales évidement. Shin posa sa mains sur le bras de Suga et lui dit sincèrement._

**« Merci. »**

_Suga tenta de lui faire un sourire, que Shin lui rendit, furtivement avant d'aller secourir Takanori qui en avait besoin. Il s'approcha de lui, en lui demandant comment ça allait... Vu que Takanori se massait le cou en essayant de reprendre son souffle, c'est sûr qu'il n'allait pas super bien. Et c'est comme ça que Aoi s'approcha de lui, et lui dit sérieusement._

**« Ne t'approches plus de Reita, pour ta sécurité, évites-le quelques temps. »**

_Takanori tenta de lui répondre quelques choses... Mais finalement abandonna se disant qu'il valait mieux reprendre son souffle pour l'instant. Quant à Reita, la douleur commençait a passer, mais ce n'était pas encore ça, et il était bien trop préoccupé par ses parties que par Takanori. Pendant ce temps là Tora et Hitsugi les regardaient joyeusement, trouvant la scène bien comique. Aoi ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter a Takanori, plus bas, pour que eux seuls deux puissent entendre..._

**« Tu est vraiment mignon, même en colère, tu est mignon. »**

_Sur le coup Takanori ne sut pas quoi répondre, ni même quoi faire. Il se contenta de faire un petit sourire, quand il croisa le regard de Reita. Aussitôt son sourire se fana sur ses lèvres, pourtant il n'arrivait pas a le quitter des yeux. C'étaient plus fort que lui... Jusqu'à ce que Shin le tire et l'entraîne loin de tout ce beau monde avant que Reita ne retrouve l'usage de son entre-jambe, et par conséquence, l'envie de le butter. En tout cas, une chose était sûr, il n'était pas prêt d'oublier cette journée._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Voilà un autre petit chapitre que j'aime assez bien la fin. Mouahahah tout le monde sait déjà que Ruki finira avec Reita ... Mais qui va finir avec qui dans les restes? xD That is a question ^^xDDDDD

En tout cas, je suis inscrite pour l'année prochaine en Bio, et ça, c'est déjà bien ^^. J'ai foirée mon année de Japonais, a quelques poils de culs près, mais tant pis, au moins je connais quelques petits trucs de bases ^^. Et sinon vos vacances, elles sont comment? Bien, ou géniales? xD Moi je parts pas en vacances cette années non plus xD. Donc Courage les gens, et bonnes vacances si vous y êtes pas déjà xD.

.


	5. His eyes

**Titre de la Fic:** You poisoned me (Tu m'as empoisonné)

**Titre du Chapitre : His Eyes  
**

**Titre complet : His Eyes (Ses yeux)  
**

**Auteur :** Keiko.A

**Couple **: Reituki ^^

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne xDDD.

**Note **: . Courage. Il en faut, bientôt le mot qui fâche... xD

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Ils se promenaient comme à leur habitudes, dans les couloirs... Mais aujourd'hui était différent. Après une enième remarque désobligeante de la part du décoloré, l'un des bruns du groupe, avait décidé de lui parler, entre quatre yeux. Ils commençaient à en avoir marre. Enfin, surtout Aoi. Les autres ne voyaient quasiment pas de différence, sauf peut être que d'habitude, Reita-Sama avait une raison pour passer sa mauvaise humeur sur les autres... Ce qu'il tendait a perdre ces derniers temps. Aoi au bout d'un moment, finit par lui dire, en plein milieux d'un couloir.._

**« Rei. Il faut qu'on parles tout les deux. »**

_Reita ne répondit rien, se contentant seulement de n'en avoir rien à faire. C'est alors que Aoi, le saisit par le bras, et le fourra dans la première salle à sa disposition. Une fois que Reita et lui étaient dans la pièce, les autres se mirent devant, pour que personne ne les interrompent. Cela faisait un peu mafia, mais c'était surtout parce que, les portes n'avaient pas de verrous, évidement. Dans une école, on ne cherches pas a enfermer les gens.. Quoi qu'on pourrait le croire de temps en temps. Reita le regarda indifféremment, pendant que Aoi posa ses fesses contre une table, et lui dit l'air assez neutre._

**« Qu'est ce qui va pas Rei? »**

**« Je pisse le bonheur, ça se vois pas? »**

_Aoi le regarda sérieusement. Il savait que quelques choses ne tournait pas rond chez le plus décoloré. C'est vrai, ces derniers temps, Rei avait l'air encore plus triste que d'habitude. Et puis c'était son ami. Il était sensé l'aider si il n'allait pas bien. C'était prévu comme ça, à la base. Au lieu de ça, Rei semblait juste, ne pas être content, tout le temps. Il retenta encore._

**« Je vois bien que ça va pas. Rei, dis moi ce qui va pas, je pourrais peut être t'aider... »**

_Reita le regarda tout aussi sérieusement, et lui répondit._

**« Tu commences à me courir sur le haricot... »**

**« Je sais que ça te fais chier profondément les épanchements. Mais bordel! Tu fais vraiment chier ces derniers temps! Il se passe forcément quelques choses. Alors pourquoi tu n'en parlerais pas hein? »**

_Reita le regardait toujours d'une manière sérieuse, et calme. Ce n'était pas le genre à s'énerver, et devenir rouge de colère. Mais malgré ça, il était quand même le genre, qu'il valait mieux laisser tranquille. Il finit par lui dire, en se moquant un peu de lui._

**« Tu veux savoir ce qui ne va pas chez moi?... Vous m'emmerdez royalement. Toi et les autres cons derrières la porte. Je n'ai pas de comptes à rendre! Suis-je clair? Et si je dis que je vais bien, tu la fermes, et tu te casses. Maintenant on a fini. »**

_Reita fila tranquillement vers la porte, pour sortir. Mais Aoi lui posa une dernière question._

**« C'est à cause de lui c'est ça? C'est ce gosse qui te préoccupes tant que ça? »**

_Reita s'arrêta tout seul. Se tournant vers Aoi, il lui lança un regard très sombre. Et Aoi prit ça pour un oui. Puisque quelques part, ça l'était._

**« Tu ne sais rien. Tu ferais mieux de fermer ta gueule, sinon il va t'arriver des problèmes. »**

**« Ah oui? Et tu me feras quoi? Tu va me coller contre le mur, en me menaçant de m'étrangler moi aussi? Tu ne me fais pas peur. »**

_Reita s'avança vers Aoi, le regard noir, mais ... Aoi ne bougea pas une seule seconde. Rei dût se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne lui faisait rien. Il finit par partir s'asseoir sur une chaise en soupirant fortement._

**« Je devrais te casser la gueule pour ce que tu viens de dire. »**

**« Tu peux toujours venir essayer, si ça te tentes. C'est quand tu veux... » **_Lâcha Aoi dans un sourire amusé._**  
**

_C'était assez rare que Reita se mettes dans ses états là. Mais au moins ça voulait dire qu'il visait juste. Maintenant restait plus qu'à savoir pourquoi il avait un problème avec ce gosse. Il posa alors ses fesses sur la table.._

**« Bon alors, pourquoi tu est comme ça? Qu'est ce qu'il t'as fait? »**

**« J'en sais rien. Il m'énerves. Quand je le vois, j'ai envie de l'éclater, c'est tout. »**

_Hm. Aoi avait sa petite idée sur la question. Mais connaissant Reita, jamais il n'aurait le courage, ni la présence d'esprit de se rendre à l'évidence, que son ami semblait avoir remarqué. Il lui dit alors._

**« C'est marrant, mais depuis qu'il sort avec le fils du directeur, t'as toujours l'air à cran... Tu ne veux pas qu'il soit heureux? ou... »**

**« NAN! Je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais nan c'est mort! Je n'ai aucune raison d'être jaloux. C'est clair ça? C'est qu'un gamin à la con... Qui sort avec... Ce pauvre mec là. »**

_Mouais mouais, pas très convainquant le petit Reita. Pourtant, il avait l'air tellement sûr de lui.. Et surtout... Il ne semblait pas vraiment éprouvé quoi que ce soit envers ce gosse. C'était une chose étrange._

**« Pourtant, tu as dis qu'il avait de beau yeux. »**

**« Celui qui passes son temps à dire qu'il est mignon c'est toi. Même Suga serait pas dégouté de se le faire. Moi j'ai rien dit de tel. Je n'ai jamais dis qu'il avait des beaux yeux. C'est toi qui faisait chier pour que je trouves quelques choses de pas moche chez ce mec. C'est tout. »**

**« Ce mec? Depuis quand c'est un mec, et plus un Gosse, ou un mioche? »**

**« Ne joues pas sur les mots! »**

_Aoi se mit a sourire doucement. Ce n'était pas lui qui changeait de vocabulaire. Mais c'était intéressant tout ça._

**« Alors, ses yeux, ils sont d'un beau marron foncé, hein? »**

**« Il porte des lentilles. » **_Lâcha Reita s'en vraiment le vouloir._

**« Ah oui... Alors, et le reste de son corps, c'est comment ? Hm? »**

_Reita le regarda en soupirant, et lui dit un peu méchamment._

**« Qu'est ce que j'en sais hein? »**

**« ... Hey c'est toi qui l'as plaqué contre le mur, et d'après ce que j'ai vu.. Tu était vraiment vraiment serré à lui. Alors.. Des commentaires à faire? » **_Aoi eut un grand sourire..._

**« Va te faire foutre. »**

**« Je suis sûr qu'il porte du parfum de fille. Nan? Et puis pourquoi tu veux pas parler de son corps hein? Si il t'intéresse pas, tu pourrais au moins être gentil, et donner de quoi fantasmer à d'autre... »**

**« Ce n'est pas du parfum. Et de toute façon, si tu veux du fantasme, pourquoi tu vas pas le voir, et lui propose de passer la nuit avec toi? Après tout, vu comment il doit être, je suis sûr qu'il va sauter sur l'occasion... »**

**« Alors c'est ça ton problème! C'est qu'il ai couché avec le fils du directeur qui te fait enrager... »**

_Reita le regarda, et finit par regarder ailleurs. En faite, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le dérangeait le plus chez ce gosse. Mais il ne le supportait pas. Il avait cette façon de se mettre a gueuler, à l'insulter, à croire qu'il pouvait avoir tout ce qu'il voulait, et surtout... Il se rebellait contre Reita-Sama. Cela l'énervait vraiment. Rei finit enfin par répondre._

**« Il doit être comme Suga. Ce qu'il le fait bander c'est pas la personne, mais le lieu... »**

**« Tout ça parce qu'ils l'ont fait dans un placard du lycée? Tu te moques de moi là?... »**

**« C'est un effronté, qui se croit permis de faire ce qu'il veut. Le genre de personne qui me tape sur le système... »**

**« Tiens en parlant de lui. J'ai quelques chose à te montrer. C'est un truc que j'ai trouvé dans son sac, la dernière fois qu'on lui a "nettoyer". »**

_Reita se leva, et s'approcha un peu de Aoi, histoire de voir ce qu'il voulait lui montrer. Quand Aoi sortit un petit sachet hermétiquement fermé, comportant pas moins que des pilules. Reita ouvrit grand ses yeux, quand Aoi lui dit._

**« C'est de la drogue. Pour de vrai. Ce gosse est soit un dealer, soit un junky et vu la quantité... Junky serait plus plausible. »**

_Reita lui arracha le sachet des mains, pour écrasée toutes ses pilules, et les foutre à la poubelle, mais Aoi l'en empêcha. Il lui reprit le sachet, et le réprima._

**« Mais t'est malade! C'est pas ta came! Bordel, tu sais pas combien ça coûtes. »**

**« Tu comptes pas la lui rendre quand même? »**

**« Vu que je comptes pas l'utiliser, ça me paraîtrait logique! »**

**« C'est un DROGUE Bordel! Tu vas pas lui rendre! Tu ne dois pas! Il faut qu'il arrêtes ces trucs là! »**

**« Écoutes Rei. Je sais très bien comme toi d'ailleurs, que la drogue, c'est vraiment pas un truc avec lequel s'amuser. Mais putain, tu crois vraiment qu'il attends après ces doses là? C'est un Junky, il doit en avoir d'autre. Et même si tu lui les prends, il va s'en re-payé, et tout ce que tu va faire, c'est le foutre dans le merde au niveau frics avec tes conneries. »**

_Reita le regarda quelques secondes. Il n'avait pas tord. Mais ils devaient bien faire quelques choses! Ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser sombrer dans la drogue, comme ça! Ce n'était pas une solution envisageable! Et Aoi savait parfaitement que Reita ne laisserait pas le gamin continuer sans tenter de le faire décroché par tout les moyens dont Rei pouvait disposé. Et des moyens, Reita en avait énormément. Mais ce qui effrayait un peu Aoi c'était surtout de mettre le gosse dans une situation peu agréable. Il n'aimerait pas le faire renvoyer a cause de sa dépendance, ou a cause des conneries que Reita pourrait lui faire, ou l'obliger à faire. Mais Rei avait toujours le derniers mots, et ça... C'était le pire. Ce fut a ce moment que Reita proposa quelques choses._

**« Il faut qu'on l'aide! Il faut qu'on fasses quelques choses. On peut pas le laisser comme ça. »**

**« Il a l'air d'aller très bien pour le moment. Je pense que tu devrais attendre... avant de faire quoi que ce soit... »**

**« Je ne suis pas d'accord! Tu veux attendre quoi? Qu'il clamse a cause de ces cochonneries? Soit sérieux deux minutes! C'est notre devoir de l'aider! On est probablement les seuls a savoir ce qui ne tournes pas ronds chez lui. »**

**« Tu est content parce que tu savait qu'il y avait quelques choses chez lui qui clochait. Avoue-le. »**

**« Penses ce que tu veux. J'ai une idée. On va l'effrayer. Comme ça, il n'auras plus envie de se mettre en danger avec cette merde. »**

**« Tu y crois vraiment? »**

**« Il faut bien tenter quelques choses! »****  
**

**« D'accord, D'accord. Mais si ça ne marches pas... Tu me laisseras faire. Ok? »**

_Reita n'était pas tellement convaincu par les méthodes de Aoi. Mais bon, tant qu'il pouvait essayer d'abord, c'était déjà ça. Aoi espérait juste que Reita tentes d'abord de parler avec le gamin de ces choses. Histoire de voir comment ça allait, et à quel point il était dans la merde. Mais connaissant Rei comme il le connaissait, il pré-sentait une grosse boulette, mais une énorme. Et ça, malheureusement, il ne pourrais pas l'éviter, tant que Reita ne se rendait pas compte que son idée, quelle quelle soit était mauvaise. Aoi soupira, mais Reita l'entraîna déjà hors de la salle avec un sourire au lèvres. Aoi le trouvait étranges, mais... Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi Rei souriait. Etait-ce parce qu'il allait tenter d'aider le gosse? Ou parce qu'il avait une sale idée perverse en tête? Le mystère restait entier... Et ça... C'était pas du tout bon pour le gamin..._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

.

.

Et voilà un autre petit chapitre chapitre... J'essaye de faire ceux que j'ai en tête, pour l'instant que l'envie et le temps se conjuguent pour me rendre prolifique. En tout cas... les deux prochains chapitres, vont être... Intéressant c'est moi qui vous le dis ^^ xD


	6. Break

**Titre de la Fic:** You poisoned me (Tu m'as empoisonné)

**Titre du Chapitre : Break  
**

**Titre complet : ****Break me by breaking you (Brises-moi en te brisant.)  
**

**Auteur :** Keiko.A

**Couple **: Reituki ^^

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne xDDD.

**Note **: . Courage. Il en faut, bientôt le mot qui fâche... xD

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Cela faisait quelques jours que Reita semblait s'être calmé un peu. Il aurait presque pu être comme à son habitude, si seulement Aoi n'avait pas su ce qu'il avait prévu. Faire peur à un gamin, c'était d'une telle stupidité. Le brun avait tenté de le lui dire, plusieurs fois. Mais Reita ne l'écoutait quasiment jamais. Et a vrai dire, il avait un peu peur que les choses tournent mal, comme la dernière fois avec ce gamin. Et il avait accepté de faire parti de son plan, pour une seule raison : s'assurer que Reita ne déraperait pas. Parfois Reita ressemblait a un alcoolique. Sans boisson, il était normal, mais dès qu'il buvait un peu, c'était un monstre, et il ne se retenait plus. Un alcoolique en sevrage de violence. Voilà ce à quoi Reita lui faisait penser. C'est donc a contre-coeur, qu'en cherchant dans l'école, avec la bande de Reita, ils trouvèrent le petit gamin avec un de ses potes. Aoi et Hitsugi se chargèrent du drogué, pendant que Tora et Suga, durent entraîné son ami Jui-San, dans toute l'histoire. Le petit voulait se débattre et s'en aller, mais... Aoi décida de lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille, pour le rassurer, un peu. Il lui dit alors tout bas._

**« Cela ira, je serais là pour m'assurer que personne ne te fasse du mal. »**

_Sur le coup, le petit drogué ne comprit pas vraiment de quoi il parlait. Mais ça ne sentait décidément pas très bon. Vu la tête des autres, tout semblaient aller bien, mais les sourires sur leurs visages ne rassurèrent pas vraiment Takanori. Ils le trainèrent donc, lui et son ami Jui-San, jusqu'à un amphithéatre dans l'école. Reita ne disait pas un mot du tout. Et Takanori commençait bien a avoir la chair de poule. Ils rentrèrent dans l'amphi par le haut, et à ce moment là, Reita lança._

**« Tora, Tsugi, les stores, et les portes. »**

_Les deux acolytes, partirent donc s'occuper de baisser les stores, pour que personne ne voient se qui se passait a l'intérieur. Car les portes menaient au fond de la cours, et malheureusement, tout le fond de la salle étaient fait de vitres. Ils baissèrent donc les stores, et allèrent fermé les deux issus a clé. POur que personne ne rentre, ni ne sorte. Takanori se sentait de plus en plus mal. On l'obligea, a descendre jusqu'en bas, jusqu'au bureau où se tenaient en général les professeurs, tandis que son amis Jui-San était obligé de s'asseoir entouré toujours de Suga, et Tora qui était revenu. Takanori tremblait de froid, et il faut dire, de peur aussi. Personne ne disait rien, et cela ne semblerait pas s'arranger avec la situation. Aoi lui demanda poliment de s'asseoir sur le bureau, dos a toute la salle, mais face au bandé au nez, qui le regardait d'une façon ... Glaciale. Takanori cherchait déjà ce qu'il avait encore fait pour que l'autre décoloré se mettes en colère. Il vit Reita, et le fixa malgré lui, en tentant de s'excuser, histoire que tout ça passes très vite._

**« Je suis désolé. J'aurais pas dû t'insulter la dernière fois. J'étais énervé, je m'excuses vraiment. »**

_Reita se rapprocha de Takanori, qui instinctivement, se recula au maximum. Taka-chan écarta les jambes, pour éviter tout contact avec un Reita qui semblait vraiment, vraiment pas de bonne humeur. Le décoloré se planta en face du plus jeune, et posa ses mains de chaque côté du corps de Taka. Il approcha son visage et lui dit le regardant dans les yeux, d'un air très sérieux._

**« Tu sais ce que tu est..? »**

_Takanori attendit, et vu le silence, il se dit qu'il devait répondre quelques choses. Il tenta alors de s'écraser devant Reita, qui ... l'intimidait, mais beaucoup. Il fuia le contact visuel, et tenta de mettre encore un peu plus de distance entre lui et le décoloré..._

**« Je sais je suis un crétin, un lâche, et je m'excuses d'avoir dis ces choses. »**

_Reita ne semblait pas satisfait. Et finit par répondre a sa propres question._

**« Tu est un vulgaire drogué! Tes pupilles sont dilatés. »**

**« Non, elles sont toujours comme ça... Je t'assure. » **_Tenta Takanori._

_Mais Reita n'était pas con. Il tendit la mains en direction de Aoi, qui vint lui déposé un petit sachet, remplit de cachet de drogues, et le balança sous les yeux de Takanori._

**« Et ça ce sont tes médicaments peut être? »**

**« Ce n'est pas à moi... »**

**« Écoutes Gamin, ne mens pas. Je l'ai trouvé dans ton sac. » **_finit par dire Aoi._

**« Ce n'est pas à moi. »**

**« Ah oui, et les capotes dans ton portes-feuilles, elles n'étaient pas à toi non plus peut être? » **_Ajouta Tsugi._

_Reita fixait toujours Takanori, qui ne semblait plus savoir quoi dire. Il tenta avec forces alors._

**« Et alors qu'est ce que ça peut faire? J'ai de la drogue dans mon sac oui et quoi ? J'ai le droit de la garder...- »**

**« - Pour un ami peut être? » **_Coupa Reita._

_Takanori se mit a se dandiner. Il ne se sentait pas très bien. Reita le remarqua bien vite, et ajouta en chuchotant a son oreille._

**« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ... Tu en a besoin? »**

_Takanori n'était pas vraiment le genre, a prendre des leçons de ses échecs. Et inlassablement il recommença, susurrant lui aussi a l'oreille de Reita._

**« Mais va te faire mettre, Chéri! »**

_Takanori afficha un sourire content de ses conneries. Mais ce sourire disparût assez vite, quand Reita, mécontent, lui tarta la figure, d'un revers de mains, a le faire s'écrouler sur la table. Le décoloré n'avait pas envie de rigoler. Il regarda Takanori rouge de colère, se masser la joue, en lui lançant un regard meurtrier. Mais Reita n'afficha qu'un petit sourire, en lui disant._

**« Et bien, qu'attends-tu pour te défendre? »**

**« Va te faire foutre! »**

_Takanori se ramassa une autre tarte dans la gueule, de l'autre côté. Reita n'aimait pas qu'on lui parles comme ça. Reita le regardait toujours. Il avait son air pathétique de chien battus. Il lui dit alors._

**« Tu n'est qu'un pauvre drogué. Tu ne sais pas te défendre. Tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est être passif... »**

**« Et alors? »**

**« Je suis sûr que tu te laisses faire, pour ta foutue came. C'est ça, tu doit être une petite pute drogué. »**

_Takanori le regarda. Reita semblait lui porté tant de dégoût, et de pitié en même temps. C'était assez étrange, et dérangeant de voir ça. Mais Taka ouvrit sa bouche, pour encore dire une connerie._

**« Peut être. Mais ce qui te rends fou, c'est que jamais toi, tu ne pourras le vérifié par toi-même... »**

_Takanori était un peu con, il jouait avec le feu, et allait se brûler. Les autres autours attendaient de voir ce qui se passait, même si Tora était plus occupé a draguer Jui a ses côtés. Aoi avait peur que ça dérapes.. Il allait laisser a Reita un champ de manoeuvre assez larges, mais pas trop non plus. Reita avait des idées malsaines en tête, et allaient les concrétiser. Il saisit les poignets du plus jeune, et l'attira vers lui en lui murmurant, tout bas._

**« Alors c'est ça... Tu veux savoir ce que ça fait un vrai homme. »**

_Takanori ouvrit grand les yeux. Il n'avait jamais dis ça. Il voulu le contre-dire, mais il sentait déjà des baisers dans sa nuque. Sur le moment, il ne se débattit pas, puisque ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça. Et puis, il pensait surtout que Reita se laisserait assez vite, et lui balancerait des vacheries à la figure. Mais les baisers continuaient, et Takanori, pu sentir des mains lui caresser la peau, sous sa chemise réglementaire. Il tenta de les repousser comme il pouvait, seulement, une fois qu'elles quittèrent ses hanches, il les vit commencer a lui enlever sa chemise, bouton par bouton. Takanori n'aimait pas ça, il détestait cette idée, et le fait que les baisers de ce décoloré étaient agréable et suivaient petit a petit son torse qui se découvrait, le dérangeait, agréablement. Ce n'était pas pour la forme qu'il tentait de se débattre, mais parce qu'il n'aimait pas trouver les baisers de ce décoloré agréables. Il voulait le haïr tranquillement dans son fort intérieur. Il ne se laissait pourtant pas faire, mais que voulez-vous, Reita arrivait très bien a repousser ses assauts, pour faire ce qu'il prévoyait. Takanori ne voulait pas que ce mec le touche, et encore moins coucher avec lui. C'était pas prévu. Il tenta de repousser fortement Reita, mais cela ne marcha pas comme il désirait. Au lieu qu'il s'en aille, il était entrain de lui enlever sa chemise des épaules, le faisant encore pus frissonner de froids. C'était pas humain. Taka-Chan tenta de lui donner des coups, mais tout ce qu'il se récoltait dans la figure, c'était des gifles et des mains sur son corps. Ses larmes commencèrent a monter, il se sentait tellement humilier, et personne qui ne bougeait le petit doigts. Jui avait beau essayer de venir l'aider, Suga et Tora s'assuraient qu'il ne bouges pas de sa place. Une fois, le petit brun débarrassé de sa chemise, le décoloré, ne put que s'attaquer au dernier bouton empêchant à Reita de faire ce qu'il voulait de ce gamin entrain de pleurer. Takanori essaya de l'empêcher de défaire sa braguette, mais sans vraiment grand succès, après une autre gifle, il resta sur la table, a pleurer, sans plus se défendre. A quoi bon? Reita en profita pour retourner le petit brun, face contre la table, et dans un geste encore plus humiliant pour le plus jeune, descendit son froc, découvrant seulement ses jolies petites fesses. Les pleurs de Takanori redoublèrent quand il sentit Reita s'approcher un peu de lui. Le décoloré lui dit alors, une nouvelle fois._

**« Tu vas voir ce que c'est un homme. »**

_Takanori ferma les yeux très forts, balbutiant des supplications. Mais personne ne semblait vouloir bouger pour le sauver. Il entendit vaguement qu'on appelait son bourreau, entre deux pleurs. Mais rien que l'idée que ce décoloré allait abusé de lui, le faisait pleurer. Il le haïssait, il le haïssait tant. Reita saisit le brun par les cheveux, l'obligeant a se lever un peu, pour que le décoloré lui dise quelques mauvaises paroles. Takanori au passage attrapa ses pantalons et autres, pour éviter d'être entièrement nu face à tout ses gens. Reita lui murmura a l'oreille, pendant que le plus jeune pleurait._

**« Quoi? Tu n'est pas assez parti pour pouvoir apprécié de te faire sauté comme la salope que tu est?... »**

_Takanori ne savait pas ce que Reita voulait entendre. Et il ne pouvait pas lui donner une réponse, il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Il ne voulait pas que Rei le fasse sien. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Avec ou même sans drogue dans le sang! Reita le laissa retomber comme une crêpe sur le bureau, laissant quelques petites traces de sang, au passages, le petit brun s'était un peu éclaté l'arcade. Mais Reita s'en foutait. Et puis vint le bruit que Takanori redoutait tant. Le bruit d'une autre braguette qui se faisait descendre. Il se mit a pleurer encore plus fort. Et au moment, où le petit brun cru que s'en était fini de lui, Aoi se décida a agir. Il l'avait appeler, mais Reita s'en était foutu. Cette fois-ci, Aoi l'empêcha de faire encore une autre connerie, et de violer ce pauvre gamin. Il repoussa violemment Reita contre le tableau, laissant son regard noir sur ce décoloré au pantalon un peu tombant puisqu'ouvert..._

**« Je crois que c'est bon là. »**

_Reita le regarda sérieusement, et silencieusement... Mais n'ajouta rien a ce sujet. Il fit juste signe a tout le monde de partir, et il monta les escaliers jusqu'en haut. Pendant ce temps-là, Takanori se laissa tomber sur le sol, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Aoi glissa quelques mots a Jui-San, et finit par suivre Reita... Malgré tout ça, Tora ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Le beau Tora s'approcha de Aoi, et lui dit a voix basse, ne cachant pas ses sentiments._

**« Il lui arrives quoi en ce moment? C'était quoi ça? Tu le savais qu'il comptait faire ça à ce gamin? »**

_Aoi était tout aussi désemparé que lui. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Reita puisse faire ce genre de chose. Aoi alla lui répondre, quand Suga dit en passant entre eux._

**« La prochaine fois, je le louperais pas. »**

_ Aoi savait très bien ce que ça voulait dire. Suga n'était pas un mauvais garçon. Mais quand il faisait des menaces, ce n'était jamais en l'air. Suga allait démontre la tête de Reita, si lui reprenait l'envie d'agresser sexuellement quelqu'un d'autre. Hitsugi ne dit rien, mais quelques part, au fond de lui, ça le touchait. Il voyait le pouvoir de Reita doucement s'effriter, et n'être réduit qu'à une misérable poussière. Ils quittèrent tout les cinq l'amphithéâtre, laissant Takanori et Jui tout seul. Reita ne semblait pas satisfait de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et Aoi n'arrivait pas a déterminé si c'était une frustration sexuelle, ou des regrets qu'il pouvait lire sur son visage. Ils rentrèrent vers l'intérieur de l'école, laissant tout ça derrière eux, quand, Reita et sa bande croisa le fils du directeur. Reita s'arrêta face à Shin juste le temps de lui balancer dans la face._

**« Ton petit copain n'est qu'une petite pute drogué. Tu devrais avoir hontes de tes relations. »**

_Shin lui lança un regard noir, mais ne dit pas un seul mot. Reita n'avait pas vraiment l'air joyeux, et pourtant, cet homme lui faisait un peu peur. Et sur le coup Reita repartit, pourtant Shin ne pouvait pas se résoudre a laisser ça en plan. Il devait défendre Takanori. Taka-Chan était quelqu'un de bien! Il lui cracha alors._

**« Même comme ça, il est mille fois mieux que tu ne le seras jamais! »**

_Reita se stoppa un instant, mais reprit bien vite sa marche. Pourtant Suga, qui n'était pas d'accord avec ce que Reita avait fait au gamin, traîna, pour dire a Shin ce qu'il devait savoir. Il laissa les autres s'en aller, et lui dit alors très sérieux._

**« Va a l'amphithéâtre. Ton copain a besoin de toi. Je suis désolé de ce qu'il a pu lui faire. Si j'avais su... Désolé. »**

_Shin le regarda partir l'air réellement désolé, et se dit que si Reita avait fait quelques choses a Takanori, il valait mieux se dépêcher. Il courrut alors vers l'amphithéâtre, aussi vite qu'il put, même si il n'était qu'à 200 ou 300 mètres du bâtiment principale. Une fois a l'intérieur, la seule chose que Shin pouvait entendre, était les pleurs de Takanori qui ne cessaient pas. Il vit aussi une chemise sur le bureau tout en bas. Il descendit très vite les escaliers, pour aller vers la source des pleurs. Il y trouva un Takanori a moitié nu, le visage rouge, les yeux gonflés par les pleurs. Il jeta un regard interrogateur a Jui-san a ses côtés. Jui finit par lui dire d'une manière assez délicate pour ne pas troubler plus Takanori._

**« C'est l'autre qui lui a fait ça. Heureusement que Aoi était là... »**

_Takanori continuait de pleurer, même si il n'était pas d'accord avec ce qu'il disait! Aoi n'avait rien fait! Il avait attendu que Reita ailles aussi loin que possible avant de bouger le petit doigts! Takanori le haïssait lui aussi. Il fallait bien comprendre que Taka-Chan avait besoin de quelqu'un sur qui déversé un peu sa colère et sa haine. Shin prit la chemise de Takanori, et tenta de la lui remettre doucement et tendrement, pendant que Jui tentait de le rassurer. En réalité, Taka-Chan n'était pas une pute. Il n'avait jamais vraiment connu d'homme, enfin dans le sens charnelle du terme, ni même de femme. Jui émit alors une idée._

**« Il faut porter plainte contre Reita. »**

**« C'est ça! Et qui va aller prouver ce genre de chose.? Lui? T'as vu l'état dans lequel il est! Et toi, tu comptes peut être ouvrir ta bouche? Ne comptes pas sur l'appuies de ses potes. Ils ne diront rien. Ici, c'est toujours comme ça. »**

**« On ne peux pas le laisser comme ça, si? »**

_Takanori fut rhabillé par ses deux amis, il était encore sous le choque, et n'arrivait pas à croire que Reita ait faillit le violé. Rien que d'y penser, tout son corps était pris de convulsion a cette pensée dégoutante. Finalement, après s'être lancé quelques petites piques a la figure l'un de l'autre, Shin et Jui décidèrent d'emmener Takanori a l'infirmerie, et son sac avec sa drogue aussi. Il ne devait pas faire de crises, ou ce genre de machins, parce que sinon, Son père allait criser grave, que le directeur le renverrait peut-être, et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de pub. Au moins peu de gens savaient que Takanori était un drogué. Et les prochains jours, Shin passerait son temps a s'assurer qu'aucunes rumeurs ne courrent. A l'infirmerie, Jui et Shin passèrent un pacte, pour s'occuper de Takanori, jusqu'à ce qu'il ai l'air d'aller... mieux. Enfin si c'était éventuellement possible d'aller mieux après ce genre de choses. Reita était un beau salaud. Et pourtant, ce qui tourmentait le plus Takanori était le fait qu'il s'était laissé faire au début, car cela n'avait pas l'air méchant, et que sincèrement, il pensait que Reita ne faisait que le provoquer, et n'irait pas plus loin. Il repensa a un autre détails de ce moment là, et tout commença a être remis en cause dans sa tête. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait s'en remettre.  
_

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

.

.

Voilà un autre petit chapitre. Que j'aime bien, mais surtout le prochain que j'aime,... Vous verrez pourquoi xD. Enfin bref, j'espère que tout le monde va bien, et que personnes n'as de problèmes.

J'ai eut ma première heure de conduite aujourd'hui. C'était un peu flippant, très instructif, et surtout... Demain, et après-demain, et lundi je suis repartit pour en avoir xD. Aller courage moi xD.

Je vous fais tous un gros bizou. Dormez bien, et faites de jolies rêves.

.


	7. If i lay here

**Titre de la Fic:** You poisoned me (Tu m'as empoisonné)

**Titre du Chapitre : If I lay here  
**

**Titre complet : If I lay Here... would you lie here with me. ****(Si je m'allonges ici... Voudriez-vous vous allonger ici avec moi?)  
**

**Auteur :** Keiko.A

**Couple **: Reituki ^^

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne xDDD.

**Note **: . Courage. Courage, et attention a tout ceux qui habitent du côté de mon bled. Je débarque en voiture xD. Mouahaha xD mais j'ai encore tué personne ... xD

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Takanori avait mis beaucoup de temps pour supporter, et surmonter ce que Reita, lui avait fait subir. Plusieurs journées passées à faire semblant de ne pas exister, de ne jamais être présent. Takanori se fondait dans le décor, d'une façon tellement surprenante, que son ami Shin commençait à s'inquiéter. Jui aussi le trouvait un peu bizarre. Et c'était bien compréhensible. Mais dès que ses yeux se posaient sur ce blondinet sans nez, il détournait les yeux immédiatement, et tentait de se faire encore plus invisible. Chez lui, l'ambiance s'était un peu arrangée, car Takanori ne disait plus rien a son père. Il restait silencieux. Mais cette vie n'allait pas a Takanori. Il détestait faire toujours ce qu'on lui demandait, et se fondre dans la foule des gens. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le remarque, c'est vrai, mais il ne voulait pas non plus, à la base, devenir un fantôme. Alors Shin qui était un grand producteur d'idées saugrenues et foireuses, lui proposa quelques choses. Et le plus étrange c'était que Takanori ne mit pas longtemps a accepter. C'est comme ça qu'il se retrouvait aujourd'hui a mettre son plan et celui de Shin a exécution. Jui-San le suivait en ce moment, et ne comprenait pas tellement son changement, presque soudain, de comportement. Takanori marchait droit, et sans failles vers le groupe de Reita. Il s'approcha des garçons, et continua tout droit son chemin vers Reita. Il se planta en face de lui, le regardant dans les yeux quelques secondes. Quelques remarques se firent entendre, pourtant Takanori ne dit seulement._

**« Il faut qu'on parles. Seul à Seul... »**

_Aoi n'en revenait pas. Il faut dire qu'il surveillait l'évolution chez Reita, et aussi la façon du gosse de réagir. Et il ne s'y était pas attendu. Reita tirait une de ces tronches de mecs qui ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de dire quelques choses, que le petit gamin le tirait déjà par le bras dans une salle. Takanori ajouta seulement a l'attention de son ami._

**« Toi, tu m'attends ici. »**

_Reita ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il devait s'attendre. Y avait-il une bande de mecs pour lui fracasser la figure? Non. Takanori n'avait pas l'air énervé, ni sur le point de le tuer. Il ne comprenait pas ce que ce gamin lui voulait. Après ce qu'il lui avait fait, il avait vu comment il semblait aller si mal, et d'un coup, ce gamin venait le chercher, sans peur? Reita une fois dans la salle, sûrement garder par ses amis, décida de s'asseoir sur une des chaises en attendant de voir ce que ce gamin lui voulait. Pendant ce temps là, le gosse un peu hésitant, et pourtant il semblait si sûr de lui, a peine quelques secondes plus tôt; commença a défaire tout les boutons de sa propre chemise, en s'approchant de Reita qui demandait seulement._

**« De quoi tu veux qu'on parles? »**

_Mais Takanori n'avait nullement l'intention de parler avec Reita. Il continuait imperturbable, jusqu'au jeune homme sans nez. Quand Rei n'eut pas de réponse, il leva les yeux vers le gamin, et il fut un peu surprit de le voir agir de cette manière et être aussi près. Mais Taka-Chan ne se laissa pas démonter. Il se mit a califourchon sur un Reita qui le regardait avec des grands yeux. Le petit brun ne perdit pas de temps, et entama directement le dépôts de baiser un peu partout dans la nuque d'un décoloré encore tout troublé. Il cru bon alors de s'excuser auprès du jeune garçon._

**« C'est bon, je suis désolée pour la dernière fois. »**

_Takanori ne répondit rien. Il continuait de l'embrasser dans le cou, avec ses mains caressant presque tendrement les cheveux décoloré de Reita. Il n'avait pas a se plaindre. Il était bien là sous ses caresses avec un gamin qui ne semblait demander que de l'attention. Pourtant, Reita ne pouvait pas laisser ce gosse faire ça. Il prit récupéra les mains du plus jeune, et lui dit sérieusement._

**« Tu ne devrais pas faire ça. »**

_Mais il avait un peu l'impression de parler a un mur en réalité. Takanori semblait avoir comprit ce qu'il lui avait dit.. Et pourtant, ce gamin se mit assez tranquillement a enlever le bouton de son pantalon. Reita se cru dans un autre univers. La dernière fois, il s'était mit a pleurer comme une fillette, et là il semblait tellement calme, et désireux que Reita soit réceptif a ses charmes. C'était assez déroutant. Reita le repoussa gentiment, hors de sur-lui, et se leva, pour s'éloigner de ce garçon. Takanori ne vint pas se coller comme une sangsue, non. Il monta tranquillement s'asseoir sur la table, et balança ses jambes dans le vide, comme les enfants le fond si bien. Ne prenant pas la peine de reboutonner son pantalon. A quoi bon... Reita ne comprenait pas ce qui le rendait comme ça, et il trouvait ça perturbant. Il se mit a penser dans son coin, quand une petite voix le sortit de ses réflexions._

**« Rei-ta. »**

_Il se retourna pour poser ses yeux sur ce gamin ayant toujours sa chemise ouverte sur son torse dénudé. Il s'approcha pour se mettre en face, et mettre les choses aux claires. Il eut a peine le temps de lui dire._

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? »**

_Ce que voulait Takanori ne semblait laisser aucun doutes. Ses intentions étaient claires. Et encore plus clair, quand Reita dût se rapprocher dangereusement du gamin, Taka-Chan tirant sur la cravate de Reita. Le petit homme déserra le noeud de cravate de Reita, et finit par lui enlever, la jetant un peu plus loin. Reita essayait de l'empêcher de faire ses choses là... Mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie non plus de mettre fin à tout ça. C'est comme ça que Takanori pu en toute liberté faire comme Reita lui avait fait quelques temps plutôt. Déboutant sa chemise, il ne cessait de lui prodiguer des baisers sur toutes parcelles de peau que Takanori découvrait. Reita y mettait de temps en temps des freins, mais par moment, il se surprenait a juste attendre, et se laisser faire par ce gamin. Il appréciait la façon dont Takanori le caressait, et il avait beaucoup de mal à vouloir y mettre fin. C'est de cette façon, qu'il se laissa enlever sa chemise par ce gamin. Il résistait a l'envie de le toucher... Mais voilà, quand Takanori se mit à lui titiller l'un de ses tétons, d'une manière franchement pas désagréable, il eut un réflexe tout à fait contre-productif. Il repoussa le gamin, loin de son téton, de la manière la moins dangereuse, et lui dit clairement._

**« Pourquoi tu fais ça? »**

_Sur le coup Takanori ne répondit pas, il se contenta de laisser ses petites mains chercher le contact avec la peau de Reita, avant de lui dire sérieusement._

**« Pour finir ce que tu as commencé. »**

_Reita était un peu sur le cul. Mais le plus surprenant allait venir. Takanori reprit alors._

**« Pourquoi tu ne me touches pas? Je ne fais pas les choses comme il faut? Ce n'est pas assez bien? Il faudrait que je soit plus... Direct? »**

_Reita le regardait comme si il venait de descendre de Mars. Mais à voir la tête du gamin, il ne savait pas vraiment, si il n'était pas ... comment dire, soit drogué, soit sérieux, pour de vrai. Il se sentit obligé de le rassurer, bêtement._

**« Non non mais si. C'était très bien. Mais... »**

**« Mais ... Je suis pas assez excitant? »**

_Reita n'était pas vraiment habitué a parler de ses choses là. Enfin, lui il parlait jamais de ses relations sexuelles.. Il écoutait surtout, malgré lui, la bande d'obsédé sexuelle qui lui servait d'amis. Aoi qui trouvait tout le monde mignon, Tora qui passait son temps a raconter ses derniers ébats, Hitsugi qui vantait les mérites de ses petites amies au lit... Quant à Suga... Il émettait de temps en temps des commentaires décalés, et un peu... spéciaux. Son désarroi était totale. Il regardait le gosse et lui dit simplement._

**« Écoutes Gamin, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux. Mais je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là. »**

**« Gamin? J'ai un prénom tu sais. Tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de faire comme si tu le connaissais! »**

**« Tu ne l'as jamais vraiment dit non plus. Et faire semblant c'est pas mon rayon. »**

**« Ruki. »**

_Reita le regardait silencieusement. Il soupira doucement, tout ça n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait. _

**« Pourquoi tu ne me touches pas? »**

**« Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin? »**

_Reita était passablement énervé. Non pas qu'il était frustré sexuellement, seulement... Il aimait pas raconter sa vie, et encore moins s'expliquer sur "pourquoi il le touchait pas". Il avait pas envie de coucher avec lui. Enfin, c'était pas ça le problème. Mais bon, on s'en fou. Ruki prit alors les mains de Reita, et les posa sur ses hanches. Il regarda Reita dans les yeux et lui dit sérieusement._

**« Toi. »**

_Les mains de Reita restèrent là où Ruki les avait posés. Il n'osait pas les bouger de peur de sentir sa peau, et de se laisser emporter une nouvelle fois dans des choses que ce gamin ne souhaitaient sûrement pas. Pourtant pendant ce temps là, Ruki ne perdait pas une seconde, et se remit a la délicieuse tâche de s'occuper des tétons du décoloré. Reita enleva ses mains, et les posa sur les épaules du plus jeune, dans l'optique de le repousser. Pourtant au lieu d'écarter le plus jeune, il ne put résister a l'envie de faire glisser sa chemise de long de ses bras, et de la lui enlever. Ruki finit doucement par faire glisser la braguette du décoloré avec tellement de douceur que le plus vieux, finit encore par mettre un holà au garçon. Il posa alors ses mains des deux côtés du corps de Ruki et lui dit très sérieusement._

**« Pourquoi? »**

_Il scruta les yeux de Kiki-chan, cherchant une réponse. Une faille, n'importe quoi. Quelques chose qui le mettrait sur la voie, mais rien. Et les seuls mots qui quittèrent les jolies lèvres de son gamin, étaient..._

**« Pourquoi pas? »**

_Takanori plongea son regard dans celui de Reita, et pendant une seconde entière se fût le silence. Et puis peu de temps après, Takanori se jeta sur Reita, qui s'empressa lui aussi d'embrasser ces magnifiques lèvres rosées. Ruki était si désirablement désirable, comment pouvait-il concrètement résister a l'envie de satisfaire ses pulsions avec ce gamin qui avait tout fait pour les faire naître en lui? Il se perdit en baisers, dévorant la peau du plus jeune qui a présent se laissait quasiment faire. Le petit jeune profita du bien être que procurait tout ces baisers, sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il allait réellement faire. Reita descendit de plus en plus bas, jusqu'au bas-ventre du petit brun. Avec son aide, Reita lui enleva assez vite son pantalon, s'octroyant bien le plaisir de caresser tout les parties du corps de ce gamin, offert sur son passage. Une fois débarrassé de ça, il retourna embrasser a pleine bouche son brun dans un baiser aussi langoureux que passionné... Il désirait ce gamin, il le désirait réellement, et ça n'était pas possible de le feindre. Et il sentait bien aussi que de son côté, le petit gamin n'était pas en reste. Il entreprit de finir de mettre ce garçon nu, pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il commença donc a laisser ses mains glisser sur le corps du brun, jusqu'à son boxer, aider alors par un petit brun, qui enserrant son Reita de ses gambettes, n'eut d'autre choix que de mettre en contact deux parties qui, combiné aux mains de Reita passant tranquillement le cap des douces fesses de Ruki, conduisit a sa perte. C'est dans cette position, que Reita se rendit compte que quoi que ce gamin faisait, il ne pouvait pas lui donner ce qu'il désirait. Reita arrêta simplement, enlevant ses mains du corps du plus jeune, Ruki comprit instantanément que le décoloré n'irait pas plus loin. Reita finit par s'écarter en ramassant la première chemise qu'il trouva, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entré, pendant que le gamin, descendant de la table quasiment nu, soupira, et finit par lui reprocher._

**« Alors c'est ça un homme? C'est tout ce dont tu est capable? »**

_Reita était un peu frustré. C'est vrai c'était de sa propre faute, il n'avait qu'à donner ce que ce gosse voulait. Pourtant non. Il trouvait ça trop louche, pour oser faire encore un pas de travers. Le seul problème c'est qu'il était assez mécontent qu'on lui parles comme ça. Mais il ne dit rien, et soupira. Ruki ajouta alors._

**« Tu sers vraiment à rien! » **

**« Mais qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu que je fasse hein? » **

**« Je ne sais pas... Peut être aller jusqu'au bout! » **

_Reita était pas d'humeur a se prendre la tête avec ce gosse. Pourtant il lui semblait bien que ce que cherchait Ruki n'était rien d'autre, que des embrouilles. Alors ça, il était fort pour venir gueuler sur Reita... Et pour le reste... Hm._

**« Pourquoi faire?.. De toute façon tu n'aurais pas vu la différence. T'est encore shooté jusqu'aux yeux. » **

**« Tu ne sais rien de ma vie! Alors fermes ta gueule! » **

_Reita le regarda très sérieusement. Il détestait ce gamin. Pourquoi il pouvait pas juste faire comme les autres. Se taire, et passer inaperçu... Pourquoi? Reita prit une grand inspiration pour se calmer et finit par lui dire._

**« Non c'est vrai. Et c'est très bien comme ça... » **

**« Je ne suis pas drogué, c'est clair? T'as vu des traces de piqûres peut être? » **

**« ... Me prends pas pour un con. Y'a pas que ce moyen là. Tu n'est peut être pas drogué, mais tu est vraiment pas clair! Pourquoi tu est venu me chercher aujourd'hui? Et ne me dis pas que tu voulais que je te sautes... » **

**« C'est vrai que tu aurais jamais osé mettre tes mains dégoutantes sur mon corps! Tu aurais jamais voulu... Non, j'ai du confondre toi et Aoi la dernière fois! » **

**« Y'a deux minutes t'étais bien content d'où elles étaient mes mains dégoutantes! C'est toi qui est venu! Je t'ai rien demandé! » **

**« Mais moi non plus! J'avais rien demandé! Tu sais pourquoi je suis venu ? Tu sais pourquoi je voulais tellement que tu me touches? Pour te faire du mal! Je voulais que tu aie mal! Je voulais me venger! T'avais pas le droit de faire ça! Tu m'as humilié et agressé devant tout le monde! » **

**« JE T'AI DÉJÀ DIS QUE JE M'EXCUSAIS! » **

**« Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai a foutre moi? C'est facile de faire du mal, et de s'excuser après! Tu en a rien a foutre! Tout ce qui t'as plu, c'était de montrer ton pouvoir devant tout tes amis! Tu n'est salaud! Un sale connard de merde! » **

_Reita tenta de rester calme. Ruki lui avait déjà passé ses limites. Il en était arrivé au moment, où on se met a crier très fort, et pleurer en même temps. C'était assez pitoyable. Mais Ruki se sentait mal a présent. Reita quant à lui, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une insulte. C'était par réflexe. On l'insultait, il répondait. Généralement par une violence physique. _

**« C'est ça, ta gueule, et bonjours chez toi! » **

**« Va te faire foutre connard! » **

_Voilà ce que Ruki lui dit, quand il se jeta sur Reita pour tenter, et je dis bien tenter, de le rouer de coups. Sans grand effet. La seule chose que le petit gamin récolta, se fut de se faire jeter comme une merde au sol, par un Reita passablement énervé lui disant._

**« Lâches-moi merdeux! » **

_Reita n'attendit pas vraiment son reste, et s'en alla tranquillement vers la porte, pendant que Ruki enervé et impuissant face a cette situation, finit par balancer ses pompes a la gueule de Reita. Enfin, du moins il tentait de viser la tête du moche. Reita eut donc le plaisir d'entendre encore deux ou trois insanités venant du plus jeune comme des petits _**« Va te faire foutre! Je te haiiiis, je te déteste! Connard! » **_Et j'en passes des meilleures. Reita se retrouva donc dehors, et prit le temps de finir par remonté sa putain de braguette, et fermé son pantalon, toujours a moitié nu, devant ses amis qui le regardait d'un air un peu suspect. Aoi surtout, aurait pu se déboiter la mâchoire tellement il était surprit. Reita n'attendit pas plus, et s'en alla, devant, tentant de mettre la chemise. Chemise qui n'étant point la sienne, ne lui allait pas. Il soupira sur le chemin, laissant sans s'en rendre compte, Tora derrière..._

**« Putain... c'est pas la mienne... Fait chier! » **

_Reita n'avait nullement l'intention de retourné voir cette furie qu'était le gamin. Il soupira, mais sans vraiment que ça le dérange. Après tout, il en avait une de rechange dans son casier, au cas où, le sang d'un gamin comme Ruki, atterrirait sur sa belle chemise blanche obligatoire. Il ne répondit pas aux questions posés par ses amis, du moins pas pour l'instant. Une fois devant son casier, il l'ouvrit et y déposa la chemise de Ruki, avant de prendre la sienne, pour l'enfiler sur son dos. C'était les autres élèves qui devaient être content de voir Reita a moitié nu. Non Reita ça ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Surtout quand Aoi finit par lui demander._

**« Alors, il s'est passé quoi dans cette pièce? » **

_Il voulait purement et simplement savoir, si oui ou non Reita avait couché avec ce gamin, vu qu'il semblait que c'était le cas. Mais Reita répondit seulement, agacé, reboutant sa nouvelle chemise._

**« Qu'est-ce tu veux qu'il se soit passé? Il m'as gueulé dessus, et m'as balancé des choses à la figure. J'aurais dû l'envoyer à l'hôpital la première fois. Quel casses burnes ce gosse. » **

_Aoi n'était pas vraiment convaincu qu'il n'y ai eut que ça. Il retenta alors._

**« Pourtant... J'ai entendu des ... Bruits suspects... » **

**« Je sais pas ce que t'as cru entendre, mais tu ferais mieux d'arrêter d'écouter aux portes. » **

_C'est a ce moment là que Tora débarqua avec un air mauvais..._

_**Pendant ce temps là, du côté de Tora.**_

_**o**_

_Tora venait de laisser Reita partir avec sa bande. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu avoir encore fait a ce gamin. Et dans l'optique de découvrir la vérité, il était entré, dans la salle. A peine eut-il refermé la porte, qu'il vit un petit bonhomme entrain de pleurer. Il s'approcha de Ruki, et lui dit alors gentiment._

**« Est-ce que ça va aller? T'as besoin de quelques choses? » **

_Takanori n'eut d'autre choix que d'enfiler son pantalon, pleurant toujours un peu. Il finit par dire a Tora._

**« C'est pas vrai. C'est un jeu pour vous ou quoi? » **

**« De quoi un jeu? » **

**« Pourquoi t'est venu? Toi aussi tu veux te faire la petite pute c'est bien qu'il a dit Reita? Il a dit que je servais qu'à ça nan? » **

_Tora se rapprocha un peu plus de Ruki, mais resta a un mètre. Il posa ses coudes sur une table, sa tête sur ses mains, il le fixait en lui disant._

**« Oublies ce qu'il a pu dire. C'est un parfait crétin en ce moment. » **

**« Tu trouves crétin d'avoir envie de coucher avec moi? T'est comme lui. Vous prenez les gens de haut en vous pensant meilleurs que tout le monde! » **

**« Non, je trouves crétin de vouloir forcer quelqu'un. Et je ne te prends pas pour "la petite pute" comme tu dis. » **

**« Ouais, c'est ça... » **

_Ruki finit par boutonner son pantalon en soupirant. Il ramassa la chemise que Reita avait laissé. Il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas la sienne. Elle sentait Reita a des milliers de kilomètres. Il soupira et Tora finit par lui poser une question assez sérieuse._

**« Est-ce que Reita t'as fait quelques choses que tu ne voulais pas? Si il est allé trop loin, tu peux me le dire. Je saurais quoi faire. » **

_Ruki se mit a rigoler doucement. Reita aller trop loin. Il n'avait pas été suffisamment loin pour que tout ça serves à quelques choses. Il mit la chemise sur son dos, soupirant une nouvelle fois._

**« Tu parles. Il n'as même pas été capable de me satisfaire. Ce mec, il a une grande gueule, c'est tout. Par contre, pour donner des coups, ça y'a toujours quelqu'un. Je hais ce mec. » **

_Tora le regarda un peu sur le cul, mais il ne dit rien a propos de tout ça. Il se contenta d'être gentil et serviable, en lui demandant._

**« Tu veux que je te prêtes une autre chemise? » **

**« Nan, ça ira. Je vais pas mourir pour ça. » **

_Ruki tenta comme il pu de mettre ses foutues boutons. Mais il n'arrivait pas a se tenir tranquille. Ses mains tremblaient et ne cessaient de ne pas répondre a ses ordres. Tora le voyait bien avoir toute la peine du monde a mettre ses boutons. Kiki-chan était un peu remué par tout ça. Et il n'arrivait pas bien a se remettre de ses petites émotions. Tora finit alors par l'aider, sans le lui demander. Et Ruki se laissa faire. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment bien, et Tora n'avait pas l'air d'aller mieux. Tora se préparait déjà à ce qu'il allait dire a Reita. Une fois que ce fut remit, Ruki et Tora finirent par sortir de la salle. Mais Tora tenait à dire quelques chose à Ruki, pour le rassurer, et pour être sincère._

**« Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Quoi qu'il arrives. » **

_Tora finit par déposer un petit baiser sur le front de Takanori, et s'en alla voir Reita. Takanori n'eut pourtant pas de répit. A peine Tora partit, Jui-San s'en prit à lui._

**« T'est pas croyables! En plus de Reita, il faut aussi que tu te fasse Tora! Tu est vraiment dégoutant! » **

_Et Jui-san s'en alla. Takanori ne comprit pas bien ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais il préféra laisser tomber. Tora quant à lui, arrivait a vive allure près de Reita. Et à peine arriver il lui balourda à la figure._

**« T'as voulu te faire ce gosse! Tu as pas pu la dernière fois, alors t'as essayé! » **

**« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. » **

**« Joue pas au con avec moi Rei! Je sais très bien ce que t'as tenté de lui faire! Dommage que tu ne soit même pas capable d'assurer avec un partenaire! » **

_Reita était de très mauvais poil. Il saisit Tora par le cou, et le colla contre le mur en l'étranglant. Il était prêt a lui écraser son poing dans sa gueule quand il voulait. Il dit alors a Tora._

**« Répètes ça rien qu'une seule fois... » **

**« Tu est impuissant! » **

_Reita alla pour lui mettre une droite, mais évidement, Aoi, Suga et Hitsugi ne le laissèrent pas faire du tout. Et Aoi ne put s'empêcher de lui reposer la question._

**« Tu as fait quoi a ce gamin? » **

**« RIEN! » **

_Il lâcha Tora, juste a temps pour que le pauvre brun se mange une claque dans la gueule. Claque décerné par Jui-san. Jui était très mécontent, et ne réprima pas ses reproches!_

**« Depuis quand? hein? » **

**« De quoi tu parles? » **

**« Tu sais très bien! Depuis quand tu te couches avec Takanori? » **

_Tora avait un peu de mal. Takanori qui? Rappelons que les gens de la bande de Reita persécutait un gamin dont aucun n'était capable de donner le prénom de Takanori. Il fit les gros yeux en lui demandant._

**« Takanori? » **

**« Le mec que tu viens de quitter! » **

**« AAAAAAh, il s'appelle comme ça alors. Mais... Je couches pas avec lui. » **

_Tora ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jui lui faisait une scène. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est en quoi il avait pu croire qu'il s'était fait le pauvre gamin. Pendant ce temps là Aoi regardait plutôt comment Reita prenait les choses. Et il lui sembla fort, que Reita n'appréciait pas vraiment que Tora ait pu lui aussi mettre ses mains dégoutantes sur le corps du garçon. Jalousie? Peut être. Il ne dit rien, et laissa Tora essayer de sortir de la merde._

**« Tu couchais pas avec lui? C'est pour ça que Reita une fois qu'il eut fini, tu est entré? Peut être que Takanori n'en avait pas assez avec Reita! » **

_Reita était un peu énervé qu'on le traite d'impuissant, et de non-satisfaisant comme partenaire. Il avait juste refusé de coucher avec Ruki. _

**« Mais nan! J'ai pas que ça a faire coucher avec des gosses que je connais pas tant que ça! Je l'ai juste réconforté a cause de Reita! C'est tout! » **

**« Tu mens! Tu est comme lui! » **

_Jui-san s'en alla mécontent, et blessé que Tora l'ai trompé. Ce fut a ce moment là que Aoi leva le doigt pour poser une question._

**« Depuis quand tu sorts avec lui? » **

**« Plus ou moins depuis hier soir 22h. » **

**« Et il te prends déjà la tête? Tu est mal barré » **

**« C'est à cause de Reita! Si il ne s'en était pas prit a ce Takanori je n'aurais pas eut a le reconforter! » **

**« Tu réconfortes les gens en couchant avec eux toi? » **_Dit Reita._

**« Tu pouvais pas le laisser tranquille? Juste une fois dans ta putain de vie! » **

**« Je t'emmerdes, et je fais ce que je veux! Ce que j'ai ou pas fait avec lui ne te regardes pas! Et tu n'as pas a te croire plus gentil, après ce que tu lui a fait! » **

**« Ma paroles t'est aussi con que tu paraît! Si tu n'étais pas obnubilé par l'idée de coucher avec ce gosse, tu pourrais te rendre compte que je ne lui ai rien fait! Mais tu penses tellement à toi, que tu me crois comme toi! C'est pas moi qui l'aurais violé dans cette salle! C'est toi qui était prêt a dégainer sans consentement! Quand je penses que tu passes ton temps a dire que je suis malsain parce que je parles de mes relations sexuelles... Tu t'est vraiment pas regarder! » **

**« Ne me parles pas comme ça! » **

**« Je te parlerais comme je veux! J'ai aucun comptes à te rendre! Tu n'est qu'un minable! Et ce gamin avait raison depuis le début! Tu ne vaux rien! » **

_Reita se jeta sur Tora, et tout deux échangèrent des coups. Pourtant, Suga, Histugi et Aoi les séparèrent assez vite. Peut être pas assez vite. Tora mécontent a son tours, finit par lui cracher au visage, dans le sens métaphorique du terme._

**« Je me casses. Fais ce que tu veux. Mais je ne resterais pas là a te regarder démolir ce gosse pour rien! Cela seras sans moi! » **

_Et Tora tira sa révérences. Il quittait le groupe, quittait Reita et tout ses problèmes. Maintenant, il était seul, et ça, il le gérerait très bien. Beaucoup de gens l'aimait bien. Il était drôle, sympa et gentil. C'était quelqu'un de bien. Pas comme Reita! Reita aperçut alors Shin se diriger vers Takanori. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, aller parler a ce gamin. Il n'écouta pas ses potes, et les envoya pratiquement chier. Il se dirigea vers Ruki qui n'avait rien demander, et était juste entrain de parler avec Shin. Reita ne prêta pas vraiment attention a la conversation qui n'avait pas vraiment de sens pour lui. Il saisit Takanori par les épaules, et le plaqua contre le premier mur qu'il avait sous la mains. Il était très sérieux, et très sombres. Il lui aboya presque dessus._

**« Tu te rends comptes! T'as vu ce que tu as fait! » **

_Ruki sursautait au moindres paroles de Reita. Il tentait de baisser la tête, mais Reita la lui remontait assez violemment en lui gueulant de le regarder en face quand il lui parlait! Il précisa alors, toujours énervé._

**« Tout ça est de ta faute! Tora est partit a cause de toi! Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il partes? » **

_Takanori était toujours aussi arrogant. Il avait peur, pourtant, il savait que quoi qu'il dise, des coups allaient pleuvoir. Il lui dit alors très sérieusement._

**« Je lui ai donné ce que tu n'as pas été capable de me donner : Une bonne partie de jambe en l'air. » **

_Reita lui balança une droite dans la figure. Il était furieux. Et Ruki pouvait lire cette fureur dans ses yeux. Pourtant il continuait inlassablement._

**« C'est bien ça que tu voulais entendre, nan? Que je suis qu'une vilaine pute qui se laisse faire par tout le monde. » **

_Reita lui rendit une autre droite dans la mâchoire. Ruki souffrait, mais cela faisait partit du jeu. Il cherchait à faire enrager Reita au plus haut point. Et ça fonctionnait plutôt bien. Reita passa une de ses mains autour du cou de Ruki et répéta lentement._

**« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? » **

**« Je n'ai pas eut a faire grand chose. Je lui ai dit que tu n'avais pas été capable de me satisfaire... Et il a gentiment offert d'arranger les choses. » **

_Reita n'aimait pas cette réponse. Pourtant elle était vrai. Elle sous-entendait que Tora avait simplement offert de coucher avec lui, pour le satisfaire. Mais ce n'était pas ça que Ruki disait même si sa voix et son expression faciale avait quelques choses de presque pervers. Reita lui en balança une dans le ventre, et pourtant Ruki continuait de dire des conneries._

**« C'est ça qui t'excites frapper les gens... Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends hein? Vas-y te sent pas gêner ça seras pas la première fois que tes potes me verront nu. Pas vrai Reita? » **

_Ce que Reita ne semblait pas avoir comprit, c'est que Shin était entrain de filmer toute la scène. Aoi, Suga et Hitsugi ne faisaient rien. Parce qu'il semblait clair a tout le monde, que celui qui avait le pouvoir, c'était Ruki, et pas le décoloré brutal. Ruki souriait comme un diable, il se mit a faire des avances comme il pouvait, en finissant toujours par lui dire des choses horribles._

**« Aller vas-y. Finit ce que tu a commencé. Et bien, vas-y encule moi comme un homme le ferait, je n'attends que ça... » **

_Reita n'apprécia pas ce langage. Ruki se mangea une autre droite, et la bouche et le nez en sang. Mais Ruki ne s'arrêtais pas là, et continua encore un peu plus._

**« Bah quoi? Tu aimes pas l'idée d'avoir ta queue en moi? C'est ça qui te répugnes autant, ou le fait d'appeler une Queue, une queue? » **

_Reita ne le frappa pas plus. Il le lâcha, et soupira seulement._

**« Tu est vulgaire. C'est pathétique, mais je ne m'attendais pas a mieux de la part de gens comme toi. » **

_Et Reita s'en alla ainsi. Au passage, il demanda la bande a Shin, qui lui envoya par mail, de son portable, de peur de se faire frapper. Takanori soupira un peu lui aussi, et retourna a l'infirmerie avec l'aide de Shin. Tout les gens qui étaient autours avaient été un peu surprit, et ne cessaient de parler de Reita et Takanori ayant des rapports sexuelles. Pour savoir si c'était vrai, ou faux. Les gens n'aimaient que parler. Aoi, Hitsugi et Suga, s'en allèrent aussi, dans leurs coins. Aoi réfléchissait a ce qu'il venait de se passer. Reita partit en croisade contre Takanori. Tora contre Reita. et Takanori qui mettait le feu au poudre tout le temps. Des fois, il venait a penser que ça lui plaisait a Takanori d'avoir Reita a ses baskes Peut être qu'un jours, Aoi comprendra ce qu'il se passait entre ces deux-là... Mais pas toute de suite. Pas tout de suite._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

.

.

Et voilà un chap que j'aime particulièrement. Non je suis pas fanna de Lemon, ou de violence. Mais Ruki a tellement une grande gueule xD C'est obligé qu'ils se clashent xd.

En vous souhaitant une bonne journée et semaine et a la prochaine ^^

.


	8. Lost

**Titre de la Fic:** You poisoned me (Tu m'as empoisonné)

**Titre du Chapitre : Lost  
**

**Titre complet : Lost in Sadness (Perdu dans la tristesse)****  
**

**Auteur :** Keiko.A

**Couple **: Reituki ^^

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne xDDD.

**Note **: Je fatigue a puissance grand V. Je passe mes journées a faire des siestes de 10 minutes pour assouvir mon besoin compulsif de dormir.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Ce soir Ruki ne rentrerait pas chez lui. Wataru l'avait invité a passer chez lui et Ruki avait accepté. Depuis les derniers évènements avec Reita, les choses s'étaient un peu tassées. Ruki recommençaient a éviter soigneusement Reita, qui semblait ne plus savoir qu'il existait. Tant mieux. Tora était bien plus présent a ses côtés ses derniers temps, même si... Pas trop, a cause de Jui qui semblait toujours le trouver étrange comme garçon. Les choses semblaient s'être améliorés, et Ruki ne demandait plus que la paix. Et ce jours-là, Wataru lui avait gentiment demandé si ça ne le dérangeait pas de venir chez lui pour qu'ils discutent. Ruki voyait ça un peu trop gros. Il voulait sûrement tiré quelques choses de lui, mais Ruki ne refusa pas. Il avait toujours trouvé Wataru assez impressionnant, même si ses premières paroles avaient été remplit d'incompréhension et de non-respect. C'est comme ça, qu'il se retrouvait chez Wataru n'osant pas bouger le moindre muscle de peur qu'on lui sortes a nouveau des insultes, et qu'on lui déclare encore la guerre. Ruki ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui, alors il espérait pouvoir passer la nuit chez Wataru. Le beau et grand Wataru n'arrêtait pas de jaugé Ruki du regard. Comme si il ne savait pas quoi faire avec ce garçon. Et le fait est qu'il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Il le trouvait presque toujours autant insipide qu'auparavant. Il était clair pour Wataru que Jamais ce garçon n'aurait ce qu'il fallait pour faire parti de son groupe. Mais il finit par lui dire l'air toujours autant blasé._

**« Aimerais-tu faire parti de mon groupe? » **

_ Le pauvre petit garçon ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il aurait juste aimé qu'on le laisse tranquille, vivre sa petite vie. Mais Wataru était le genre de personne qui semblait tellement classe que Ruki voulait un peu devenir comme lui. Et puis mieux valait Wataru que Reita! Il hocha affirmativement la tête, et Wataru le saisit par la mains pour le mettre debout. Il s'éloigna un peu, regardant Ruki de la tête au pied, et lui dit gentiment._

**« Tournes, voyons, tournes, que je te vois... » **

_Les ennuies allaient commencer. Takanori fit ce qu'on lui disait, pendant que Wataru s'éloigna dans la pièce d'a côté, et lui demanda de venir. Wataru avait une de ses penderies. Il regarda gravement Ruki et lui dit._

**« Choisit ce que tu veux. J'ai besoin de voir ce que tu aimes. » **

_Wataru avait le grand projet de relooker le petit brun, histoire de le rendre plus beau, et voir si, une fois bien habillé le vilain petit canard se transformait en magnifique Cygne. Takanori n'aimait pas les affaires que Wataru avait. Bien que pour lui tout était un peu grand, il avait cette désagréable sensation que tout était près du corps. Ruki n'aimait pas ce genre de vêtement. Cela faisait trop "Regardez-moi". Et ce n'était vraiment pas ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment. Il soupira et prit les premières choses qui lui tombaient sous la mains. Ruki ne s'habillait décidément pas comme ça. Quand il ramena toutes ses horribles choses a Wataru, le brun se sentit con, et Wataru s'empressa d'aller changer les vêtements pour trouver des choses un peu plus... Dans le ton de Ruki. Il fut obligé a enfiler des fringues qu'il ne supportait pas. C'était bien trop serré de partout, et ça le rendait tout bizarre. Il détestait cette accoutrement. Mais le pire ce fut quand Wataru décida qu'il devait changer de coiffure, sinon ça le ne faisait pas. Au revoir la belle masse de cheveux bruns de Ruki. C'était horrible. Il se retrouvait avec des mèches blondes, et des... des boucles. On aurait dit un mouton. Mais Wataru trouvait que ça lui donnait du charmes. Encore heureux qu'il n'ait pas osé lui couper les cheveux, sinon Ruki faisait une crise cardiaque. Il avait cette impression d'être une poupée dans les mains d'une petite fille capricieuse. Ruki ne marchait ni avec Grâce, ni légèreté, ni rien de ce que Wataru pouvait faire. Il n'était pas née pour marcher comme un gay coincé, et encore moins pour parler comme si il était le roi du monde et le reste n'étaient que des sujets! Au bout d'un moment Wataru abandonna, et retira sa belle chemise, se retrouvant a moitié nu devant un pauvre Takanori qui ne savait décidément pas ce qu'il foutait dans cette maison de fou. C'est alors que Wataru s'allongea et demanda le plus naturellement du monde._

**« J'ai besoin de massages. » **

_Ruki soupira simplement, et s'exécuta. Il dû faire un grand effort pour faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Il ne savait pas faire des massages, et le faire a Wataru c'était comme une torture. Parce que si Wataru n'aimait pas, il allait avoir des problèmes. Alors il s'appliqua comme il pouvait, essayant d'être le moins brutal possible. Le problème ce fut que Wataru n'aimait pas la façon dont Ruki semblait s'occuper de lui. C'était trop doux à son goût. Wataru expédia Ruki sur le sol en se relevant. Il n'était pas content. Et il lui dit très clairement._

**« Tu crois faire quoi là? Ne me touches pas comme ça! Sort d'ici! Tu ne seras jamais un des miens! Dégages! » **

_Takanori ne comprit pas. Mais ne chercha pas plus longtemps. Il alla se changer, et sortit de la maison de Wataru. En se dépêchant un peu, a cause des cries de Wataru. Maison qui était immense, et montrait bien comment Wataru et sa famille étaient riche. Takanori se dit qu'il n'avait plus qu'à aller chez Tora pour passer la nuit. En ce moment à la maison c'était pas la joie. Son père passait ses nerfs sur lui, parce qu'il n'était pas bon à l'école. Mais avec toutes les emmerdes qu'il avait eut, les devoirs et les contrôles étaient bien loin d'être sa priorité. Il prit alors un taxi pour aller chez Tora._

_Une fois arrivé devant chez Tora, il alla jusqu'à la porte, et sonna. Il eut du pot de tomber directement sur Tora. Il baissa un peu la tête, se sentant pas vraiment glorieux, surtout avec ses cheveux horribles que Wataru lui avait fait. Tora le regarda simplement et lui dit_

**« Tu voulais me voir je supposes? » **

**« Je suis désolé. Mais... Est-ce que je pourrais passer la nuit chez toi? » **

_Tora eut vraiment l'air embêter, il se gratta l'arrière de la tête et se décida enfin a lui dire la vérité._

**« Écoutes, ce soir ça va pas être possible. Tel que tu me vois là, je vais sortir avec Jui ce soir. C'est embêtant. Mais tu peux aller chez Aoi je pense que ça lui poseras pas de problèmes. » **

**« Je ne veux pas le voir. T'est sûr que tu peux pas m'aider? » **

_C'est a peu près à ce moment là que Jui arriva en gambadant. D'ailleurs il arrêta quand il vit Ruki entrain de parler a son Torinouchet. Il vient aux côtés des deux hommes._

**« ... Takanori... Que fais tu ici? » **

**« Je suis désolé. Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas chez toi? » **

**« J'ai plus d'argent. Et ... Je ne veux pas. » **

_Jui finit par aller embrasser son Tora pour lui dire bonsoir. Quand gentiment Tora le repoussa un peu, histoire de finir sa conversation avec Takanori. Il se mit alors a réfléchir._

**« J'imagines que t'as pas envie de passer ta soirée a regarder Tsugi et sa copine se tripoter. Et que l'idée d'aller chez Reita est hors de question. Il reste plus que Suga. » **

**« Mais c'est un psychopathe. Je t'en priiiis. Je resterais tranquille dans mon coin. » **

**« C'est un chouette type, tu verras. » **

_Ruki soupira. Tora ne changerais pas d'avis, et vu comment Jui était présent, ça ne risquerait pas de changer du tout. Il baissa la tête et soupira une nouvelle fois. Tora lui fit un sourire, et lui donna de l'argent. Il prit alors Jui par la mains, et partirent tranquillement. Takanori se retrouvait tout seul devant la maison de Tora, il s'assit sur le rebord du trottoir l'air morose, quand il reçut un sms de Tora. Il précisa l'adresse de Suga, et lui indiqua qu'un Taxi ne tarderait pas à se pointer. Takanori soupira une nouvelle fois. Il ne voulait pas aller chez Suga. Ce mec il était trop bizarre. Mais quand le taxi arriva juste devant lui, il se dit que de toute façon, c'était Suga, ou rentrer chez lui. Et comme il ne voulait pas rentrer, il préféra aller chez Suga. Il monta dans le Taxi, et n'arrêta pas de soupirer espérant que ça se passe plutôt bien. Une fois devant chez Suga, il paya le taxi avec l'argent que Tora lui avait donné, et alla frapper a la bâtisse principale, de la quelle on le jeta parce que c'était a côté. Il alla donc a côté, et re-toqua a la porte. Il commençait déjà a regretter d'être venu jusqu'ici, quand Suga ouvrit la porte et le regarda un peu... surprit de le voir. Il lui demanda alors._

**« Mais qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici? » **

**« Tora n'as pas pu m'héberger. Je me demandais si toi tu pouvais... » **

_Ruki ne se sentait pas très bien. Il avait un peu honte de demander qu'on accepte de lui pour passer une nuit. Et Suga lui répondit naturellement._

**« Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas chez toi? » **

**« Ouais. T'as raison. C'est ce que je vais faire. Je suis désolé... » **

_Takanori commença a tourner les talons pour s'en aller, se sentant stupides, quand Suga lui dit._

**« Hey. Je voudrais bien... Mais Reita est déjà chez moi. Et il n'est pas question qu'il s'en ailles vu l'état dans lequel il est. Mais si ça te déranges pas trop... Bah écoutes, entre. » **

**« Tant qu'il ne s'approche pas de moi, et qu'il ne me touches pas, tout ira bien. » **

_Takanori regarda Suga avec un sourire, et allait lui dire quelques choses quand un décoloré qu'il connaissait plutôt très bien, débarqua, s'agrippant a Suga, il se mit a rigoler. Takanori savait qu'il se moquait de lui et de ses horribles cheveux. Il se maudissait d'avoir été chez Wataru. Mais maintenant qu'y pouvait il? Une fois que le décoloré fut retourné dans le salon, il s'avança et entra dans la "maison" de Suga. Suga lui dit alors._

**« Ceci est ma maison. Mon antre. Si tu as besoin de prendre une douche, pour enlever ces machins sur ta tête, tu peux. Ou sinon y'a un fer a lisser qui doit être quelques parts. » **

**« Un fer a lisser? » **

**« Celui de Aoi. Lui et Tora l'utilisent de temps en temps quand ils restent dormir. » **

**« Ah d'accord. Merci. » **

**« Ce soir tu dormiras avec moi. A moins que tu préfère passer ta nuit dans la même pièce que Reita? » **

**« Heain? Non non. Je ne veux pas être avec lui! » **

**« Désolé mais mon lit je te le donnerais pas. Je ne supportes pas Reita. Les autres ça va, mais lui quand il dors. Horrible. » **

**« Hm. » **

_Suga le regarda et alla dans sa chambre, Ruki le suivit bêtement, histoire de ne pas être seul avec Reita. C'est alors que Suga se retourna vers Ruki et lui dit histoire de discuter._

**« Tu veux des fringues pour dormir? Je doit avoir des trucs a te prêter. » **

**« Merci ça serais gentil. » **

**« Tu veux quoi? Un T-shirt ou un pantalon? » **

**« Les deux. Je crois qu'on m'as assez vu dénudé ces derniers temps. » **

**« Oui je comprends. D'ailleurs a ce propos... Je suis pas d'accord avec ce qu'il a fait. Je te le dis, parce qu'on pourrait croire des choses. Mais personnes n'as approuvé ce qu'il t'as fait. Et personne n'approuveras. » **

**« Ouais. Mais ça ne changes rien au problème. » **

_Mais ce fut a ce moment là que Reita débarqua dans l'encadrement de la porte._

**« Oh tu comptes passer ta nuit avec ce gamin... Quelques choses me dis, que vous n'allez pas dooormiiiiiiiir beaucoup. Pas vrai heeiiin? heiiin? » **

_Takanori baissa la tête, se sentant une fois de plus humilier par les paroles de Reita. Déjà qu'il n'allait pas très bien. Mais Suga ne le laissa pas aller plus loin. Il s'approcha de décoloré et lui demandant peu gentiment de fermer sa bouche, il le redirigea vers le salon, lui donnant une autre bièrre pour qu'il se la ferme, et qu'il s'occupe. Il retourna voir Ruki qui s'apprêtait déjà a partir. Il était un peu enquiquiner. Il commença alors._

**« Tu parts déjà? » **

**« Je voudrais pas déranger. » **

**« Si tu as peur qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit cette nuit je peut t'assurer que ça ne seras pas le cas. » **

**« Tu dis ça seulement pour que je reste. » **

**« Ecoutes, si tu ne me fais pas confiance un minimum... Tu veux quoi pour dormir? Des vêtements larges? » **

_Takanori soupira et hocha simplement la tête. Et une fois que Suga lui indiqua où se trouva la salle de bain, il y alla, pour prendre une douche. Histoire d'enlever toutes ses odeurs de Wataru, et ses horribles bouclettes de caniches. Il entra dans la douche, et quelques seconde Suga entra dans la pièce, pour déposer les vêtements qu'il lui prêtait. C'est alors que Ruki lui demanda de rester. Histoire d'être sur que Reita n'aurait pas la mauvaise idée de venir le déranger pendant le moment le plus embarassant de la soirée. Il ne comptait pas se retrouver encore nu, ou quasiment, face a ce décoloré. Deux fois suffisaient amplement. Suga se mit alors a lui poser des questions... Histoire de comprendre, pourquoi et comment il avait attérit chez lui._

**« Pourquoi t'est pas aller chez Aoi? » **

**« Je ne l'aime pas. Il ... Je ne l'aime pas. » **

**« Il a rien fait de mal. C'est même lui qui a empêcher Reita de faire le pire. » **

**« Non. Il l'as laisser aller loin! Il l'a laissé me frapper. » **

_Suga n'ajouta rien de plus. Il ne voulait pas d'embrouilles. Mais dans un certain sens, vu le point de vue de Ruki, il n'avait pas totalement tords. Il restait silencieux, pourtant, il restait là, parce qu'il savait que le petit Ruki avait besoin de se sentir rassuré_._ Seulement voilà quand l'eau s'arrêta de couler, il dût quand même sortir. Il re-entra quelques seconde plus tard pour donner a Ruki une serviette pour ses petits cheveux, car il ne la trouvait pas. Il aurait pu se contenter de ça, mais il ne le fit pas. Il eut la mauvaise idée de s'approcher de Takanori et de la lui mettre sur la tête, comme pour sécher ses cheveux. Takanori le laissa faire une seconde, et finit par lui dire, mal-à-l'aise._

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » **

_Être peut vêtu, et si proche d'un garçon avait tendance a affolé un peu notre petit brun. Mais Suga s'éloigna répondant seulement._

**« Rien, désolé. Tu veux quelques choses à manger? » **

**« Depuis quand ... Il... boit? » **

**« C'est assez rare, mais quand il le fait, il n'est plus vraiment pareil. » **

_Takanori le regarda seulement, et Suga sortit de la pièce pour laisser de l'air au brun. Takanori se sentait mal. Peut être que c'était juste parce qu'il faisait nuit. Peut être que c'était encore a cause de ce que Reita avait fait. Peut être seulement qu'il avait tendance a se sentir mal quand il faisait nuit. Il se changea sans vraiment attendre, un peu peur d'être surprit en pleine action par un Reita un peu trop inbiber. Une fois changé, il se regarda dans le miroir et soupira. Ses cheveux n'ondulaient plus. Mais il restait ces mèches blondes par endroit. Il ne s'aimait pas vraiment. C'est vrai que devant les gens, il semblait toujours être le même garçon avec la même grande gueule. Mais il n'était pas tout le temps comme ça. Une fois que ses cheveux étaient presque secs, il les regarda encore un peu, et prit un peigne pour les peigner. C'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit quelqu'un ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain, qu'il n'avait pas fermer a clé. Il demanda alors_

**« Suga? » **

_Malheureusmeent ce n'était pas Suga. Ce n'était personne d'autre que Reita, une bouteille de bière a la mains. Il prit appuyes contre l'encadrement, d'une épaule, et regarda le petit brun se peigner les cheveux quelques secondes. Takanori au bout de quelques secondes, finit par regarder ce qu'était ce bruit. Il fut surprit de voir Reita le regarder sans rien dire. Il se sentait un peu.. prit au piège. Il tenta de rester calme en lui demandant seulement._

**« Tu est là.. depuis longtemps? » **

_Mais Reita ne répondit rien. Il se décolla de la porte, et au lieu de s'en aller... S'approcha du brun, posant sa bouteille de bière sur le contours de l'évier. Il se rapprochait, et a mesure qu'il réduisait la distance, Ruki tentait de s'éloigner de lui. Mais il continuait de reculer, jusqu'à ce qu'il touche la baignoire. Il voulu reculer encore plus, mais faillit tomber a la renverse, si seulement Reita n'avait pas de bon réflexe. Saisissant la mains droite de Ruki, et le retenant a l'aide d'une petite mains dans le dos du brun, Reita était bien trop proche. Pour un Takanori qui ne voulait pas voir Reita, il était tellement proche, tellement présent. Comme dans toute quasi-chute, Reita avait excercer une force trop grande sur le petit corps du brun, et Takanori était collé à lui. Sa tête contre l'épaule du décoloré, il pouvait sentir son reste de parfum, et les effluves d'alcools. Ruki enleva sa tête de l'épaule du décoloré, et le regarda dans les yeux. Pendant plusieurs secondes aucuns des deux ne dirent un mot. Ils étaient là, juste a se regarder. Petit a petit, Ruki se rendait compte que le visage de Reita se rapprochait du sien. Très doucement. Mais il se rapprochait de lui. Et son coeur battait si fort dans sa tête qu'il ne s'entendait plus penser. Pourtant il ne fit pas le moindre geste d'esquive. Takanori avait a peine remarquer que délicatement, la mains droite de Reita s'était posé sur sa joue. Continuant de se tenir la mains de l'autre, les lèvres de Reita étaient seulement a quelques centimètres de celles de Ruki, quand une voix leurs dit._

**« Takanori? ça va? » **

_Le décoloré et le brun eurent la même réaction de recule. Mais Takanori gagna. Venant de réalisé ce qu'il était sur le point de faire, il repoussa fortement Reita contre l'évier et s'en alla comme une furie se réfugier dans la chambre de Suga, qu'il ferma. Pas à clé, mais il la ferma quand même. Il s'assit par terre, les genoux repliés contre lui, et se mit a pleurer simplement. Il entendit vaguement des bruits de voix entre les deux autres garçons, mais il restait assit contre le mur a pleurer, encore et encore. Suga finit par courir voir comment Ruki allait. Il n'osa pas entrer, et lui dit alors a la porte._

**« Takanori? Est-ce que ça va? » **

_Il attendit un peu. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que Reita lui avait encore fait, ou non. Ce fut au bout de quelques secondes, quand Taka-chan réussit a reprendre un peu de voix, qu'il lui répondit bas._

**« Je ne veux plus le revoir. Plus jamais. » **

_ Suga n'était vraiment pas méchant. Il réfléchit un peu, et proposa naturellement._

**« Si tu veux, je te prêtes la clée. Comme ça il ne viendras pas. » **

_Seulement Ruki ne semblait pas vraiment suivre la conversation. Il était dans son petit monde. Dans sa petite souffrance. _

**« Je ne veux plus. Je ne supportes plus. » **

_C'est a ce moment là que Reita beugla une connerie, comme toujours._

**« Sale allumeur de merde! » **

_Suga pu entendre les pleurs de Ruki redoubler. Il se leva, et cria des choses sur Reita, lui demandant de dégager. Il lui demandait d'aller dans le salon, la pièce juste en face, histoire qu'il se la fermes, et qu'il puisse régler son histoire avec Ruki. Il finit par entrer, pour être sur que Ruki ne fasse pas de connerie, et s'accroupi a côté de lui. Il tenta de le rassurer un peu._

**« L'écoutes pas. Il dit des conneries. » **

**« Je n'en peux plus. Il faut qu'il arrêtes. Qu'il arrêtes. » **

_Suga qui n'était pas très familier avec les consolations, essaya de mettre ses bras autours de Ruki, comme il pu pour essayer de lui faire un câlin, et par là même, il lui dit._

**« Ne l'écoutes pas. Ca va aller. Ca ira... Tout vas bien. » **

**« Je ne veux plus. Il faut qu'il arrêtes de se moquer de moi. De s'en prendre a moi. J'en peux plus. J'en peux plus. » **

_Suga tentait toujours de l'aggriper comme il fallait pour faire un câlin digne de ce nom, quand Takanori se jeta sur Suga, pour le serrer dans ses bras, continuant de répandre ses larmes. Ce qu'aucun ne remarqua, c'était que Reita les regardaient tout les deux. Il se sentait coupable. Il se sentait mal de faire pleurer ce garçon. Il ne dit rien, et retourna s'asseoir au salon silencieusement. Il finit sa bièrre, pendant que Suga s'occupait du plus jeune. Ce ne fut qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, que Suga sortit de cette chambre, et alla de l'autre côté du couloir, dans le salon, pour parler a Reita. Il ferma la porte, et lui dit assez mécontent._

**« On dirais que ça te fait plaisir de le voir pleurer! » **

**« Ce n'est pas vrai. » **

**« Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que tu as dans le crâne? » **

**« Tout allait très bien jusqu'à ce que tu arrives... » **

_Suga soupira. Il en avait un peu marre de Reita en ce moment. Un peu comme tout ses amis. Il n'alla pas par quatre chemins._

**« Tu veux me faire croire qu'il voulait ça? Qu'il voulait aussi ce qui est arrivé dans l'amphi? C'est ça? C'est pas ta faute, mais celle de Takanori qui le désirait secrètement? » **

**« Tu ne comprends rien. » **

**« Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches a faire avec ce garçon. Mais je te préviens... Tu le touches encore une fois... » **

**« C'est lui qui a commencer! » **

**« Si tu veux. Mais considère que ton jeu est fini! Tu as gagné, tu as réussit a le faire pleurer. C'est ce que tu voulais. Alors soit content, mais laisses-le tranquille! » **

**« Ca ne m'amuses pas plus que toi. » **

**« Arrêtes de t'en prendre à lui. » **

**« Il voulait que je l'embrasse. Il ne s'est pas défilé. Tu comprends? » **

_Suga prit la bouteille de bièrre de Reita, et la lui retira des mains, pour la foutre a la poubelle. Il le regarda sérieusement et lui répondit._

**« Il a peur de toi. Tu l'as agressé, tu passes ton temps a le frapper. Et Dieu sait ce que tu lui a fait dans cette salle la dernière fois! » **

**« Il n'as pas peur de moi. Sinon il n'ouvrirait pas sa bouche a chaque fois pour m'insulter... » **

**« Parce que tu crois que le traiter de pute tout le temps, c'est pas l'insulter, ou l'humilier? Bordel Reita! C'est pas lui qui a fait partir Tora. C'est toi. C'est ta façon d'être inhumain avec ce gosse. Ce n'est qu'un gosse. Ignore-le, fais comme Wataru. » **

**« Parlons-en, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait chez lui? Hein? » **

**« C'est pas tes affaires! » **

**« C'est une jolie façon pour dire qu'il espérait que Wataru le sautes, et le fasse entrer dans son club de tantouzes. » **

_Suga s'énerva un peu. Reita ne comprenait rien._

**« C'est ça! C'est exactement ce genre de choses qui ont fait partir Tora, et qui blessent ce gamin. Arrêtes de lui faire du mal. Essayes de l'ignorer, ou d'être un peu gentil. » **

**« Non et puis, il sort avec l'autre pauvre mec là. Ce débrit qui ressemble a rien. Je sais pas ce qu'il fou avec ce merdeux pourrave! » **

_Suga avait atteint le maximum pour ce soir. Il soupira, et finit par sortir en lui disant._

**« Parfois, tu ferais vraiment mieux de la fermer. » **

**« Ouais ouais, c'est ça. Bonne nuit aussi avec ton petit chéri! » **

_Suga faillit lui dire que ce n'était pas son petit chéri, quand il réalisa l'inutilité de continuer cette conversation. Il retourna dans sa chambre, et regarda un peu Takanori dormir. Il se glissa dans le lit pour dormir. Mais Takanori qui ne dormait pas encore, se serra tout contre Suga. En temps normal il dormait seul, seulement, il avait besoin de se sentir aimé par quelqu'un. Même si c'était de l'affection, comme un meilleur ami. Il avait besoin qu'on l'aimes. Besoin que quequ'un pour une fois ne soit pas là pour lui causer des problèmes, ou l'engueuler pour rien. Suga s'endormit assez vite. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Ruki. Il n'arriva pas a fermer les yeux de la nuit. Il pensait encore et encore a Reita. A toute ses choses qui étaient arrivés. Et surtout, a ce presque baiser. Cela n'aurait pas été la première fois que Reita et lui s'embrassaient. Mais cette fois ci, ce n'était pas tout à fait pareilles. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi et ne put fermer l'oeil. Plus tard dans la nuit quand Suga se réveilla un peu, personne n'était avec lui dans le lit. Il se leva pour voir si Ruki n'était pas tomber par terre. Apparement pas. Il n'entendit pas de bruit suspect, comme par exemple : Reita entrain de violer Ruki. Ou ce genre de choses. Il retourna se coucher. Le lendemain matin, a son réveil, il ne restait qu'un mot, et Reita dans le salon, les affaires qu'il lui avait prêter, pliées. Il ne chercha pas plus loin, et commença sa petite journée._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Voilà un autre petit chapitre. Y'a des passages que j'aimes bien. D'autres moins. Bon on voit surtout Suga. Mais c'est aussi bien de voir qu'il n'est pas dérangé dans sa tête xD J'adore Reita et Ruki sur le point de s'embrasser. Limite on aimerais envoyer chier Suga. Mais c'est super important ^^. En tout cas, les suites des autres fics que j'avais dits qui viendraient, a savoir "ne vous fiez pas aux apparances" et la fin de "Quand deux trous noirs se rencontrent" sont un peu retarder, par mes pauses sommeils, par mes activités, et aussi la sur-stimulation imaginair de cette fiction là xD. Mais normalement, elles devraient arriver xD Après on verra xD

._  
_


	9. Don't

**Titre de la Fic:** You poisoned me (Tu m'as empoisonné)

**Titre du Chapitre : Don't  
**

**Titre complet : Don't wanna know. (Je ne veux pas savoir!)****  
**

**Auteur :** Keiko.A

**Couple **: Reituki ^^

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne xDDD.

**Note **: Je fatigue a puissance grand V. Je passe mes journées a faire des siestes de 10 minutes pour assouvir mon besoin compulsif de dormir.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_C'était une journée quasiment banale pour chacune des personnes présente. Reita et Aoi avaient en faite, manger avec Suga et Hitsugi. Pourtant le repas se fit très silencieux. La principale cause était encore et toujours le problème : Takanori, et le départ de Tora. Reita supportait assez mal de voir Takanori et Tora se fréquenter plus souvent. Tout comme il détestait quand le plus jeune traînait avec son Shin. Une fois le repas finit, Reita en tête comme toujours quitta la salle à manger, pour descendre les escaliers et ainsi retourner vaquer a ses occupations. Seulement, Aoi qui avait été mit au courant de certaines choses par un Suga un peu trop zélé, se sentit obligé de parler une nouvelle fois a Reita. Sans lui dire le moindre mots, il entraîna Reita dans un couloir peu fréquenter, car uniquement utilisé par les professeurs. Il poussa doucement Reita contre le mur, ayant une parfaite intimité, car Suga et Hitsugi avaient tout deux pris le larges, se doutant de ce qui se passerait. Reita lui dit alors._

**« Qu'est-ce qui te prends? »**

**« Je sais ce que tu as fait. Suga me l'as dit. »**

_Reita leva les yeux aux ciels. Il n'avait pas toucher Takanori. Parce qu'évidement, a part parler de lui, Aoi ne lui adressait quasiment plus la parole._

**« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a bien pu te raconter, mais, encore une fois. Je ne l'ai pas touché. Et ne lui ai rien fait. »**

**« Et ce baiser? »**

**« Quel baiser? » **_Reita ne savait plus très bien de quoi Aoi lui parlait. _**  
**

**« Tu étais sur le point de l'embrasser! Et tu as divaguer sur le fait qu'il aurait voulu ça... Tu te souviens? »**

**« Laisses tomber je t'en pris. C'est du passé. Et il ne s'est rien passé. »**

_Reita était un peu fatigué de toujours parler de Ruki. Il ne le voyait quasiment plus non plus. Mais on lui rabattait les oreilles avec ce gamin. Rei souhaitait sincèrement ne jamais l'avoir connu de sa vie._

**« Alors, il était où dans la nuit? Ne mens pas. »**

**« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais? Je suis pas sa mère. Sérieusement, a part lui avoir dit des trucs moches, il s'est rien passé. Pour une fois crois-moi. »**

**« Aller admet-le. »**

**« Admettre quoi? »**

_Reita n'avait pas super envie de continuer cette conversation. Il se doutait plus ou moins des idées bizarres que Aoi pouvait avoir en tête et ça ne lui plaisait pas._**  
**

**« Admet-le que tu l'aimes. »**

**« Je n'aime personne. »**

**« Au moins que tu le désires. »**

**« Je ne désires personne. »**

_Reita avait un peu prévu de nier en bloc. Mais même lui se rendait compte que plus ça allait, et plus... Il ne tournait pas rond. Il n'était pas totalement stupide. Mais il ne voulait pas avouer que lui Reita, une espèce de grand personnage pour l'école, pouvait être attiré par un petit merdeux inconnu, chiant a souhait, et drogué. Ce n'était pas possible. Comme ce n'était pas possible qu'il ai envie de qui que ce soit. Ce n'était pas une option qu'il envisageait du tout. Ce n'était pas possible._

**« Tu le désires! Ne le nies pas. Je vois bien comment tu le regardes. Pourquoi tu aurais voulu l'embrasser, si il ne t'attirais pas un minimum? »**

**« La ferme! »**

_Reita voulu s'écarter, et partir. Mais Aoi n'était pas d'accord. La conversation ne faisait que commencer. Il repoussa alors Reita contre le mur, esquivant toutes les attaques de Reita qui se débattait, et lui dit clairement._

**« Pourquoi, tu as faillit le violer? Pourquoi tu m'as parler de ses lentilles, et de son parfum, si tu t'en foutait vraiment? Il s'est passé quoi dans cette salle? »**

**« Et Quoi après? Lâches-moi! »**

**« Je suis sur que tu aimes le contact de sa peau, que la nuit tu repenses encore a ce moment, où si je ne t'avais pas empêcher, tu l'aurais fait tiens. »**

**« Arrêtes, tu deviens ridicules! » **_Reita était pas doué pour mentir... Surtout que tous ces mots, lui rappelait de bon souvenirs._**  
**

**« Je deviens ridicule? Ou ça t'excite de penser à lui? A sa peau dénudé, et a ses jolies et rondes petites fesses. »**

_Reita était a deux doigts de lui mettre une droite. La façon dont il parlait de lui. C'était malsain. Et le sourire de Aoi ne lui plut pas vraiment. Il imaginait déjà Aoi bavant sur Takanori. Reita finit par craquer. Il tenu bon deux secondes, mais sans plus. Il finit par envoyer Aoi valser dans le décor, en lui criant._

**« Fermes-la! Tu entends? Ta gueule! Arrêtes de parler de lui comme ça! Ce n'est pas un vulgaire mec que tu peux mettre dans ton pieux quand tu le désires! »**

_Aoi le regardait en souriant. Il en était certain. _

**« Alors, tu l'aimes vraiment. »**

**« Non je ne l'aimes pas! »**

**« Je t'ai vu ce jours-là... Tu avais vraiment envie de lui. N'est-ce pas? »**

**« Et alors? Je me suis déjà excuser au près de lui d'avoir dérapé. C'est du passé. »**

**« Tu sais... Aimer quelqu'un, ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose. »**

**« Je n'aime personne. Et de toute façon, il me hais. Alors comme ça c'est torchée »**

_Aoi comprenait le plus grand problème de Reita. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il désirait, voire même aimait, un garçon qui le détestait. Il soupira doucement, et tenta de lui donner des conseils, pour que Ruki vienne vers lui._

**« Mais tu est une brute avec lui. Comment veux-tu qu'il t'apprécies? Tu te moques constamment de lui, sans compter toutes les fois où tu l'as maltraité. Tu devrais essayer de lui parler calmement, et de ne pas être violent. »**

**« Si Suga n'était pas venu. Il ne m'aurait pas repousser! Il se laissait faire. »**

**« Et t'aurais préféré quoi? Le faire tiens, sans être sûr qu'il en ai vraiment envie, pour qu'il ai encore plus de raison de te détester? Tu ne comprends pas, qu'il ne faut pas le forcer! »**

**« De toute façon, je ne suis pas quelqu'un fait pour aimer. C'est tout. Je ne suis pas câlin, ni tendre. C'est clair nan? »**

**« Mais. Tu ne fais rien pour changer ça non plus! Bordel, Rei, une fois dans ta vie, essayes. Cela ne te coûtes pas grand chose d'essayer d'être doux avec lui. Laisses parler ton coeur... C'est tout. »**

**« Parce que tu crois vraiment que ça changerais quelques chose? Tu rêves en plein délire là! »**

_Reita tourna les talons pour s'en aller. Il en avait un peu marre de parler comme a un gonzesse. Il n'ouvrirait pas son coeur, et ne deviendrait pas plus gentil! Si Ruki devait l'aimer, il l'aimeras comme il était! Il n'avait pas à changer pour personne! Un point c'est tout. Mais Aoi finit par lui dire._

**« Essayes au moins! »**

**« Non, va te faire foutre. »**

_Reita finit par laisser Aoi planter là comme un con. Il était un peu énervé de cette conversation. Il ne voulait pas aimer ce gamin! Il ne voulait pas le désirer comme ça! C'était plus fort que lui. Pourtant il faisait des efforts. Mais c'était trop énervant. Aoi soupira tristement. Reita était borné, et n'admettrait jamais ce qu'il ressentait pour ce gamin. Même si il lui était clair maintenant, que Ruki ne laissait vraiment pas indifférent le décoloré. Il trouvait ça dommage. Pour une fois que Reita ressentait quelques choses pour quelqu'un, il faisait tout planter, et s'y prenait comme une grosse merde. Aoi allait partir, quand un autre garçon fit son apparition._

**« Alors c'est ça votre relation amical tellement enviable par tout le monde? Vous vous criez dessus, et vous frappez. Cela ne m'étonnes pas que Tora ait déjà fuit. Vous êtes pathétique. »**

_Aoi soupira une nouvelle fois. Mais il resta calme et répondit seulement._

**« Cela ne te regardes pas. »**

**« Vous vous disputez pour quoi? Il n'as aucun intérêt. »**

**« Reita n'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est quelqu'un de bien. »**

**« Je ne parlais pas de lui... »**

_Wataru le regardait en souriant. Il était fier de venir mettre de l'huile sur le feu. Il fallait avouer que Wataru était assez doué dans ce domaine. Mais ça, tout le monde le savait déjà._

**« Tu parles de qui? »**

**« Tu le sais très bien. Ton ami, ce gamin insupportable, sans charme, et sans classe. »**

**« Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi? Laisses-le tranquille! »**

_Wataru eut un grand sourire, et resta toujours aussi calme et maitrisé._**  
**

**« Autant d'énergie déployer pour cet être misérable. Tu me déçois tellement. Je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça. Il est clair que tu est tout aussi pathétique que ton soit-disant Ami. »**

**« C'est quoi ton problème? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait? »**

**« Je n'ai pas aimé sa façon de me toucher. Il me désirait. Et c'était malsain. »**

_Aoi se mit a rigoler doucement. Il voyait mal Takanori désiré Wataru. Lui qui passait son temps a envoyer et Wataru, et Reita se faire foutre, c'était comique._

**« Tu n'arriveras pas a me faire gober ça. »**

**« Tu sait très bien, que peau contre peau, on sent parfaitement bien les intentions des autres. »**

**« Tu n'arriveras pas a me rendre jaloux. Ils vous haïe tout les deux. »**

_Wataru souriait toujours. Il lança un regard plein de sous-entendu répondant seulement._

**« De la haine à l'amour... Il n'y a qu'un pas. »**

**« Je ne te crois pas. »**

**« Rappelles-moi déjà... Reita n'est pas attiré par son souffre-douleur? »**

**« Wataru! Arrêtes de mentir! »**

_C'est a ce moment là que Wataru s'approcha doucement de Aoi, qui semblait en pétard presque. Il le regarda dans les yeux, avec un sourire._

**« Tu n'étais pas aussi fougueux la dernière fois... Dommage c'était très moyen. »**

_Aoi se sentait piqué à vif. Il saisit Wataru par les épaules, et le plaqua contre le mur, sans grand ménagement. Wataru laissa des gémissements quitter ses lèvres, quand Aoi se rapprocha, à son tour, du brun, et lui dit très sérieusement._

**« Tu trouvais ça Moyen? »**

**« Très Très Moyen... »**

_On aurait pas dit comme ça. Mais Wataru avait une légère tendance a faire un peu comme Takanori. Il aimait bien provoquer... Par contre, pour ce qui était du reste... Aoi ne pouvait pas vraiment s'exprimer. Il embrassa alors passionnément son Wataru, avec lequel il sortait secrètement. Mais Wataru se laissa seulement faire. Une fois le baiser finit, Aoi lui demanda alors._

**« C'était moyen ça? »**

**« Hmmm. Aoi... »**

_Aoi ne résista pas. Wataru avait ses mauvais côtés, pourtant... Il était tellement presque un agneau quand Aoi et lui étaient ensembles. En faite. Wataru était le genre de mec qui se prenait pour le Roi dans la journée, mais qui en privé, aimait bien se laisser faire par quelqu'un d'autre. Chacun avait ses petits secrets. Et puis, Aoi tenait beaucoup a son Wataru, même si dans la journée, ils faisaient comme si ils ne s'appréciaient pas. Aoi l'embrassa, au point de faire naître un désir entre eux. Pourtant le brun eut une phrase malheureuse, qui stoppa toutes les ardeurs de son beau Wataru. Aoi eut la mauvaise idée de lui demander de laisser Takanori tranquille. Wataru n'apprécia pas, et le repoussa en lui faisant des reproches._

**« Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux bien trouver a ce gamin sans intérêt? »**

**« Je te demandes juste... De le laisser respirer. Et de ne plus du tout l'embêter. Reita lui cause déjà suffisamment d'ennuis comme ça. »**

**« Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire, les états d'âmes d'un gamin comme lui? »**

**« Il est fragile. Je voudrais juste, qu'il finisse pas par se suicider parce que toi et Reita lui menez la vie dure. C'est tout. »**

**« Très bien! J'en glisserais quelques mots a Shou et Saga. Mais je t'en pris. Arrêtes de parler de cette chose. »**

**« Parfois, j'en viens a me demander si tu as un coeur... »**

**« Peut être pas. Mais j'ai plein d'autres choses a t'offrir. Si seulement tu voulais bien, juste te taire et en profiter. Et puis arrêtes de te préoccuper de ce gamin. Il est grand, il sait se défendre tout seul. Et puis, Tora vous a quitté pour devenir son garde du corps, non? D'après ce que j'ai entendu, ils sont ensembles non? Cela fait de ce gamin quoi? Un salaud, ou un Don Juan? »**

_Aoi soupira. Qui avait bien pu raconter de tels conneries? C'était quoi toutes ses rumeurs a la con?..._

**« Tora n'est pas avec lui. Et le seul qui pense que Tora et Takanori ont couché ensembles est une personne fou de rage et de jalousie. C'est tout. C'est à cause de Reita et ses rumeurs comme quoi Takanori ne serait qu'un pauvre mec qui coucherait avec n'importe qui! Ce n'est qu'un gamin effrayé, et tourmenté par tout le monde! Et je suis persuadé qu'avec son Shin-Chéri, il ne s'est rien passé. »**

**« En plus de parler de lui tout le temps... Tu l'observes autant que ça? Tu veux me rendre jaloux peut être? ... Je te le dis de suite, ça ne marcheras pas. »**

**« Je te dis simplement qu'il n'as pas besoin que tu en rajoutes une couche. »**

_Wataru resta silencieux quelques temps. Il réfléchissait un peu... Non pas beaucoup, parce que Wataru n'avait pas que ça à faire non plus. Il finit par briser le silence en rajoutant._

**« Reita l'aimes réellement? »**

**« Il ne l'avoueras jamais. Mais j'en suis quasiment convaincu. »**

**« J'espère que ça finiras mieux cette fois-ci. »**

_Wataru avait l'air un peu songeur. Aoi fit une petite moue. La dernière fois, ça avait mal finit pour Reita. Il n'avait pas vraiment supporter comment ça s'était terminé, et il ne supportait toujours pas. Mais maintenant, Aoi espérait réellement que Reita finisse par se mettre avec Takanori. Takanori était un chouette garçon. Un peu grande gueule, mais tellement adorable, et fragile. Il savait parfaitement que Taka-Chan, plaisait a Reita, parce qu'en matière de garçon, ils avaient tout les deux, les mêmes goûts. Et ça faisait jubiler Aoi de se dire que Reita aimait bien tout les garçons avec lequelles, il était sortit. C'était assez marrant d'imaginer Reita baver dans sa chambre sur son dernier petit ami. Pourtant, Aoi ne comptait pas lui dire, pour lui et Wataru. Personne ne devait savoir. C'était mieux pour tout le monde... Du moins, pour l'instant. Wataru finit par partir. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester indéfiniment dans ce couloir, sans être remarqué. Ils n'étaient pas fou. Un lycée restait un lycée. Et peut importes le nombres d'enfants qui allaient manger a la cantine! Aoi resta un peu, pour repenser un peu à tout ça. Il n'arrivait pas a penser a autre chose : Reita aimait Takanori. C'était la seule explication, a sa façon de prendre sa défense, alors qu'il passait son temps a le rabaisser tout le temps. Reita ne voulait pas que Aoi le touche. C'était clair. C'était une interdiction, parce que Rei l'aimait. Parce que Rei le voulait pour lui. C'était obligé. Un doux sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il finit par sortir, pour rejoindre Reita et son reste de bande. Il était tellement content que Reita aime.  
_

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

.

.

Parfois, l'amour ça fait peur xD. En tout cas, voilà. Encore un autre petit chapitre. Après faut que je me creuse un peu la tête pour remettre mes idées en ordres. Tellement de passages qui se bousculent dans ma tête. Il faut les ordonner, sinon c'est moche ^^. Je ne sais pas comment finira cette histoire, mais j'espère sincèrement que ça finiras bien ^^. En tout cas, je vous n'aimes tout plein. Et Bon courage pour ceux qui reprennent les cours bientôt. Moi c'est Mercredi 1 xD. C'est gore xD

.


	10. Troubles

**Titre de la Fic:** You poisoned me (Tu m'as empoisonné)

**Titre du Chapitre : Troubles  
**

**Titre complet : Troubles (Problèmes)****  
**

**Auteur :** Keiko.A

**Couple **: Reituki ^^

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne xDDD.

**Note **: Pour répondre a une question hein xD que j'ai oublié la dernière fois ... Non Non Ruki n'est pas battu par son père xD. Mais c'est pas forcément mieux nan plus x.x

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Petit Reita se sentait bien seul ces derniers temps. Son groupe partait en live, et lui-même ne savait plus très bien où il en était, et ce contre quoi il se battait réellement. Peut être qu'au fond Aoi avait raison? Et si il aimait vraiment ce gamin? Etait-ce vraiment, une relation voué a l'échec, comme celle qui précédait? Il savait qu'un jours, ce moment arriverait. Un jours peut être, quelqu'un lui plairait. Mais il n'avait jamais penser, que cette personne puisse être quelqu'un comme Ruki. Et surtout, qu'il ai pu faire autant de mal a cette personne. C'était désespérant de penser qu'il s'en était prit à lui, pour rien. Maintenant, il cherchait un moyen de se faire un peu pardonné. Du moins, d'apaiser les souffrances que Reita lui avait infligés. Il se morfondait tranquillement dans son petit coin, cherchant en vain quoi faire, et quoi dire, pour faire oublier tout; quand un Aoi arriva en courant vers un Reita tout apathique. Il le secoua en lui disant assez flipper._

**« Il a eut un malaise! Takanori a eut un malaise! »**

_Les yeux de Reita se levèrent doucement vers ceux du brun. Il cherchait la vérité. Mais quand il y vit de l'inquiétude, il comprit qu'il ne mentait pas. Reita repoussa Aoi qui finit par lui dire où il se trouvait. Il ne put pas vraiment raté l'attroupement de curieux autours d'un Ruki allongé sur le sol. Reita avait ce machin dans le ventre, ce noeud qui ne voulait pas partir. Et si Ruki allait trop mal? Il poussa tout les gens pour arriver a son petit corps inerte sur le sol. Tout le monde était là sans exception. Tout les membres de son groupe, et ceux de Wataru regardaient le gamin sans rien faire. Seul Shin ne se retenait pas crier. Et surtout sur Reita._

**« C'est de ta faute tout ça! Si tu ne t'en prenait pas a lui Rien ne serait arriver! »**

_Reita ne répondit rien, mais il était un peu trop d'accord avec ce Shin. Il était tellement préoccupé par Ruki qu'il ne remarqua même pas que Suga tentait de calmer Shin. Hitsugi finit par se bouger les fesses et venir aux côtés de Ruki, comme Reita. Il fallait faire quelques choses. Hitsugi lui dit alors._

**« L'ambulance devrait bientôt arriver. »**

_Reita qui malheureusement avait déjà eut affaire a ce genre de chose, posa ses doigts sur la nuque du plus jeune. Il ne respirait plus, et son pouls était très faible. Un peu effrayé, il demanda a Hitsugi._

**« Il ne respires plus depuis combien de temps? »**

**« J'en sais rien, y'a deux minutes, il était encore là. »**

_Reita n'attendit plus une seule seconde, et commença alors à faire de la réanimation. Non sérieusement, ça ne lui plaisait pas d'embrasser les lèvres froides et quasiment sans vie d'un Ruki entrain de sombrer. Ni même de lui casser des côtes pour le réanimer. Mais Reita ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire pendant que ce garçon qu'il aimait perdait la vie. Il pressait son thorax fort comme on lui avait apprit, et insufflait de l'air comme il pouvait. Il fallait que Ruki reste en vie. Il le fallait! Reita un peu énervé demanda a Hitsugi de les faire s'éloigner! Ils empêchaient vraiment que l'air circule! et ils étaient trop curieux! Cette bande de vautours! C'est comme ça, que Tora se joignit a Hitsugi, bientôt aider par Suga, et Wataru pour faire reculer tout le monde. Reita ne faisait pas semblant d'être vraiment inquiet pour la santé et la vie du plus jeune. Et ça, il se rendait compte de la peur qu'il avait. Il vérifiait de temps en temps, de voir si Ruki respirait tout seul ou pas. Mais il ne semblait pas. Il resta a son chevet, a le faire respirer. Les gens chargés de l'emmener a l'hôpital arrivèrent, et prirent en charges Ruki. Reita et Shin eurent le droit de le suivre dans l'ambulance, partant pour l'hôpital. Pourtant tout le long du trajet, Reita ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de prier pour qu'il ne lui arrives rien. Shin qui malgré sa soit-disant relation avec Ruki, remarqua bien que Reita s'inquiétait énormément, tentait de le rassurer quand même. Reita n'avait pas pu lâcher la petite mains de Takanori, de tout le trajet. Une fois arrivé a l'hôpital, ils ne purent pas le suivre. Les médecins faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour sauver un drogué. C'était désespérant à dire. Shin et Reita attendirent alors dans une salle d'attente, qu'on leurs donne des nouvelles sur l'état de leurs ami. Reita restait toujours silencieux, replié sur lui-même. Pourtant sa détresse se lisait sur son visage. Et même si il ne pouvait plus nier qu'il aimait cette homme, il était beaucoup trop occupé a prier pour qu'il reste en vie. Au bout d'un temps qui semblait infini, ils purent enfin de le voir. Il était étendu sur un lit d'hôpital, mais il semblait aller bien, d'après les médecins. Reita regarda Shin entrer dans sa chambre... Et tourna les talons quand Shin lui dit_

**« Pourquoi tu n'entres pas? »**

**« Il ne voudras sûrement pas me voir. C'est normal. »**

_Shin s'approcha de Reita, et lui prit doucement la mains pour le traîner dans la chambre, en lui disant._

**« Après ce que tu as fait pour qu'il se retrouves ici. Tu as ta place. Et je dis ça dans le bon sens. »**

_Reita se laissa faire, et finit par suivre Shin dans la chambre d'hôpital de Ruki. Il ne resterait pas longtemps a l'hôpital maintenant qu'il était sauvé. Il fallait juste qu'il retrouve ses esprits, et que les médecins le trouve normal, pour qu'il puisse sortir. Une formalité de quelques petites heures. Il ne dit rien, et resta au fond de la chambre, regardant ailleurs, comme si il ne voulait pas être là. Alors que Shin s'approcha de Ruki et lui serra la mains en lui disant._

**« C'est Reita qui t'a gardé en vie. C'est grâce à lui que tu est encore en vie. »**

_Ruki fusilla Reita du regard, et ça il n'avait pas besoin d'être voyant pour le sentir. Il baissa encore plus la tête, quand Shin reprit._

**« Tu devrais être content! Il n'y a que lui qui se soit occupé de toi! Tout le monde ne faisaient que te regarder mourir! »**

**« Ouais, il m'a sauvé. Reita le grand sauveur! Tu parles, si il a fait ça, c'était pour pas perdre son petit souffre-douleur. Pas vrai ça t'aurais trop manqué hein? »**

_Reita leva ses yeux vers Ruki. Il ne pouvait pas savoir a quel point c'était faux. Mais Reita ne pouvait pas vraiment lui dire qu'il avait eut peur pour lui, sans dévoilé des choses qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt a assumer. Il répondit seulement, l'air las._

**« Crois ce que tu veux. »**

_Reita se dirigea vers la porte, pour partir, quand Shin le rattrapa, et l'empêcha de partir. Il lui dit alors sérieusement._

**« Je pense que vous avez certaines choses a vous dire. N'hésites pas à lui dire la vérité. »**

_Shin quitta la pièce en fermant la porte. Reita se sentait seul, et triste. Pourquoi il avait sauvé ce garçon? Il ne voudrait jamais de lui, parce que comme Aoi avait dit, il était trop méchant avec lui. C'était simplement foutu comme toujours. Mais Ruki n'en resta pas là, et se mit alors à lui parler._

**« Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé? Si ce n'est pas pour le plaisir de me faire souffrir davantage. »**

**« J'ai eut peur. »**

**« Peur? »**

_Ruki était déconcerté. Reita avait eut peur pour lui? Nan, ce n'était pas possible, il avait mal comprit là._

**« Je ne voulais pas... que tu meures. Je... Écoutes, ça serait faux de dire que je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. Mais je ne voulais vraiment pas que tu meures. Et je ne l'ai jamais voulu. Je m'excuse de m'être conduit comme un parfait salaud avec toi. C'était pas toujours intentionnelle. »**

_Pauvre petit Ruki. Il ne savait plus vraiment a quoi s'attendre de la part de Reita. Il ne voulait pas toujours lui faire du mal. C'était déjà un début; Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour Ruki! Il voulait comprendre ce qu'il pouvait avoir contre lui!_

**« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu te déchaîne contre moi? J'ai dis des choses pas gentille, mais je me suis excusé, ça te suffit pas? »**

**« Tu n'as jamais reconnu mon autorité. Tu me défies toujours! Tu n'as pas le moindre respect pour moi! Tu prends de la drogue, et en plus tu sorts avec Shin et t'as couché avec Tora! Ce sont toutes les choses que je n'apprécies pas! Je voulais juste te faire peur, pour que tu comprennes que c'était moi le chef! Mais tu n'en fais jamais qu'à ta tête, c'est énervant! »**

**« Tu veux continuer comme ça? D'accord. Alors moi j'aime pas ta façon de vouloir toujours tout contrôler et être le petit chef alors qu'en faite, tu ne comprends jamais rien! Je n'ai pas aimé ta façon de passer ton temps a me frapper pour rien, et encore moins que tu m'agresses comme tu l'as fait! Et puis merde! Je n'ai jamais couché avec Tora! Bordel quand est-ce que vous allez comprendre que je n'ai jamais couché avec personne de toute ma vie! »**

_Reita posa son regard sur Takanori. Il n'avait jamais rien fait avec personne? Pour de vrai? Il s'avança vers Ruki et lui demanda pour être sûr._

**« Même pas avec Shin? »**

**« On ne sort même pas ensemble! C'était juste pour que tu me fiches la paix! J'en ai marre que toi et tes amis foutiez la merde dans ma vie! J'ai vraiment pas besoin de toi pour ça! »**

**« Alors tu... Tu .. »**

**« Quoi? Oui je suis vierge et alors? Je me prostitue pas pour la drogue! T'est malade ou quoi! »**

**« Mais pourtant... la dernière fois. Tu as dis qu'avec Tora... »**

**« Avec Tora rien! Alors me gonfle pas. Et puis pourquoi tu me parles de ça! Tu est venu pour ça? Pour me voir dans une tenu d'hôpital transparente et pouvoir te rincer l'oeil? Ou alors, t'as envie de te faire un drogué dans un hôpital? »**

_Reita soupira. On en revenait au même problème. Ruki ne digérait pas qu'il ai tenté de le violer. C'était assez enquiquinant. Mais Reita comprenait._**  
**

**« J'ai saisit l'idée. Je m'excuserais jamais assez de ce que j'ai fais. Mais arrêtes de croire que toutes mes intentions sont tournées autours de ça! »**

**« A chaque fois qu'on se croise ça finit comme ça. Tu veux que je pense quoi après? »**

**« D'accord, je m'y prends mal. Je crois que je vais te laisser. »**

_Ruki regardait Reita avoir l'air sérieux. Il ne voulait pas vraiment que Reita s'en ailles. Mais le problème c'est qu'ils n'arrivaient pas a discuter ensemble. Il fallait dire, que Ruki avait de quoi lui faire des reproches, et forcément, ça n'aide pas vraiment beaucoup pour avoir une relation saine et pouvoir discuter. Il tenta de retenir Reita comme il put._

**« Et pourquoi tu t'en vas là? T'as dit tout ce que tu voulais dire? »**

**« ... Ruki. Je suis désolé. »**

**« Non c'est trop facile. Ça ne suffit pas. »**

**« Ruki... Qu'est ce que tu veux? »**

**« Je veux que tu me fasse la promesse de ne plus me frapper, ni même me chercher des ennuies. »**

_Reita le regardait tristement. Il n'avait pas envie de faire ça. C'était pas vraiment quelque chose qu'il aimait. Il faut dire qu'il avait tendance a être énerver pour pas grand chose. Et vu qu'il n'arrivais pas a dire a Ruki qu'il l'aimait, c'était embêtant, si Ruki se comportait mal. Il soupira doucement, et finit par lui dire._

**« Il faut que tu arrêtes la drogue. C'est mauvais pour ta santé. »**

**« Tu ne veux pas me faire de promesse alors? ça te fait plaisir de me faire du mal? »**

**« Mais non. Ce n'est pas ça. J'ai tendance a m'emporter, je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé. Je ferais des efforts pour que ça n'arrives plus. »**

**« Des Efforts? Mais je veux pas des efforts! »**

**« Dommages parce que c'est tout ce que j'ai a offrir! »**

**« Je te hais! »**

**« C'est ton droit. »**

_Reita soupira et se dirigea encore une fois vers la porte quand Ruki finit par lui dire._

**« Pourquoi tu ne t'énerves pas? »**

_Reita soupira une nouvelle fois, et lui dit, toujours peu joyeux._

**« Franchement... ça changerait quoi au fond? Aurevoir Ruki. »**_  
_

_Reita était un peu triste que ça se soit passé comme ça, mais il avait tenter d'être gentil, mais Ruki ne voulait rien entendre. Tant pis ,et dommage. Il finit par sortir de la chambre de Ruki l'air toujours aussi triste que lorsqu'il lui parlait. Ruki n'avait pas l'air mieux, a toujours vouloir le mettre en colère pour rien. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Le temps passerait et Reita oublierait ses idioties de sentiments qui avaient pu s'insinuer en lui sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. C'était malsain. C'était mauvais, et blessant! Il croisa Shin qui en le regardant comprit qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas parler du plus important. Shin se doutait que Reita tenait beaucoup plus a Ruki qu'il n'osait bien le dire. Il avait tout fait pour qu'il reste en vie, et lui avait tenu la mains dans l'ambulance. C'était évident. Shin entra a nouveau dans la pièce, pour voir Ruki et lui parler. A voir Ruki il n'allait pas si bien que ça. Il s'approcha du brun, et lui prit la mains pour le réconforter, en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Ruki finit par lui dire._

**« Il faut que j'arrête. Tout ça doit s'arrêter. »**

**« Tout ça quoi? »**

**« Je vais mourir si je continue d'en prendre. »**

_Shin le prit dans ses bras, et le serra fort. Ruki était un gars bien. Il avait des problèmes, mais il avait surtout besoin de gens qui l'aimait et le lui montrait. Comme tout à chacun a besoin d'amour et de tendresse dans ce monde de brute, et de pas finit de la tête. Shin resta avec Ruki tout le reste du temps, pour s'occuper un peu de lui. De toute façon son Père savait où il était. Mais Ruki allait devoir régler ses problèmes avec le Directeur, pour cet accident. En tout cas, il était heureux que personne n'ai prévenu pour l'instant ses parents. Il n'avait pas envie de voir son horrible père. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour le moment. Il ne faisait que repenser a Reita en se demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Il se doutait lui aussi que tout n'était pas nette quand ils se voyaient... Pourtant, il voulait éclaircir tout ça avant que ça finisse mal._

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

Il est court ce chapitre, je sais; Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Ce n'était pas possible. Le but de ce chapitre était... Bah que Reita se rendre compte pour de vrai qu'il aimait Ruki. Hein xD. Pour le reste, on est encore loin du compte. Quand je vous dit qu'ils sont compliqué et borné. Et ce n'est pas ma faute. Je n'imaginait pas vraiment ce chapitre de cette façon. Mais bon. Il est bien aussi xD. J'avoue que je préfère quand Ruki et Reita sont ensembles et s'aiment, c'est plusse mignon ^^. Mais on va y arriver! xD Courage les gens xD Et Bonne journée xD

.


	11. Help

**Titre de la Fic:** You poisoned me (Tu m'as empoisonné)

**Titre du Chapitre : Help  
**

**Titre complet : Help I Need Somebody Help. Not Just Anybody. (Au seccours. J'ai besoin de l'aide quelqu'un. Pas juste n'importe qui.)****  
**

**Auteur :** Keiko.A

**Couple **: Reituki ^^

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne xDDD.

**Note **:

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Depuis que Ruki avait fait son petit séjours à l'hôpital, Reita avait fait super attention a ne pas croiser Ruki. Pour éviter des désagréments, et pour éviter que des vilains mots et des coups ne partent tout seul sans raisons apparentes. Reita tentait de respecter sa paroles, et de ne plus lui causer de problème. Et il y parvenait très bien. Seulement, depuis une semaine il s'était mit dans l'idée de lui rendre sa chemise. La fameuse Chemise qu'il avait malencontreusement prise pour la sienne en partant. Reita ne voulait plus vraiment avoir affaire avec ce garçon. Et pour lui et pour Ruki. C'était mieux pour tout le monde. Enfin c'était comme ça qu'il voyait les choses. Il était avec ses amis, et même que Tora venait de temps en temps les voir depuis que Reita avait fait preuve de bon sens, et surtout... Depuis qu'il n'emmerdait plus le gamin. C'est comme ça que Tora commença a comprendre ce que Aoi savait depuis un petit moment déjà. Allant de Reita, à Ruki, il voyait bien leurs façon d'être, et ce petit truc qui manquait chez eux. Et il voulait, tout comme Aoi, que les choses s'arrangent vraiment entre eux. Lui et Aoi se sont mis d'accord sur quelques petites choses pour que Reita tombe sur Ruki, ou l'inverse. C'est comme ça que Ruki passa devant Reita, comme ça arrivait parfois. Et Reita se leva pour s'en aller. Comme toujours. Mais Aoi ne le laissa pas vraiment faire. Il attrapa Rei par le bras, et lui dit._

**« Tu n'as pas quelques choses à lui dire? »**

_Aoi était un sale pervers manipulateur quand il voulait. Il appela Ruki, qui instantanément, se stoppa dans son trajet. Suivit par Shin qui resta bloqué a ses côtés. C'était la première fois depuis un moment que l'un des membres du groupe de Reita, ou même Reita ne lui parlait. C'était étrange comme sentiment. Reita soupira mais Aoi ne lui laissa pas le choix et le poussa un peu vers Ruki, lui donnant quelques choses. Comme les mamans font souvent pour que leurs enfants fassent ce qu'ils devaient faire. Reita finit donc par s'approcher un peu de Ruki, ne sachant pas très bien ce qu'il devait dire, ou faire. En faite c'était assez angoissant comme situation. Il finit par s'arrêter a un mètre du petit brun, le regardant légèrement un peu, de peur de le mettre mal-à-l'aise... Il finit par lui tendre la chemise en lui disant seulement._

**« Tiens. »**

_Ruki ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui se passait. Il fixait Reita avec son petit air un peu paumé, mais il prit ce qu'on lui donnait. Il vit alors que c'était sûrement sa chemise, et se sentit très embêté._

**« Ah... Heu... Merci... Heu.. C'est gentil...? »**

**« Elle... Elle est propre. »**

_Ruki ne comprenait pas pourquoi d'un coup il devait la lui rendre. Non pas que ça ne lui plaise pas d'avoir a nouveau sa chemise, mais bon la façon dont c'était fait... C'était stressant. Un silence très lourd et puis Reita qui avait l'air un peu bizarre, c'était... Bizarre. Il finit par lui dire._

**« Je... Je suis désolé. Je.. Je n'ai pas la tienne. »**

_Ruki ne comprenait pas que Reita s'en fichait. Il n'en avait rien à faire de sa propre chemise. Il devait juste rendre celle de Ruki, pour pouvoir passer a autre chose, et ne pas avoir ce machin pour lui rappeler certaines choses. Rei lui dit seulement._

**« J'en ai pas besoin. »**

_Le regard du petit brun s'assombrit un peu. Il n'aurait pas d'autre occasion de revoir Reita. Il n'aurait pas de prétexte pour être là, en face de lui et de lui parler. Il émit un sourire triste, et finit par dire._

**« Ah... D'accord. »**

**« Hm »**

_Voilà la seule réponse que Reita lui fit. Le décoloré tourna les talons et s'en alla. Il partit simplement et purement. Jusqu'à ce que Aoi lui coures après pour lui parler. Il lui dit a voix basse, mais mécontent._

**« Mais tu fais quoi là? »**

**« On a plus rien à se dire. C'est mieux comme ça. »**

**« Tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu viens de le quitter là alors que vous ne sortiez même pas ensemble? Tu quittes les gens avant d'avoir le temps de les embrasser. »**

**« Je l'ai déjà fait. »**

_Aoi regardait les prunelles triste de son ami Rei. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait se laisser avoir comme un bleu? Depuis quand il ne voulait pas tenter sa chance avec quelqu'un qui l'aimait? Parce qu'il était évident maintenant que Ruki l'aimait. Vu ce que Tora lui avait dit sur l'humeur de Ruki et sa tristesse ses derniers temps.. C'était pas forcément la drogue toute seule! Il soupira et lui dit alors._

**« Justement... Est-ce que le goût de ses lèvres ne vaux pas la peine que tu tentes de lui dire ce que tu ressens? Ne me dis pas que ça te vas. »**

**« Qu'est ce que tu voudrais que je fasse? »**

**« Bats-toi bordel! Tu l'aimes! Fais-lui comprendre. »**

_Reita ne voulait pas se battre. Et puis ça ne servait à rien de toute façon. Il allait répondre quelques choses a Aoi, quand une petite voix l'appela._

**« Reita! Je vais arrêter. »**

_Reita interpellé, finit par se retourner, et se rapprocha un peu de Ruki. Il semblait avoir quelques choses à lui dire, alors autant aller en face pour lui parler. C'est une fois qu'il fut près de lui que Ruki finit par préciser sa pensée._

**« Je vais arrêter la drogue. »**

**« Ah. Génial. »**

_Reita ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Il semblait a Ruki, que si il arrêtait de prendre de la drogue, peut être que Reita l'aimerait mieux. Pourtant l'annonce de sa nouvelle ne semblait pas avoir eut l'effet escompter. Il baissa la tête et ajouta._

**« Mais... J'ai besoin qu'on m'aide. »**

**« C'est sur.. »**

_Il regarda Reita dans les yeux et lui dit clairement._

**« J'ai besoin que, TOI, tu m'aides. »**

**« Non. »**

_Reita était sérieux. Ruki n'avait pas besoin de lui. Pas pour ce genre de chose. Ce n'était pas vrai. Ce n'était qu'un mensonge pour faire plaisir sûrement. Ruki lui était assez surprit que Reita ne veuilles pas l'aider. Il commença comme toujours a s'énerver un peu._

**« Comment ça NON? »**

**« Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. »**

**« Mais ça t'en sais rien! »**

_Reita soupira seulement. Il ne voulait plus lui parler. Il en avait marre. Tout ça l'épuisait pour rien au final. Il répondit seulement._

**« Prends Aoi. Lui il pourras t'aider. MOi non. »**

_Reita ne prit plus la peine d'écouter Ruki, et s'en retourna pour partir, et surtout fuir. Il voulait fuir loin de lui et de toutes ses conversations emmerdantes et tristes. Mais il ne put pas le faire. Ruki ne le laissa pas s'en aller sans se battre. Il se mit alors a crier._

**« C'est à toi de m'aider! C'est a cause de toi tout ça! Depuis le début tout est ta faute! C'est toujours a cause de toi! Tu n'est qu'un connard. Tu viens, tu fou ta merde, et tu te barres sans un mot! Mais Soit un homme bordel de merde! »**

_Reita comme toujours ne put s'empêcher de s'énerver. Il n'aimait pas quand on l'insultait. Il finit alors par lui répliquer._

**« C'est toi qui parles d'homme? Tu n'est même pas capable de te sortir de ta merde tout seul, faut qu'on te tiennes la mains pour que Monsieur décide d'avancer! Heureusement que ton Shin est toujours avec toi, sinon tu ne ferais rien de ta vie! Et arrête de te prendre pour le centre du monde, et de croire que tout est de ma faute! Si tu est con, moche et Emmerdeur, c'est la tienne! Alors Ne me casse plus les burnes avec tes conneries j'ai vraiment autre chose a foutre que d'entendre une merde dans ton genre parler! C'est clair là ou tu veux un dessin dans ta gueule? »**

_Les mots de Reita lui arrivèrent en pleine figure. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Reita puisse dire, et surtout pensé qu'il était vraiment con, moche et que c'était un chieur. Ruki ne savait plus très bien quoi dire. Il était un peu choqué et attristé de tout ça. Il savait que c'était lui qui l'avait cherché. Mais c'était quand même dur a supporter. Alors il sortit le dernier argument qu'il trouva, Essayant de lui faire du mal, a son tour._

**« Et toi tu embrasses comme un pied de toute manière! Tu ne sais rien faire! Et pis tu est laid! Et c'est quoi ce truc hideux sur ton visage hein? C'est pour cacher ton nez difformes? C'est ça? »**

_Vous imaginez bien que Aoi entendant ça, il se mit a gamberger sur cette histoire de baiser. Mais pour Reita ce n'était pas la même chose. Il n'était plus vraiment peiné par ce que Ruki pouvait dire. Il finit par se calmer, voilà exactement le genre de comportement que Ruki provoquait chez lui. Il passait son temps a le chercher, et après, tout était de la faute du décoloré. Il en avait un peu ras les pâquerettes d'être pris pour un con. Il lui dit seulement._

**« Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit. Non? »**

_Tout ça ne convenait pas à Ruki. Il n'était pas d'accord pour que Reita s'en ailles, l'âme paisible, et le laisses seul se débrouiller avec ses démons! Il voulait avoir un prétexte, il voulait pouvoir... passer du temps avec Reita, tout seul. Il n'était pas question d'abandonner son projet d'arrêter ces machins nocifs pour lui! Il n'était pas très content, il finit par attraper Reita par le bras, et lui dit désespéré, en le tenant aussi fermement qu'il pouvait le faire._

**« J'ai besoin de ton aide! Il faut que tu m'aides! »**

_Reita le regarda tristement. Il n'avait pas envie d'aider Ruki. Si c'était encore pour qu'il crie tout le temps, qu'il fasse chier son monde, et qu'après ça lui retombe encore dessus! Non merci! Il préférait largement passer la mains à quelqu'un d'autre. Il était fatigué._

**« C'est pour ce genre de réaction que j'ai arrêté de te parler. Tu crois t'adresser à qui comme ça? »**

_Ruki était certes, un peu désespéré; mais surtout il ne réfléchissait pas comme tout le monde. Il ne se laissa pourtant pas démonter. Il voulait quelques choses, et il l'obtiendrait. Il baissa alors la tête, s'agrippant toujours à Reita, il se rapprocha un peu, en lui disant assez bas, des choses qui le faisait rougir, et se sentir mal-à-l'aise rien que d'y penser._

**« Je t'en supplies Reita. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux. Je me laisserais faire, et n'opposerait aucune résistance pour tout ce que tu veux. Même les choses les plus... Bizarre. »**

_Ruki colla sa petite tête contre l'épaule de Reita, soupirant doucement. Il pouvait sentir le parfum naturel du décoloré emplir ses petites narines. Quel horrible, et doux parfum à la fois. Il se rapprocha un peu plus contre Reita, en le suppliant une dernière fois. Il ne manquait plus qu'une seule chose. Que Reita ne le prennes dans ses bras, et tout serait bien. tout serait confortable, et presque effacé. Seulement Reita ne le fit pas, à la place, il repoussa Ruki, le décollant de lui une nouvelle fois, en lui disant._

**« Arrêtes ça! Qu'est-ce que les gens vont croire après? »**

_Ruki perdit un peu ses pauvres illusions. Parfois Reita était un vrai crève coeur. Il s'écarta a regret. Tout ça pour rien en faite. Il lui demanda ..._

**« C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse? Les gens? »**

**« Ne comptes pas sur moi. C'est tout. »**

_Reita finit par vraiment mettre fin à la conversation cette fois. Mais Aoi ne put s'empêcher de Rajouter a l'intention de Ruki qu'il tenterait de le faire changer d'avis. La pauvre tête de tout triste de Ruki, c'était vraiment déchirant. Il était plus qu'évident pour n'importe qui ayant vu cette scène-là que Ruki cherchait n'importe quel moyen d'atteindre Reita, même en lui proposant des choses... Vraiment pas recommandable. Aoi finit par suivre son ami Reita pour discuter un peu de tout ça. C'est vrai quoi, pourquoi il refusait les avances de Ruki? Elles se voyaient nan? Aoi lui dit alors!_

**« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu lui dis nan comme ça? Tu pourrais pas l'aider? »**

**« Pour qu'il me traite de brute, de bourreaux, et de séquestreur peut être? Non merci! J'ai pas envie de donner de l'eau a son moulin. »**

_Aoi soupira une fois, et reprit alors, avec force._

**« Mais tu va pas me dire que tu as pas comprit qu'il te laissais le droit de lui demander des faveurs sexuelles bordel! »**

**« Et alors? »**

_Aoi était désespéré par son comportement. Il prit Reita et le poussa encore une fois contre un mur, sûrement pour que le choc lui remettes les idées en place! Il lui dit, a fin d'éclaircir son esprit!_

**« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas pensé une seule seconde demander a ce gosse de réaliser ton fantasme de coucher avec lui! Ne me dis pas que ça ne t'as pas excité de penser a toi et lui ensembles et nus? »**

**« Tant mieux si toi ça te fait bandé. Je ne veux pas être responsable de lui! C'est tout! Maintenant lâches-moi ou je te démontes la mâchoire... »**

_Aoi finit par le lâcher. Ce mec il était pas possible du tout. Ruki était prêt a n'importe quoi, et lui, il ne voyait rien! Il tenta alors de lui faire comprendre clairement._

**« Bordel Reita, Tu n'as rien comprit alors? Tu n'as pas comprit qu'il est amoureux de toi, comme toi de lui? »**

_Reita s'énerva, comme toujours, et prit Aoi a la gorges pour l'étrangler, en lui disant très mécontent._

**« Je n'aime personne. Tu va te rentrer ça dans ton crâne de merde! »**

**« Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux. Tu ne l'empêcheras pas de t'aimer, et d'avoir besoin de toi à ses côtés, même si tu te conduis comme maintenant. »**

_Reita finit par le relâcher aussi. Il n'était pas de bonne humeur en ce moment. Et Aoi pouvait s'en rendre compte, un peu trop d'ailleurs._

**« Il oublieras. Comme j'ai oublié. »**

_Et Reita partit sans se retourner. Pourtant Aoi était prêt à parier que ce soir, il serait sûrement chez Suga entrain de boire jusqu'à s'en rendre malade. Tout ça pour "oublier" comme il le dit si bien. Pourtant Aoi se rendait compte que Reita ne pouvait pas oublier. Rei n'oubliait jamais. Il vivait avec les choses, et s'en accommodait. Mais là ce n'était pas vraiment pareille. Aoi avait bien besoin de voir Wataru. A force d'essayer de régler les problèmes de Reita, et de le mettre avec le gamin, il finissait par se sentir si triste et seul toute sa journée. En faite, Wataru lui manquait, et puis... Les gens pensaient bien ce qu'ils voulaient. Mais il avait besoin de son brun glaciale et hautain de temps en temps, pour se sentir aimé plus que jamais. Comme Ruki avait sûrement besoin de contact avec Reita... Et à défaut d'avoir de la tendresse et de l'attention, il avait seulement des insultes, et des coups entre eux. Mais c'était au moins quelques choses qui les liaient. Pouvoir crier sur quelqu'un tout ce qu'on a sur le coeur, et parfois son inverse, libérait et soulageait, même si ce n'était pas l'exacte réalité. Il fallait juste essayer de comprendre... Mais ça Reita ne semblait pas le faire... Dommage pour lui..._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

.

.

Voici un nouveau chapitre. Pas tout à fait comme je l'aurais voulu, mais il est bien aussi. Comme j'ai hâte qu'ils s'aiment, et soient heureux tout les deux... Enfin ça c'est pas encore pour tout de suite évidmeent. Sinon ça serait pas drôle xD. En tout cas, Courage les gens pour la rentré, et surtout ne succombez pas aux vilains pas beau qui veulent votre peau.

.


	12. Yes

**Titre de la Fic:** You poisoned me (Tu m'as empoisonné)

**Titre du Chapitre : Yes  
**

**Titre complet : Yes I said. But ... (Oui j'ai dis. Mais...)****  
**

**Auteur :** Keiko.A

**Couple **: Reituki ^^

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne xDDD.

**Note **:

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Reita n'était toujours pas revenu sur sa décision. Il n'aiderait pas Ruki a arrêter. Et jours après jours, minutes après minutes, ses amis le lui rappel laient. Le pauvre Reita commençait sérieusement a regretter le jours où il avait croisé la route de ce Gamin. Pourquoi tout le monde prétendait savoir mieux que lui, ce qu'il devait, ou pas faire? Aoi prenait ses grands airs en clamant a tout bout de champ qu'il était amoureux de Ruki, et que Ruki l'aimait aussi. Il n'arrivait plus a le supporter. Toujours de gamin. Même quand il ne le voyait plus, il en entendait parler. Et Takanori a fait-ci. Et Takanori a fait ça. Bordel. Tout ce qu'il aurait voulu dans sa vie, c'était juste que cinq minutes dans la journée il puisse lui échapper. Et si Reita avait le malheur d'aller au toilette, croyez bien, qu'un de ses amis se dévouait pour aller lui parler de Ruki même pendant qu'il pissait! Déjà que c'était pas vraiment un endroit pour parler de relation avec quelqu'un. Alors pour être harceler par ses amis a propos d'un gosse que Reita pouvait aimer, c'était vraiment épuisant. Les seuls moment où il pouvait être un peu tranquille était chez lui. Et ça faisait longtemps que Reita refusait de quitter son domaine quand l'école était finit. Il s'éloignait de ses amis, et il s'en rendait compte. Mais tout ça le faisait souffrir. Il n'était pas insensible comme certain aimait a le penser! Il avait aussi réfléchit a tout ce que Ruki avait pu lui dire... même si il était toujours interrompu par Tora qui parlait de Ruki et Jui tout le temps, tout le temps. Et Aoi qui en remettait des couches. Épuisant. Il avait réfléchit... Il en était arrivé aux même conclusion que Aoi. Mais il ne voulait pas aider ce gosse. Non pas parce qu'il manquait de coeur, ou qu'il pensait seulement à lui. Mais pour des raisons qui, selon lui, étaient très valable. Reita savait parfaitement qu'il ne serait pas le genre de personne a faire des câlins, et passer sa journée a susurrer des mots d'amour débordant de mièvrerie. Il n'était pas comme ça. Et puis vu comment Ruki était tout le temps collé a Shin, et que le fils du directeur passait son temps a s'occuper de lui... Cela ne servait a Rien. Et même si Ruki pouvait l'aimer pour de vrai, ce dont il continuait de douter, et ce avec raison, il se ferait du mal a vouloir être avec quelqu'un comme Rei. Et Rei en était resté là. Enfin ça c'était avant. Ils étaient entrain de manger, comme toujours, quand Aoi finit par demander a Tora qui s'étaient joint a eux._

**« Alors, comment va Takanori aujourd'hui? »**

**« Plutôt bien. Même si ce n'est toujours pas le top, il fait comme il peut. C'est vraiment un brave garçon. »**

**« Oh et Jui n'a pas peur quand tu est avec lui? C'est finalement fini ses crises de jalousies? »**

**« Oh tu sais, entre lui et moi, c'est un peu... Fini en ce moment. Il ne supportes pas vraiment que je soit souvent avec Takanori. Mais tu comprends... Je ne peux pas laisser tomber un ami. »**

_Le silence revint quelques minutes sur la tablé. Et pourtant Reita sentait déjà que Takanori ne tarderait pas a retomber sur le tapis. Il eut a peine le temps de soupirer tripatouillant deux trois aliments dans son assiette a l'aide de sa fourchette, qu'il entendit._

**« Alors Reita... Tu ne dis plus rien? Tu n'est pas content que Takanori ailles bien? »**

_Reita était pas vraiment quelqu'un de très patient. Il laissa un commentaire passé. Puis un second.. Mais quand on commença a parler du fait que Reita se conduisait mal envers Ruki, encore une fois.. Il finit par craquer nerveusement. Il n'était pas vraiment patient. Il se leva, en claquant la table fortement, et leurs balança seulement dans la figure._

**« Mais Fermez vos gueules avec ce mec bordel! Vous vous rendez même pas comptes que vous êtes devenu barbant a mourir! »**

_Mais Reita ne resta pas pour les réclamations. Il partit les mains dans les poches, et l'air très mécontent. Seulement Hitsugi finit par le suivre et le rattrapa un peu pour lui dire, sincèrement._

**« Quoi que tu fasses, je te soutiendrais! Tu peux compter sur moi! »**

_Reita lui fit une légère grimace qui était un semblant de sourire, en tapotant l'épaule de Hitsugi, et le remercia même pas. Hitsugi finit par partir, se disant que pour une fois, Reita pouvait être vraiment seul, et qu'il voulait sûrement profiter de sa solitude. Il s'éclipsa rapidement au grand plaisir de Reita... même si être seul ne lui faisait pas vraiment plaisir autant que ce qu'il aurait imaginé. Reita soupira, et finit par se glisser dans un recoin sombre, et silencieux, pour être tranquille, sans que personne ne vienne lui poser des questions, où ne lui parle. Il voulait seulement être en paix. Pourtant, dès qu'il entendit la voix de Ruki dans les environs, ses yeux se mirent a le chercher. C'est ainsi qu'il vit Ruki parler avec Shin. Ils passaient juste devant la cachette de Reita, et il ne comprit pas pourquoi il fit ce qu'il fit. Sans prévenir personne, il attrapa le poignet de Ruki, et le tira un grand coup vers lui. Une fois qu'il eut réceptionner Ruki, d'une manière, certes un peu brutal, il colla sa mains sur la bouche de Ruki pour qu'il ne puisse pas crier. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur. Mais il avait eut soudainement envie de lui parler, et ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi il avait eut ce geste malheureux. Il se mit alors a chuchoter doucement a l'oreille du petit brun,_

**« Je suis désolé. Je ne te veux pas de mal. Je voudrais juste... Te parler. Juste échanger des mots. »**

_Il attendit un peu, mais comme Ruki ne semblait pas avoir envie de se rebeller, pour une fois, il relâcha doucement l'emprise qu'il avait sur le gamin. Ruki n'ouvrit pas sa bouche tout de suite. Pourtant Reita n'explicita pas la raison pour laquelle il le kidnappait de cette façon. Un long silence s'insinua entre eux. Ruki prenait bien soin de ne pas regarder Reita. C'était déjà assez embarassant de penser qu'il connaissait déjà quasiement tout son corps, alors en plus être collé à lui même un bref instant, ça avait un peu le don de le calmer. Néanmoins ne voyant aucune question, ou phrase pointer le bout de son nez, il finit par lui demander..._

**« Je croyais que tu n'avais plus rien à me dire. Et tu me chopes pour me parler... Et tu parles en disant rien? C'est super logique. Si c'est pour me faire perdre mon temps, dis-le de suite! »**

_Reita posa ses petits yeux foncés sur Ruki, le détaillant du regard. Il ne le matait pas. Ce n'était pas ça son but. Il cherchait juste a comprendre. Comprendre comment Ruki pouvait être attirant. Comment ce garçon fonctionnait, et pourquoi il en était arrivé a se droguer. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'il avouerait a ses amis. Il ne voulait pas passer trois plombs a faire une analyse poussé de Ruki. Ce n'était pas le but. En fait, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance de savoir vraiment. Mais ces questions étaient présentes.. Et il voulait trouvé des réponses. Et si il demandait pourquoi Ruki était attirant, il pouvait s'attendre a toutes sortes de commentaires plus ou moins pervers sur Takanori; et il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entendre Aoi reparler de la beauté et de la rondeurs des fesses de Ruki. Mais vraiment, il en avait aucune envie. Il se contenta de lui dire alors._

**« J'accepte de t'aider. »**

**« Pourquoi? Pour une mission salvatrice? Pour pouvoir te mousser devant tout le monde en ayant sauvé un drogué? C'est ça? C'est pour la gloire? »**

_Reita soupira une nouvelle fois. Il détestait parler a Ruki. C'était horrible de dire ça. Mais il détestait quand il ouvrait sa bouche. Il perdait tout ce qui semblait être de la douceur, et de l'innocence que son visage pouvait laisser penser._

**« Je m'en fiche de tout ça. Je ne veux même pas que ça se sache. Je veux juste... T'aider... Comme ça on seras plus ou moins quittes, ça te va? »**

**« En faite, tu t'en fou de moi. Tout ce qui t'importes c'est de rien me devoir? Sympa comme façon de penser... »**

_Reita le regarda un peu désespéré. Mais cette fois, il se dit que la diplomatie et la gentillesse étaient stupides. Il saisit Ruki par les épaules, et le secoua un petit peu, en lui disant._

**« Arrêtes de parler deux minutes pour m'agresser... Je cherches un moyen de réparer mes erreurs. Je sais que c'est maladroit. Mais c'est mieux que rien, non? »**

_Ruki le regarda pour la première fois dans les yeux. Ce qu'il y vit, lui plût assez. Reita était sincère et ça, c'était bien. Cela n'allait rien effacer du tout, mais c'était gentil de vouloir l'aider, pour arranger les choses entre eux. C'était déjà un pas vers une possible entente. Il finit alors par lui dire plus doucement._

**« D'accord. Je veux bien que tu m'aides. »**

**« Par contre... Y'auras des règles. Ok? »**

_Ruki soupira. Lui et les règles, ça faisaient cinquante. Mais bon, il devait bien au moins les entendre, pour les refuser non? Il lui dire alors..._

**« Genre, comme quoi? »**

**« Genre comme. On fait ça chez moi. Je te garderais enfermé autant de temps qu'il le faudras pour que tu soit "normal". Et... La plus importante, quand je dis un truc. Essayes de m'écouter. »**

**« Genre quand tu me dis un truc, je dois le faire dans la seconde? »**

**« Plutôt... Si je te dis non, me gave pas a essayer de me faire changer d'avis. Oh et il se peut que des coups m'échappent si tu deviens trop casses-pieds. Mais j'essayerais de pas te démolir. »**

**« Nan, je veux pas que tu me tapes. Tu pourrais faire super super attention hein? »**

_Ruki semblait super super inquiet de ne pas être frapper. Mais Reita ne comptait pas non plus lui coller des gifles toutes les deux minutes. Il ferait ce qu'il pourrais pour empêcher Ruki de prendre de la drogue aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. Mais ça, c'était sur pour Reita, mais pas pour Ruki. Il se mit alors a le rassurer._

**« Je ferais du mieux que je peux. »**

**« Pourquoi chez toi? Y'a quelques choses de spécial? »**

**« Chez toi ça va pas être possible. Et puis chez moi, de toute façon j'ai la place pour toi, et personnes ne nous dérangeras. »**

_Takanori eut un petit sourire. C'était un peu naif, mais bon, au moins, il avait l'impression qu'il ne dérangerait pas tant que ça Reita. C'était gentil au moins. Reita le regardait simplement en essayant de faire un petit sourire gentil. Mais bon, lui et les sourires, ça ne marchait pas vraiment, ça ressemblait pas tellement a un sourire pour de vrai. Reita finit par ajouter une autre condition a son aide._

**« Oh, et ça serais bien, si on commençait ce soir. Parce que, si tu rentres, tu vas prendre de la drogue, et c'est vraiment mauvais ça. »**

**« Mais non, dis pas des bêtises. Je suis pas débile au point d'en prendre dans mon sac pour venir chez toi voyons! Et pis je sais même pas à quoi ça ressemble chez toi. »**

_Reita fit un doux sourire. C'était sa seule défense? C'était n'importe quoi comme discours. Reita était assez amusé, mais il eut une gentille petit idée, de prendre, la mains de Ruki, sans arrière pensé. En faite, Reita n'avait vraiment aucune mauvaise idée. Il voulait juste, avoir un contact physique, sans être trop déplacé. Il lui dit sans problème._

**« Ruki. Il n'y a vraiment pas de problème. Ce soir, tu viens avec moi, et je t'emmènerais chez moi pour t'aider. Pour une fois, fais moi confiance. Mieux vaut commencer maintenant que tu le veux... »**

_Ruki se contenta de faire un léger sourire a Reita. Ruki était assez content que Reita soit gentil, ne lui crie pas dessus de vilains mots.. Et surtout, surtout, qu'il se soit enfin décidé a prendre part a sa petit cure de détox. Parce que Ruki avait vraiment besoin d'aide pour arrêter tout ça, et pour recommencer une nouvelle petite vie. Ruki se sentait si bien lui aussi. Il finit doucement par se rapprocher de Reita. C'est vrai il était tellement gentil, et tellement présent a ce moment là, qu'il avait envie de contact avec lui. Ruki était tellement fragil, et avait tellement besoin d'amour, qu'il posa sa petite tête contre l'épaule de Reita, tout tendrement, sans lâcher la mains de Reita. Il aimait bien quand Reita se conduisait comme ça. C'était si mignon. C'était si tendre. Reita malheureusement, eut un peu peur, et se sentit un peu obligé de lui poser une question. Il tenta quand même de s'y prendre doucement, pour ne pas le brusquer, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Ruki lui en veuilles_..

**« Dis, Ruki... Est-ce que... Enfin... Tu voudrais... bien partager.. des choses intimes avec moi? »**

**« Des... Des choses intimes? »**

_Ruki décolla sa petite tête de l'épaule de Reita. Il était pas sûr de comprendre. Il parlait ... de quoi? Il avait envie de voir Ruki encore tout nu ou quoi? Mais Ruki tenta de ne pas s'énerver tout de suite, ce n'était pas vraiment la peine de s'énerver, si ce n'était rien. Parce qu'il était bien avec Reita en ce moment. C'était mieux d'éviter de mettre tout par terre parce qu'il avait encore ouvert son bec. Il attendit que Reita lui réponde. Reita finit par dire alors..._

**« Oui enfin. Je voudrais savoir... pourquoi, tu as commencé a prendre de la drogue... »**

_Ruki était plutôt content que Reita ne lui demande pas des choses trop intimes. Il était quelques part soulagés, mais non. Il ne voulait pas non plus répondre a cette question, parce que c'était trop personnel, et qu'il le sentait un peu mal. C'était un peu triste de repenser à tout ça. Il se serra seulement contre Reita, en soupirant doucement. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler avec Reita. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler maintenant, comme ça, et de paraître minable devant Reita pendant ce moment agréable. Reita finit par sentir le malaise de Ruki, et ajouta alors, pour le laisser ne pas répondre._

**« Tu sais... T'est pas obligé de répondre maintenant... »**

_Ruki fit un léger petit sourire, et lui répondit doucement._

**« Merci. »**

_Takanori eut un tout petit sourire. Ruki était assez troublé. Il était tellement proche de Reita, et tellement dépendant d'un être un peu perturbé, et perturbant. Il se demandait pour quel raison lui aussi, il était amoureux de Reita. C'était étrange de se dire qu'il aimait l'homme qui avait toujours causé ses tourments depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette école. Étranges, mais.. En connaissant Reita un peu mieux, c'était un peu évident pour lui qu'il l'aimait. Parce que Ruki, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir être proche de lui. De vouloir que Reita le voit, lui parler. De le regarder, parce que même avec ce truc hideux sur le nez, il restait tellement beau... Il n'avait jamais voulu se l'avouer, parce que Reita lui avait fait du mal. Mais il semblait tellement gentil maintenant. Tellement doux, que Ruki eut ce désir en lui qu'il voulait assouvir. Ce désir, et ce besoin de lui exprimé sa gratitude, et son amour. Il se décolla doucement de Reita, qui ne l'avait jamais prit dans ses bras, bien trop occupé a se demander pourquoi Ruki semblait aussi amical et tendre avec lui. Et tout doucement, il dirigea ses lèvres rosées vers celles de son doux et tendre Reita. Reita n'esquiva pas non plus son baiser, et c'est ainsi, tout en douceurs que Ruki scella ses petites lèvres a celle du beau décoloré qu'il aimait tant. Reita était quand même un peu surprit. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que Ruki puisse l'embrasser. C'était juste un baiser déposé sur ses lèvres, et pourtant, quand Ruki s'éloigna juste après pour s'en aller dans la réalité, il finit par lui attraper le poignet pour le retenir en lui disant seulement._

**« Ruki? »**

_Ruki le regarda seulement, avec un petit sourire avant d'ajouter_

**« A ce soir alors. »**

**« Oui, ce soir... »**

_Reita était encore un peu troublé. Il regarda Ruki s'éloigner étrangement, il le trouvait un peu plus joyeux qu'au début de leurs conversation. Reita finit par se dire, que Aoi devait avoir raison... Pourtant, il ne dirait rien a Aoi. Ce soir il partirait avec Ruki, et l'emmènerais chez lui pour commencer a l'aider. L'aider.. Pour ne pas dire, tenter de l'aider a le sevrer physiquement. Il avait lu plein de choses dessus, et ça avait l'air dur.. Surtout au début, ça serais horrible. Mais Reita allait supporter tout ça, pour faire plaisir a Ruki. Pour passer plus de temps avec lui. Et pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait trouver d'attirant chez ce garçon qui le troublait tant. Mais pour le moment, il avait encore du mal a se remettre de ses petites émotions. C'était pas tout les jours que Reita se faisait embrasser. En faite, ça n'arrivait pas, parce que le premier qui tentait quoi que ce soit, il mourrait avant d'avoir atteint le décoloré. Mais ce que Reita ressentit le plus, était un peu de déception. Peut être que le baiser de Ruki était un peu trop... gentil pour lui. Trop platonique. Certes, il avait été tout doux, tout délicat, mais... Il manquait quand même quelques choses, qui laissait encore un doute a Reita. Il avait beau ne pas vouloir blesser Ruki, il savait que pendant le temps où il l'aiderais chez lui, Ruki allait se manger des coups quand même.. Parce qu'il allait être insupportable, et que Reita n'avait pas l'habitude de mesuré sa force. Il se disait qu'il devait être super vigilant, et toujours prêt. Ce qui le dérangeait le plus, était de savoir comment il allait faire pour surveiller Ruki la nuit, si il devait dormir pour être reposer. Mais ça, il aurait le temps de voir a la maison. Pour l'instant, il resta un peu a cette endroit. Il n'avait pas envie que la journée se passe trop vite. Il n'avait pas envie de partir de l'endroit où il s'était caché, parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir cette impression que ce baiser et ce moment n'ai pas existé pour de vrai. Reita l'aimait et il ne pouvait plus le nier._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

.

.

Voilà xD LE BAISER tout mignon de Ruki! comment je suis fière d elui. Mais c'est pas avec ça qu'ils vont avancé rapidement xD. En tout cas, je vais kiffer le prochain chapitre. Le prochain, c'est pas du tout genre, le jours qui suit normalement xD. Mais vous aimerez forcément, si vous aimez le Reituki. Et ça, c'est bien. xD. Aller courage, plus qu'un chap pour le prochain moment de Reituki xD. Faut juste que je l'écrives xD.

.


	13. Don't you

**Titre de la Fic:** You poisoned me (Tu m'as empoisonné)

**Titre du Chapitre : Don't you  
**

**Titre complet : Don't you love... the way I am? (N'aimes-tu pas, la façon dont je suis.)****  
**

**Auteur :** Keiko.A

**Couple **: Reituki ^^

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne xDDD.

**Note **:

.

.

* * *

.

.

**« Reiiiiiiiiiiiiiitaaaaaaaaaaa! »**

_Un petit brun tentait désespérement de réveiller le décoloré. Il avait beau le pousser dans tous les sens, et lui crier dessus, il ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre. Ruki commençait un peu a se sentir mal. Ce n'était plus vraiment a cause de la drogue qu'il allait mal. Seulement, il avait faim... Et sans Reita, il ne pouvait pas aller manger. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il habitait chez Reita, et même pire... plusieurs nuits qu'il passait dans le même lit que Reita. Il ne pouvait rien y changé. Reita faisait ça pour son bien, et il devait avouer que jusqu'ici ça avait bien fonctionner. Mais il voulait manger. Il avait faim. Et le corps inerte d'un Reita endormit était trop lourd a déplacé. C'était assez désespérant. Reita dormait quasiment comme une marmotte, et pour le réveiller, il fallait du courage. Vraiment beaucoup de courage. Ruki avait finit par s'asseoir a côté de Reita, tirant son poignet, il essayait de le secouer... Il essayait vraiment... Quand il eut enfin un signe de vie... Le décoloré grommela des choses inaudibles, avant de bouger entrain Ruki dans le mouvement. Pourquoi? Parce que, petit détails subtile. Reita n'avait rien trouver de mieux que d'attaché Ruki à lui, la nuit pour dormir. Dans l'idée c'était bien.. Mais dans la pratique, c'était dur de réveillé Reita! Ruki repoussait Reita en essayant de le frapper pour le réveiller, et tout ce qu'il obtint comme réponse fut seulement._

**« Encore une heure... »**

_Ruki ne se voyait pas attendre encore une heure pour aller manger! Il frappa Reita encore plus fort. Reita finit par se retourné pour faire dos a Ruki, seulement, il avait oublié qu'il était menotté a ce gosse. Ruki se sentir partir sans vraiment le vouloir. Oui Reita même endormit était une masse. C'est comme ça que sans vraiment le vouloir, Reita dormait tranquillement sur un Ruki outré, et mécontent. Il allait encore le taper, quand une dame ouvrit la porte. Vu la position dans laquelle ils étaient... On pouvait quand même se poser des questions. Dur la vie pour un Takanori qui voulait manger. Il dit alors a Reita, un peu rouge de gêne._

**« Je crois que ta mère nous regardes... »**

_Reita était fatigué, mais il prit le temps de lever la tête, et d'ouvrir un oeil pour regarder la dame. Ruki pensait être enfin libre, quand Reita finit par se rendormir sur lui en murmurant comme seule excuse._

**« C'est pas ma mère. C'est la femme de ménage. »**

_Ruki se sentait vraiment, vraiment embarrassé. Il passait pour quoi là? Attaché l'un à l'autre, dénudé, dans un lit, avec Reita sur lui. C'était vraiment pas une bonne idée d'avoir accepter son aide. Il voulait être libre, alors il retapa Reita encore, en lui demandant super délicatement._

**« Bouges! T'est trooop lourd! »**

_La femme de ménage était partie, elle n'avait pas envie de les dérangés plus dans leurs... Ébats matinal? Enfin de ce qu'elle pensait. Et Ruki eut enfin ce qu'il voulait. Ou presque. Reita finit par se retourné pour dormir, donc de l'autre côté. Pourtant cette fois encore, Ruki ne pu que suivre le mouvement de Reita. Reita n'était que sur le dos, mais Ruki ne put qu'atterrir sur Reita. Ce qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Il se sentait encore plus gêné par tout ce qui arrivait. Reita semblait dormir a point fermé, et le poids de Ruki sur lui, ne semblait pas le moins du monde le dérangé. Mais Ruki n'en resta pas là, il donna un coup dans les côtés de Reita en se mettant a geindre qu'il lui avait fait mal au poignet! Reita finit par céder. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa ce qui ne plaisa toujours pas a Ruki, pour la simple et bonne raison, que se retrouvé a cheval sur Reita de bon matin, c'était pas vraiment... l'idéale. Reita se frotta les yeux en lui disant pas très réveiller_

**« Quoi encore? Tu peux pas dormir comme tout le monde? T'est vraiment chiant par moment. »**

**« Ta menotte me fait mal! Et tu me tires dans tout les sens! Regardes c'est rouge! »**

_Reita finit par jeter un coup d'oeil au poignet du délicat Ruki, et dû bien se rendre à l'évidence que pour une fois, Ruki avait raison. Il regarda Ruki avec un peu la tête dans le cul, et lui demanda, toujours diplomatiquement._

**« Qu'est-ce tu veux que j'y fasse? »**

**« Ce sont tes menottes! Ta force! Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser! »**

**« Je m'excuses. Là t'est content? »**

_Ruki était un emmerdeur de première! Il regarda Reita sérieusement, et.. il reprit._

**« Non, j'ai faim, et puis... J'aimais être ailleurs que sur toi, là de suite! »**

_Reita comprit de quoi il parlait. Les hommes le matins, ils étaient un peu joyeux. Un peu comme Reita. Ce qui dérangeait Ruki apparemment. C'était quand même pas de sa faute, si c'était biologique. Il leva les yeux au ciel, en lui disant._

**« C'est bon. C'est le matin... Aller bouge. »**

_Ruki finit par descendre, s'asseoir juste a côté de Reita en attendant que celui-ci se décide a lui enlever les menottes. Reita défit sa menotte à lui, et aussi celle de Ruki. Le petit brun se massa le poignet, d'un air mécontent. Mais Reita n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec ce gamin. Ils s'habillèrent donc, et puis... Reita entraîna donc Ruki avec lui, vers la cuisine. ... Enfin l'endroit qui servait de cuisine, et de salon en même temps. Tellement pratique pour ne pas rater une miette de ce qu'il y a a l'écran quand on prépare sa nourriture. Il laissa Ruki se préparé son propre petit déjeuner, pendant que Reita ne fit que se servir une tasse de café. Reita n'était pas non plus le genre de garçon a manger un éléphant de bon matin. Il préféra allumer la télévision pour regarder des images ... Reita avait besoin de bruit. D'animation, même fictive. Malheureusement Ruki lui n'était pas fictif. Et il commença a parler._

**« Aller viens déjeuner. Il faut manger. Tu sais le petit déjeuner c'est le repas le plus important. »**

**« C'est sur que manger équilibré ça t'as réussit à toi... »**

_Reita se sentit con juste après avoir sortir cette phrase. Il n'avait pas voulu rappeler de mauvais souvenir a Ruki, ni même l'embêter... Mais c'était sortit tout seul. Tellement tout seul, que quand Ruki lui dit._

**« Et tu dis ça dans quel but? Parce que je suis un drogué, c'est ça? »**

**« S'il te plait Ruki... Pas de bon matin. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais arrêtes de vouloir me faire manger! Je suis plus un gamin, et je manges pas, c'est que j'en ressent pas l'envie, c'est clair? »**

_Il jeta un coup d'oeil au petit brun. Ruki n'apprécia pas vraiment la remarque. En gros il l'emmerdait quoi. C'était sympa... Et ça faisait toujours plaisir! Ruki pausa tout sur la table, et lui dit très sérieusement._

**« Si je t'emmerdes, dis le clairement. Je me casserais! »**

_Ruki ne changerait jamais. Reita soupira doucement. Il commençait a se dire que si Ruki était comme ça, c'était a cause de la drogue, des fois ça rendait parano. Bon c'est vrai que son comportement à lui aussi laissait un peu a désiré, mais quand même... Il finit enfin par lui dire un truc gentil._

**« Mais non, c'est pas ça le problème. C'est moi qui suis sensé veiller sur toi, alors n'inverse pas les rôles. »**

_Ruki soupira a son tours. En faite, il détestait être ici seul avec Reita. Il détestait être seul avec ce mec! Parce que cette proximité le tuait. Maintenant il habitait avec lui... Mais quand il serait clair, ils reprendront leurs vies de leurs côtés, et Reita fera a nouveau semblant de l'ignorer. Ruki n'avait pas envie de ça. Il n'avait pas envie de croire a des rêves impossibles. Alors, il émit une petite idée._

**« On pourras se promener au parc aujourd'hui, non? »**

**« Pour aller voir ton dealer pour que tu te re-fournisses. Non merci. »**

_Reita finit par poser sa tasse vide dans l'évier, pendant que Ruki fulminait dans son coin. Reita le considérait toujours comme un drogué incapable de se gérer! Pourtant il avait fait des progrès, et même si de temps en temps, il y pensait, il se disait qu'il ne devait pas craquer, pour Reita. Pour lui faire plaisir. Pour qu'il soit fier de lui, et qu'il l'aime. Mais ça n'arriverait jamais. Alors Ruki finit par faire ce qu'il faisait si bien... Chercher la merde._

**« Je veux juste aller au parc! C'est pas un crime! »**

**« Prendre de la drogue si. »**

**« Bordel! Tu t'est jamais dit que j'aimerais juste... SORTIR PRENDRE L'AIR! »**

**« Si... Et puis quand tu reverrais ton Dealer, ton air serait un peu plus assaisonné. C'est tout. »**

_Ruki en eut un peu marre. Reita avait toujours les même préjugés. C'était énervant a souhait! Toujours fliqué! Toujours surveillé, et suspecté! _

**« Bah si tu veux viens avec moi, menottes moi aussi pour aller dehors si t'as peur que je m'envole! »**

**« De quoi on aurais l'air dehors avec ces machins? On ne sortiras pas. On n'ira pas au parc, c'est tout. »**

**« Alors je te tiendrais la mains! Je t'en pris, j'ai besoin de sortir d'ici! »**

_Reita avait tout un étage pour habitation. En faite, le rez-de-chaussé était une grande salle de réception, le premier étages étaient les habitations de ses parents.. Le second était a Reita! Et il y avait même des ascenceurs pour monter et descendre! Seulement Ruki étouffait. Il ne supportait plus être enfermé a ne rien faire de sa journée._

**« Comme si t'avais vraiment envie de sortir avec moi... »**

_Reita soupira, et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé pour regarder une connerie a la télévision. Comme toujours depuis un moment. Ruki s'ennuyait comme un rat mort, et encore un rat mort aurait été plus joyeux!_

**« Mais je veux sortir vraiment avec toi dehors. Je veux respirer de l'air frai. »**

**« Déjà c'est pollué dehors, mais si tu veux de l'air, ouvres la fenêtre. Sérieusement, on ira pas dehors aujourd'hui. Un autre jours peut être. »**

_Ruki soupira, mais finit par abandonner. Reita ne céderait pas. Il ne cédait jamais. C'était aussi un peu pour ça qu'il avait choisit Reita. Il avait besoin de lui parce que c'était quelqu'un de fort, qui ne revenait pas sur ses propos, et qui... le troublait beaucoup trop. Il finit par s'asseoir aux côtés de Reita, après avoir tout rangé de son petit déjeuné. Ruki était quelqu'un de serviable, quand il se taisait deux secondes! Il s'ennuyait déjà. Comme toujours il n'y avait jamais rien à la télé, et ça l'ennuyait. Il soupira bruyamment, en disant, d'un air las à Reita._

**« Il n'y a rien .. Comme toujours. Tu veux vraiment pas qu'on sortes? »**

**« Non. Mais on peut mettre un DVD si tu veux. »**

**« Ouais... Bof, ça seras toujours mieux que ces trucs pourris. »**

_Reita se leva alors, pour chercher des DVD intéressant a mettre. Il en ramena plusieurs, et ils commencèrent donc a regarder les uns à la suite des autres. En faite, surveiller Ruki c'était un peu comme pendant les vacances.. C'était ennuyant, on matait que des DVD et on s'endormait toujours. Les heures défilaient, et Ruki s'ennuyait fermement, il ne sentait plus la faim le tirailler, mais le sommeille dû a l'ennuie commençait a le guetter. Il finit alors par demander gentiment a Reita si il pouvait mettre sa tête sur lui. Rei eut beaucoup de mal a accepter, et finalement, il plaça un coussin sous la tête de Takanori, sur ses jambes. Bah quoi? Une petite leçon d'anatomie? Reita n'avait pas vraiment envie que Ruki sache ce genre de petites choses, surtout que ce matin il avait été casses-pieds comme pas possible. Il laissa Ruki s'allonger sur lui en lui tripotant d'un geste naturel, les cheveux. Ils étaient vraiment... On aurait pu dire, qu'ils étaient soyeux, doux, et agréable au toucher, mais ce n'étaient pas le cas. Les cheveux de Ruki étaient tout emmêlés, plutôt secs, et franchement ça ne donnait pas envie d'avoir les même. Mais il fallait comprendre le petit gamin... Il faisait si chaud la nuit, le matin il se réveillait en sueur, et évidement, il ne pensait pas forcément a prendre de douche a peine lever... Bref, la fatigue, et l'ennuie et le sommeille guettèrent un petit brun qui la tête sur les cuisses de Reita finit par lâcher en s'endormant._

**« J'ai vraiment envie de sortir avec toi, Rei. »**

_Sur le coup Reita ne comprit pas vraiment. Il cru avoir mal comprit, mais comme le petit s'était endormit, il n'avait pas le coeur a le réveiller pour lui demander pourquoi il avait dit ça. Il se contentait de le regarder avec des grands yeux, se demandant le sens que cette phrase avait. Il fixait le petit brun assoupit, en se posant de multiple questions, dont beaucoup n'auraient jamais de réponses. Il fallait dire que les choses qui le rendaient aussi troublé était la belle nuque de Ruki. Et puis... Son visage endormit était si détendu, et si beau a regarder... C'était adorable... Ses petites lèvres rouges juste là sous ses yeux, lui criaient de l'embrasser. Tout chez Ruki semblait demander un contact avec le décoloré. Si il n'avait pas été lucide, il aurait finit par croire que la position même du corps de Ruki ne demandait que lui. Ce qui était totalement stupide, vous en conviendrez! Reita tenta de se concentrer sur le film... Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de laisser sa petite mains caresser les petits bouts de chairs servant de joue a Ruki. Il était tellement mignon comme ça. Et même si sa peau n'était pas douce et ne sentait pas une fleur délicate, elle restait attirante, de part sa pâleurs, et les souvenirs de Reita qui lui revenait. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il tenta de lutter contre son envie d'embrasser Ruki dans son sommeille... C'était dur, mais il résista a l'envie, jusqu'à ce que Ruki finisse par se réveiller, comme une fleur. Il se leva doucement de sur Reita, et frotta ses yeux pour qu'ils soient en face des trous. Il finit alors par dire a Reita._

**« Je vais prendre une douche. Tu veux la fouiller avant que j'y rentre? »**

**« Non, ça iras hein? »**

**« Si tu veux... »**

_Ruki et son jolie bâillement, partirent en direction de la salle de bain, pendant que Reita se surprit sérieusement a regarder Ruki. C'était vraiment mal partit si il commençait a avoir envie de lui a nouveau. Il ne pensait pas qu'il avait pu oublier Ruki, c'était pas ça... Seulement Ruki n'avait pas besoin que Reita ait des envies envers lui. C'était pas vraiment sain. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si Ruki pouvait ressentir le même besoin vital d'être près de lui, et de le toucher. Même juste qu'un seul centimètre de leurs peau se touche, juste pour être sur qu'il était là, et qu'il le resterait. C'était stupide. Vraiment. Tout comme l'idée que Reita avait en ce moment... Pourtant, il se leva, et se glissa silencieusement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il avait envie de savoir... Il ouvrit doucement la porte, et se glissa dans la salle de bain. C'était une mauvaise idée, comme toutes celles qu'il pouvait avoir... Pourtant, il était fier de lui. Il était fier pour une chose qui ne se répétait pas. Il entendit des murmures provenant de Ruki entrain de prendre sa douche. Il ne comptait pas débarqué sous la douche! Non non! Il allait gentiment attendre que Ruki sortes de la douche. Mais les murmures de Ruki étaient agréable a ses oreilles. Une fois que Ruki eut finit de se doucher, il prit la serviette qu'il avait posé non loin, et recouvrit tout son corps possible, avec cette serviette, avant de sortir. Enfin, il fut surprit quand Reita apparût devant la porte de la salle de bain. Il se sentait vraiment comme un animal traqué. Il descendit prudemment, pour ne pas tomber, ça serait dommage... Et il lança alors a Reita;_

**« Heu, ça fait longtemps que tu est là? »**

**« Assez oui... Tu faisais quoi sous la douche...? »**

_Ruki se sentit un peu rougir. Il ne se touchait pas sous la douche voyons. Ce n'était pas son genre, seulement... il avait murmuré des petites choses, se croyant seul, et assez loin de Reita pour que celui-ci n'entendent rien. Il tenta alors de dire normalement._

**« Mais rien. Je me lavais c'est tout. »**

**« Tu te lavais... »**

_Reita s'approcha assez doucement de Ruki, qui ne reculait plus cette fois. Le décoloré finit par arriver en face d'un Ruki encore un peu troublé par la beauté de son Reita... Reita qui se pencha légèrement vers lui, pour sentir son délicat parfum de gel douche, qui flottait dans l'air, près de la clavicule de Ruki. Il sentait bon. Il sentait tellement bon. Reita s'écarta juste assez pour regarder Ruki dans les yeux. Il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser depuis l'autre jours.. De l'embrasser pour de vrai, comme la première fois, mais en mieux. En beaucoup mieux. Il posa délicatement une de ses mains, dans le bas du dos de son petit brun, pendant que l'autre venait s'ancrer a la jolie nuque de Ruki. Et puis, il s'avança vers lui, pour l'embrasser doucement, tendrement, mais pour un vrai baiser. C'était attendrissant la façon dont Ruki lui rendait son baiser, en s'appliquant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il ne voulait pas décevoir Reita. Mais une fois que le doux et merveilleux baiser s'interrompit tout seul au bout de quelques longues secondes, Ruki cru bon d'ouvrir sa bouche, pour préciser deux trois choses._

**« Je ne coucherais pas avec toi pour autant. »**

**« Qui en a parlé? »**

_Reita eut un petit sourire, avant de retourner chercher les lèvres de son petit brun. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait tellement. C'était horrible, et nouveau de pouvoir aimer quelqu'un autant. De pouvoir se sentir content pour un simple baiser échangé. Reita ne comptait pas couché avec Ruki. Et ce n'était pas son objectif principal. Il voulait seulement, que Ruki l'apprécie, l'aime un peu ça serait encore mieux. Il voulait ce que Ruki cherchait, de l'amour. Mais après ce bref, second baiser, Reita décida de sortir de la pièce, pour laisser a Ruki tout le soin de finir de se rendre présentable. Il devait encore s'habiller, et se sécher les cheveux. Mais Reita était content. Il était heureux. Ruki ne l'avait pas repoussé. Ruki ne lui avait pas mis de vent. Cela voulait dire qu'il l'aimait lui aussi... Ou alors, peut être que Aoi et Suga avaient raison. Peut être qu'il se laissait faire, pour que Reita ne le tourmente plus. Il n'était pas sûr, mais il ne voulait pas trop y penser. Avec le temps, les choses allaient devenir claires, et il devineras alors ce que Ruki pouvait avoir en tête en ce moment précis... Pourtant c'était si simple, de voir que Ruki était simplement amoureux de lui, et heureux que Reita lui montre de l'intérêt. Ruki mit un peu de temps a sortir de la salle de bain, bien trop exalté par ce baiser, il n'arrivait plus a réfléchir, et savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne faisait que penser a ce baiser. A Reita, et sa douceur. A l'homme qu'il aimait. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait! Et il espérait sincèrement que Reita voudrait être avec lui un jours... Vraiment. Il le désirait._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

.

. Voilà xD. Comment je trouve ça trop mignon xD. Evidement, les menottes hein xD J'ai trouvé ça trop mignon xD. C'est Fun xD. BREF xD. Bonne journée les gens, et courages pour les cours. Courages ^^ xD.

Courage et plein d'amour. Plein d'amour xD.

.


	14. I And You

**Titre de la Fic:** You poisoned me (Tu m'as empoisonné)

**Titre du Chapitre : I. And You.  
**

**Titre complet : I. And You. I Hate you. I Love You. (Je. Et Tu. Je te hais. Je t'aime.)****  
**

**Auteur :** Keiko.A

**Couple **: Reituki ^^

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne xDDD.

**Note **:

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Plus que quelques jours seulement, avant que Ruki ne retournes a sa petite vie. Et le petit brun en déprimait un peu. Il se doutait, que quand viendrait le jours où il n'habiterait plus chez Reita, ce dernier l'oublierait bien vite. Il n'était pas aveugle, et il se doutait du sort que lui réservait Reita. Mais même si cela le travaillait, il essayait de profiter du temps passer en présence du beau décoloré. Quitte a lui reprocher plus tard, Ruki ne voulait rien regretter, et refuser d'avoir une relation avec Reita, alors qu'il le pouvait, était totalement stupide, selon lui. Ruki se disait qu'il n'était pas le genre de garçon avec lequel, on aimerait s'afficher, surtout depuis l'incident de l'overdose a l'école. D'ailleurs heureusement que son père n'en savait toujours rien, sinon il était bon pour l'école militaire! Vous l'imaginez lui, dans une école aussi stricte? Il était mal partit! Avec son addiction et sa frêle constitution, ça serait milles fois pire que les harcellement de Reita et de Wataru! Ce n'était pas imaginable! Il pensait à toute ces choses-là, le matin, pendant que Reita profitait encore du sommeille. Et cette moue triste sur son visage, finissait par durer jusqu'à ce que Reita finisse par se réveiller, et lui montrer de l'intérêt. Il lui paraissait presque, que son décoloré était content de le voir, presque, même qu'il était peut être heureux. C'était bien. Bien de voir Reita sourire un peu. Ruki finissait par ne plus critiquer ce que le décoloré faisait, il ne s'opposait plus a des heures interminables devant la télévision, à ne rien faire d'autre que dormir comme une loque contre son beau blondinet. Et aujourd'hui ne dérogerait pas non plus a cette règle. Ruki était si bien, lover contre son beau Reita, pour quels raisons aurait-il voulu être ailleurs? Et puis, Reita le trouvait adorable, avec sa façon de s'endormir pendant les films. Ruki devait s'ennuyer énormément pour s'endormir tout le temps. C'était mignon. Et c'était bien l'un des plus gros problèmes de Reita. Il trouvait ce gamin trop adorable, et désirable. C'était pas humain d'être aussi angélique quand il dormait, et horrible quand il ouvrait la bouche. Non? Mais aujourd'hui, on avait sonné a la porte. Porte, oui porte, Reita avait une porte d'entrée lui aussi! Quoi au second? Et alors, il avait pas forcément envie que des mondaines horripilantes montent jusqu'à son étage, pour lui faire des choses pendant qu'il dormirait! Reita était le genre prudent. Mais on sonnait, et il n'avait pas super envie de se déplacé, pour voir qui c'était, ni même ouvrir la porte. Il décida alors, a pousser un peu le brun endormit, pour lui demander d'aller ouvrir. Il poussait a peine le brun du doigt, que Ruki finit par ouvrir les yeux pendant que Reita lui dit simplement._

**« Vas ouvrir la porte. »**

_Ruki bailla, se frottant les yeux, il ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'on lui voulait. Il regarda Reita plus ou moins sérieusement, en lui répondant._

**« Heain? Pourquoi tu me réveilles! »**

**« Il faut que t'ailles ouvrir la porte. »**

_Ruki ne fut pas d'accord. Ni avec le contenu, ni avec la formulation de la phrase! Il finit alors par lui dire, toujours droit dans sa tête..._

**« Non. »**

**« Non? »**

**« Oui! Non. Si tu veux que j'ouvre ta porte, il va falloir que tu le mérites. Il faut un baiser, mais un vrai tout beau. Sinon que dalles... »**

_Reita eut un petit sourire qui se fraya un chemin sur ses lèvres. Reita était un malade. Il fallait être réaliste. A peine Ruki eut le temps de finir sa phrase, que le décoloré, se jeta quasiment sur le brun, lui imposant sa présence au dessus de lui, pour l'embrasser. Ce que Ruki pouvait aimer ces moments comme ça, où il se sentait important pour le décoloré. Important et aimé. Aimé. AIME par un homme. Par quelqu'un de vrai sur terre. Aimé aussi fort qu'il pouvait aimé ce Rei. C'était bien, c'était si beau. Mais Reita, partit sur sa lancée, ne s'arrêta pas seulement au bisou. Il releva le T-shirt du plus brun, pour découvrir son petit torse sans muscle, et y déposer encore des baisers. Reita ne savait pas se contrôler par moment. Il fallait pas croire que ça gênait le brun, que le décoloré s'occupe de lui de cette si agréable façon... Il se laissait faire, avec plaisir, seulement voilà, il ne comptait vraiment pas coucher avec Reita. Ce n'était pas envisageable. Si bien, que quand les baisers du décoloré arrivèrent dans son bas-ventre, bien qu'ayant plus qu'envie de se laisser encore faire par Reita, il finit par gentiment lui dire, que non, mêlant le geste à la paroles._

**« Rei-chan... »**

_Le petit décoloré d'amour, comprit bien où il voulait en venir. Et quelques part, ça le frustrait. Et bien, étant un homme, qui avait retrouvé des désirs non moins humains, il avait envie de temps en temps, de pouvoir les assouvir avec son petit brun. Malheureusement pour lui, même si Ruki brûlait de désir, il ne comptait pas se faire avoir par un Reita. Ruki n'était pas naïf, et il se doutait de ce qui se passerait, une fois qu'il ne serait plus aussi souvent avec Reita! et il ne comptait pas laisser Rei-chan profiter de lui et de son corps, pour... se retrouver tout seul. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée du tout. Reita finit par mettre un terme a tout ça, et s'écarta du brun, après un rapide baiser, en lui disant._

**« Laisses, je vais y aller. »**

_Reita s'éloigna de lui... Et Ruki savait. Il se doutait qu'il lui en voulait. Mais Reita n'allait pas tout avoir de lui! Tant qu'il lui restait sa virginité, il allait pas la donner au premier venu qui semblait gentil avec lui. Ruki le regarda partir a la porte, de son petit visage triste. Il repensait encore et toujours, a cet après-vacances chez Reita. Les gens se poseraient des questions... Il avait un peu peur de ne pas arriver a passer outre tout ça. Ruki n'était qu'une grande gueule, sans vraiment force. Il reposa ses petits yeux sur les images qui bougeaient sur l'écran, tandis que Reita invita des personnes a entrer. Il restait calmement assit a attendre que les heures passent, seulement voilà, un petit garçon de son âge, c'était Shin! Shin était tout heureux de voir Ruki. Ni une, ni deux, il choppa le brun par le poignet, et l'entraîna dans une autre pièce pour être un peu seul avec Ruki, et avoir les dernières nouvelles! Shin voulait savoir où il en était avec Reita! C'était logique pour lui. Il espérait vraiment que ça finirait bien entre eux. Ruki se retrouva donc dans la chambre de Rei, avec pour seul compagnie un Shin, qu'il serra dans ses bras quand il se rendit compte de sa présence. Ruki était content de pouvoir, enfin voir un ami. Et le petit Shinou n'avait pas les mots dans sa poche._

**« Il en a mis du temps a répondre! Vous faisiez quoi? hein? »**

**« Rien. On regardait un film. Comme toujours. Vraiment rien de passionnant, même pas le film... »**

_Ruki avait presque l'air convaincant. Et Shin se dit que peut être, il disait la vérité. Seulement, Reita avait mit trois plombs a ouvrir, et Shin et Suga, qui était venu avec lui, s'étaient posés des questions. Il tenta alors de lui parler un peu, de choses et d'autres, et de raconter un peu sa vie, et l'école pendant son absence. Pendant ce temps là. Suga s'était gentiment invité lui aussi, et Reita, désespéré par le film qui tournait encore, finit par proposer une partie de jeu vidéo a son ami. Imaginez bien que Suga accepta avec le plus grand plaisir. Ils se posèrent donc devant un jeu, a la con, pendant que Suga, lui posa des petites questions. Suga était un peu en mission secrète pour Aoi. Aoi qui surveillait comme il pouvait, l'évolution de la relation Reita-Ruki. Il lui dit alors seulement._

**« Alors, avec Ruki ça se passes bien? »**

**« De... Et bah, ça se passes. Pour quoi? »**

**« C'est toi, tu disais que t'avais peur qu'il te voit comme un tortionnaire, encore... Alors bon. »**

_Reita fit une petite moue triste. Il ne voyait pas l'évolution de Ruki en faite. Certes, il ne prenait plus de drogue, mais, il sentait bien que Ruki n'était pas prêt pour un paquet de choses avec Reita. Sans remettre sur le tapis, le désir de Reita de faire sien ce garçon, évidement._

**« De ce côté là... Je ne crois pas que ça ai changé... »**

_Suga ne se sentit pas l'âme d'ajouter quelques choses d'autre. Reita n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de parler de Ruki, et a vrai dire, Suga se doutait que si Aoi l'envoyait en mission de reconnaissance de cette façon, c'est que depuis le presque-baiser qu'ils avaient faillit échangés dans la salle de bain de chez Suga, les choses avaient évolués, et qui sait... peut être mal tournées. Du moins Suga espérait que non. Il était attaché a ce petit Takanori. Il était comme un petit frère adorablement emmerdant et fragile. Suga tenta alors de détendre l'atmosphère en lançant une petite vanne..._

**« Tu sais ce qu'ils font là? Ils en mettent du temps a se dire bonjours ... »**

_Reita jeta un regard sombre, et sur l'endroit où Ruki avait disparu, et a Suga. Il n'aimait pas ces insinuations._

**« Qu'est-ce tu veux que ça me foutes? Ils font ce qu'ils ont à faire! »**

**« Et si Shin lui avait apporté de la drogue? »**

_Suga manipulait un peu Reita. Il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais, il voulait pousser Reita a se montrer jaloux. Et son faux déni d'intérêt, prouvait qu'il se posait lui aussi des questions. Reita soupira, et finit par se lever, l'air mécontent, mais quelques part, heureux d'avoir un prétexte pour rentrer, et surprendre Ruki et Shin sur le fait! Il finit donc par entrer, dans sa chambre, suivit de très près par Suga, et ne trouva malheureusement rien d'étrange, ce qui était encore plus suspect. Shin et Ruki étaient seulement assit en tailleurs par terre, a discuter de tout et de rien. Mais Ruki finit par lui dire, lui aussi un peu frustrer._

**« On a pas le droit a un peu d'intimité? »**

**« Pourquoi? Tu veux t'envoyer en l'air avec lui dans ma piaule? Ou tu veux juste prendre a nouveau de ta substance préféré? »**

_Ruki s'énerva un peu, et se leva, pour se planter devant Reita en lui disant avec conviction._

**« C'est quoi ton problème? »**

**« ... Attends laisses-moi réfléchir... TOI! »**

_Ruki comme toujours, ne réfléchissait pas avant de réagir, et repoussa Reita comme il put en lui répondant seulement._

**« Tu m'emmerdes! »**

_Et comme Toujours Reita n'apprécia pas du tout cette façon de le traiter. Il saisit Ruki comme toujours et le balourda contre la première surface dure qu'il trouva. Ruki se mangea la poignet de porte dans le dos, ce qui n'eut pas pour effet de le rendre plus aimable, bien au contraire. Après quelques petits gémissements de douleurs, il reprit son air décidé en ré-itérant ses erreurs._

**« Tu ne me fais pas peur! »**

_Shin se disait bien que tout ça allait mal tourné, mais comme toujours, que pouvait-il y faire? Ruki ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de se taire, et Reita ne voulait pas lâcher son autorité. C'était un combat perdu d'avance. Reita n'en resta pas là, et s'avança vers le petit Kiki-Chan, toujours avec ce même air mauvais, en lui demandant._

**« Tu crois...? »**

_Reita s'octroya le droit de coller une gifle à Ruki. Et les réactions ne se firent pas longues a venir. Suga cria; les yeux de Ruki s'humidifièrent... Reita avait tout gagné._

**« REITA! »**

**« Je... Je te hais. »**

_Le pauvre Reita n'avait pas vraiment voulu faire pleurer Ruki. Mais il voyait bien, dans son regard, que Ruki était a deux doigts de lâcher des larmes. Ruki l'aimait sincèrement, et Rei lui faisait du mal, forcément, ça le blessait. Quand Reita se rendit compte que Ruki n'allait pas tenir longtemps ses larmes, il se mit à dire a Shin et Suga très sérieusement._

**« Sortez.! »**

_Suga s'exécuta, et sortit, mais Shin ne voulait pas laisser Ruki seul face à Reita! Il avait peur que Reita ne finisses par le tuer! Il s'approcha de Ruki pour voir comment il allait en disant clairement à Reita..._

**« Non! Je ne sortirais pas! »**

_Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu que Reita le prendrait par les épaules, et le foutrait à la porte de ses propres mains, sans ménagement. Une fois dehors, il referma la porte, à clé évidement. Shin était très mécontent! Il finit par dire à Suga._

**« Pourquoi tu fais rien! Il va le tuer! »**

**« Reita n'est pas le genre à tuer qui que ce soit.. »**

**« Il a juste faillit le tuer 3 fois! Est-ce que ça te suffit pas? »**

**« Laisses. Ils ont des choses à régler. Et ça ne se fera pas si tu tournes autours de Ruki comme Reita déteste. »**

_Pendant ce temps-là, Reita et Ruki essayaient de régler ce problème. Même si Ruki tenait plus d'un déprimé que de quelqu'un qui veut vraiment savoir pourquoi Reita se comportait comme ça avec lui. Une fois seul, Ruki qui n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce de son endroit, finit par demander pas très convaincu, et surtout sur le point de fondre en larmes._

**« C'est quoi ton problème? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait de travers? »**

**« Ne joues pas l'innocent tu veux. Tu faisais quoi avec Shin? »**

**« Je discutais! »**

**« Dans ma piaule, la porte fermée? Tu crois que je vais croire ça? »**

**« Crois ce que tu veux. Je m'en fou! »**

_Reita n'apprécia pas non plus cette remarque. Il saisit Ruki par le bras, l'air très sérieux. Il ne rigolait pas. Si Ruki se foutait de sa gueule, il allait manger des coups, et cette fois personne ne l'arrêterait._

**« Dis moi la vérité! Tu faisais quoi, seul avec lui? »**

**« On parlait! On parlait de toi! Voilà! T'est content? »**

**« Je ne te crois pas. C'était long pour une simple conversation. T'est sur que vous en avez pas profiter pour vous faire des choses? »**

**« Non! »**

**« Mais si voyons, une petite baise vite fait avec ton petit Shinou d'amour, ça t'aurais fait plaisir! »**

_Ruki ne se retint pas. Il échappa une baffe sur la joue de Reita en lui répondant outré._

**« Tu est abjectes! Je ne l'aime pas! Il ne m'intéresse pas et de toute façon, il a déjà quelqu'un en vue! »**

**« Ne refais jamais ça! »**

_Reita n'était pas d'humeur à rigoler. Sérieusement, il se prenait pour qui à lui mettre des baffes comme ça? Au moins, ça prouvait que l'idée de coucher avec Shin ne lui plaisait pas forcément. Ce qui en soit, était plutôt une bonne chose._

**« Si je refuse de coucher avec toi, c'est pas pour me taper Shin! C'est ça que tu crois? Que je sort avec Shin et passes mon temps avec toi? »**

**« A toi de me le dire. A moins que tu ne soit heureux de le voir, pour ta came! »**

_Ruki s'échappa de l'emprise de Reita, l'air outré. Il détestait ça! Rei le prenait encore pour un Junki! En faite, il ne trouverait jamais grâce aux yeux de Reita. C'était une bataille de plus, paumée. Ruki fixa Reita un moment, et finit par dire, très sérieux lui aussi, sans aucuns signes de défenses._

**« Et bien vas-y, fouilles-moi. Tu peux même me sauter si ça te travailles autant. Aller viens, profites bien de ce moment, parce que crois-moi qu'il va pas se renouveler! »**

_Reita n'était pas content. C'est vrai quoi, il était un peu percer à jours. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de fouiller Ruki, pour au moins s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien sur lui. Moment assez embarrassant d'ailleurs. Ruki se rendit comptes pour sûr que, Reita n'avait pas confiance en lui. A quoi il s'attendait vraiment, venant d'un blond solitaire... C'était stupide sa part de croire que Reita pouvait l'aimer. Quand Reita eut finit de le fouiller, Ruki le regarda en lui re-demandant._

**« Tu est sûr que tu ne veux pas me baiser juste une fois vite fait, pour satisfaire ta libido, et pouvoir te vanter d'avoir sauté un ex-junki vierge! »**

**« Ne parles pas comme ça! Tu est vulgaire! »**

_Ruki était un peu triste. Reita ne savait qu'être méchant. Il détestait quand il le regardait de cette façon si hargneuse, ou quand il lui parlait aussi mal. Il aimait tant, quand ils étaient que tout les deux. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, que Rei ne s'afficherait jamais avec quelqu'un comme lui. Le petit brun s'assit sur le lit de Reita, en pensant aux nuits près de son blondinet. Et il lui dit doucement._

**« J'en ai marre. On va aller jusqu'où comme ça? »**

**« De quoi tu parles? »**

**« C'est quoi pour toi, c'est un jeu, un passe-temps avant de reprendre l'école? »**

**« De quoi tu parles? »**

_Ruki soupira doucement. Soit Reita ne comprenait rien, soit il ne voulait pas répondre a ses questions. Ruki se leva, et lui dit encore doucement._

**« Je vois. Je crois qu'on peux éviter d'aller plus loin. »**

**« Je peux avoir des explications là? »**

**« Toi et moi. Il n'y a plus rien. Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps... - »**

**« Perdre ton temps? PERDRE TON TEMPS? C'est toi qui me fait perdre le miens! Toujours a parler, et parler et parler, mais pour une fois dans ta vie, FERMES-LA! C'est pas compliqué! Tu prends des décisions sur on ne sait quel réflexion. Bah écoutes, c'est finit, très bien.. Je t'aurais plus sur le dos alors! »**

_Reita ouvrit la porte, et sortit en gueulant toujours un peu énervé._

**« Et tu sais quoi? Tu ne dormiras pas dans mon lit ce soir! D'ailleurs, ce soir tu dégages d'ici! Je veux plus te voir, ni toi ni ta sale tronche! »**

_Ruki se prenait toujours des coups dans la figure. Il en avait marre. Mais c'était quasi-certain, Reita s'en foutait de lui. Il tenta de le contredire, il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. Pas après une semaine et demi d'absence. Non, ça serait la fin du monde! _

**« Je t'en pris! Ne fais pas ça! Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi comme ça! »**

**« Je m'en contre balance! Tu te démerdes! Ce soir tu gicles d'ici! Et c'est pas discutable! »**

_Reita alla s'installer devant la télé pour se détendre, en jouant a un jeu vidéo. Il avait envie de maudire Ruki. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce gamin osait le quitter de cette façon aussi brutale, et sans explication! Il s'était bien comporter, bon peut être que cette journée n'était pas parfaite, mais les autres avaient été bien, chouette, et même agréable. Alors pourquoi il décidait de le larguer comme ça? Shin ne trouva rien de mieux que de partir s'occuper de Ruki. Mais Reita en avait marre de Shin et de son besoin incontrôlable de s'occuper de Ruki! C'était malsain! Lui il avait pas d'amis qui venait lui pomper l'air toutes les deux secondes! Le problème de Reita, c'était la relation Shin-Ruki. Il trouvait ça louche, n'en déplaise a Taka-Chan, il n'aimait pas ça. Le problème de Reita c'était qu'il tenait à Ruki, et ça, ça se voyait gros. Ruki quant à lui, finit par sortir de la chambre de Reita, regrettant une période douce et agréable de sa vie, pour aller se concentrer sur les devoirs à rendre, et les cours que Shin lui avait apporté. Reita aussi avait des devoirs en retard, mais il ne semblait pas en faire grand cas. Et Suga ne comptait pas insister, cela ne semblait pas être le moment pour tanner Rei avec des conneries scolaires. Et pendant une longue après-midi que Ruki trouvait bien mornes, il dut se faire à l'idée que ce soir, il partirait de chez Reita. Ce soir, c'était finit pour de bon. Mais il ne comprenait même pas comment tout ça était arrivés. Une dispute, des choses sont dites, et on se retrouves seul, et a la rue. C'était une mauvaise idée de parler mal à Rei, et il s'en voulait beaucoup. Même si Shin lui avait proposé de passer dormir chez lui, il avait bien vu que Rei était encore plus mécontent. Mais c'était pas sa faute. C'était lui qui comprenait rien, et parlait mal de Ruki. Le petit était assez ennuyé de voir Rei s'amuser aux jeux vidéos sans lui, alors que lui, il devait travailler, et s'ennuyait. Il aurait voulu que Rei soit a ses côtés, juste pour ne pas se sentir aussi seul. Il demanda alors, un moment, a Shin de partir, pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il avait besoin d'être quasiment seul avec Rei. Il voulait tenter quelques choses. Shin obéit, et fit semblant de partir aux toilettes, pendant ce temps là, Ruki fit le garçon ennuyé qui ne comprenait pas ses devoirs, ce qui en plus, était facile à jouer vu qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment résoudre son problème de maths. Il soupira, et finit alors par demander a Rei de l'aider. Il dit assez fort, mais assez timidement, de peur de se faire rembarrer._

**« Rei... Ta? »**

_Reita n'avait pas envie de parler à Ruki. Il avait juste envie qu'il disparaisse! Après ce qu'il avait osé dire, il n'avait rien à faire ici. Mais le coup de coude de Suga, l'obligea a donner une réponse, pour la forme. Il lança alors._

**« Quoi? Qu'est-tu veux? »**

**« Je comprends rien. Tu veux pas m'expliquer? »**

_Rei soupira fortement. Il n'avait pas envie._

**« Demandes à Shin et lâches moi les bask' »**

**« Il est parti aux toilettes! Et tout seul si je comprends pas, je peux rien faire! Aides moi s'il te plait. .. S"il te plait Reita. »**

_Reita soupira une nouvelle fois. Il détestait être obligé de faire quelques choses. Mais le nain avait pas torts, et vu comment Suga lui disait de l'aider, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il se ramena vers Ruki, et lui demanda alors ce qu'il avait comme problème avec ses maths. Le petit lui montra du doigts où était son problème. Un système d'équation a deux inconnues. Pas trop compliqué a résoudre. Reita lui dit alors._

**« Il faut faire par substitution. »**

**« Hein? Mais comment on fait? »**

_Le beau blondinet, qui malgré sa flemme de faire ses devoirs, n'était pas con; se pencha un peu plus sur son problème. Placé derrière, et par dessus l'épaule de Ruki, il lui glissait à l'oreilles comment, il devait faire. C'était simple, il devait juste écrire la première en fonction de Y, et remplacer Y par ce qu'il avait obtenu dans la seconde équation. Reita resta là, a souffler sur sa nuque en regardant Ruki tenter de résoudre ce système, et qu'est-ce qu'il était désirable avec son air en pleinne réflexion. Mais le décoloré fit de grand effort pour rester fâché avec lui. Il ne devait pas se laisser avoir! Il ne pouvait pas se faire larguer par un gamin qui ne connaissait rien au Sexe, et encore moins à Reita. Il était beau, masculin, fort, et influent dans son monde, comment pouvait-il se faire larguer par un gamin? Pourtant, pendant que Ruki écrivait ses petites équations pour résoudre son système, l'une des mains de Reita n'arrêtait pas de frôler celle de Ruki, ce qui pour le décoloré était agaçant, et le rendait encore plus désirable. Et puis, une fois que Ruki eut trouvé la solution, quelque chose vint troubler le rebelle. Le plus jeune s'était tourné vers lui, pour déposé un tendre baiser sur sa joue, en lui disant tout bas, comme on murmure un secret._

**« Je suis désolé. Merci Rei-chan. »**

_C'est un peu à cause de ça, et de son regard triste, que Reita ne put lui en vouloir longtemps. Le décoloré ne résista pas à l'envie d'embrasser le cou de son petit brun. Il aimait ce gamin. Malgré ce qu'il disait, ou faisait, il l'aimait. Reita était très content de pouvoir goûter sa peau, encore une fois. Quant à Ruki, il appréciait beaucoup, quand Rei se comportait comme quelqu'un qui l'aimait. Si bien, que des mots cruciaux finir par quitter ses lèvres, pendant qu'il profitait de la tendresse de Rei-Chan. Voilà comment malgré lui, il laissa échappé dans un soupir de bien être._

**« Je t'aime. »**

_Il ne s'en rendit pas compte sur le moment, mais quand Reita arrêta de l'embrasser dans le cou, il réalisa. Il venait de dire qu'il aimait Reita. C'était la première fois qu'il disait "Je t'aime" à quelqu'un. C'était aussi la première fois qu'il le disait à Reita. Depuis qu'ils étaient plus ou moins ensembles, ils ne s'étaient jamais dit ces choses là. Ces choses, c'était plutôt, pour eux, quand on faisait l'amour que ça sortait tout seul. Il n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver a lâcher ça, comme ça. Il ferma les yeux, un peu crispé, en s'imaginant que Rei allait mal le prendre, rigoler de lui, ou simplement l'ignorer... Au lieu de ça, le décoloré eut un doux sourire, et lui murmura à l'oreille._

**« N'ai pas honte. C'est très bien comme ça. »**

_Le pauvre Taka-chan n'eut pas de réponse aussi clair que ce qu'il avait dit. Il ne savait toujours pas si Reita l'aimait lui aussi. Mais il se laissa volontier embrasser par son beau Reita. Un beau baiser était toujours bon à prendre, au moins Reita était gentil et tendre avec lui. Et puis, quelques part, dans ses baisers, il avait l'impression que Rei l'aimait. Peut être à sa manière, mais il se sentait aimé par ce décoloré. Et c'était pour l'instant, suffisant. Une fois le baiser finit, Reita s'en alla retourner a ses jeux vidéos. Mais Ruki n'avait plus envie de travailler, il voulait être près de Reita. Il voulait le sentir a ses côtés, et partager de bon moment avec lui. Il se dit que finalement, il n'avait qu'à laisser tomber ses devoirs et jouer avec eux. Mais il resta quelques petites minutes assit, parce qu'évidement, Ruki était un garçon qui, même si il se refusait à Reita, avait quand même une bonne part de désir en lui aussi. Shin était revenu depuis deux ou trois minutes. Mais ce que ni Reita, ni Ruki ne savaient, c'était qu'ils avaient été un peu espionner. Certes, ni Shin, ni Suga n'avaient réellement vu ce qui s'était passé, mais, ils se doutaient bien, que face à face, avec cette proximité, ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : un baiser. Ils ne dirent rien, mais ils avaient plus ou moins comprit. Shin et Ruki finirent par rejoindre les deux grands pour jouer. Ils passèrent donc la fin d'après-midi a jouer ensembles, oubliant les problèmes. Ruki se demandait juste ce que Reita ferait de lui une fois la nuit tombée. Devrait-il rester, ou partir? Là était encore la question, mais pour l'instant, il restait près de lui, et ça suffisait a le satisfaire. Voilà comment se passa l'une des dernières journées de Ruki et Reita, avant de reprendre les cours._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

.

. Désolée, ce chapitre à été long a venir. Normal, j'ai des cours, je suis claquée quand je rentres, et une tonne de choses à faire le weekend x.x La vie c'est dur x.x En plus, j'ai plein d'heure de permes, et je peux même pas écrire pendant ce temps là x.x et ça, c'eest super frustrant et fatiguant x.X

BREF xD. Je vous bizoutes touuuus et espères que vous passer de bon weekend ^^.

.


	15. Take care

**Titre de la Fic:** You poisoned me (Tu m'as empoisonné)

**Titre du Chapitre : Take care  
**

**Titre complet : Take Care To Me (Prend soin de moi.)****  
**

**Auteur :** Keiko.A

**Couple **: Reituki ^^

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne xDDD.

**Note **:

.

.

* * *

.

.

_C'était une nuit quasiment comme les autres. Finalement Reita n'avait pas décidé de le mettre a la porte. Certes, il dormait toujours dans la même pièce que Reita, mais il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que Reita le garde dans son lit. Que nenni, il campait par terre sur le sol avec un sac de couchage. Mais Ruki ne lui en voulait pas vraiment. Il était quand même content de rester chez Reita le temps de trouver quoi dire a ses parents sur la raison de son départ aussi brusque de chez lui. Et puis le plus important dans tout ça c'est qu'il restait encore un peu au près de Reita. Malheureusement, ce soir là, ils étaient a la veille de la rentrée en classe pour eux. Et Ruki se posait quelques questions quant au fait et geste que Reita aurait a son encontre quand ils ne seraient plus si souvent ensemble. Il se doutait que Reita allait l'ignorer, mais il ne pouvait pas se résigner a n'être plus rien pour lui. Ruki finit donc par s'installer dans ce qui était son lit, et malgré lui, poussa des gémissements de plaisirs un peu trop bruyant. Ce qui éveilla les soupçons de Reita. Le beau décoloré eut un regard suspect en fixant Ruki, allongé par terre, et lui demanda clairement._

**« Tu fais quoi là? C'était quoi ça? »**

**« Mais rien, j'ai le droit de soupirer nan? »**

**« Soupirer oui. Mais pas gémir. Tu serais pas entrain de te toucher surtout? »**

_Ruki leva les yeux aux ciel, avec Reita c'était toujours les mêmes questions dénués de sens. Est-ce qu'il sortait, ou pensait a d'autre garçon que lui, c'était un peu épuisant de voir et d'entendre tout ça. Ruki soupira une fois, pour lui montrer combien Reita était déplacé et faisait un peu chier. Malheureusement Reita pris ça pour un réitération de quelques choses de mal. Ruki se toucher? Soyons sérieux! Cela ne l'intéressait pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait lui c'était que Reita l'aime pour de vrai, et pas qu'il fasse semblant. Alors se toucher était bien le derniers de ses soucis. Ca et le fait qu'il s'en fichait c'était stupide. Reita était très curieux, puisqu'il pensait que Ruki ne voulait pas coucher avec lui, alors forcément, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se toucherait. C'était un peu sans aucun sens. Ruki jeta un regard vers Reita qui semblait frustré et mécontent. Mais vous connaissez Ruki, plus on lui disait non, et plus il le faisait. Alors forcément, le petit brun, se mit en tête de faire croire a Reita qu'effectivement, il faisait ce qu'il pensait. C'est ainsi que le beau petit brun, se mit doucement à pousser des soupires, tournant le dos à Reita, pour que ce dernier ne le voit pas sourire par sa bêtise. Et effectivement, Reita entra dans son jeu, convaincu que Ruki était entrain de se faire un plaisir solitaire, il se mit a râler, et comment ça alors à l'engueuler comme du poisson pourri._

**« Nan mais ça va oui! Je déranges peut être? Tu veux que je te laisse seul? »**

**« Haaaaaaamm Reita, juste, tais-toiiiiii hmmm »**

_Ruki faisait vraiment semblant, pour le faire enrager; Et ça fonctionnait vraiment bien. Reita était persuadé que Ruki s'occupait tout seul, et il trouvait ça blessant et vexant surtout qu'ici le gosse inexpérimenté c'était Ruki et pas Reita! Il n'appréciait vraiment pas d'être mit a l'écart de la vie sexuelle de Ruki, et finit par lui dire, très clairement._

**« Arrêtes ça tout de suite! Je te laisserais pas faire n'importe quoi dans ma piaule! Non mais tu te prends pour qui là! Tu est vraiment vulgaire, Dégoutant, et malsain! »**

_Ruki lui non plus n'aimait pas vraiment la façon dont Reita parlait de lui, en faite, il détestait ça! C'était Reita le malsain qui pensait qu'à coucher avec lui, lui il n'avait strictement rien demander à personne, et surtout pas d'aimer un rebelle a la con dans son genre! Nan mais oh! Ruki arrêta sur la seconde, et se redressa pour regarder Reita d'une façon très sombre. Il était pas d'accord pour porter les vices d'un autre. Il regarda Reita sérieusement et lui dit._

**« Je suis peut être beaucoup de choses, mais c'est toi le pervers. Je soupirais juste de bonheur de trouver un lit pour dormir après une longue journée! C'est toi qui te met à croire des choses malsaines parce que ça te plait de m'imaginer aussi pervers et dégoutant que toi! Alors maintenant tu t'excuses où je me tires pour de bon! Y'en a marre de passer ma journée avec un mec dans ton genre qui me mets ses vices sur le dos. C'est toi qui penses qu'à me sauter! C'est toi qui fait tout pour que j'accepte! Moi je n'ai rien demander! »**

_Ruki était assez mécontent. Certes, les choses étaient mauvaises mais il ne voulait pas non plus quitter Reita ce n'était pas vraiment le but de la manoeuvre, mais si Rei le cherchait, il ne mettrait pas longtemps à le trouver. Ruki ne rigolait pas sur son intégrité vis-à-vis de ses choses là. Déjà que tout le monde pensait qu'il était un Mari-Couche-toi-là à cause de Reita, il voulait pas qu'on pense n'importe quoi a son propos! Reita finit par se rendre compte de son erreur, et même si il trouvait ça excitant de s'imaginer Ruki entrain de se toucher, excitant mais frustrant, il ne voulait pas vraiment le perdre tout de suite, vu qu'ils étaient enfin ensembles. Il fixa seulement Ruki l'air solennel._

**« C'est bon mais arrêtes ce genre de choses, ça me frustres. Déjà que tu te refuses à moi, j'ai pas envie de te voir te satisfaire tout seul! »**

**« Je ne me fait jamais moi, de plaisir solitaire comparé aux autres. Et je ne cherches pas a me faire sauter par n'importe qui. C'est clair là? Je dis pas ce que je t'ai dit, à tout le monde, et... Je suis sérieux en sentiment moi. On peut pas en dire autant de certaines autres personnes, comme... Hitsugi, ou... Je sais pas... Toi par exemple. »**

_Reita se sentait encore un peu vexé. C'est vrai il n'avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait aussi, mais ça se voyait non? Il avait pas besoin de dire ça pour qu'on le saches! Du moins c'est ce que Reita croyait, parce que le petit avait besoin de quelqu'un qui l'aimait pour de vrai, quelqu'un qui soit de son côté. Et forcément, il prit la chose un peu mal. Reita un grand suceptible? Ils l'étaient tout les deux, c'étaient bien là leurs plus gros problème. Il soupira fortement._

**« C'est quoi cette connerie? Je n'ai pas que ça a faire de me promener avec un Gamin dans ton genre collé a mes bask'! »**

**« C'est bien ce que je dis. Tu t'en fou. Tu t'en fou de moi. C'est net et clair. Mais ça m'étonnes pas va... »**

**« C'est toi qui est venu me chercher que je saches. »**

**« Faux, Faux Et archi Faux! C'est toi qui a commencer! Tu te souviens pas ce qui s'est passé dans l'amphi peut être? »**

_Ruki était sérieux. Il aimait pas quand Reita se prenait pour la victime. Il lui avait jamais demandé de venir l'embrasser, ni de lui faire croire qu'il pourrait l'aimer. Ruki n'avait rien demander a personne! Et Reita pensait exactement la même chose et là... On est pas sortit de l'auberge. Reita soupira une nouvelle fois, tout ça le gavait sérieusement._

**« Tu peux arrêter de remettre ça sur le tapis? »**

**« Non. Mais ne fais pas comme si mon sort t'intéressait! Je sais très bien que demain, tu me laisseras tout seul, juste pour être avec ta bande à la con! »**

_Et là Le décoloré comprit quel était le vrai problème du gamin. Il avait peur que Reita le lâche! Ce n'était pas du tout son intention! Il regarda son petit brun, et finit par lui dire beaucoup plus calme._

**« C'est ça qui te préoccupes? Demain? »**

**« Quoi d'autres? A moins que t'ai envie de continuer sur la lancée du "je suis sale et dégoutant". »**

**« Je suis sérieux. C'est juste ça ton problème? »**

**« Non mais ta raison! Moques-toi de moi! C'est tellement marrant! »**

**« Alors t'as vraiment peur de demain? »**

**« Peur? Pourquoi? Tu vas juste m'ignorer, et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, parce que de toute façon, ça le fait pas de sortir avec un mec dans mon genre, et que t'est putain d'amis sont tellement plus important que n'importes qui! Sauvons les apparences! »**

**« Arrêtes! Tu me parles pas comme ça! Je te l'ai déjà dis, je suis pas ton chien, c'est clair? »**

**« Non t'as raison c'est moi qui suis le tiens! Mais tu vois, ton chien il se tire! »**

_Ruki finit par se lever, comme il put, puisque il s'était blessé au poignet gauche, et qu'il avait une espèce d'attelle. Il comptait réellement s'en aller, et laisser Reita tout seul. Parce qu'il avait beau Aimer ce garçon, et pouvoir faire beaucoup de choses par amour, çe le blessait de se rendre compte que de toute façon Rei ne pourrait jamais aimer quelqu'un comme lui. Ils n'étaient pas du même monde. Ils n'avaient pas les même valeurs. Et c'était certain pour le plus petit, que tous ces jours passé avec Rei n'était qu'un divertissement pour lui. Il avait foutu son coeur à nue, sans vraiment le vouloir, et n'avait rien recolté en retour. C'était assez clair. Et il savait, il avait la certitude que demain n'allait rien changer, et Rei ferait comme si il n'avait jamais passé deux semaines avec lui, et qu'il n'avait jamais désiré Ruki. C'était blessant, ça faisait mal. Mais ça, c'était sans compter sur Rei. Le décoloré ne voulait pas le voir partir, et il ne le laisserait pas s'en aller aussi facilement. Il en avait un peu marre que Ruki tournes autours du pot, au lieu de dire ce qu'il voulait précisément. Il saisit donc le poignet Droit du petit brun, quand cette furie se décida a essayer de sortir de la chambre de Rei, vu qu'il était obligé de passé devant le lit, sur lequel se trouvait Rei. Le brun s'arrêta immédiatement, et Rei finit par lui dire, un peu plus calme, et sérieux.  
_

**« Je ne te laisserais pas partir. Si c'est juste parce que demain t'effraies, je ne te laisserais pas partir. »**

_Le petit brun s'était étrangement calmé. Il fallait avouer que le contact physique avec son blondinet, avait tendance a le rendre beaucuop plus doux. Il baissa tristement la tête, il n'avait pas peur. Il savait. C'était différent. Et pendant quelques longues secondes, Ruki se demandait si c'était une bonne idée de lui dire tout ça. Il ne voulait pas que Rei se rendes comptes qu'il avait tout comprit. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, il se décida a lui répondre quelques choses, l'air triste, et résigné._

**« Je ne suis pas effrayé. Je sais que demain, tu feras comme si tu ne me connaissais pas. Je ne suis rien face à tes amis. J'ai bien compris. »**

_Reita n'était pas du tout d'accord avec la façon dont le petit brun voyait les choses. Le fait est que Rei savait parfaitement bien qu'il aimait Ruki. Il l'aimait, et ne voulait pas vraiment le voir partir. Pas pour rien. Parce que demain n'était rien. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés pour en arriver là, demain n'était rien. Et Rei ne voulait pas perdre son brun. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il soupira doucement, et tira un peu sur le poignet de Ruki, pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux. Reita était très sincère. Il n'avait pas dis les mots que Ruki voulait entendre, mais il ne doutait pas de son amour pour le brun._

**« Je ne sais pas comment tu vois les choses... Mais les gens avec qui je sort ont la priorité sur ces gens-là. »**

_Ruki n'était pas convaincu du tout. Et puis même, il ferait semblant de ne pas sortir avec lui. Il s'en doutait. Ils n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Et plus le temps passait, et plus Ruki finissait par penser que c'était vrai. Il ne répondit pas sur ce sujet-là, mais se contenta de lui dire._

**« Je peux partir maintenant? »**

**« Tu sais très bien que je ne te laisserais pas faire. »**

_Reita émit un doux sourire. Il était sérieux. Ruki avait l'air tellement triste que ça lui faisait mal. Il ne voulait plus le voir comme ça. Surtout pas pour des conneries. Il ne comptait pas le lâcher, ni l'abandonner! Ce n'était pas dans ses projets. Il regarda Ruki soupirer doucement, et finit par ajouter._

**« Viens t'asseoir, tu veux.? »**

_Ruki n'était toujours pas du même avis. Il voulait juste, partir, partir et pleurer. C'est tout. Il se sentait con d'avoir cru que Rei pourrait l'aimer._

**« Et si... Je dis non? »**

**« Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. »**

_Ruki resta silencieux, et vint s'asseoir doucement aux côtés de Reita. Il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre parler. Il se sentait seulement triste. Il n'était pas convaincu, et ne le serait probablement jamais... Enfin ça s'était avant ce qui suivit. A peine assit a ses côtés, le blondinet décida de passer son bras autours des épaules du plus jeune, dans le but de lui faire, un câlin platonique, comme il pouvait. Il ne voulait pas que Ruki soit triste. Il le serra dans ses bras, en évitant de blesser le petit estropié de la mains, et lui murmura à l'oreille._

**« Je sais que tu crois des choses. Mais laisses-nous être un couple. Tu verras comment ça se passeras. »**

**« Je ne suis rien pour toi. Je m'accommoderais très bien si demain on ne parlais pas. »**

_Rei l'écarta un peu de lui, pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il lui disait ou quoi? Il recommença._

**« Arrêtes de dire ces choses-là. Elles sont fausses. Si toi tu as peur pour demain, saches que je te ne lâcherais pas. Je passerais la journée avec toi, et peut importes ce que les gens pourront dire, ou non. Je n'en ai rien à fiches d'eux. Tu comprends? »**

_Ruki était un peu beaucoup borné sur les bords. Il finit par, toujours en rebaissant la tête, lui répondre._

**« Tu dis ça maintenant. »**

**« Non. Je te le promet. Je ne te lâcherais pas. On serais ensembles toute la journée. C'est une vraie promesse. »**

_Le petit brun ne répondit plus rien. Il se contenta de le regarder l'air peu sûr. Il savait. Mais Reita continuait de faire semblant. Pensait-il vraiment qu'ils allaient pouvoir se montrer tout les deux? Ruki se doutait que ce n'était pas vrai. Reita était le Mâle Dominant de l'école, une figure de proue, un Rebelle, un mec sur qui beaucoup craquaient, et surtout, ils ne venaient pas du même monde. Reita se prenait pour le maître du monde, et quelques part, sa famille l'était, mais lui. Lui ? Il n'était rien ni personne. Ils ne se seraient jamais adressé la paroles, si Ruki n'avait pas tenus des propos déplacés envers Rei et son groupe. Ce n'était pas un couple fait pour durer, et ça Ruki le comprenait bien. Reita voulait y croire. Grand bien lui fasse, mais le petit brun savait que celui qui serait blessé dans l'histoire, c'était encore Reita ne comptait pas laisser Ruki dans le sentait qu'il devait lui montrer qu'il l'aimait. Même si il ne pouvait, ni ne savait dire les mots que Ruki avait utilisé. Il s'approcha doucement du plus jeune, et posa ses lèvres délicatement, et tendrement contre celle de Ruki, pour l'embrasser. Le plus jeune ne se fit pas vraiment prié pour lui rendre son baiser. Il avait besoin de croire que Reita l'aimait. Il avait besoin de contact avec lui. Et au fond de lui, il se doutait que Reita ressentait la même chose que lui. Il ne voulait juste pas être blessé une nouvelle fois. Puis Reita mit fin au baiser, mais... Il se dit qu'il devait en faire plus, pour que Ruki ne doutes plus. Il voulait passer la nuit avec lui, pour qu'il puisse être sur que demain, Reita et Ruki seraient ensemble. Pour se rassurer, et le rassurer. Il voulait passer une nuit avec lui. Il avait besoin de sentir la présence du plus jeune a ses côtés, il avait besoin de sentir le petit brun près de lui, a vivre. Il finit alors par demander au plus jeune, doucement et tendrement._

**« Tu dors avec moi cette nuit.? »**

**« Rei... Je n'ai pas envie de ça. »**

**« Je veux juste dormir avec toi a côté. Tu dois juste être près de moi. C'est tout. »**

_Ruki avait momentanément cru, que Rei essayait encore de le mettre dans son lit, d'une manière purement sexuelle. Et quelques part, il ne savait pas ce qui lui arriverait dans ce lit, une fois que Reita serait a ses côtés. Mais là encore, Ruki ne se fit pas prier. Il se glissa simplement dans les draps de Rei, a ses côtés. Il se préparait a dormir dans son coin, quand un beau blondinet vint l'enserrer doucement. Mais Ruki n'aimait pas cette façon là. Il détestait quand quelqu'un était derrière lui. C'était pas a cause du désir ou non de Reita, seulement.. Cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il était mal-à- l'aise, et rien que cette idée le traumatisait. Il tenta de fermer les yeux et dormir, mais, impossible. Il n'aimait pas ça. Et ce n'était pas le fait de sentir Reita contre lui, d'avoir son souffle sur sa nuque, mais seulement de lui faire dos. Il avait un peu peur, et sur le coup s'était fait tout petit, mais cette position ne lui allant vraiment pas, il se décida a parler a Reita. Il dit alors tout bas._

**« Rei, s'il te plait. Je n'aime pas ça. »**

_Reita lâcha un soupire, et finit par lâcher son emprise sur le gamin. Il était frustrer que même dormir avec Reita ne lui conviennes pas. Et il allait se retourner, pour dormir dans son petit coin, quand un petit brun se glissa a nouveau dans ses bras. Il ne comprit pas ce qui s'était passé, mais il s'en fichait. Ruki était dans ses bras, et ils allaient dormir. C'était très bien comme ça. Quant à Ruki, il était beaucoup mieux. Il pouvait voir le visage de Reita, et le voir s'endormir tout doucement. Il pouvait profiter de la jolie vu qu'il avait sur l'être qu'il aimait tant. Et puis, sentir ses bras autours de lui, et son souffle qui se perdait dans ses cheveux, ça lui rappelait combien Reita était présent, et là pour lui. Il se décida a aller s'endormir, mais juste avant, il prit le soin de déposer un petit baiser sur le torse nu de son blondinet, en guise de bonne nuit. Et le seul écho qu'il eut, furent des mains qui le serrèrent un peu plus, pendant que le blondinet lâcha instinctivement._

**« Reste... »**

_Ruki n'avait pas l'intention de partir. Il se serra un peu plus contre Reita, et finit par soupirer doucement avant de s'endormir. Seul Dieu savait ce qui se passerait demain._

_._

_._

* * *

.

. BOn aller les gens, voilà un autre petit chapinouchet que j'aime ^^.

Courage pour les partiels, les contrôles, les exams et tout ces genre de machin truc pas drôle. COURAGE ^^ Et surtout, n'oubliez pas de souffler un peu ^^.

Je vous câline touuuuus ^^.

.


	16. I knew

**Titre de la Fic:** You poisoned me (Tu m'as empoisonné)

**Titre du Chapitre : I knew  
**

**Titre complet : I knew you would let me down.**** (Je savais que tu me laisses tomber.)  
**

**Auteur :** Keiko.A

**Couple **: Reituki ^^

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne xDDD.

**Note **:

.

.

* * *

.

.

_C'était la mi-journée, et pour le moment, Ruki était un peu rassuré. Reita avait évidement éviter d'être trop intime avec lui, mais sans plus. Pour l'instant, il tenait ses promesses, et Ruki en était bien content. Mais vous savez ce qui allait arrivé. Ruki était invité à la table de Reita ce midi, comprenant aussi Shin. Mais il a suffit qu'Aoi soit là, pour qu'a nouveau, tout parte a volo. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce que Aoi se mettes a parler a Ruki. Le problème du petit brun, c'était qu'il n'arrivait pas à lâcher Reita du regard, comme si il avait peur qu'il s'en ailles. Il aurais même tenu la mains du décoloré si il avait pu. Mais il ne fallait pas trop demander à Reita, et Ruki ne voulait pas vraiment prendre de place. Aoi lui posa alors des petites questions, pour savoir comment était son séjours chez Rei. Vu que tout le monde en avait eut vent... et surtout que Suga s'était bien gardé de dire qu'il avait quasi tout répéter a Aoi._

**« Alors, c'était comment de vivre chez Reita? »**

_Le pauvre Ruki ne voulait pas embarrasser Rei, et surtout, il n'aimait pas parler de sa vie sentimentale à table avec tout le monde qui pouvait l'entendre. Il baissa un peu la tête, en réfléchissant, et finit par répondre._

**« Y'a des hauts et des bas. »**

**« Surtout des hauts non? »**

**« Bah.. heu ça allais quoi. »**

_Mais Aoi ne s'arrêta pas là. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, mais juste intéressé, curieux, et un peu trop Mr-je-sais-tout. Et c'était agaçant. Il en remit une couche._

**« Et dans les hauts, il n'y aurais pas, partager le lit de Rei? »**

_Le concerné qui était en train de manger, écoutant la conversation d'un air distrait, ouvrit les yeux grand, et les fixa sur Aoi, puis Ruki. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Aoi saches ça, et encore moins qu'il ose lui demander ça comme ça devant tout le monde! Le petit brun était un peu, chamboulé. Il ne savait pas très bien quoi répondre. C'est vrai que c'était agréable de dormir avec son décoloré, mais.. Il se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas le dire ouvertement, et opta pour une réponse passe-partout._

**« Bah dans ce genre de condition, c'est toujours délicat la nuit. »**

**« Tu est sérieux alors? Tu dormais dans le même lit que Reita? »**

_Ruki ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il tenta de jeter un regard vers Rei, mais il n'y trouva aucun soutient... Comme toujours. Il chercha, alors que toute la tablé était pendu à ses lèvres. Il sortit._

**« Bah, il fallait bien qu'il me surveilles la nuit. Tu crois qu'un Junki en manque ça fait quoi quand t'as le dos tourné?... »**

**« Alors? C'était comment de dormir avec lui? »**

_Ruki regarda Aoi sincèrement. Il n'avait plus envie de répondre a ses questions. Elles étaient ennuyantes et trop personnelles. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il aimait Reita, et que c'était bien de pouvoir passer la journée avec lui. Et il était sûr que Reita était content qu'il n'entres pas dans les détails sentimentaux. Pourtant, voyant que Ruki ne répondait plus, Aoi se tourna vers Reita et lui reposa la question._

**« Tu as aimé dormir avec lui? »**

_Rei était un mec très clair et net. Il ne comptait pas tourner autours du pot. Et lui dit de but en blanc._

**« Tu rigoles j'espère? Dormir avec lui, ça veut dire être réveillé aux aurores, et se coucher tôt, parce qu'il ne peux pas dormir comme tout le monde. Tu trouves ça marrant toi? Personnellement ça me faisait chier. Maintenant si t'as finit avec tes question, tu pourrais peut être manger. »**

_Ruki prit un peu la mouche, et se sentit obligé de poser une question à Reita._

**« Parce que 10h du matin, c'est les aurores pour toi? »**

**« Tu rigoles là? Tu sais à quel heure je me lèves pendant les vacances? »**

_Ruki le regarda dans les yeux, mais sans cette lueur d'amour qui brûlait auparavant. Ruki n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui, et encore moins publiquement. Le pire dans tout ça? Aoi. Il enfonça bien profondément le couteau._

**« Tiens, t'as pas foutu Takanori à la porte de chez toi, après une dispute? »**

_Reita qui fut interpeler par cette question, jeta un regard noir à Suga. Suga n'était pas sensé lui répéter ça. Et ça commençait à lui peser sur les nerfs que Aoi se mêle de ses affaires personnelles. Il s'énervait un peu._

**« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? »**

**« Tu l'aurais frappé en plus... »**

_Reita s'énerva pour de bon cette fois. Trop c'était trop. Chacun se mêle de son cul nan mais oh! Il se leva et tapa des mains sur la table, en lui disant clairement._

**« Maintenant ça suffit. Tu ARRÊTES ça! »**

_Tout les gens sursautèrent presque. Surtout Ruki, qui n'était pas assit près de Reita, mais qui pouvait voir la colère monter chez lui. Et Aoi ne s'arrêta pas là._

**« Tu étais Jaloux non? »**

**« Moi Jaloux? JE N'AIMES PERSONNE!. C'est clair? Combien de fois je vais devoir te le répéter? »**

**« Même pas Takanori? »**

**« Pourquoi tu voudrais que je l'aime? Tu veux assouvir ton besoin de Sexe par procuration? Et bien démerdes-toi ailleurs! Je n'aime personne, et surtout pas ce gamin! »**

**« Pourtant... »**

**« Pourtant rien! Ce n'est qu'un gamin encore puceau qui se drogue pour faire différent! Comment peut-tu croire que quelqu'un puisse aimer ce gosse? Sérieusement! »**

_Pendant tout le discours horribles de Reita, les larmes montaient aux yeux de Ruki. Il l'avait dit. Reita n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Il 'était entrain de l'humilier, de le rabaissé, et surtout, avait-il besoin de dire à tout le monde qu'il était puceau? Ruki était rouge de honte, de colère, et avait cette envie de pleurer. Les tentatives de Shin pour stopper Reita dans son discours n'avaient pas marcher. Takanori ne se sentait pas bien. Et le fait de s'être douté que ça finirait comme ça n'avait pas réussit a atténuer sa souffrance. Comme toujours, on lui disait des choses, et on faisait le contraire. Le petit brun ne put supporter tout ça, une nouvelle fois. Il préféra se lever, et s'en aller de la manière la plus calme qu'il pouvait, sans regarder Reita une seule fois. Il l'avait dit. Il savait que ça allait se passer comme ça... Pourquoi personne ne l'écoutes jamais? Comme toujours Shin prit sa défense et finit par se lever aussi en lui sortant ses quatre vérités._

**« Et toi? Tu te prends pour qui, pour parler de lui comme ça? Tu ne connais rien de sa vie! Et ce n'est pas parce que vous avez vécut deux semaines sous le même toit que tu peux savoir! Alors fermes ta gueule! Tu n'est qu'un pauvre con qui ne se rend même pas compte de la chance qu'il a de connaître quelqu'un comme Takanori! Même les vendeuses de plaisirs ont plus de classe et de respect que toi! Sale Gosse de Riche! »**

_Shin n'attendit pas la réponse de Reita, et courra rejoindre Ruki. Son ami avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, ou même juste d'une présence. Mais ça Reita ne comprenait pas. Le décoloré râla un peu, sur le fait qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que Shin et Ruki pouvaient avoir aujourd'hui! Mais cette fois, personne ne répondit. Même Aoi garda la bouche fermé. Il n'avait plus envie de faire comprendre à Rei, que les autres aussi pouvaient être des gens bien, et qu'il ne fallait pas les maltraités pour rien. Et la tablé semblait s'être calmé, Reita finit par s'asseoir à nouveau, quand quelqu'un lâcha seulement._

**« Y'en a marre. Pourquoi tu les a amenés? Pourquoi ils ont mangé a notre table, si ce que tu penses de ce Takanori c'est qu'il n'est qu'un avorton sans avenir, et sans intérêt? Si tu aimes te moquer autant des gens, et les rabaisser.. Tant mieux pour toi. Mais je commences à en avoir marre de tout ça. Si vous avez un problème avec vos couilles qui vous travailles, baiser un bon coup, mais arrêter de vous prendre la tête pour un gamin. T'as envie de te le faire? Très bien, mais ce n'est pas une poupée gonflable. C'est un être humain, tout comme toi. Et tout ce que tu réussit c'est à lui faire du mal, pour rien. Je ne suis pas d'accord pour rester dans une bande, ou on se tape, et se gueule dessus tout les jours. Je suis désolé, mais là j'ai atteint ma limite. »**

**« Hitsugi... » **_Lâcha Aoi d'un air las..._**  
**

**« QUOI? Tu préfères encore te taire, et le laisser faire du mal a ce gosse parce qu'il n'est pas foutue de comprendre qu'il le désir, mais qu'il fait tout pour le rebuter? Je suis désolé! Mais ce n'est pas en le blâmant, et le repoussant que tu auras ce que tu veux de lui! Il n'est pas un Sado-Mazo. Alors arrêtes de croire que tout le monde va t'aimer juste parce que t'as une belle gueule, et que tu n'est ni drogué, ni vierge. Il n'y a pas de que ça dans la vie! Tu n'est ni gentil, ni affectueux. Comment voudrais-tu que quelqu'un aie envie de toi? C'est impossible! »**

_Reita ne faisait que le regarder dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de gueuler. Il n'avait pas envie de lui démolir la tête. Il se rendait compte que ses gestes n'étaient sûrement pas ce que Ruki attendait de lui. Mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre, et resta muet tout le long. Quant à Hitsugi, il le fixa quelques secondes, mais n'ayant aucune réponse, il préféra partir aussi. Il ne cautionnait pas, et ne voulait pas cautionner ce genre d'action. Il fut assez tôt suivit de Aoi et Suga qui quittèrent aussi le navire. Pourtant, Tora resta un peu en retrait. Il s'approcha de Reita et lui dit assez bas._

**« Il a raison tu sais. Personne ne t'aimeras si tu continues comme ça. Et surtout pas lui, après tout ce que tu lui a fais. »**

**« Je n'aime personne. »**

_Tora eut un délicat sourire amusé. Reita ne savait dire que ça pour se défendre. Mais tout le monde se rendait compte que ce n'était plus vrai depuis un moment. Depuis la première fois où le regard de Rei, et celui de Ruki s'étaient croisé. Ils avaient fait semblant, mais tout le monde le voyait maintenant. Alors Tora se pencha près de Rei, et lui glissa a l'oreille._

**« C'est ce que tu dis toujours... Mais pas ce que tu ressens. »**

**« Ce n'est qu'un gosse. »**

_Tora eut a nouveau un sourire amusé. Reita était gentil mais des fois, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui disait._

**« Et alors? Ces choses là ne se commandent pas. Et puis maintenant... Tout le monde s'en est rendu compte. Il n'y a plus de raison de te cacher. »**

_Reita comptait encore contester sa réponse... Mais il ne savait plus quoi dire. Dans l'optique, il n'avait pas tord. Seulement... Il ne voyait ni comment se faire pardonner, ni même comment changer. Reita n'était pas habituer a aimer quelqu'un, et encore moins a devoir faire attention aux sentiments des autres. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, et ça n'allait pas s'apprendre en deux semaines. Il regarda Tora s'éloigner aussi, et se mit a penser à Ruki. Puis il rejoignis bien assez vite les autres personnes de sa classe. Il fallait tout d'abord dire, qu'il réfléchisse sérieusement aux propos de Tora. Et même si il aimait Ruki, il n'était pas sûr que continuer de sortir avec ce gamin servirait à quelqu'un, et encore moins au gosse lui-même. Il était pas perdu, il passait juste son temps a réfléchir. Il ne voulait pas encore faire de conneries... Mais personne ne pouvait le lui garantir... Dommage. Il choperait ce soir Ruki à la sortit pour lui parler et mettre les choses aux claires, maintenant que le brun n'habitait plus chez lui... Pourquoi... Quand il pensait à ça, il sentait un peu le stress monter en lui? Depuis quand Reita avait peur de parler à quelqu'un?... Il était vraiment Accro dis donc...  
_

_Reita avait enfin finit ses cours. Il devait parler, et il se mit dès la première minute de liberté à chercher son petit brun dans toute l'école. Il devait lui parler... mais il avait la sensation que quoi qu'il dise, ça n'arrangerait rien. Peut être qu'il aurait dû envoyer Tora lui parler à sa place. Lui il savait quoi dire. Lui il savait comment aimer les gens. Rei ne savait même pas quoi dire pour apaiser Ruki, et tenter d'avoir une nouvelle chance. C'était stupide n'est-ce pas? Peut être qu'il n'était juste pas fait pour être avec quelqu'un... C'est ce qu'il se disait, pendant qu'il cherchait le plus jeune. Il finit par le voir, dehors, sortant de l'école, comme sûrement tout les jours, avec Shin. Il détestait ce gamin... Mais il se dépêcha pour rattraper le brun. Une fois arrivé non loin, sur le parvis de l'école, il lui dit alors, pour avoir son attention._

**« Ruki. Il faudrait qu'on parles. »**

_Le plus jeune n'avait pas envie d'entendre Reita le traiter une fois plus comme de la merde, et lui dire qu'il avait rêvé ses deux semaines._

**« On n'as rien à se dire. »**

**« Alors Écoutes-moi! »**

_Le petit brun, qui était toujours à côté de Shin, regarda son ami. Il n'avait pas envie de parler à Reita. Et il lui fit clairement comprendre._

**« Non. J'ai pas envie. Je veux pas t'entendre. Ni te parler! On n'as rien à se dire, alors laisses moi tranquille. »**

_Malheureusement, Reita n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise Non. Il saisit alors Ruki qui s'en allait, et comme à son habitude, le plaqua contre la grille de l'école, aussi doucement qu'il put. Il se rapprocha du brun et lui dit aussi clairement._

**« Je ne veux pas te laisser tranquille. C'est pas dans ma nature. »**

_Ruki qui ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi il parlait, préféra l'attaque comme défense.. Et il lui répondit des choses pas jolies, comme toujours._

**« C'est tout ce que tu sais faire? Me brutaliser et me faire du mal? C'est tout ce qui t'intéresses? Avoir ce que tu veux... »**

_Le blondinet baissa un peu la tête. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il imaginait les choses. Mais il ne savait toujours pas comment réagir face au brun. Il commença alors à lui caresser tendrement la joue, remettant ses mèches derrières l'oreille piercer du petit brun. Il était si mignon._

**« Je t'en pris Ruki... »**

_Le petit brun ne craqua pas. Il pensait sincèrement que Rei ne voulait que coucher avec lui, pour se vanter auprès de ses amis._

**« Éloignes-toi de moi. »**

_Mais au lieu de faire ce que Ruki voulait, Reita se rapprocha un peu plus de son brun, lui imposant un corps à corps, que le brun avait du mal a supporter. Le plus jeune ne savait plus où mettre les yeux, pour ne pas penser au faites qu'il était coller contre l'homme qu'il aimait le plus sur terre. Le blondinet vint lui murmurer à l'oreille._

**« Ruki... Soit gentil, je t'en pris... »**

_Le problème? C'est que Reita voulait seulement que Ruki lui pardonne. Mais le brun ne comprenait pas ça du tout. Tout ce qu'il sentait c'était le désir de Rei... Et ces pulsion sexuelles ne seraient pas prêtes d'être satisfaite avec un petite brun qui était farouchement contre tout contact physique pervers avec un décoloré qui se foutait de sa gueule ouvertement. Le brun ne se laissa pas faire. Il tentait de se contenir, mais sa rage commençait a monter... Puis il craqua, il se mit a donner des coups à Reita, autant qu'il pouvait, aussi fort que possible, en lui hurlant, sur le point de se mettre a pleurer._

**« Arrêtes! Dégages! Dégages tu entends? Je ne coucherais pas avec toi! Sale Pervers! Menteur! Tricheur! Malsain! Tu est vilain! Vilain! »**

_Rei qui tentait de contenir les coups de Ruki, ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui parlait comme ça. Il s'écarta un peu de Ruki, et finit par lui bloquer les poignets, tandis que Ruki finit par fondre en larmes. Shin commença a venir se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, alors Reita lui jeta un regard sombre, et lui dit._

**« Cette fois, laisses moi régler ça! »**

_Il regarda son petit brun qui pleurait encore, et se rapprocha doucement de lui, pour lui demander tout doucement.. Cette fois, il tenterait de comprendre ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez Ruki._

**« Pourquoi tu dis ça? Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire de mal? »**

_Le brun ne voulait pas en parler. Il se sentait mal. Tout le monde lui mentait, et trichait. Tout le monde se foutait de sa gueule. Mais il répondit quand même entre deux sanglots._

**« Tout... Tout ce que tu veux.. C'est coucher avec moi. C'est tout. Tu t'en fou du reste... Tu t'en fou... »**

_Le blondinet n'était pas d'accord. Il ne se foutait pas de lui, et il l'aimait pour de vrai. Il ne voulait pas perdre Ruki. Pas encore une fois. Ce n'était pas envisageable. Il entreprit de réfuter tout ça, toujours avec compassion. Il desserra doucement les poignets de Ruki._

**« C'est faux. Bien sûr que j'ai envie de toi. C'est normal. Je suis un homme, j'ai des besoins, et des désirs... Et c'est vrai que ça me frustre que toi, tu ne veuilles pas. Mais ce n'est pas que ça qui m'intéresse. Si tout ce que je voulais c'était juste du sexe... J'aurais finit ce que tu as commencé la dernière fois... »**

**« Tu mens. Tu mens... Tu mens! »**

**« J'ai envie de toi, a un point que tu n'imagines même pas. J'ai envie de toi... Mais surtout... Je ne veux pas que tu souffres. D'accord? »**

**« C'est faux! ... »**

**« C'est la vérité Ruki. »**

**« Alors.. pourquoi tu as dis ces choses horribles sur moi. Pourquoi tu ne m'aimerais jamais? »**

_Reita baissa une nouvelle fois la tête.. Il se sentait con d'avoir dis ces choses... Mais sur le coup, Aoi l'avait poussé à bout. _

**« Je suis désolé. Je ne les pensais pas. Je ne voulais pas que les autres sachent. Aoi m'as poussé à bout. Je suis désolé. »**

**« Alors c'est ça?... Tu as juste honte de moi... Je comprend. A ta place j'aimerais pas qu'on me voit avec une larve dans mon genre. »**

**« C'est ce que tu crois? »**

**« Non, c'est ce que tu penses. »**

_Reita était triste. Alors Ruki pensait ça de lui? Non mais c'était n'importe quoi. Il saisit le brun par les épaules, et le regarda sérieusement dans les yeux._

**« Écoutes, tu sais très bien ce que je penses de toi. »**

_Ruki leva les yeux vers le décoloré. Il ne savait pas. Reita n'avait jamais déclaré sa flamme au brun. Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Il repoussa Reita comme il put et lui fit des reproches._

**« Bien sûr que non! Tu n'as même pas été capable de me répondre! Tu fais des pirouettes, tu esquives, et après tu dis du mal de moi devant tout le monde! Alors oui, pour moi tout ce que tu veux, c'est me sauter pour faire bien devant tes amis, et pouvoir passer a autre choses! Mais je ne suis pas d'accord pour que je subisse ce genre de choses! C'est clair là maintenant ? Et puis si Aoi t'ennuies autant que ça, tu n'as qu'à coucher avec lui aussi comme ça tu n'y penseras plus! C'est bien ce qu'il a dis Ton amis piercer de partout hein? Ce n'est qu'un jeu pour toi et eux! Ce n'est qu'un jeu... Mais moi je veux pas jouer avec ça. Merci pour mon sevrage, mais je ne coucherais pas avec toi, ni pour ça, ni pour rien au monde. »**

_Ruki décida qu'il était temps de s'en aller. Mais le gentil Décoloré n'était vraiment pas du même avis. Il chopa le poignet du brun entrain de partir, et l'attira à lui. Il n'allait pas le laisser partir comme ça. Ce n'était pas satisfaisant. Il le re-bloqua contre les grilles et lui dit après plusieurs secondes où Ruki tentait de se débattre. Il était très sérieux, et sincère._

**« D'accord. Je ne fais pas les choses correctement. Et peut être que tu n'as pas comprit le discours de Hitsugi. Mais je ne veux pas de Aoi. Et je ne voudrais même pas le voir nu c'est clair? Peut être que... Je m'y prends mal. Mais arrêtes de vouloir être catégorique, et laisses nous une chance... Une seule... »**

_Le brun s'était calmé... mais ce n'était que de courte durée. Vu les paroles de Reita, il ne savait pas si il devait rigoler, ou lui défoncé la tête. Il soupira doucement, et répondit catégoriquement._

**« Tu en a déjà eut beaucoup trop. »**

**« Ruki... Je t'en pris. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'y arriverais du premier coup. Mais si tu n'essayes pas.. Si tu ne fais pas un effort, on ne sauras jamais ce que ça aurais pu donné, non? »**

**« Ce que ça donnerait? C'est simple. Toi me parlant comme un chien, me prenant pour ta poupée sexuelle. Sérieusement. Tu crois que je supporterais ça longtemps? Je ne veux pas. Si c'est tout ce dont tu est capable... Je préfère passer mon tours. »**

**« Je suis sérieux. Ce n'est pas un jeu! »**

**« Bien sûr que si! Depuis le premier jours ça en est. C'est le jeu de ta domination. Je doit t'être soumis. C'est ça que tu veux. Mais tu ne l'auras pas. »**

_Reita était un peu énervé, et sur le coup... Il ne se sentit pas cogner Ruki a nouveau contre la grille, du manière pas très doucement. Le pauvre brun se cogna l'arrière de la tête ce qui faisait assez mal. Rei le regarda très sérieusement, et tenta de l'embrasser, mais Ruki le repoussa en lui collant une gifle. Cette gifle eut le don de remettre les idées de Reita en place. Il finit par déserrer un peu son emprise sur le gosse, pour lui dire, un peu plus ce qu'il ressentait... Enfin, il allait essayer._

**« Peut être que j'ai jamais répondu ouvertement à ta déclaration. Mais... écoutes... ça ne m'empêches pas... de le ressentir comme toi. Et je sais que je te fais mal, mais... j'aimerais vraiment que cette fois, ça puisse marcher. D'accord? »**

_Le brun n'était pas d'accord avec tout ça. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire avoir! Reita lui avait déjà mentit une fois! Qui lui assurait que ce n'était pas encore le cas? _

**« Tu m'as fais une promesse, et tu ne l'as même pas respecter. Tu m'as mentis. Et tu viens, tu me parles mal, et me malmènes, pour me dire que toi aussi tu ressent un truc envers moi? Tu crois que je vais croire ça? C'est facile à dire. C'est plat, et banale. Moi je le pensais. Je le pensais fortement... Et... » **_Ruki commença a nouveau a avoir les larmes aux yeux, et des trémolo dans sa voix _**« Et.. je le penses toujours ok? Alors ne t'amuses pas avec ça. Je veux bien faire ce que tu veux, mais ne joues pas avec ça... Pas après ces deux semaines où je me suis sentit spécial pour toi. Si je ne suis rien, tu n'as juste qu'à le dire, et ça m'iras très bien. Mais ne mens pas pour me préserver, parce que tu ne ferais que me blesser encore plus. »**

_Reita le voyait commencer a pleurer parce que Ruki l'aimait. Parce que Ruki l'aimait au point que c'était vrai. Mais Reita n'avait jamais su comment lui parler, ni même quoi dire. Pourtant, devant ses larmes... Devant ce renouvellement de sa déclaration d'amour, le pauvre Reita finit par dire tout ce qu'il cachait au fond de lui. Pour ne plus blesser Ruki. Tant pis si il ne voulait plus de Reita après ça... Le décoloré ne supporterais pas le faire souffrir encore.. Alors il lui dit très honnêtement, avec son coeur._

**« Je ne voulais pas que les autres sachent. Je ne voulais pas que Aoi me pose des questions embarrassantes sur toi et moi. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre me décrire une fois de plus tes fesses avec son air pervers, et l'entendre me demander comment tu étais au lit, ou tout nu. Je ne veux pas parler de tout ça, et je ne voudrais jamais en parler. Ce sont des choses.. Personnelles. Mais oui. J'avais peur, parce que... Tu est fragile. Tu pleures tout le temps, tu souffres de tout.. Et ça, parce que, je ne sais pas m'y prendre, ni pour te parler, ni même pour te toucher. Et oui je suis brute, et peut être méchant ou vexant dans mes paroles. Mais ce n'est pas le but. Je n'ai jamais dis que j'étais ce que tu cherchais. Et sûrement que je suis loin d'être le genre d'homme avec lequel tu t'imaginais finir. Mais... Je ne veux pas que tu souffres. Je ne veux plus te voir pleurer. Et encore moins parce que j'en suis la cause. Pourtant... Je peux pas m'empêcher de revenir vers toi, parce que il a ce machin. Ce machin que je ne pourrais jamais te dire. J'ai envie de toi. J'ai envie de te présence. Et peut être que c'est pas la bonne formulation.. mais Je tiens à toi. Vraiment. Je tiens à toi... »**

_Ruki n'avait pas tellement osé le regarder... Néanmoins, quand il entendit la déclaration de Rei... Il n'en cru pas ses yeux. Reita venait d'avouer qu'il tenait à lui. Pour de vrai. Il avait besoin de Ruki a ses côtés. Le petit brun était tellement content qu'il se mit a pleurer de joie. Reita l'aimait en fin de compte. Reita l'aimait. lui. Rien que lui. Le décoloré quant à lui entreprit de serrer son brun dans ses bras. Ruki le serrait aussi fort qu'il pouvait, tellement heureux de savoir enfin que Rei ne le prenait pas pour un con. Il était tellement content. Tellement tellement, tellement, tellement... Il aurais presque pu tout pardonner. Presque. Mais c'était Ruki, et il ne fallait pas croire que tout irait aux oubliettes, loin de là... Il s'écarta un peu de Reita pour le regarder dans les yeux, et Rei ne se fit pas prier pour lui donner ce que le brun voulait. Il se pencha vers le plus jeune, et l'embrassa. Malgré le fait qu'il était l'heure de la récréation, et que tout le monde pouvaient les voir s'embrasser. Reita s'en fichait éperdument... Mais une chose était sûre, la prochaine fois que Aoi se mêlerait de ce qui ne le regardait pas... Il se ferait un plaisir de le remettre à sa place. Reita ne voulait plus risquer de perdre Ruki à cause de n'importe qui. Il aimait ce mec. Il l'aimait plus que tout. Il le serra dans ses bras à nouveau, une fois le baiser finit, et décida même de raccompagné Ruki jusqu'à chez lui, avec l'aide de Shin... DE toute façon Rei savait comment rentrer chez lui... Il voulait juste être un peu plus longtemps avec Ruki._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

.

._ Voilà _Enfin la fin de chapitre.. Non mais j'ai mis plus de temps a finir la partie Reituki que le début dis donc xd Je veux de l'amouuur, du tendre, du vraiiiiii. Je veux qu'ils soient heureux ensembles ^^. Il le fauuuuut ^^. En tout cas je vous aimes tous ^^. Calin a tout le monde ^^. (Câline tout le monde)._  
_


	17. Fade

**Titre de la Fic:** You poisoned me (Tu m'as empoisonné)

**Titre du Chapitre : Fade  
**

**Titre complet : Fade to black.**** (Se décolore au noir.)  
**

**Auteur :** Keiko.A

**Couple **: Reituki ^^

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne xDDD.

**Note **:

.

.

* * *

.

.

_C'était comme toujours, une belle journée dans un monde quasi parfait... Enfin, ça c'est ce que tout le monde croyait... la réalité était bien différente. Ruki allait beaucoup mieux depuis que Reita c'était décidé a l'aimer, mais ça n'allait pas arranger ses affaires pour autant. Ruki était un pauvre mec sans aucune défense, et sans vraiment de volonté pour se défendre non plus. Il fallait bien qu'un jours ça craque. Et ce jours était arrivé depuis ce matin. Il n'avait pas comprit ce qu'il avait fait de mal, pourtant, des garçons plus âgés que lui n'ont pas attendu qu'il se défende pour s'amuser a lui cogner dessus. Il ne faisait jamais rien de mal, seulement, il faisait toujours tout mal. Voilà son problème... Le résultat? Il n'avait pas tardé a se faire emmener a l'infirmerie avec tout ses vilains bleus qui allaient apparaître. Il n'avais rien demander, et on l'avait frappé sans ménagement. Heureusement que Shin était là pour s'occuper un peu de lui. Il souffrait trop et il détestait qu'on le frappe... Quoi de plus normal? Ruki aimait beaucoup Reita, mais il ne voulait pas vraiment que le décoloré soit au courant de ça. Il avait un peu peur de sa réaction quand il apprendrait que le petit s'était fait frapper comme un punching-ball. Malheureusement quelqu'un eut la bonne idée de prévenir Reita-Sama... Et il était vraiment de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses hobbies que son petit ami se fasse malmener par des gamins a qui il pouvait encore botter le cul fermement! Reita finit par entrer dans l'infirmerie l'air mécontent, et s'approcha de son petit brun tout amoché par des connards qui allaient regretter de vivre! Il lui prit la mains doucement et lui demanda sérieusement._

**« Qui t'as fait ça? Dis moi et je vais les butter! »**

_Ruki ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes par la suite, et il décida de ne pas dire qui ils étaient, ce n'était pas vraiment la peine. _

**« Ce n'est pas vraiment la peine...Je t'assure. Ce n'est rien... »**

**« Prends moi pour un con s'il te plait! Qui t'as fait ça? »**

**« Laisses tomber. »**

**« Réponds à ma question. »**

**« Non. »**

**« Pourquoi? »**

_Ruki ne voulait pas en plus que Reita s'en ailles. Il en avait besoin de son décoloré. Il soupira doucement, et lui prit serra la mains;_

**« Reste je t'en pris... »**

**« Dis moi qui c'est... Je reviendrais après.»**

**« Non. »**

**« Pourquoi? »**

_Ruki savait très bien pour quelle raison on l'avait frappé, et il ne voulait pas que Reita s'énerve encore plus, et qu'il se fasse retaper par les vilains gens. Il soupira et décida que peut être il devait expliquer pourquoi.._

**« C'est très simple... Si ils ont fait ça c'est parce que... Je sort avec Toi. Et j'ai pas envie que tu ailles les voir et qu'ils reviennent me taper! »**

**« Je t'assures que si je m'occupes d'eux, ils n'oseront jamais plus te regarder de travers! »**

_Ruki soupira et tourna la tête de l'autre côté. Il ne pouvait pas discuter avec Reita ce n'était pas possible. Ce qu'il aurait aimé que Rei ne soit pas quelqu'un d'agressif comme ça. Car ce n'était pas la violence qui allait régler le problème du brun... Pas du tout même. Le plus jeune ne voulait pas non plus, que Rei aie des problèmes... et d'ailleurs en parlant de problèmes, heureusement que Shin avait demander a son père, le directeur de ne rien dire et ne pas l'embêter parce que des gens s'en étaient pris à lui. Après tout ce n'était pas sa faute si sortir avec Reita lui apportait autant de problèmes que peu d'amour... Heureusement que son père accepta, en menaçant Ruki que la prochaine fois, responsable ou non, il devrait assumer les conséquences comme un grand. Pour Ruki, ça ne lui posait aucun problèmes. Il finit quand même par parler de choses mauvaises, triste et dures pour Reita... Il était sérieux, mais lui-même n'en avait pas tellement._

**« Tu sais... On ferait peut être mieux de... d'arrêter.? »**

_Reita le regarda sérieusement. Il était un peu surprit qu'à chaque problèmes, le petit brun ne trouvait que cette réponse là. Il soupira doucement._

**« Tu est sérieux là? »**

**« Oui. Ce serait plus simple pour tout le monde... »**

_Reita soupira une nouvelle fois. Il re-posa alors la question différemment._

**« Tu ne m'aimes plus? »**

_Ruki ouvrit grand les yeux. Lui ne plus aimer Reita? Ce n'était que fort peu probable. Il ne comprenait pas bien comment Reita pouvait penser à ça! Il ne lui fit pas de sourire du tout, et le regarda tristement. Peut être que Reita voulait qu'il ne l'aime plus. Il lui demanda alors._

**« Tu veux que ça soit le cas? »**

_Reita soupira une nouvelle fois. Des fois, ce gamin ne pigeait que dalle a ce qu'il lui racontait en faite. C'était un peu déprimant. Il s'éloigna un peu énervé, et lui demanda, en criant un peu._

**« Ce n'est pas ma question! Tu veux rompre parce que tu ne ressent plus rien? Ou parce que tu as peur? »**

**« Mais... Je ne veux pas rompre. Je me demandais juste si ça serait pas plus simple de le faire. C'est tout. »**

**« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en branle que ça soit facile ou pas? Je ne veux pas que tu partes et il est hors de questions que trois morveux m'empêches d'être avec toi parce qu'ils l'ont décidé! Maintenant dis moi qui ils sont que je leurs casses la figure! »**

**« Laisses tomber pour une fois... »**

**« Ruki! Tout ça ne va pas se régler parce que tu vas attendre que ça passes. Avec ces mecs là si tu ne leurs casses pas la figure, tu n'obtiendras jamais la paix! Je t'en pris, laisses moi faire a ma façon! »**

_Ruki laissa un blanc. Il réfléchissait. Est-ce que ça valait le coup de le dire ou pas a Rei? Il en doutait sérieusement mais ce n'était pas vraiment la question. Il devait faire confiance à Reita sur au moins ça, parce que sinon... Ils n'iraient pas loin et Rei ne ferait plus rien pour lui, si il passait son temps a lui dire non. Et ça il était hors de question que Rei l'ignores. Il soupira et finit par lui dire tout ce qu'il savait._

**« Ce sont des premières. Ils se pensent investit d'une mission de protection. Parce qu'évidement Reita ne peut aimer personne à part lui-même et que même le sexe ça l'intéresserait pas avec moi, alors forcément je fais du chantage ou je t'ai payer! Voilà ce qu'ils pensent! »**

_Reita soupira. La connerie des gens avaient tendances à l'énerver. Après tout, il aimait et couchait avec qui il voulait! Pas besoin que tout le monde soit au courant de sa vie sexuelle ou de sa vie sentimentale bordel! Surtout si c'était pour s'en prendre à Ruki! Ruki ne voulait pas que Rei se battes, pas qu'il ai peur qu'il perdes, mais de tout façon, Reita n'avait aucune raison d'aller se foutre sur la gueule avec des morveux débiles. Pourtant Rei avait décidé que quoi qu'il se passe, il allait leurs défoncer la tête. Sérieusement, il détestait qu'on s'en prennes a son Brun! Il s'approcha a nouveau de Ruki et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son brun, avant de lui dire._

**« Ne les écoutes pas ces envieux. Ils ne savent pas quoi ils parlent. Ils sont jaloux parce que c'est Toi et pas eux qui m'intéresse. Oublies-les vite ces salauds. »**

_Ruki voulait que Reita reste auprès de lui. Mais il ne fallait pas croire que Rei était du même avis. Ruki se doutait que Rei ne l'écouterait pas. Personne ne l'écoutait, il voyait pas pourquoi ça changerait subitement. Rei avait beau l'aimer, et le désirer autant qu'il voulait, il ne prenait ni Ruki au sérieux, et ne l'écoutait pas non plus. Voilà ce que le brun pensait. Et il ne démordrait pas du faite que Rei ferait ce qu'il voulait. Et ce ne fut pas bien long avant que Reita ne décide de laisser le brun seul, enfin.. Seul, avec Tora. Le petit brun fut triste quand le décoloré lui lâcha la mains, pour sortir, casser la gueule de ces garçons... Il préférait cogner sur des gens qu'être avec Ruki. Voilà ce qu'il en déduisait. Et ça c'était de très mauvaise augure. Il n'était pas méchant le bandé, seulement, il ne se rendait pas compte que Ruki ne voulait pas ce qu'il voulait. Il attendait d'autre chose, il s'attendait à autre chose. Tora vit bien le regard triste mais résigné que Ruki avait. Il se doutait que ça n'allait pas tout à fait aussi bien qu'ils le pensaient tous. Il ne voulait pas jouer les rabats joies, ni les curieux, mais... ça le démangeait de savoir ce que Takanori pouvait avoir sur le coeur. Seulement Takanori ne voulait rien dire du tout à Tora. Il se sentait tout seul et triste, et ça se voyait. Son petit sourire avait disparut, et ses yeux tout ternes refletait son mal être profond. Tora avait beau essayer de lui parler, le nain restait un mur complet... Il préféra s'en aller devant son inutilité, et sa présence superflux. En réalité, le seul qui parvint à lui tirer des explications fut Suga. Il passait dans le coin, et s'était dit qu'une petite visite ne pourrait pas faire de mal. La solitude il connaissait bien. Quand il entra, il trouva un Ruki toujours aussi triste, et sombre que celui que Tora avait laissé. Il vint s'asseoir dans une chaise pour squatter l'infirmerie et rester avec Ruki. Il lui dit alors._

**« Oh, ça n'as pas l'air d'aller. Tu veux en parler? »**

_Il attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. Il soupira doucement, et se dit qu'il devait encore tenter le coup._

**« Laisses moi deviner... C'est à cause de Reita? »**

_Le plus jeune eut un soupir lourd de sens, que Suga comprit. Reita causait beaucoup de tourmentes à ce pauvre garçon. De toute façon, qui d'autre que Reita pouvait le rendre comme ça? Ce n'était pas la première fois, et ça ne serait sûrement pas la dernière. Et ça, tout le monde s'en rendait compte. Ils allaient droit dans le mur de cette façon._

**« Tu te sens seul... pas vrai? »**

_Ruki soupira une nouvelle fois. Il en avait marre de cette impression que Reita le lâchait toujours pour autre chose plus important, ou mieux que lui. Il tourna ses petits yeux vers ceux de Suga. Et Suga comprit combien la solitude, et la tristesse de Ruki étaient réelles. _

**« Tu veux que je lui demandes de revenir? »**

**« Non. Il a mieux à faire. »**

_Le ton du plus jeune ne plût pas à Suga. Et il lui répondit._

**« Mieux à faire que d'être là avec toi? Tu rigoles! »**

**« Il préfère taper des gens que d'être ici. Je suis aussi peu intéressant? »**

**« Attends, laisses-moi l'appeler. »**

**« Non! Laisses, ce n'est pas grave... »**

_Suga fixait le plus jeune qui ne changeait pas d'expression. Il s'approcha du plus jeune, et posa sa mains sur son épaule, d'une manière rassurante. Il lui dit alors._

**« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ira mieux après... »**

_Ruki le regardait toujours avec cette tristesse dans son regard. Il attrapa alors la chemise de Suga, et lui dit sérieusement._

**« Viens. »**

_Suga le regarda très peu sûr de ce que le petit nain lui disait. Mais la sincérité, et le sérieux se lisaient en lui. Suga le regardait toujours, sans vraiment comprendre, quand il re dit._

**« Viens, avec moi dans le lit. »**

_Suga n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce que lui demandait Ruki. Et il trouvait ça un peu... ambiguë si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Mais il ne fit pas d'histoire, et monta dans le lit, aux côtés de Ruki. Le petit brun vint se lover dans ses bras, comme avec Reita avant... Suga se sentit obligé de lui demander quelques choses..._

**« Pourquoi... tu as disparus pendant la nuit, la fois où tu étais chez moi? »**

_Ruki n'avait pas vraiment envie de répondre à beacoup de questions. Il fit un léger petit sourire en répondant seulement..._

**« Je ... Je le regardais dormir... »**

_Suga ne comprit pas bien pourquoi il n'avait rien dit de tout ça. Mais il lui semblait bien que Rei et Ruki étaient un peu des garçons secrets, qui n'aimaient pas dévoilé leurs jeu, ni leurs sentiments. Ce n'était pas forcément mal, mais dans ce cas-ci ça ne servait plus à rien. Suga alla poser une autre question, quand... Les lèvres de Ruki se retrouvaient collées aux siennes. Sur le coup, il fut un peu surprit, mais... il ne rejeta pas le baiser du plus jeune sur le moment. A vrai dire, le petit brun mettait beaucoup d'ardeurs à l'embrasser, allant même chercher la pauvre langue de Suga qui n'avait rien demander à personne. Suga finit quand même par se demander si Reita n'allait pas revenir. Non pas qu'il aurait aimé profiter du petit corps du brun, seulement, il n'avait pas envie que Reita se mettes a gueuler sur lui parce que son mec était en train de l'embrasser, et surtout parce que c'était Ruki qui était venu le chercher. Ruki mit fin au baiser, soupirant seulement une fois de plus. Il retourna à son câlin, quand Suga finit par lui demander, un peu sous le choc._

**« Pourquoi tu fais ça? »**

**« Ce n'est qu'un baiser. Cela ne veut rien dire... Cela ne veut jamais rien dire... »**

_Ruki semblait encore plus triste maintenant. Suga se demandait pourquoi il se jetait sur lui aussi soudainement. Ce n'était pas les habitudes du petit d'embrasser le premier venu._

**« Pourquoi alors? Pourquoi tu l'as fait? Pourquoi à moi? »**

**« J'en avais envie. Tu est assez intelligent pour ne pas le dire à Reita. »**

_Le petit brun se sentait seul. Il voulait qu'on l'aime. Il n'aimait pas Suga, seulement... il était là, et lui il savait se taire quand même. Il se demandait si Reita ne trouvait pas ça insuffisant. Il savait que Reita voulait coucher avec lui.. Mais le petit brun refusait toujours... Et Reita était de plus en plus frustré... et c'était normal.. Mais Ruki n'avait pas la sensation que de toute façon, Reita pouvait l'aimer. Il en doutait quand il le voyait partir, pour casser la figure a des mecs, au lieu d'être là, après de lui, et de l'aimer. Le petit brun n'ouvrit plus sa bouche.. Et finit même par s'endormir doucement. Suga aussi, même si il n'était pas prévu de sécher les cours, pour rester avec Ruki. Mais il n'avait pas prévu de faire une petite sieste, toujours agréable... Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle ferait moins agréable a son réveille. Reita les avaient vu dormir ensembles... Et il détestait cette idée. En plus que Ruki qui se touchait dis donc! Le décoloré était en pétard, et Suga, comme Ruki, allaient mangés tout ça, dans la figure._

_Et à leurs réveilles, il y eut de la casse. Mais comme toujours, les gens un peu excité, et mécontent se disaient des choses horribles, pour pas grand choses. Heureusement, Suga ne parla pas de cette histoire de baiser, et après quelques cris échangés, et quelques coups avec le décoloré... Tout finit par s'arranger... Seulement Suga avait un peu du mal a regarder Reita dans les yeux sans penser à Ruki lui sautant dessus. Comportement qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas... Pourtant, chez Ruki c'était clair et limpide... Comme quoi, chacun comprenait ce qu'il voulait. C'est dur d'aimer quelqu'un, et d'avoir cette impressions de ne pas compter, de ne pas excister. Et c'est ce que Ruki ressentait. Malgré la déclaration de Reita. Malgré ses témoignages d'affections... Il se sentait plus animal de compagnie, que petit ami. Et il ne savait pas si ça venait du fait que Rei se fichait de lui, ou parce qu'il n'avait jamais accepter que son corps appartiennes au décoloré. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'aimer comme pas possible. Il l'aimait, même si il doutait._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

.

.

Et un autre petit chapitre de finir.. Même si il a mis quasiment deux semaines pour venir. Ce n'est pas ma faute, on a des tas de choses horribles à faire ... Compte rendu, Résumé, dossier scientifique. Du travailles, sans compter les contrôles en amphi, en TD, et autre trucs pas amusant du tout xD.

Aller Courageons nous les gens. et On Vainquera xD


	18. Darkness eyes

**Titre de la Fic:** You poisoned me (Tu m'as empoisonné)

**Titre du Chapitre : Darkness Eyes  
**

**Titre complet : Darkness eyes kills me. (Yeux de ténèbres m'ont tué.)****  
**

**Auteur :** Keiko.A

**Couple **: Reituki ^^

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne xDDD.

**Note **:

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Mais quelle belle journée. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus belle pour un petit brun... Sauf si on lui disait qu'il n'avait plus de contrôle. Seulement ce n'était pas le cas. Il était tranquillement entrain de réviser. Tranquillement? Tout était relatif. En faite, son beau décoloré qu'il aimait tant, n'arrêtait pas de le déconcentrer. C'est dur de réviser quand votre amoureux est en train de souffler dans votre nuque, parce qu'il regarde par dessus votre épaule. Ruki tentait comme il pouvait de réviser son histoire, mais les mains de Reita sur ses petites épaules, avaient le don de l'empêcher de réfléchir. De temps en temps, il demandait a Reita d'arrêter de faire semblant de lui masser les épaules, parce que ça le troublait. Mais Rei en rajoutait. Il ne restait plus que quelques petites pages a Ruki avant d'avoir finit, mais... Le décoloré était impossible. Il l'embrassait dans le cou. C'était embêtant, mais tellement agréable, que le petit brun ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il devait, ou voulait faire. Reita avait le don de l'embrouiller, et de le rendre encore plus amoureux de lui. C'était si étrange d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un comme ça. Mais il était si bien, dans les bras de son beau Reita d'amour. Il protesta une nouvelle fois contre les perturbations du plus blond._

**« Rei... S'il te plait... »**

_Reita s'écarta du plus jeune, mais seulement pour quelques courtes secondes, avant de reprendre où il s'était arrêter. Ruki aimait bien ça, que Reita le taquine de cette manière.. Mais ils n'apprécièrent guère ce qui suivit. L'un des "amis" de Reita venait de faire son apparition dans la joyeuse troupe._

**« Salut tout le monde... alors les tourtereaux, ça va bien on dirais ^^ »**

_Reita commença a se crisper. Il détestait qu'on dise ça de lui. Il n'aimait pas cette façon de venir s'occuper de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Il leva les yeux vers Aoi, et lui dit clairement._

**« En quoi ça te regardes? »**

**« Tu lui fais du rentre-dedans sous les yeux de tout le monde. Alors bon... »**

**« Du rentre-dedans? » **_Reita n'était pas forcément au courant de toute les façons de parler vulgaire qui existait._

_Ne vous inquiétez pas.. Aoi lui avait cette fâcheuse habitude, de mal parler. Pourtant au début, on n'aurais pas cru.. Mais que voulez vous, les gens changent, évoluent, et deviennent pire parfois. Et Aoi rajouta._

**« Oui du rentre-dedans. Tu es a deux doigts de le sauter sur place. Je supposes qu'il doit être bon au lit ton petit Takanori. »**

_Ruki était vexé par cette remarque. Mais il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de s'occuper de finir ses révisions, maintenant que Reita s'était levé et bien écarté de lui. Il n'avait plus rien pour le perturbé. Reita quant à lui s'approcha de Aoi et le regarda fixement dans les yeux avant de lui balancer._

**« Tu connais le mot Respect? Ne parles pas de lui de cette façon si dégoutante! Et ma vie sexuelle ne te regardes toujours pas! »**

**« Ah ce que je vois je me suis trompé. Baises-le un bon coup et arrêtes de te conduire comme une gonzesse amoureuse! »**

_Reita ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Aoi s'acharnait sur Takanori et lui. C'est vrai quoi. Aoi était-il jaloux que Ruki ne soit pas amoureux de lui, plutôt que de Reita? Le décoloré réfléchissait... Mais il ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi Aoi s'en prenait tellement à lui comme ça. C'est vrai, il n'avait pas arrêter de parler des fesses de Ruki, d'une façon perverse, alors Rei finissait par se dire, qu'il aurait aimé se le faire. Et cette idée avait encore plus de raison d'énerver Reita. Mise à part ça, il ne voyait pas pour quelle raison stupide, Aoi pouvait l'avoir poussé dans les bras du gamin, pour le traiter comme une pute juste quelques temps après. Mais Reita évita de le frapper tout de suite, et il lui demanda seulement._

**« C'est quoi ton problème avec lui? »**

**« C'est avec toi que j'en ai un. Depuis que tu sors avec lui, tu ne l'as toujours pas sauté. Putain mais t'attends quoi? Je pensais que tu serais en manque, vue que la dernière fois remontes a très longtemps! »**

**« Je fais ce que je veux avec lui! Et ça ne te regardes pas! Maintenant si t'as un problème on peut toujours régler ça d'homme à homme! »**

_Seulement Aoi qui venait de dire ses choses horribles sur Takanori, semblait se radoucir un peu. Encore un autre Test de Aoi. Reita commençait a en avoir un peu marre qu'on se mêle de sa vie privée, et sexuelle. Bordel. Que des inconnues frappent et insultent son Ruki, et que ses amis s'y mettent, ce n'était pas possible! Il regardait toujours Aoi fixement, et lui redemanda._

**« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me parles comme ça? »**

**« Je voulais juste voir, si tu tenais vraiment à lui. C'est tout... »**

_Aoi lui fit un sourire énigmatique, et s'en alla du côté de Ruki. Il s'assit a ses côtés, et commença a essayer de discuter avec lui._

**« Alors, tu fais quoi? Tu révises? »**

**« Va te faire foutre. »**

_Ruki tourna son regard sombre vers Aoi. Il n'avait pas envie de rigoler. Il ne supportait plus Aoi. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il faisait semblant d'être gentil, et après, il parlait de lui comme une marchandise. Il le détestait. Il le détestait, comme la première fois où il l'avait rencontré, et qu'il avait mis sa mains sur la cuisse du pauvre Takanori. Il n'avait plus envie de jouer, ni même de perdre du temps avec des gens qui n'en valaient pas la peine. Bien sûr, tout le monde était là. Toute la clique de Reita, et même Shin. Et Jui dans tout ça? Oh, bah il était entrain de bécoter Tora. Non, ils ne se lâchaient plus... Faut croire que Ruki provoquait des passions chez les autres._

**« Pourquoi tu es comme ça? »**

**« Je n'aime pas les faux-culs. Maintenant lâches-moi! »**

_Ruki retourna a ses révisions comme si de rien n'était. Mais le brun se leva, et il lâcha malgré lui._

**« Reita aurait mieux fait de te prendre de forces! Tu l'aurais moins ramener! »**

_Aoi était un peu énervé. Mais ça ne passa pas inaperçu chez Ruki. Et il se leva très mécontent. Aoi allait morfler._

**« Oh, parce que tu crois que tu m'as sauvé ce jours-là? Tu n'as rien fait! Vous n'avez rien fait! Alors arrêtes d'avoir le complexe du Grand Sauveur Plus Intelligent que tout le monde, car tu ne l'es pas! »**

**« Hey petit merdeux, c'est grâce a moi que tu sort avec ton Reita-Cherri! Si je n'avais pas été là, il ne se serait jamais intéresser à toi! Si je n'avais pas été là pour lui dire que tu étais baisable, il ne l'aurais jamais remarquer! Alors arrêtes de croire qu'il t'aime pour ton caractère exceptionnel! »**

_Ruki était blessé, vexé et surtout... Il regarda Reita, qui semblait un peu gêné que Aoi puisse dire autant la vérité. Les choses commençaient a devenir vraiment malsaines, et de très mauvaises augures, quand Wataru ramena sa pomme. Il avait vu toute la scène, et était bien décidé à parler, et quelques part, excuser Aoi. Il lui demanda alors, étouffant un "Je te hais" lancé par Takanori._

**« Je croyais que tu devais lui en parler calmement. Je peux savoir pourquoi j'entends des insanités sortirent des bouches par ici? »**

**« Wataru, Laisses. Je vais régler les choses. »**

_Son amant le regarda droit dans les yeux. Aoi avait un peu perdu le contrôle, et Wataru se devait de recadrer les choses._

**« Je ne crois pas qu'en rabaissant ce ... Garçon... Tu vas régler quoi que ce soit. Et puis de toute façon ça ne regardes pas Reita. »**

_C'est là que le décoloré se réveilla. Il vit que son Ruki était tout triste et ne semblait vraiment pas content, mais il ne voulait pas s'en approcher. Il lui semblait que Ruki lui en voulait. Il soupira doucement et en demandant a Wataru._

**« Qu'est-ce qui ne doit pas me regarder? »**

**« Que Aoi et moi soyons, ... Ensembles... Après tout, ça fait des années lumière que tu m'as plaqué. »**

_Reita se sentait mal. Il avait ce pincement au coeur. Wataru était son Ex, et ça presque tout le monde le savait. Presque... Ruki n'avait jamais été mis au courant de cette histoire là. Le plus jeune se rendit compte que face à Wataru, il ne faisait pas le poids. Ni physiquement, ni au niveau sexuelle. Et il se doutait que Reita l'avait juste utilisé comme bouche-trou en attendant. Surtout d'après les paroles de Aoi, que Reita n'avait pas contre-dite. Reita lui s'emporta un peu. Il s'en prit a Aoi, en lui demandant._

**« Depuis quand tu est avec lui? »**

_C'était son Ex. Et malgré que Reita l'ai laissé tomber, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir quelques choses pour Wataru. Il n'avait pas envie d'imaginer non plus, Aoi en train de faire des choses perverses avec son Ex. C'était bien trop dur, et surtout, il n'aimait pas l'idée que Aoi ai les même goût que lui. Mais Wataru ne le laissa pas faire._

**« Je te l'avais dis Reita. Je ne pleurerais pas sur notre histoire longtemps. Je crois que tu en fais trop pour rien. »**

**« Que j'en fais trop? De quel droit il sort avec toi? Depuis quand on fais ça dans le dos des gens! »**

**« Soyons sérieux. Tu vois comment tu réagit? J'ai aimé ta fougue au lit, mais là... Trop c'est trop. Tu m'as laissé tomber, et tu as un petit ami maintenant. Alors je crois que ton excès de jalousie est un peu déplacé. Et si tu veux tout savoir, on ne fait pas que sortir ensemble... Mais ça je penses que tu l'avais bien compris... »**

_Wataru était un être malfaisant. Il embrouillait la tête de Reita. Enfin non, mais il fallait avouer que Reita n'aurais pas penser que Wataru puisse tourner la page si vite, et surtout, avec Aoi! Et même si Wataru lui rappelait les bons moments passés au lit ensembles, Reita ne voulait pas s'imaginer Aoi entrain de toucher Wataru, comme lui avant. Peut être qu'il était trop possessif._

**« Je m'en fou! Il n'avait pas le droit de venir partager ton lit! C'est tout! »**

**« Je n'ai ni fait voeux de chasteté, ni voeux de fidélité a toi. C'est finit, c'est fini.. Maintenant, passes à autre chose. »**

**« Tu aurais dûs demander avant de faire ça! »**

_Reita colla une gifle a Wataru, comme si c'était encore son petit ami. Mais Ruki ne supporta pas le spectacle. Il y a encore quelques minutes, Reita l'aimait, il l'aimait, et le lui montrait... Et là, il n'existait plus. Il n'était rien. Juste un figurant dans une scène de ménage.__ Alors Ruki fit comme il en avait l'habitude quand il était de trop. Il prit ses affaires, et s'en alla. Il s'en alla, en laissant en plan Shin, et malgré Tora et Hitsugi qui essayaient de le retenir, il s'en alla. Silencieusement. Il n'avait pas envie de dérangé une fois de plus Reita. Il n'avait pas envie de voir Reita se réconcilier avec son Ex. Et il ne voulait pas que Aoi s'en prennes à lui encore une fois. Il n'en pouvait plus. Reita lui faisait des promesses, et lui disaient des choses, pour tout foutre en l'air, sans même s'en rendre compte. Mais c'était sans compter sur le fait que Wataru l'avait vu partir. Il trouva intelligent de rappeler a Reita deux ou trois petites choses._

**« Je sais combien tu aimes la violence, et l'aspect sauvage qu'il y avait entre nous. Mais juste pour mémoire, ton petit ami n'est sûrement pas comme moi. Et ce malgré qu'il me ressembles ou non. Tu comptes le perdre lui aussi? Parce qu'en ce qui me concernes, tu m'as déjà perdu il y a très longtemps. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu n'arrives toujours pas a te rendre comptes que des gens comme moi il en a pas deux. Je trouve admirable que ce garçon, arrive a survivre entre Toi et ta clique d'amis timbré. Il a vraiment du mérite. »**

**« Ne parles pas de lui comme ça! »**

**« Tu préférerais qu'on en parles pas du tout, et que ça finisses dans un corps à corps entre toi et moi peut être? »**

_Aoi était un peu jaloux qu'il lui demandes ça! Mais il ne dit rien, car Wataru avait une remarquable façon d'arranger les choses. Et il lui semblait que Rei arrivait a court d'argument._

**« Peut être bien que ça me plairais oui. »**

**« Oh, ça ne serais pas très raisonnable... »**

**« Et depuis quand tu fais ce qui est raisonnable? »**

**« Bon très bien. Je veux bien t'accorder un baiser d'adieux, si c'est ça qui te manques pour que tu arrêtes de me gaver avec notre histoire... »**

**« Wataru! » **_Aoi n'était pas d'accord. Mais Wataru lui intima du doigt de se taire._**  
**

_Wataru Regardait Reita très sérieusement. Il était prêt a l'embrasser, comme il le voudrait, si Reita lui foutait la paix après ça. Mais ça n'était pas du goût de tout le monde. Hitsugi posa sa mains sur l'épaule de Reita en lui disant._

**« Tu ne comptes pas faire ça quand même? Et Ruki? »**

_Mais Reita ne l'écouta pas une seule seconde. Il se pencha doucement vers Wataru, qui ne se fit pas prier pour rendre ce baiser chaud brûlant. Aoi était vert de rage a côté, mais le petit Wataru n'en tenait pas compte. Il s'appliquait à faire que Reita le désir, comme toujours... Seulement, même avec toute la bonne volonté que Reita y mit, il n'arrivait plus a aimer les baisers de Wataru. Comprenez, que c'était un homme, et qu'il se faisait clairement allumer, et qu'il avait du désir... Mais même si il le désirait, il y avait ce malaise chez lui. Comme si c'était une mauvaise chose. Il repoussa Wataru très gentiment.. Si gentiment que de loin, Ruki qui observait encore la scène, curieux, cru que Reita et Wataru s'étaient remis ensembles. Il partit dans les couloirs loin, très loin, pour aller pleurer tout ce qu'il pouvait. Reita se sentait quand même un peu mal. Il ne savait pas que Ruki l'avait vu, mais... Il savait que si Ruki était parti, c'est qu'il avait sûrement encore dit, ou fait quelques choses qui n'avait pas plût au plus jeune. Il savait qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer si il comptait garder son petit brun... Mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Et face au visage étrangement fermé de Reita, Wataru se sentit obligé de lui donner des conseils, lui, le coeur de pierre._

**« Tu vas devoir lui parler. »**

**« Non. Je ne saurais même pas quoi lui dire... »**

_Aoi s'était assit dans un coin, il boudait. Voir son Wataru renouer de cette manière avec Reita, juste devant lui, l'avait agacé énormément... Et il n'avait pas envie de laisser passer ce genre de choses... Même si il se doutait que Wataru n'en aurait rien à faire de ses petites états d'âmes. Wataru entraîna Reita avec lui, pour parler, un peu, seul à seul. Il baissa légèrement la voix, en lui répondant._

**« Ce n'est qu'un petit garçon. Dis lui ce qu'il veut entendre, et ça se règleras. »**

**« Ce n'est pas un petit garçon! »**

**« Écoutes, tu commences a me taper sur le système. Tu montes sur tes grands chevaux, quand on parles de lui pas bien.. Et toi, tu fais quoi dès qu'on s'en prends à toi? Tu t'en sers de bouclier. Alors peut être que je ne sais pas aimer... Mais tu ne sais pas respecter les gens. Alors je t'en pris, ne demandes pas du Respect, quand tu méprises toi-même la personne. »**

_Reita n'était pas ravit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre... Pourtant c'était la vérité. Dès qu'il pouvait renier sa relation avec Ruki, il le faisait. Dès que ça devenait trop intime, il mettait de la distance entre eux. Il soupira doucement. Mais il ne savait toujours pas quoi dire à Ruki._

**« Je lui parlerais demain matin. Non? »**

**« Demain matin? Tu rigoles là? Si tu veux encore avoir une chance, ce soir! Si tu lui laisses trop le temps de réfléchir, tu vas le perdre. »**

_Wataru regarda Reita une dernière fois, lui touchant le bras d'une manière qui se voulait un peu rassurante, et s'en alla. Il savait que Aoi ferait la gueule, et préféra rejoindre des sbires... Histoire d'avoir au moins quelqu'un a qui parler, et qui répondrais... Reita se retrouva seul. Il n'avait pas envie de passer sa journée avec Hitsugi et sa petite amie, ni les amoureux, et encore moins Aoi qui lui casserait les burnes a propos de Wataru. Aoi pouvait être tellement jaloux par moment. Ils étaient un peu pareilles, et c'était surtout ça le côté flippant de la chose. Si Aoi avait la facilité de charmé, et de faire ses coups en douce comme Wataru, Reita ne l'avait pas.. Mais ils avaient la même jalousie, les mêmes goûts, et surtout, la même passion amoureuse. Reita prit soin d'éviter tout ses amis. Il n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir a ce qu'il devait dire à Ruki. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce que le petit brun pouvait lui reprocher... ni même ce qui l'avait le plus blessé. Il devait faire des excuses à l'aveuglette. Et c'était pas vraiment facile. Du côté de Ruki, la journée se fit tout aussi silencieuse. Il ne prêta pas le moindre regard pour Reita, lors de récréation, ni même n'adressait la paroles à Shin. Ruki s'était muré dans son silence, et il ne comptait pas en sortir avant l'année prochaine. A quoi bon parler avec des gens qui passent leurs temps a mentir? Et la journée passa plutôt vite, pour les deux amis. Même si, elle ne fut guère appréciable. Ainsi Ruki allait rentrer seul à sa maison, refusant de rentrer avec Shin, quand Reita finit, comme toujours, par le rattrapper. Il arriva a sa hauteur dans un couloir, et commença alors à lui parler, l'empêchant de partir, en lui tenant le poignet.  
_

**« Je suis désolé Ruki... Désolé pour tout à l'heure. »**

**« Lâches-moi s'il te plait. »**

_Ruki ne comptait pas se faire avoir une seconde fois. Il ne laisserait aucune chance à Reita. Plus jamais. Plus jamais jamais! Et Reita finit par lui lâcher le poignet.. Mais quand il vit Ruki recommencer a partir, il n'hésita pas à lui prendre le bras, pour être sûr qu'il ne partirait vraiment pas._

**« Lâches-moi j'ai dis! Tu est sourd, ou tu fais exprès? »**

**« Il faut qu'on parles... Je t'en pris. »**

**« J'ai rien à te dire. C'est clair non? »**

**« Ruki! Je m'excuses. Je n'aurais jamais dût parler comme ça. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessé par mes propos. »**

_Reita cru bon d'essayer de prendre le petit brun dans ses bras.. Mais il ne se laissa pas faire, et se débattit, avant de lui dire sérieusement._

**« La seule chose que j'ai a te dire, c'est que c'est finit. C'est bon maintenant. Tu peux arrêter de faire semblant! »**

**« Mais arrêter de faire semblant de quoi? »**

_Ruki avait envie de pleurer. Reita se moquait de lui, et il détestait ça._

**« Arrêter de faire semblant de m'aimer. D'avoir envie de moi, et besoin de moi. Tu n'avais besoin que d'un bouche-trou. Maintenant c'est bon.. »**

**« De quoi tu parles? Je suis sincère bordel! Je tiens à toi! »**

**« Non. C'est à lui que tu tiens. Je vous ai vu vous embrasser. Il te dévorait... Et.. Tu aimais ça. Je l'ai vu. Alors ne mens pas. »**

**« Tes yeux te trompent. Ce n'était pas ce que tu penses. »**

**« C'est finit. Maintenant tu peux renouer avec lui. C'est bon. J'oublierais vite, ne t'inquiète pas. »**

**« Mais il n'y a rien a oublier! Tu ne comprends rien! »**

_Ruki n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de fuir, loin très loin et de pleurer... Mais Reita ne semblait pas vouloir démordre. C'était finit. C'est tout. Il le fallait._

**« Rei, Laisses-moi partir maintenant. »**

_Reita était désespérer. quand il regardait dans les yeux de Ruki, il n'y voyait qu'une lueur triste. Son combat était déjà perdu, et il s'en rendait compte. Alors doucement, il relâcha le petit brun. Il savait que Ruki allait partir. Il savait qu'il ferait semblant d'aller bien quelques temps... Mais il allait sûrement revenir? Non? Il devait revenir! Il allait forcément revenir, quand il comprendrait que Reita et Wataru n'étaient pas ensembles. Il allait revenir vers Reita, en lui demandant pardon de ne pas l'avoir cru... Ou ... Plutôt, il allait se mettre a devenir parano, en pensant que Rei et Wataru ne voulaient pas qu'on les voient, parce que Rei voulait pouvoir s'occuper de Ruki, et garder un amant sous la mains... oui. Voilà un raisonnement qui conviendrait a l'esprit tordu et paranoïaque qu'était celui de Ruki. Reita soupira et finit par s'asseoir sur un bout de trottoir, pour être triste. Il avait perdu Ruki.. Et il ne savait pas quand il le réccuperait... Peut être jamais? Sûrement jamais.. Vu le caractère de Ruki. Pourquoi ce brun était si compliqué, et craintif de tout? Reita disait des choses d'une mauvaise façon, et après il se mettait a croire que Rei ne l'avait jamais aimé. Pourtant, il l'aimait a en crever. Comme quoi des fois, il ne suffit pas de ressentir des émotions très fortement.. Il faut encore pouvoir les faire partager aux autres, pour qu'ils sachent. Qu'ils comprennent. Parce que Ruki ne savait pas. Parce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Parce qu'il ne faisait pas d'effort, de peur de découvrir que tous ses pires craintes étaient vraies. Alors oui, il préférait quitter Reita, et en souffrir, plutôt que de s'apercevoir que Rei se foutait de sa gueule depuis le premier jours où il l'avait embrassé. Il se souvenait encore, comment c'était de s'endormir a ses côtés, ou totalement lové dans ses bras. De pouvoir se sentir aimé, désiré, et existé pour une fois. Il avait changé pour Rei, il avait finit avec ces produits nocifs... Mais Rei ne changeait pas. Il ne faisait pas d'effort. Du moins... Ruki ne les voyait pas. Ruki ne voulait rien voir. Si seulement, il pouvait voir combien Reita tenait à lui... Il aurait peut être moins peur de tout._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

.

.

pour une fois que Ruki ne se prend pas un coup dans la gueule xD. Pourtant, vu comment il a plaqué Rei... On aurait pu croire que xD. Mais nan. Et puis de toute façon, ils se déchirent pour mieux s'aimer. Ce sont comme ça les grandes passions. Un peu d'amour, beaucoup de drama, et a la fin, une vie heureuse, pour quasiment toujours xD. Enfin en théorie, en pratique ça finit toujours moins bien xD. Mais bon.

Demain midi j'ai partiel de MAths. Oui une samedi a 11h. Ils sont fouuuuuu moi qui met 2h quasiment pour arriver a l'université. Là je vais rentrer chez moi, il va être 15h . ça me déprime x.x Enfin bref.

Et sinon Courage les gens pour la reprises... (Moi je m'en fou, j'ai pas eut de vacances x.x)

.


	19. Don't you ever

**Titre de la Fic:** You poisoned me (Tu m'as empoisonné)

**Titre du Chapitre : Don't you  
**

**Titre complet : Don't you ever think in the Reita point's of view?**** (N'as-tu jamais penser au point de vue de Reita?)  
**

**Auteur :** Keiko.A

**Couple **: Reituki ^^

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne xDDD.

**Note **:

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Quelques jours après cette belle non-dispute... Shin en était venu au point, où il parlait avec Suga. Parce qu'ils devaient parler de Ruki. Parce qu'ils devaient parler de Reita. De Reita et Ruki ensembles. Pour tout le monde, c'était étrange. Après que Reita ait défoncé la tête des premières, quand il les avait retrouvé... Ils ne comprennaient pas. Mais Ruki ne décrochait pas un seul mot de la journée. Et même les professeurs avaient lâchés l'affaire. Shin s'occupait du petit brun, en s'assurant toujours qu'il avait "le nécessaire" pour vivre. Mais ce que personne ne savait, c'était que Ruki avait mit fin a cette relation. Pour tout le monde, c'était le flou. Ils étaient ensembles, et le lendemain, ils ne se regardaient même pas. C'était une sensation étrange, et dérangeante... Surtout que maintenant, Reita avait tendance a jeter des coups d'oeil vers Wataru. Et tout le monde se rendait compte du malaise ambiant. Shin se posa alors sur le lit dans sa chambre. Il jeta un regard a Suga, et soupira doucement._

**« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »**

**« Ce n'est pas à toi de régler tout les problèmes de ces deux-là. Quand ils auront finit, ils changeront. »**

_Shin soupira une nouvelle fois, tandis que Suga s'approcha de lui, pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa sur le front. Shin finit par dire._

**« J'aimerais te croire. Mais ils sont pareilles. Ils sont bornés. »**

**« T'en sais plus? »**

**« Non. Ruki ne décroches pas un seul mot depuis plusieurs jours. Il ne dit strictement rien. Et.. Tu devrais voir comment il est... sérieusement... Je m'inquiètes pour lui. »**

_Suga s'éloigna un peu de son petit n'amoureux. Car personne ne s'était rendu compte qu'ils étaient ensembles depuis un sacré bout de temps. Il finit par enfin lui dire, ce que Reita devait encore ignorer._

**« A propos de Ruki. Je crois qu'il tournes pas rond. La dernière fois que j'étais seul avec lui... Il m'est sauté dessus. »**

**« Très drôle. Mais ça ne me feras pas sourire... »**

**« Je suis sérieux. A l'infirmerie, il m'as embrassé. Je comprend pas pourquoi il a fait ça. »**

_Shin lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Il avait confiance en Suga, et il savait que Suga mentait rarement. Il soupira seulement en demandant._

**« Et Reita? Il a vu ça? »**

**« Je crois pas. Je sais qu'il a pas apprécier que je dormes avec Ruki. Mais, il avait l'air si triste, que j'ai pas osé dire non. »**

_Shin soupira une fois de plus. Si Reita s'était monté un bateau a cause de cette histoire, ça n'aurait pas étonné Shin qu'il ai voulu embrasser son Ex. Néanmoins, ils ne savaient rien. Personne ne voulaient rien dire sur sa vie privé. Et ça devenait pesant._

**« Bon. Et bien... ça nous aides pas. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces mecs! »**

**« Je suis désolé. Ruki m'as dit un truc étrange... Comme quoi, un baiser ça ne comptait jamais... Tu comprends ce qu'il voulait dire? »**

**« Je sais pas. Peut être qu'il pensait que Reita se lassait de lui. J'en sais rien. J'en sais vraiment que dalle. »**

_Quelqu'un frappa a la porte, et Hitsugi fit son apparition dans l'encadrement. Il entra naturellement en fermant la porte, et se joignit a la conversation._

**« Alors, c'est ici les complots en tout genre? »**

**« Ce que ça sonnes méchant ce que tu dis... » **_Lâcha Shin au bord de la crise de nerf._**  
**

**« Bon, ben la réunion des Cupidons de l'amour? C'est mieux là? » **_Hitsugi fit un beau sourire._

_Mais personne n'y répondit. A vrai dire, le problème Reita et Ruki, restait un problème et un mystère entier. Il soupira une nouvelle fois le petit Shin, avant de balancer._

**« Je ne sais pas. Vous avez une idée? Un début d'explication? »**

_Mais Hitsugi ne s'arrêta pas là... Il posa alors une question.._

**« C'est normal que j'entende des pleurs? »**

**« C'est Takanori. Il fait ça tout le temps. Il pleurs toute la nuit... Et dors en cours, et quand il ne dors pas... On dirais un zombie avec ces cernes énormes. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir trouver une solution pour le sortir de là. Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer. »**

_Suga le regardait s'attrister sur le sort de son ami. Lui non plus ne savait pas quoi faire pour que Shin retrouve son beau sourire. Enfin si. Il devait rendre Ruki heureux, ou tout du moins, plus triste... Mais il en arrivait au même problème.. Il ne savait pas comment aider Ruki. Il ajouta alors._

**« Écoutes. On a essayé d'en parler avec Reita. Mais il nous fuit comme la peste. Et on ne peut même pas le faire boire. Quand il boit, il nous racontes sa vie, avec les détails peu important et les plus ennuyant. Mais on ne peut même pas l'approcher. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'ils ont dans le crâne ces deux là. »**

_Hitsugi soupira aussi, mais il avait une idée. Une idée qui ne plairait sûrement pas aux autres. Mais c'était la seule qu'il avait._

**« On peut pas y aller par quatre chemin. Y'a qu'une seule façon de savoir ce qui se passes. »**

_Hitsugi sortit de la pièce, et alla trouver Ruki. Il fut bien sûr suivit par Suga et Shin qui ne trouvait pas ça, très bon. Oui, ça sentait même l'embrouilles. Et Hitsugi ne voulait plus perdre son temps a attendre que l'un des deux se décides a expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Hitsugi débarqua dans la chambre d'ami, que Takanori utilisait, et le saisit par les épaules, bien qu'il pleurnichait, pour le secouer vivement en lui disant._

**« C'est quoi ton problème? »**

_Le petit brun continuait de pleurer, sans dire un seul mot. Il n'avait pas envie de parler. Il n'avait plus envie de grand chose en fait. Mais Hitsugi ne s'avoua pas vaincu, et il continuait de le seccouer en lui aboyant quasiment dessus._

**« Je te parles! Tu vas répondre sale merdeux! »**

_Suga et Shin n'aimaient pas ça du tout. Surtout Shin ça lui brisait le coeur. Mais le fait est que Ruki devait parler. Il devait sortir de ce mutisme, et de cette sensation horrible. Shin avait peur qu'il finisse par se suicider. C'était peut être naïf de sa part, mais Ruki allait tellement mal. Il était tellement triste, que ça lui faisait mal à lui aussi. Hitsugi ne s'arrêta pas là. Il approcha sa bouche, près de l'oreille du gamin, et lui sortit des choses pas nettes, et horribles a entendre._

**« Maintenant que tu n'est plus la chasse Gardé de Reita... On va pouvoir s'amuser un peu, toi et moi... »**

_Hitsugi n'aimait pas les hommes. Mais il n'était jamais contre le fait de provoquer les gens, et surtout, si c'était dans un but noble. Certes, sa méthode laissait a discuter.. Mais attendre n'aurait rien changé. Il fit un effort considérable, pour tenter d'embrasser ce garçon qui... Commençait enfin a réagir. Ruki tentait de se débattre, même si disons-le clairement... Hitsugi avait plus de force qu'un pauvre garçon a moitié anorexique. En plus, c'était moche de voir des os partout. Mais Hitsugi luttait contre ses petites idées de lâcher ce gosse. Il fallait qu'il provoque une réponse. Même un coup serait une réponse. Un signe qu'il vivait encore. Un signe qu'il était encore là dans ce corps. Alors Hitsugi se pencha encore près de l'oreille de Ruki, et lui murmura doucement, alors qu'il se mettait a le caresser d'un peu partout._

**« Aller, laisses-toi faire, tu vas aimer ça, tu verras... »**

_Mais Ruki n'était pas du tout d'accord avec ça, et il le prouva. Il se mit a se débattre encore plus tandis qu'il tentait de lui dire non. Il essayait, mais il ne parvenait même plus a s'entendre. Il n'y avait qu'un murmure qui sortait de sa bouche, un murmure hésitant. Pourtant, quand Hitsugi entendit un petit son sortir de la bouche du brun. Il le lâcha. Ruki instinctivement se mit a courir vers Suga, et plongea dans ses bras. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le protéger. Il avait besoin qu'on l'aime. Mais Suga le repoussa doucement en lui disant seulement._

**« Pourquoi tu ne dis rien? Qu'est-ce que Reita t'as fait? Il a essayé de te violer? Il t'as frappé? Dis nous, qu'est ce qui s'est passé.. On veut tous t'aider. Mais tu dois nous parler. »**

_Ruki s'éloigna de Suga, il n'avait pas envie de parler. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de Reita. Il voulait juste l'oublier... Mais il n'y arrivait pas, et penser à lui, et le voir partout ne l'aidait vraiment pas. Ruki alla s'asseoir sur le lit et se remit a pleurer. Hitsugi s'approcha alors de lui, et lui dit clairement._

**« Écoutes. Reita est sûrement dans le même état que toi. Tu trouves ça malin peut être? Vous vous aimez bordel. A quoi vous jouer comme ça? Tu vois pas que Shin se fait du soucis pour toi? Et Suga qui doit le regarder aller mal sans pouvoir rien faire, parce que toi! TOI tu ne veux rien nous dire! Tu ne veux pas que Shin ailles mieux? Tu ne veux pas aller mieux? Tu ne veux pas pouvoir être avec Reita et être juste heureux? Qu'est-ce que tu veux? »**

_Ruki restait silencieux. Il n'avait pas envie de dire a tout le monde que Reita se foutait de sa gueule. Pourtant, quand Hitsugi s'approcha de lui, et s'assit a ses côtés, posant la mains sur son épaule. Il put sentir cette gentillesse, et cette empathie qu'ils avaient tous. Il se sentit obliger de répondre, pour la première fois.. Pour la première fois, il sentit qu'il devait des explications._**  
**

**« Il ne m'aimes pas. Il ... Je les ai vu s'embrasser. »**

_Et Ruki se remit a pleurer de plus belle. Mais au moins maintenant, tout le monde comprenait pourquoi Ruki n'allait pas bien. Suga s'approcha aussi de lui, et s'accroupit devant lui. Il posa ses petites mains sur les genoux du brun, et lui dit sérieusement._

**« Si Reita t'as dit qu'il t'aimais, c'est qu'il le pensait. Il ne ment pas. »**

**« Il... Il... Il ment tout le temps. Il... Il dis qu'il m'aime.. Et puis.. Il fait comme si... comme si je n'existais pas. »**

_Suga soupira doucement. Reita était un peu complexe, c'est vrai. Mais Ruki devait savoir la vérité. Et Suga pensait la connaître. Il lui demanda alors._

**« Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé la dernière fois? »**

**« Pour... Voir... Voir ce que... Reita ressentait quand il m'embrassait. »**

**« Parce qu'il ne t'aime pas? C'est ça? »**

**« ... J'ai rien ressentis. ça ne fais rien... »**

**« Écoutes. Ruki. Reita t'aime. J'en suis sûr. Seulement, ça ne lui est pas arrivé depuis un moment... Alors il a des problèmes pour le dire. »**

**« Il ne m'as jamais aimé! Il ... C'est juste pour coucher avec moi. C'est tout. »**

**« Arrête de dire ça. Si ça avait été le cas, il n'aurait pas attendu que tu l'aimes. Et Aoi ne l'aurait pas fait chier pour qu'il comprennes qu'il t'aimait aussi. Écoutes. Reita ne fait pas les choses bien. C'est vrai qu'il est parfois... Insupportable. Mais ce n'est pas le genre de mec a juste coucher avec les gens, et puis a tourner la page. »**

**« Mais. MAis... Aoi.. »**

**« On s'en fou de ce con. Et puis franchement. On étais là quand ils se sont embrassés. Crois-moi, Reita n'avait pas envie de danser la Java avec Wataru après. Et puis Aoi, il est de parti prix. Il voulait a tout prix casé Reita avec quelqu'un pour qu'il ne lui en veuilles pas trop a cause de Wataru. Mais lui non plus ne sait pas s'y prendre. Ce sont des mecs avec des grandes gueules, qui ne savent rien faire de leurs dix doigts et de leurs cerveau. »**

**« Il.. Il ne m'aimes pas. »**

**« Ruki. Réponds a cette simple question... Reita, t'as dit qu'il t'aimait, comment? »**

**« Il a dit qu'il tenait a moi. C'est tout... »**

**« Oui mais y'avais des gens, ou pas? »**

**« Il n'y avait que moi. » **_Dis Shin._**  
**

_Ruki regarda son petit Shinou sur qui il pouvait compter, et fixa ses yeux dans ceux de Suga a nouveau. Il hocha la tête pour acquiesser. Et ainsi Suga lui répondit._

**« Alors il t'aimes vraiment. Reita ne dis pas ce genre de chose devant une foule. C'est bie trop sentimental, et gênant pour lui. »**

**« Il avait l'air désespérer quand il lui a dit. Ruki. Je crois qu'il ne voulait pas que tu le quittes cette fois là... »**

**« Il est venu te parler après qu'il ai embrassé Wataru? »**

**« Je.. Je ne l'ai pas écouté... J'avais trop mal... Je n'aime pas qu'il... me fasse souffrir. »**

**« Tu l'as quitté alors? »**

_Ruki hocha a nouveau la tête, essayant de calmer ses sanglots, mais ça ne voulait pas arrêter. Il se sentait mal. Il se sentait triste et con de ne pas l'avoir cru. Suga se leva enfin, et le prit dans ses bras. Cette petite chose était tellement triste d'avoir rompu avec son Reita d'amour, qui finalement n'avait rien fait de mal, quasiment. Il soupira doucement, et le serra fort dans ses bras. Des fois c'était tristes comment on pouvait faire des choses qu'on regrettait tellement après. Il avait eut mal quand Reita l'avait quitté, pourtant, il ne s'était pas rendu compte a quel point, il pouvait aimer Reita. Il l'aimait a en crever. Et c'était seulement maintenant qu'il se rendait compte a quel point, il avait besoin de Reita. Il avait besoin de lui. Besoin de sa présence. Ruki n'avait jamais désiré d'autre qu'un homme qui l'aime. Qui l'aimait pour de vrai. Et même quand il avait finit par l'obtenir, il avait finit par tout gâcher a causes de ses doutes, et du comportement un peu louche de son homme. Parfois, ce qu'on pouvait être stupide. STUPIDE. Ruki serra Suga très fort en retour, il ne pourrait plus arrêter ses pleurs. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour changer ça. Si il allait voir Reita, sûrement que le blondinet allait le rembarrer, et ça ne serait pas voler. Pourtant il ne voyait pas d'issus a son problème. Il soupira doucement, et c'est ainsi que finit ce chapitre._

_._

_._

* * *

.

. Et voilà un autre petit Chapitre, tout mignon tout pein. Hey Hey xD. Courage, Courage. Courage xD. Ils me désespèrent, mais je les aime bien comme ça xD. Pas vous?


	20. Stay With Me

**Titre de la Fic:** You poisoned me (Tu m'as empoisonné)

**Titre du Chapitre : Stay With Me  
**

**Titre complet : Stay With Me... please... I need ya. (Reste avec moi... s'il te plait... J'ai besoin de toi.)****  
**

**Auteur :** Keiko.A

**Couple **: Reituki ^^

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne xDDD.

**Note **: Quasiment presque enfin on va être content.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_C'était triste à dire.. Mais Ruki n'avait plus envie de pleurer bêtement. Il en avait marre d'être seul. Peut être qu'ils avaient tous raisons. Si Reita l'aimait vraiment, comme lui pouvait l'aimer, peut être... Oui, peut être qu'il allait mal, et tout ça pour rien. Ruki se sentait toujours aussi stupide. Il aurait dût l'écouter. Il aurait dût lui laisser le temps d'essayer de le convaincre. Peut être qu'ils seraient encore ensembles en ce moment, si il n'avait pas tout foutu par terre. Et il ne supportait plus de repenser à tout ça. Alors, il avait décidé, de s'eclipser de la maison de Shin, pour aller voir Reita. Pour lui parler, et puis, voir, si... Si... Si Reita voudrait bien l'aimer encore. Dit comme ça ça faisait stupide. Mais Ruki ne savait même pas ce qu'il comptait lui dire. Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait pas. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'y aller, en se disant qu'il trouverait bien. Il se rendit chez son beau décoloré, et monta à son étage. Il frappa a la porte, après quelques longues hésitations. Il avait cette boule au ventre. Ce machin qui rendait les mains moites, et l'envie de fuir en courant plus forte que jamais... Pourtant, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Reita, plus beau que jamais, il ne sut pas quoi faire d'autre. Et sans le moindre mot de sa part, il se blotti contre son Reita. Il posa sa jolie tête brune tout contre son torse découvert, et le serra fort. Il pouvait même sentir des larmes couler sur ses petites joues d'ex-junki. Il aimait cette homme. Il l'aimait. Et il était plus heureux que jamais. Le pauvre Décoloré qui n'avait rien demander à personne, ne s'était toujours pas remit du choc de voir Ruki débouler chez lui et lui faire, spontanément un énorme câlin. Mais il ne dit pas non. Il était même content que Ruki soit revenu, les larmes aux yeux, et cette tendresse avec lui. C'était son petit bonhomme. Mais... Tout aurait été beaucoup mieux, si Ruki n'était pas arrivé a ce moment là. Une voix se fit entendre._

**« Bon tu ramènes ton cul. J'ai pas toute la journée! » **

_Là, le petit brun, décolla sa petite tête, pour voir qui parlait. Et ce fut l'horreur. Il était là. Il était là, avec rien de plus sur lui, que son boxer. Wataru, venait de sortir de la chambre de Reita, quasiment nu. Il laissa retomber ses bras, s'écartant de Reita. Reita avait a peine une chemise sur les épaules, et même pas boutonnée. Alors, l'esprit de Ruki ne mit pas longtemps a croire des choses. Et sans même dire un seul mot, il se mit a partir. Reita ne comprit pas bien pourquoi il partait comme ça. Il se retourna vers Wataru, en lui disant._

**« Deux minutes. Je reviens. » **

_Et le plus blond, se mit a courir dans les escaliers, pour rattraper Ruki. C'était dur, de s'imaginer qu'il devait encore lui courir après. Reita n'avait rien fait de mal, mais Ruki avait dût croire le contraire. Et c'est vrai que Wataru quasiment nu, ne l'aidait pas. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute quand même! Il criait a Ruki de s'arrêter, mais le petit brun ne l'écoutait pas. Il dévalait les escaliers avec une rapidité déconcertante pour un nain aux courtes jambes. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Reita, de lui saisir le poignet à peine deux mètres après la sortie des escaliers! Il tira Ruki vers lui, en lui disant encore une fois._

**« Pourquoi tu pars? » **

**« Lâches-moi! » **

_Reita ne voulait pas rester en publique. Publique? Pourquoi? Parce que ses parents donnaient une réception ce soir. Et qu'ils faisaient un peu tâche dans le décors. Les fringues de Ruki ne cadraient pas du tout avec le reste, sans compter que Reita était a moitié nu, et qu'a part sentir des regards de midinettes s'attarder sur lui, il n'aimait pas vraiment parler en publique de choses privées._

**« Ruki. Pourquoi tu t'en vas comme ça? » **

**« Tu le sais très bien! » **

**« Viens, on va dans un endroit un peu plus... Intime. » **

_Ruki continuait de résister a l'emprise de Reita. Il n'était pas question qu'il bouges d'un pouce! Il voulait partir, très loin de lui!_

**« Non! Je n'irais nulle part avec toi! C'est clair ça? » **

_Le décoloré se sentit obligé de le prendre par les épaules, pour que Ruki le regarde, et qu'il l'écoutes un peu.. Même si il sentait que c'était déjà perdu d'avance._

**« Je t'en pris, baisses d'un ton. » **

**« Pourquoi? Tu t'intéresses aux commérages maintenant! » **

**« Ce ne sont pas n'importes qui. Viens on remontes si tu veux discuter. » **

**« J'ai rien à te dire! » **

_Il secoua doucement Ruki. Il n'avait rien à lui dire? Alors... Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là? Reita ne lui avait rien demander!_

**« Pourquoi t'est venu alors? Tu viens m'espionner? » **

**« Comme si j'en avais quelques choses a foutre de toi! » **

_Reita le prit mal. Il n'aimait pas quand Ruki commençait comme ça. Il savait qu'il allait devenir de plus en plus mal-poli, et que ses parents seraient embarrassés de leurs disputes devant tout ce beau monde. Reita avait un minimum de pudeur, et surtout, de dignité._

**« C'est tout? Alors je te retiens pas. Tu sais où se trouves la porte. » **

_Reita le lâcha simplement. Il ne comptait plus jouer a ce jeu avec lui. Il en avait marre de passer son temps à se disputer. Sauf que Ruki, fit quelques pas en direction de la sortie.. Mais il ne put pas se retenir. Il fallait que tout ça sortes, un jours où l'autre, et c'était ce soir que ça allait claquer. Il se retourna, et regarda Reita en lui balançant._

**« Et ça te fait rien? Je viens, je te surprend entrain de te taper un autre mec et ça te fais rien! » **

**« Tu me surprends entrain de faire quoi? Tu n'as rien vu! Tu ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé! » **

**« IL ÉTAIT EN BOXER DANS TA CHAMBRE! Tu me prend pour un con! Je suis sûr que je serais arrivé 5 minutes plus tard, je vous aurais entendu baiser comme des chiens! » **

_Tout le monde les regardaient. Et Ruki faisait vraiment tâche dans le décor. Sa façon de parler en choquait plus d'un. Et quelques parts c'était le but. Reita savait que Ruki était en train de perdre le contrôle, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment, ni dire, ni faire ce qu'il voulait. Il était observé, et il savait que ses parents attendaient une certaine attitude venant de lui. Il répondit seulement._

**« Tu deviens vulgaire. » **

**« Je suis vulgaire? Et toi, tu est quoi? Tu est un salaud. Un connard de salaud qui ne pense qu'à lui! Mais t'as raison, au moins avec lui, tu peux baiser tout les jours si l'envie t'en prends! Tu est dégoutant et révoltant! » **

**« Je crois que tu as fini. » **

**« C'est ça. Je te déranges peut être? C'est vrai que tout tes amis vont te regarder bizarrement! » **

**« Ce ne sont pas amis. Mais tu est ridicule, et vulgaire. Je pense que tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi. On reparleras de ça, un autre jours. » **

**« NON! C'est ici et maintenant qu'on va en parler! Je m'en fou d'être vulgaire! Je suis comme je suis, et ça te gênais pas quand tu voulais me sauter! » **

_Reita se sentait très gêné par la situation. Ruki était bien gentil, désirable, et en colère, mais il aurait pu passer tout ça sous silence, et juste partir frustré et énerver contre lui. Cela aurait mieux valut pour tout le monde. Maintenant, tout les amis de ses parents allaient savoir que Reita désirait un garçon vulgaire et pathétique. C'était embarrassant, surtout que Ruki n'était pas toujours comme ça._

**« Qu'est ce que tu veux? » **

**« La vérité! » **

**« Je n'ai jamais eu quoi que ce soit comme relation avec lui. C'est un mal-entendu. » **

**« C'est jamais ce que je crois bien sûr!... Expliques moi ce que fout un mec a poil dans ta piaule si tu ne le sautes pas! » **

**« Ce n'est qu'un accident. On lui a renverser du champagne. C'est tout. J'ai le droit de prêter des fringues a des amis. » **

**« C'est drôle, mais quand je suis arrivé dans ce bahut, tu ne pouvais pas le voir en peinture, et là c'est ton pote? Prends moi pour un con. » **

_Reita était désespéré. Ruki pensait sincèrement qu'ils étaient ensembles ou quoi? C'était touchant, et pathétique. Sérieusement, Ruki aurait pu être ivre, il aurait été moins chiant, et au moins ça aurait mieux passé que là. Il soupira doucement, en lui répondant._

**« Et puis merde. Crois ce que tu veux. Si ça t'amuse de m'imaginer entrain de sauter tout le monde. Grand bien te fasses. Moi j'ai fini. » **

_Reita tourna les talon, et décida de remonter là-haut, sans plus prêter attention à Ruki. Il aimait Ruki, mais il ne pouvait pas tout le temps, se défendre de tout et de n'importe quoi. Ce n'était pas vivable. Pourtant, a peine, il avait décidé de partir, que le petit brun ne se fit pas attendre._

**« Tu as fini? C'est tout? Tu te barres comme ça? » **

**« Tu veux m'insulter, et m'humilier? Et bien vas-y, je te laisses le soin et le plaisir de le faire, et de dire à tout le monde quel être ignoble je suis. Pour ma part, j'en ai marre de toi. Si tu crois que j'ai envie de passer mon temps a me disputer pour rien. Tu rêves. Et de toute façon je sais même pas pourquoi tu tapes une crise. Que j'ai couché avec lui ou pas ce soir, ne te regardes en rien puisque c'est toi qui a mis fin a notre histoire et que nous ne sommes plus ensembles. » **

_Reita en avait marre. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est que Ruki ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Ruki ne voulait qu'une seule chose, qu'il reviennes dans sa vie. C'est tout ce qu'il désirait. Pourtant, il disait que des choses horribles. Ruki soupira doucement et finit par conclure._

**« J'oubliais que je n'ai jamais compté pour toi. Bien. Je te laisses. » **

_Reita ne se sentait plus, de laisser partir Ruki, avec cette pensée là. Il s'emporta un peu, et retourna vers lui, le saisissant a nouveau par les épaules pour le secouer._

**« MAIS BORDEL RUKI! Tais-toi un peu et écoutes quand les gens parlent! J'en ai marre de me battre avec toi. J'en ai marre. Tout ça pour des raisons obscurs. Tu crois quoi? Que j'ai voulu sortir avec toi, pour te dépuceler et ajouter ça a mon tableau de chasse? Tu crois que je suis ce genre là? A Aucun moment tu n'as comprit? Tu ne t'est jamais dis que je pouvais peut être vraiment tenir à toi comme je le prétendais? C'est toi qui est parti. C'est toi qui n'as même pas dis un mot, et là tu me fais une scène pour quelques choses qui ne s'est jamais produit! Tu le prendrais comment toi? » **

_Ruki gardait la tête baisser. Il n'avait pas envie de voir les prunelles de Reita. C'était trop difficile. Beaucoup trop. Il répondit d'une petite voix._

**« Tu l'as embrassé. Et ça fait longtemps que tu n'as eut personne dans ton lit il paraît... » **

_Reita secoua Ruki un peu plus fort. Il en avait marre là. C'était quand même doucement qu'il le faisait... Histoire de le réveiller._

**« Et alors? Et toi, tu t'est tapé des gens dans mon dos, parce que ça fait longtemps que tu n'as rien fait non plus? » **

**« Non! Bien sûr que non! Moi je t'aime! » **

**« Bordel. Tu comprends donc rien? Pourquoi j'irais voir ailleurs? » **

**« Parce que... Je.. Je refuse de ... de te satisfaire? » **

_Ruki leva les yeux vers Reita, craignant un peu la réponse du blondinet. Pourtant, Reita le serra dans ses bras, en lui répondant seulement._

**« Tu est stupide. » **

**« Ne dis pas ça!... » **

_Reita se pencha un peu vers son petit brun, et lui murmura tout bas, mais vraiment très bas, pour que seul Ruki l'entende._**  
**

**« Je t'aime couillons! » **

_Ruki eut un grand sourire qui se fraya sur ses lèvres, tandis que Wataru venait de descendre, habillé en pingouin, il passa à hauteur de Ruki et de Reita, et donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Reita, en lui disant._

**« Merci pour le smoking. Je part voir Aoi. Enfin, si il daigne répondre évidement... » **

_Ruki serra Reita encore plus fort, comme si il avait toujours peur que Wataru le prennes et s'en ailles avec lui. C'était son Reita! Et il ne voulait pas, ni voir ni entendre Wataru. Reita lui fit seulement un sourire, pendant qu'il s'en allait. Le plus dur allait arrivé maintenant. Il s'écarta doucement de Ruki. Il devait parler a ses parents, pour au moins s'excuser._

**« Écoutes Ruki. Montes. J'ai des choses à dire à mes parents, et j'arrive. » **

**« Mais... Mais » **

_Ruki ne voulait pas lâcher Reita. Il avait beau lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait, il ne voulait plus que Reita s'en ailles. Il le regardait bizarrement, et Rei dû le remarquer, parce qu'il prit le temps de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit Ruki troublér. Il ne comptait pas fuir. Il devait juste, s'excuser d'avoir foutu le bordel dans la réception. Ruki voulu bien s'en aller, et prit alors le chemin des escaliers pour monter... Tandis que Reita, s'éloignait un peu de la foule, allant dans les cuisines, pour parler a sa mère et à son père en privé. Il commença alors._

**« Père, Mère. Je m'excuse sincèrement pour ce déballage de vie privée. Je ne savais pas qu'il allait débarquer sans prévenir. Je suis désolé d'avoir troublé votre réception, je sais comien elle était importante pour vous. Sincèrement, je suis désolé. » **

_Un grand silence parcouru les principaux concernés, jusqu'à ce que la mère de Reita se décide à lui répondre._

**« Cela ne doit plus se renouveler.» **

**« Cela ne se renouvelleras pas. Je le tiendrais à distance de cette maison. » **

**« Je crois que tu m'as mal comprise. Je ne veux plus de scène de ménage. » **

**« Il n'y en auras plus. C'est promis. » **

**« Ne promet pas, ce que tu ne tiendras pas. » **

**« Je vais rompre dès ce soir. » **

_Reita s'apprêtait a partir, quand sa mère lui posa alors une question._

**« Rompre? » **

**« C'est bien ce que vous attendez de moi? » **

**« Non. Je suis juste... étonnée. Je ne savais pas que tu les aimais comme ça. » **

_Reita regardait sa mère bizarrement. Il ne comprenait pas bien le sens de la phrase. _

**« Comme ça comment? » **

**« Tu sais très bien. Petit, nerveux, arrogant, malpoli, désespérement amoureux de toi, et très craintif. » **

_Reita eut un sourire qui s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Elle venait de dire qu'elle approuvait. Il était content. Il allait pouvoir Aimer Ruki, sans avoir plus jamais de problème important._

**« Il n'est pas toujours comme ça. » **

**« Je sais. Je supposes qu'on ne te verrras pas de la soirée. » **

**« Non, en effet. On va juste regarder un film, ou ce genre de chose, c'est tout... » **

**« Je ne veux pas savoir. Mais je t'en pris.. Protèges-toi. » **

_Reita la regardait a nouveau bizarrement. Pourquoi il le ferait?_

**« Mère, il ne va rien me transmettre... » **

**« Ce n'est pas pour toi que je suis inquiète. Cesses donc te prendre ta mère pour une femme froide. » **

_Sur ce, sa mère sortit, en adressant seulement un petit sourire. Reita était assez content de sa soirée finalement... Bien qu'il n'avait dit à personne combien Ruki lui avait manqué. Et ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Ruki avait écouté aux portes. Il était trop curieux de savoir ce que Reita pouvait penser de lui, et la mère de Reita aussi. C'est sûr que de débarquer, et lancer des insanités a travers toute la pièce n'avait pas le meilleur effet sur quelqu'un, mais il s'en sortait plutôt a bon compte. Il remonta vite fait, avant que Reita ne se rende compte qu'il ne l'avait pas écouter. Et Reita monta le rejoindre. Et malheureusement pour Reita, il dût lutter toute la soirée contre les ardeurs de Ruki. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui prenait, mais il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver avec un Ruki mécontent, et frustré. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais il se sentait obligé de mettre de la distance avec lui. Parce que Ruki était vraiment désirable, et que si Reita ne faisait vraiment pas un effort pour se contrôler, Ruki se serait rappeller cette soirée toute sa vie. Et Reita ne le voulait pas. Pas comme ça, Pas maintenant, c'était pas le bon moment. Alors évidemment, Ruki resta dormir, mais il avait décidé de bourder Reita. C'était déprimant pour le décoloré, mais il ne voulait plus faire de connerie avec Ruki. Il avait déjà assez donné pour l'instant. Ils dormirent donc, jusqu'au lendemain... Demain serait un jours meilleurs... Enfin c'était ce que Reita pensait._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

.

. Et voilà encore un autre petit chapitre d'amour que je les aime. Pas vous? Moi j'adore xD. Surtout la fin xD. Hey, Hey xD. Le prochain chapitre est déjà en cours d'imagination xD. En tout cas, gros bizou a tout le monde ^^ et portez vous bien ^^

.


	21. Listen

**Titre de la Fic:** You poisoned me (Tu m'as empoisonné)

**Titre du Chapitre : Listen!  
**

**Titre complet : Listen to me! Please... (Écoutes-moi! S'il te plait...)****  
**

**Auteur :** Keiko.A

**Couple **: Reituki ^^

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne xDDD.

**Note **:

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Encore une soirée passé chez lui. Et Ruki n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il ne supportait plus son père, et ses remarques. Il ne supportait plus de voir sa mère se taire, et laisser faire. Il en avait marre, et il décida comme toujours de prendre un peu l'air, avant d'exploser. Il sortit dehors pour ne plus l'entendre, ni le voir quelques minutes. Mais ce qu'il trouva a l'extérieur n'était pas mieux. Wataru se tenait face à lui, et lui souriait en lui disant._

**« Je savais que je finirais par trouver où tu habitais. »**

_Mais Ruki n'était pas d'humeur à être sympas, ou même agréable avec un mec dans son genre. Il ne digérait toujours pas qu'il ai embrassé son Reita. Et cet affront ne partirait peut être jamais. Surtout que Ruki avait la rancune tenace. Il finit par s'asseoir sur les marches devant sa maison en lui demandant, malgré tout poliment_

**« Pas ce soir. J'ai vraiment pas besoin de te voir ta tronche. »**

_Wataru s'avança vers lui, toujours avec ce sourire poli, mais sans plus. Il avait des choses à dire a Ruki. Et il faudrait bien un jours qu'ils parlent. Parce que Ruki en aurait forcément besoin... _

**« J'ai des choses à te raconter sur Reita. »**

**« Non! J'ai pas envie de t'écouter. ET Même pire, tu va dégager d'ici dans la seconde! »**

_Ruki ne rigolait pas. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. Son père venait de lui prendre la tête, et si Wataru s'y mettait, il allait finir par casser la gueule de quelqu'un ce soir. Et ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Mais Wataru n'en démordait pas._

**« Tu ne veux pas savoir la vérité a propos de moi et Reita? »**

_Ruki se leva énervé. Il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre, et alors... Il le saisit par le bras, en lui disant assez méchamment._

**« Je m'en fou! Tu dégages! Tu prends tes clics, tes clacs et tu vires! »**

_Ruki le bouscula, mais Wataru resta de marbre, et finit par lui glisser a l'oreille..._

**« Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous, cette nuit-là... »**

_Mais Ruki ne voulait pas savoir. Il ne voulait pas parler de Reita. Il ne voulait pas y penser, ni même lui parler. Il en voulait à Reita, pour une chose que lui seul devait savoir. Il repoussa alors Wataru, en lui répondant._

**« Je m'en fou de savoir avec qui t'as bien pu coucher! Maintenant dégages! »**

**« Sérieusement. Tu préfères peut être rentrer chez toi? »**

_Wataru avait bien entendu, et vu la scène. Ruki quittant la maison sous le coup de la colère. Et il allait s'en servir pour rester et parler. Pourquoi? Parce que Wataru n'était pas aussi mauvais que tout le monde le pensait. C'est vrai, il donnait une image, sûr-de-lui, arrogant, et parfois très agaçant... Mais il n'était pas que ça. Et Ruki ne comprenait pas bien, ce qu'il pouvait gagné a parler de Reita ce soir. En quoi Wataru avait ce besoin? Il soupira et finit par rester debout fixement a le regarder de ses petits yeux marrons foncés._

**« Mais en quoi ça te regardes? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire qu'on parles ou non de Reita? Tu veux me rendre jaloux en me disant comment c'était quand il te faisait prendre ton pieds c'est ça? »**

**« Ne soit pas vulgaire, je te pris. Je voulais juste que tu saches, qu'il n'aurait jamais pu me toucher ce soir-là. Pas en pensant continuellement à toi, et au fait que tu l'avais plaqué. Reita, est quelqu'un de bien. Et même si parfois ça m'est dur d'admettre qu'il n'est pas toujours qu'une sale grosse brute, il avait besoin d'un ami. »**

**« Il a plein d'autre amis que toi! »**

**« Tu crois vraiment? Ce ne sont que des pauvres mecs qui n'ont aucunes vie a part se mêler de ce qui ne les regardes pas. Aoi le premier. Les autres ne sont que des parasites qui lui polluaient l'esprit. Et si tu les prends pour des gens amicaux, et protecteurs, tu n'as pas tords. Mais en amour, comme à la guerre, tu ne peux pas faire partie des deux armées. Ce n'est pas possible. Ils n'étaient pas objectifs, parce qu'ils voulaient ton bien, et Aoi... voulait le sien. »**

**« Et toi, tu gagnais quoi à rester avec Reita? Tu pensais qu'il allait remettre la couvert avec toi, c'est ça? Comme au bon vieux temps? »**

**« Non. Je sais que je paraît étrange, et... le fait est que j'aime, la fougue, la passion, la bestialité, le côté sauvage d'une relation sexuelle. Mais.. Mais... Reita ne pouvait pas me satisfaire. »**

_Ruki le regarda bizarrement, il ne comprenait pas bien où il comptait en venir en traitant Reita d'impuissant... C'était quoi son problème?_

**« Reita est ce genre de mec, qui pensent romantisme, et font l'amour tendrement. Et ... ça ne pouvait pas marcher. Je me suis fait une raison, mais lui... Je sais que tu est encore vierge, et que certains de mes propos doivent peut être te choquer. Mais tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur avec Rei. Il ne te fera pas mal. Parce que ce n'est pas dans sa nature. »**

_Ruki le regarda une petite seconde avant de détourner le regard. Le problème n'était plus là. C'était Rei qui ne voulait plus de lui. Il baissa doucement la tête, il avait honte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Ce n'était pas une chose correcte... Mais il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il murmura a Wataru._

**« Si tu veux. Tu peux recoucher avec lui. De toute façon, je crois qu'entre nous c'est fini... Alors ça n'as plus d'importance. »**

_Wataru était un peu choqué de ses paroles. Il avait passer une soirée avec un Reita qui semblait mal en point parce que Ruki l'avait quitté, et là... Il lui balançait ça comme ça sans aucun ménagement. Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore? Il soupira doucement, et lui demanda._

**« Je peux savoir pourquoi ça serait finit entre vous? »**

**« Je ne veux pas en parler. Je te le laisses d'accords? Alors fait ce que tu veux avec lui. Mais ne m'en parles plus. »**

_Ruki se leva pour partir, quand Wataru lui dit, en ayant sûrement comprit le problème._

**« Reita est impuissant avec toi? »**

_Le petit brun se stoppa tout seul. Reita impuissant? C'était pas forcément faux. Mais a vrai dire... Il n'avait jamais vraiment regarder ou penser a ce genre de choses avec le décoloré. Il avait passé tout son temps a essayer d'éviter de voir Reita nu, et d'éviter de finir dans le lit avec lui... Et maintenant qu'il voulait, le décoloré refusait. Comment pouvait-il ou devait-il le prendre?_

**« Il ne veut plus me toucher. J'ai pourtant essayé. Mais il... Il ne veut plus. »**

_Le petit brun sentit des larmes commencer a perler a ses petits yeux. Il souffrait toujours à cause de Reita. Il faisait toujours tout pour qu'il souffres. Wataru soupira, et prit la mains de Ruki, pour le rammener a ses côtés. Il y avait des choses que Ruki devait savoir. Il lui parla doucement, pour ne pas que tout les gens du voisinages soient au courant de ça._

**« Tu... tu n'as jamais fait l'amour, pas vrai? »**

_Ruki, lui indiqua un non, en secouant ses petits cheveux bruns dans les airs. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas a articuler le moindre mot. Penser à Reita qui ne l'aimait plus était suffisamment triste. Il n'était plus assez bien pour Reita maintenant que Rei lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait._

**« Il faut que tu saches... La première fois... c'est ... jamais très agréable, ni folichon... Surtout si tu tombes sur quelqu'un qui s'en fou de toi. »**

_Ruki ne savait pas vraiment ces choses là. Il n'avait jamais été très loin... Même avec Reita. Même si Reita avait faillit le prendre de force, il n'avait jamais penser à tout ça. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'est que Reita ne voulait plus de lui. Et ça lui faisait suffisamment mal comme ça. Il tentait de ravaler ses sanglots pour lui répondre quelques choses._

**« Mais... Je... Il a toujours eut envie de moi... Et ... Et quand j'ai voulu... Il m'as repoussé... Il... Je... Je ne l'intéresses plus?... C'est ça? Je voulais.. Je voulais qu'il ai enfin ce qu'il désirait. »**

_Wataru le prit dans ses bras. Ruki ne comprenait pas l'enjeu. Il ne comprenait pas. Et ça se voyait. Il n'aurait sûrement jamais osé parler de ça avec Reita. C'était plus simple de lui en vouloir, que de demander ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Il continua toujours doucement._

**« Tu sais... Je ne penses pas que Rei n'ai plus envie de toi. Je crois... C'est le genre Romantique tu sais. Le genre tendre, même si des fois, il t'as fait du mal, malgré lui. Je ne penses pas qu'il ait envie que tu t'offres à lui, juste parce qu'il a envie de coucher avec toi. A mon avis, il attends que tu ai envie de lui. Que toi, tu désires t'unir avec lui. Parce que pour les gens comme vous, ça doit être quelques choses de beau. Une communion d'amour. Un truc comme ça. Et pas juste donner a l'autre ce qu'il attends de toi. Et puis... Tu est vierge. Rei ne voudrait sûrement pas que tu lui reproches d'avoir profiter de toi, trop tôt, ou pas assez tendrement. Il doit avoir peur lui aussi. Parce que... Tu as peur. Tu as peur, et que malgré tout ce que tu peux dire, ou faire, Reita doit ressentir cette anxiété chez toi, quand tu le touches. Un frisson, un tremblement, une voix mal assurée. C'est suffisant pour qu'il penses que tu ne veux pas vraiment de lui, mais que tu veux justes lui faire plaisir. Il faut que tu le désires toi aussi. Que tu en ai envie, que ça soit clair, sure et que ce soit une évidence. Car Rei ne veut pas que tu lui en veuilles de l'avoir fait trop tôt, et d'avoir profiter de ton corps, alors que tu ne le voulais pas vraiment. Si tu te poses la moindre question, c'est que tu ne le veux pas vraiment, et ça... Une mauvaise première expérience, peut te nuire, à toi, et a votre couple. Et je ne penses pas que Reita ignores ça. Ne le fait pas pour lui faire plaisir. Fais-le parce que toi, tu le veux.»**

_Ruki n'avait jamais penser à tout ça. Il s'était juste contenter de penser a coucher avec quelqu'un, sans penser a ce que la première fois impliquait, pour un garçon comme lui. Il commençait a avoir peur. Bien sûr, il avait peur. Il n'avait jamais vu Reita nu. Et Reita ne l'avait jamais vu tout nu non plus. Il n'avait jamais été bien loin avec Rei, et quelques parts, il n'avait jamais penser à aller plus loin avec qui que ce soit. Il se sentait un peu stupide de bouder Reita pour ça. Mais il ne voulait pas aller le voir, ni lui parler. Ruki n'avait jamais penser au fait qu'il aurait aussi peur de souffrir, et... Même si Reita lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, il n'avait jamais cru qu'il ne voudrait plus coucher avec lui. Il voulait faire plaisir a Reita, c'est vrai. Reita voulait de lui, il devait juste se laisser faire. Voilà comment il avait penser les choses. Peut être même lui faire croire qu'il avait envie de ça. Mais Ruki se rendait compte qu'il n'était vraiment pas prêt à tout ça. Il ne savait rien de ses choses là à vrai dire. Alors... Il ne voulait pas que Reita soit déçut. Il ne savait pas s'y prendre.._

**« Tu veux que je t'amènes chez Reita? »**

**« Non. »**

_Et il était bien loin le garçon qui ouvrait sa bouche en demandant à Reita de lui faire l'amour, comme un vrai homme le ferait. Il était loin le garçon arrogant, et sans peur qu'il montrait aux autres. Il était loin le garçon suppliant Reita de l'aider, prêt a se laisser faire, contre de l'aide, et du temps passer avec le décoloré. Ruki n'avait jamais penser que Reita attendais qu'il désires lui aussi coucher avec Reita. Bien sûr que ça travaillait Rei, et bien sûr que Ruki voulait lui faire plaisir. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que Reita soit content, et c'était seulement maintenant qu'il se rendait compte, qu'il ne pourrait pas donner à Rei ce qu'il voualit, avant un moment. Il n'était pas prêt, il avait peur. Il ne voulait pas que Reita lui fasse mal. Et il ne voulait surtout, il ne voulait pas qu'il s'y prennes mal, et que Reita n'ai plus envie de lui. Ou que son couple ne marches plus à cause de ça. Et puis, Ruki savait bien, que si ça se passait mal, il en voudrait à Reita. Il lui en tiendrait rigueur, et passerait son temps à remettre ça sur le tapis, en l'accusant de l'avoir forcé à faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Il se rendait compte à quel point parfois il pouvait être méchant, et moche avec Reita. Il ne voulait pas le voir, ni lui parler, parce qu'il ne voulait pas admettre tout de suite qu'il avait été stupde, parce qu'il... ne voulait pas encore une fois, avoir l'impression de laisser tomber Reita. Il valait mieux attendre que ça passes un peu. Mais Reita lui, ne comprenait pas. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que Ruki lui reprochait. Est-ce qu'il en demandait trop? Est-ce que Ruki ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait ça? Est-ce que Ruki avait l'impression que Reita ne l'aimait plus? Est-ce qu'il voulait seulement que Rei lui réaffirme qu'il l'aimait plus que tout? Etait-il effrayé que Reita puisses ne plus avoir envie de lui? Il ne savait pas bien ce qu'il y avait dans la tête de son beau brun, parce que... Ruki ne disait rien. Il se contentait de faire la gueule, de repousser les gens, de les insulter et de partir, sans expliquer pourquoi. Ruki ne parlait pas. Et peut être que c'était de la faute de Reita. Peut être qu'il aurait dût lui demander? Mais il ne voulait pas enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. C'était pas la peine de pousser Ruki dans ses retranchement pour savoir. Il reprochait à Ruki, de ne jamais faire part de ses problèmes, alors... que lui non plus ne parlait pas beaucoup. Pourtant... Si ils avaient discuter, peut être que Ruki aurait finit par comprendre? Peut être qu'il aurait arrêter de faire du boudin pour ça? C'était dur d'imaginer que le petit brun, boudait Rei, parce qu'il refusait de coucher avec lui. Parce qu'il refusait de le brusquer. Il ne voulait pas que Ruki lui en veuilles, et pourtant, c'était exactement ce qui se passait. Pauvre Reita. Il avait pas finit avec ce nain.._

_._

_._

* * *

.

. Et voilà un autre petit chapitre. Alors a mon avis, juste comme ça. Les fin de "Ne vous fiez pas aux apparances", et "Quand deux trous noirs se rencontrent" vont bientôt arriver. Et aussi, peut être une suite de "There is no name for nothings." Ainsi qu'une nouvelle fiction je pense. Et peut être une suite de "Sortir des sentiers battus". Parce que mon imagination est beaucoup trop stimuler en ce moment... Il faut que j'écrives tout ce que je pense. Bref, WAit and See (attendons et voyons...) xD. En tout cas, courage les gens ^^. Bientôt les fêtes de fin d'années ... Bientôt les paritels de BGPC. Moi je dis, on est pas sortit de l'auberge là x.X

.


	22. Innocent

**Titre de la Fic:** You poisoned me (Tu m'as empoisonné)

**Titre du Chapitre : Innocent  
**

**Titre complet : Innocent love. (Amour innocent.)****  
**

**Auteur :** Keiko.A

**Couple **: Reituki ^^

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne xDDD.

**Note **:

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Ruki s'était sentit triste a cause de tout ce qu'il reprochait bêtement à Reita. C'est vrai il n'était pas contre lui. Reita faisait ça, seulement pour que Ruki ne regrettes pas... Et lui? il faisait que de lui en vouloir pour rien. C'était stupide de sa part. Et Ruki le savait. Il avait passé une autre journée à regarder Reita loin de lui, tout ça pour rien. Tout ça parce que Rei ne voulait pas l'embêter à nouveau. Il laissait le petit brun dans son coin, en espérant qu'il changerait d'avis... Et le fait est que Ruki ne supportait plus de voir Reita aussi loin de lui. Cette journée était la journée de trop. Il avait décidé que ce soir, il irait parler à Reita. Et il s'excuserait d'agir comme un stupide garçon avec lui... Mais il l'aimait tellement, tellement... Il prit alors son courage à deux mains comme à l'habitude, et alla chez Reita. Le seul problème? C'est que si ça faisait si romantique dans les films de débarqué et de s'excuser comme ça... En réalité, c'était une autre pairs de manches. Pourquoi? Parce que Ruki débarqua en plein milieux d'un repas de famille. Le seul mot qui sortit de sa pauvre bouche fut_  
**« Reita.? »**

_Il se sentait soudainement très con. Il était là, planté devant la porte, et tout les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui. Reita n'allait plus supporter longtemps qu'il agisses comme ça... Pas vrai? Le décoloré fixa son petit brun des yeux... Il était vraiment pas doué comme garçon... Et pourtant, il se doutait que Ruki avait quelques choses d'important à lui dire. Il se vautra un peu dans son siège, tapant doucement l'accoudoir, il finit par s'excuser auprès de sa famille._

**« Je dois m'absenter. Désolé. »**

_Il se leva doucement, toujours en silence, et se dirigea alors vers Ruki. Cette fois, ils ne parleraient pas devant tout le monde. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir que Reita ne couchait pas avec son petit ami. C'était pas forcément une bonne nouvelle. Et puis d'ailleurs, personne n'avait à savoir si Reita avait des relations sexuelles. C'était pas leurs affaires! Il arriva en face de Ruki, qui était rouge tomate, et soupira doucement._

**« Je suis désolé... »**

**« Viens; On va dans un endroit un peu plus calme. »**

_Ruki n'opposa aucune résistance, et suivit son décoloré, la tête baissé. Il se sentait gêné de ce qu'il venait de faire. C'est vrai quoi, il débarquait en plein milieux d'un repas, et il voulait parler à Reita. Cela ne se faisait pas. Mais réellement pas du tout. Une fois qu'ils furent un peu éloigné de tout les gens qui mangeaient, Reita ne fit que fixer Ruki. Il n'allait pas le prendre dans ses bras, ou lui dire des mots d'amours, alors que Ruki lui faisait encore la gueule pour une raison obscur. Il attendait seulement. Quant à Ruki, il baissa la tête encore plus bas, et finit par passer ses bras autours de la taille de Reita. Il avait besoin d'un câlin. Il voulait que Reita l'aime encore. Alors il lui dit plus bas..._

**« Pardon? »**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux?... »**

_Le petit brun leva ses petits yeux marrons vers son blondinet chéri. Il boudait alors? Il boudait vraiment? Ruki se sentait triste, si bien qu'il commençait a avoir ce noeud dans la gorge... Il allait pleurer si Reita continuait d'être aussi... Froid avec lui. Il lui répondit alors, se serrant un peu plus contre le torse de son décoloré._

**« Je veux... que tu m'aimes... »**

**« Pourquoi tu crois que ça n'est pas le cas? »**

_Ruki se serra encore plus contre son Reita. Il se sentait tellement stupide, et humilié de parler de ça. C'est vrai... il se sentait tout nu là. C'était une mauvaise expérience tout ça. Pourtant, il baissa la tête encore plus bas, et lui répondit, d'une voix à peine audible._

**« Parce que... Tu ne voulais plus de moi... Tu ... Tu m'as repoussé... Alors;.. j'ai cru... que... Je ne t'intéressait plus... »**

_Reita trouvait ses raisons tellement stupides. Et lui il aurait dût penser quoi quand Ruki refusait catégoriquement qu'il le touches? Reita soupira seulement, et l'écarta de lui, pour le regarder en face. Mais Ruki gardait sa tête baissée, Reita, lui dit alors._

**« Regardes moi... »**

_Ruki tenta de lever les yeux vers Reita, mais il avait trop peur que ce dernier ne soit pas content de lui. Il jetait des coups d'oeils furtifs sur les côtés.._

**« Tu m'as demandé pourquoi? Tu m'as parlé du fait que ça te blessait? Non. Écoutes, si quelques choses ne va pas comme tu veux. Il faut que tu en parles. Parce que si tu continue à faire la gueule pour la moindre chose, et que tu ne me dis même pas de quoi il s'agit, comment veux-tu qu'on en parles? »**

**« Je... Je ne voulais pas en parler. »**

**« Mais pourquoi? »**

**« Et si j'avais eut raison? Et puis... Je ne veux pas passer pour un gamin... »**

**« Écoutes... C'est comme ça que je t'aime. Comme tu est. Alors ne crois pas que je trouverais ça stupide. Si ça ne va pas, il faut en parler. »**

**« Je.. Je n'avais pas comprit pourquoi tu faisais ça... Je suis désolé. Vraiment. En plus, je suis en train de te déranger là... Je suis désolé. Je vais partir... »**

_Ruki lâcha son beau petit Reita, et décida de partir, mais le décoloré n'était pas du même avis. Il lui chopa un bras, et refusa qu'il parte. Il n'était pas d'accord. Il lui demanda alors._

**« Pourquoi tu pars comme ça? »**

**« Je... Je ne veux pas te déranger plus longtemps... »**

_Reita s'approcha alors de son petit brun préféré. Il posa doucement sa mains que la nuque du plus jeune.. Et puis vint l'instant, où il scella leurs lèvres d'un doux baiser. Ruki ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Reita l'embrassait comme ça. C'est vrai quoi... Il partait, Rei aurait dû le laisser partir. Alors une fois le baiser finit, le petit nain baissa à nouveau la tête, tandis que Reita finit par lui dire sincèrement;_

**« C'est avec toi que je sors. Si t'as envie de débouler comme une furie pour me parler... Fais-le. C'est clair? Te tracasses pas pour ça... »**

_Ruki ne dit rien, pourtant il n'en pensait pas moins. C'est vrai Reita était bien gentil de dire ça mais vu comment il lui parlait des fois, il avait plutôt envie de pas recommencer a débouler comme ça dans la vie de Reita. Et puis de toute façon, il espérait n'avoir aucune raison de faire ça une nouvelle fois. Il soupira doucement, alors que Reita le regardait sérieusement. Il se glissa à nouveau contre son décoloré, il aimait être contre lui, et sentir que son coeur battait non loin de celui de Ruki. Rei était là, et bien là, et ça lui faisait du bien. Alors le petit nain décida à dire ce qu'il pensait..._

**« Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas comprit que tu faisais ça, juste pour moi... J'aurais aimé te faire plaisir. Te donner ce que tu voulais. »**

_Reita soupira une nouvelle fois. Des fois, il était pathétique ce gosse. Comme si tout ce que voulais Reita, s'était juste pouvoir coucher avec lui. Il ne fallait pas trop rigoler non plus. Il enserra le petit brun dans ses bras.._

**« Mais ça ne m'intéresses pas. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça pour me faire plaisir. »**

**« Pourtant... Je sais que tu en as souvent envie... »**

_Reita le trouvait mignon, mais con. Il pencha alors à l'oreille de Ruki, lui caressant les cheveux au passages._

**« J'attendrais que tu soit prêt.. »**

_Mais le brun ne semblait pas de son avis; Il n'avait pas tellement envie de souffrir, et d'avoir mal. Peut être qu'il était trop naïf, mais que voulez vous, Ruki était comme ça. Il soupira doucement, en balbutiant._

**« Je crois... Que tu vas attendre longtemps tu sais... »**

**« J'attendrais quand même. Ne t'inquiètes plus pour ça. Tu sais, ça me fait aussi plaisir de rester juste qu'avec toi... d'ailleurs... Je voulais te demander quelques choses... »**

_Le petit brun soupira doucement. Il était bien contre son beau Reita. Il était bien tout contre lui. Il ne voulait plus partir d'ici. c'était un bonne endroit pour se blottir. Il leva alors la tête vers Reita, en se demandant ce qu'il voulait... Quand Rei reprit.._

**« Dans une semaine a peu près, il va y avoir une soirée chez moi. J'aimerais que tu m'y accompagnes... Enfin si tu veux... »**

**« Non. »**

_Reita ne comprit pas bien pourquoi RUki ne voulait pas venir avec lui. C'était triste quand même. Il soupira en lui demandant._

**« Quoi non? »**

**« Je... Je vais te mettre la honte. On est pas du même milieux... Et puis, tu connaîtra tout le monde... et je vais être seul toute la soirée... »**

_Ruki n'avait pas tords du tout... Mais Reita ne voulait pas passer une soirée sans son Ruki à ses côtés. Il voulait pouvoir dormir avec lui, et le serrer fort dans ses bras. Une belle soirée passé en sa compagnie quoi. Il soupira encore une fois._

**« On s'en fou. Suga sera là aussi. Tu pourras rester avec lui aussi si tu veux... »**

_Le visage de Ruki devint blême. Rester avec Suga? Oh MY GOD. Mais Reita ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé avec lui alors? Ruki baissa la tête, et son visage prit une légère teinte rosée. Il se sentait coupable, alors il dut, lui en parler. Il commença alors doucement..._

**« J'ai... J'ai... Tu sais quand j'étais à l'infirmerie... J'ai... J'ai embrassé Suga. Rien qu'une fois... Mais... Mais... Je l'ai fait. Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé Rei... »**

_Reita soupira. Il était déçut, jaloux, et mécontent... Ruki embrassait un autre Garçon?... En plus SUGA? Ruki était triste, parce que Reita allait lui faire la tête, et il comprendrait très bien que Reita lui en veuilles. Mais c'était triste quand même. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Reita pardonne ça. Ni aucune excuse que Ruki pouvait fournir. C'est vrai. Il l'avait fait délibérément. Mais même si il s'en voulait un peu maintenant... Il l'aurait quand même refait. Pour voir. Parce que Ruki était curieux. Le décoloré soupira, en répondant._

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise?... »**

_Ruki n'aimait pas ce genre de question, ça lui faisait peur. Le décoloré avait cesser tout contact physique avec lui... Et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que ça finirait mal. Il détestait quand Reita était si loin de lui. Pourtant, il se sentait encore plus honteux de ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher, de garder la tête baissée. Et si Reita le quittait? Cette simple pensée fit naître des larmes aux yeux du plus jeune. Il ne voulait pas que Reita le laisse comme ça. Il ne voulait vraiment pas._

**« Ne me quittes pas... Je t'en pris... Ne me laisses pas... Je suis vraiment désolé. »**

_Ruki s'était mit à pleurer bêtement. Il ne voulait pas que Reita le quitte. Il avait besoin de lui. Il en avait tellement besoin, qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer vivre sans Reita. Plus maintenant. Il était son Rayon de soleil dans sa vie chaotique. Il était la seule chose, à laquelle se raccrocher. Mais ce qu'il avait oublié, encore une fois, c'est que Reita lui aussi l'aimait. Et croyez-le ou non, voir Ruki pleurer pour ça... Il ne s'y était pas attendu du tout. Il avait tellement l'air fragile. Reita ne put résister, et prit Ruki dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui, pour le rassurer. Il détestait quand le plus jeune souffrait. Il détestait le voir pleurer, à cause de lui. Il n'avait jamais voulu que ça arrives. C'était juste, qu'il était frustré et mécontent que Ruki embrasse Suga. Même si connaissant Suga, il n'y avait pas grand chose à craindre de lui._

**« C'est pour ça que Suga était avec toi, dans le lit? »**

_Ruki continuait de pleurer, en s'agrippant comme il pouvait à son décoloré. Mais il hocha la tête, à la question de Reita. Il tentait vainement de contrôler ses pleurs, mais c'était plus fort que lui. C'était plus fort que lui.  
_

**« Tu... Tu étais parti... J'ai.. J'ai cru que tu ... que tu t'en foutais... de moi... Je... Je voulais... Je voulais juste voir ce que ça te faisais.. »**

_Reita ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi il parlait. Ce que ça lui faisait de quoi? Il caressa doucement le dos de son petit brun, pour apaiser sa tristesse, en lui demandant gentiment._

**« Ce que ça me faisais? »**

**« Oui... De ... De m'embrasser... »**

**« Pourquoi? Parce que je ne t'aimais pas? »**

**« ... Oui... »**

_Reita ne dis plus rien. Il se contenta seulement de serrer son petit brun. Il était tellement triste son petit Ruki. Tellement triste, et tellement fragile. C'était troublant de le voir comme ça. Surtout après avoir connu, une grande gueule qui s'opposait tout le temps à lui. Ce n'était pas, moins intéressant. Mais, seulement moins drôle. Il aimait bien, le défi dans les yeux de Ruki, avant, quand, ils se cherchaient tout les deux. Mais là, tout ce qu'il voyait a travers les larmes, c'était de la tristesse, de la solitude. Il voulait sincèrement qu'il ailles mieux. Pourtant, Ruki finit par dire._

**« .. Ça ne fais rien... Ça ne fais rien du tout... »**

_ Il savait très bien de quoi Ruki parlait. Pourtant, ça le rendait un peu content. Au moins, ça voulait dire, que Ruki ne s'était jamais intéressé à Suga. Et c'était déjà ça de pris. Pourtant, il écarta doucement Ruki de lui, pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il était très sérieux._

**« Tu vas venir à cette soirée, et tu m'accompagneras. Et je vais même te dire quelques choses... Tu va rester dormir chez moi ce soir là. C'est décidé. »**

_Ruki leva les yeux vers son décoloré, il ne comprenait pas. Il ne venait pas de lui dire qu'il avait embrassé Suga, délibérément? Et c'est tout ce que Reita faisait? Il le regarda sans comprendre, passant sa mains, pour sécher ses larmes sur ses joues. Il ne comprenait pas._

**« Mais... Mais... J'ai embrassé Suga... »**

**« Et alors? Tu as aimé ça? »**

**« ... Je préfère quand c'est toi. »**

**« Et tu comptes embrassé n'importe qui d'autre maintennant? »**

**« Bien sûr que non! »**

**« Alors, c'est réglé. »**

_Reita fit un beau sourire à son petit Ruki. Il était trop choupinou. C'était horrible d'être aussi choupi que ça. Mais Ruki émit encore une objection..._

**« Mais... Pourquoi tu décides ça? Pourquoi ? »**

_Reita s'approcha de son Brun, et baissa la voix, en lui disant tout bas._

**« Parce que tu me manques. Et que j'ai secrètement envie de passé la nuit avec toi. J'ai le droit non? »**

_Ruki émit un doux sourire. Alors, il avait manqué à Reita? Rei l'aimait vraiment, alors. Pour de vrai, de vrai ... Il était si content que Rei l'aime. Pourtant, la seconde d'après, Rei lui prit la mains, et l'entraîna quelques parts, mais Ruki ne comprenait pas. Alors il lui demanda._

**« Où on vas ? »**

**« Finir de manger... »**

_Ruki freina les choses directement. Il ne voulait pas manger ici. C'était pas possible. Et Reita se stoppa en sentant de la résistance. Il regarda son brun..._

**« Quoi? »**

**« Y'a toute ta famille. Je penses pas que ça serait une bonne idée... »**

**« Ils ne mordent pas. Et puis...Je serais là, alors ne t'inquiètes donc pas. »**

_Ruki n'était pas convaincu du tout. Il soupira, mais il finit par se laisser faire. Après tout, il allait bien, un jours où l'autre, avoir affaires à la famille de Reita, hein? Il ne restait plus qu'à faire attention, et ne pas dire de conneries... ça allait être très dur.. Pourtant, le repas se passa plutôt bien... Enfin, si on peut dire. Reita faisait tout pour embêter Ruki. Il était tellement à porter de mains, que Reita se sentait obligé de toucher son petit brun. Enfin la plupart du temps, Reita se contentait de juste le regarder, il était tellement concentré que c'était adorable, de le voir réfléchir tout le temps, et surtout, drôle, d'essayer de le déconcentrer. Reita, un pervers? Non, il aimait juste enquiquiner Ruki. Mais Ruki le lui rendait bien. Et Ruki allait lui faire payer ça surement. Finalement, le petit brun décida de prendre la mains de Reita... Et jamais, elle ne reparut. Reita n'avait pas envie de la lâcher non plus. C'était son Ruki..; Et si personne n'avait été là... Il aurait profiter de sa peau, pour l'embrasser, encore et encore... Reita aussi était content que Ruki l'aime. Il ne fallait pas croire, mais Ruki lui avait drôlement manqué pendant tout ce temps. Ce petit nain emmerdant, adorable, et désirable. C'était pas possible qu'il existe pour de vrai... Mais Reita l'aimait profondément. Et peut importes que Ruki ait ou non embrassé Suga. C'était bien avant qu'il ne reviennes vers lui, en lui faisant une scène de jalousie. C'était bien avant qu'ils ne se remettent ensembles. Et c'était ce qui suffisait pour l'instant à Reita. Finalement ce soir là, Ruki resta dormir avec Reita. Il avait besoin de passer du temps avec son blondinet d'amour. Il avait besoin de se sentir aimé encore un peu. C'était Reita... et à lui aussi, ça lui avait manqué._

_._

_._

* * *

.

. Voilà un autre petit chapitre ^^. Comment il est trop mignon xD. Moi j'ai en tête un autre chapitre, un peu moins adorable xD. Mais je n'en dirais pas plus xD.


	23. Nobody said

**Titre de la Fic:** You poisoned me (Tu m'as empoisonné)

**Titre du Chapitre : Nobody said...  
**

**Titre complet : Nobody said it was easy.**** (Personne n'as dit que c'était facile.)  
**

**Auteur :** Keiko.A

**Couple **: Reituki ^^

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne xDDD.

**Note **:

.

.

* * *

.

.

_C'était le Grand Soir. Allez savoir pour quelle raison stupide, Ruki avait accepté de venir à cette soirée. Il détestait ce sentiment qu'il sentait en lui. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas eut le choix... Mais, il ne se sentait pas bien. Et même si ils n'étaient pas encore, descendu, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir ridicule. Il n'avait rien à faire dans cette tenu de pingouin, et encore moins parmi tout ces gens qui n'étaient pas comme lui. C'était stupide. Il soupira quelques instant, essayant désespérement de finir de s'habiller, mais tout ça ne faisait que l'énerver. Et devant sa frustration, Reita vint le sauver. Son décoloré l'aida a mettre sa cravate, en souriant. Mais Ruki ne le sentait vraiment pas. Il finit par lui dire._

**« Rei... ça va pas le faire.. »**

_Mais le décoloré ne voulait pas l'écouter. Pour lui, Ruki était parfait dans cette tenu. Il était beaucoup plus qu'adorable. Il ressemblait à un homme, et Rei le trouvait encore plus beau que d'habitude. Mais Ruki n'était vraiment pas de cet avis. _

**« Je vais aller me changer. »**

**« Mais pourquoi? »**

**« ... Je.. Tu m'as vu? »**

_Reita le prit par les épaules, et lui fit un beau sourire._

**« Oui. Tu est très beau comme ça. »**

**« J'ai surtout l'air con. »**

**« Dis pas ça. Tu est splendide. Aller, viens on descend. »**

_Reita lui prit la mains. Mais Ruki ne voulait pas descendre. Et il ne le ferait pas. Il n'allait pas supporter ça._

**« Non. Je ne veux pas. Je veux rentrer chez moi. »**

_Reita se tourna alors vers son empêcheur de tourner en rond. Il fallait être patient avec Ruki, parce que c'était un monstre d'égoïsme, et de bêtise par moment._

**« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »**

**« Je veux rentrer chez moi. C'est tout. Je ne veux pas y aller! »**

**« Ils ne vont pas te manger... Aller viens. Ce n'est qu'une soirée. »**

**« Tu dis ça, uniquement parce que tes parents sont riches, et que depuis que tu es gosse tu les connais tous! Je ne fais pas parti de ce milieux. Alors laisses-moi rentrer chez moi. »**

**« Tu racontes des conneries. Tu en fais parti. Et ce n'est pas pire que l'uniforme du lycée... »**

**« Je m'en fou. Je ne veux pas y aller. Laisses moi me changer. »**

_Reita soupira doucement, mais il ne dit pas son dernier mot. Il s'approcha de Ruki, qui faisait du boudin. Il avait une mauvaise idée en tête, et ça ne plairait peut être pas à Ruki. Mais tant pis. Il eut un petit sourire, et murmura à l'oreille de Ruki._

**« Tu veux te changer... Très bien, mais il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de t'enlever ces vêtements... »**

_Ruki ne comprit pas de quoi parlait Reita. En faite, il ne comprit, que quand le décoloré, lui enleva sa veste de costume, avec cette douceur. Il trouvait ça étrange le petit brun. Et puis, son décoloré desserra sa cravate, et là il commença à comprendre. Si Reita lui enlevait ses affaires, il voulait sûrement que ça finisse au lit. Et même si il aurait préféré se jeter par la fenêtre que d'aller a cette soirée. Il préférait se faire chier pendant plusieurs heures, plutôt que Reita ne tentes de lui faire l'amour. Parce que ça allait mal finir. Le décoloré s'en fichait, il continuait de lui déboutonner sa chemise, avec cette envie de l'aimer physiquement. Et il ne se privait pas pour le montrer. Le petit brun tenta de repousser les avances de Reita, mais ça ne marchait pas. Il continuait. Et même si Ruki avait envie lui aussi de finir par pouvoir faire l'amour avec Reita, ça ne lui convenait pas ce soir. Et ce fut Suga qui le sauva de son Reita bourré de désir sexuelles._

**« On vous déranges peut être? »**

_Reita enleva ses mains de la chemise de Ruki et s'éloigna doucement. Le petit brun se sentait un peu honteux, et humilié une fois de plus. Il baissa la tête pendant qu'il se rhabillait tout seul. Il jeta un regard à Reita, qui ne le regarda une seule seconde. Il se sentait triste. Est-ce que Reita venait de le quitter sans qu'il ne le saches? Alors, au lieu de rester seul, et triste dans son coin, il décida qu'il était temps d'agir. Il s'approcha de Reita, et prit l'initiative de l'embrasser. Et il fut assez content que Reita ne le repousse pas. Alors, ils étaient encore ensembles. Cela rassura un peu Ruki qui, une fois le baiser finit, se mit a suivre Suga et Shin pour descendre à la fête. Il eut l'agréable surprise de sentir la mains de Reita prendre la sienne. Ruki ne lui en voulait pas... même si il se sentait pas au meilleure de sa forme. Il savait que Reita et sa libido le désirait... Et ça le tracassait de laisser tomber Reita comme ça. Et une fois en bas, Reita s'occupa de lui. En lui expliquant, deux ou trois petites choses sur les gens qui étaient là. Et sur la disposition de la salle, surtout, où se trouvait l'alcool, et les boissons sans alcool. Parce que Ruki n'avait pas besoin de boire. Ce n'était pas son genre sûrement. Mais malheureusement, Reita ne put passé beaucoup de temps avec son Ruki. Il fut appelé par sa mère, qui voulait lui présenter quelqu'un. Et il dût faire un minimum de conversation, pour paraître poli. Le pire, arriva après. Une demoiselle décida de demander au beau Reita de danser avec elle. Et en bon gentleman, il accepta. Il avait demandé à Ruki si ça ne le dérangeait pas... Et le brun avait dit que non. Mais Ruki le regretta bien vite. Il n'aimait pas sa façon de danser avec elle. Ni la façon qu'elle avait de le regarder. Alors, il commença à en parler avec Suga et Shin qui étaient là._

**« Non mais t'as vu comment elle le regardes? »**

**« C'est une fille. Et il faut avouer que Reita est plutôt beau garçon... »**

**« Et alors? Il sort avec moi! Elle a pas a le regarder comme ça. Et puis lui on dirait que ça lui fait plaisir! »**

**« C'est ça le but. Elle doit croire que Reita aime bien ça. Même si pour lui c'est une corvée. »**

**« ... Si j'ai compris, c'est pour me pousser dans son lit. Parce que Reita est un beau gosse et que je vais le perdre si je fais pas ce qu'il veut? »**

_Suga soupira doucement. Ruki jaloux, tapait un peu sur le système nerveux._

**« C'est à toi de voir ça, avec lui. Et ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il danse avec elle. »**

**« Pour quoi alors? Parce qu'il va la faire monter, pour se la faire? C'est ça? »**

_Suga était un peu agacé. Il lui dit alors, un peu rudement._

**« Reita est gay! Et avant de te connaître ça faisait plus de deux ans qu'il n'avait pas couché avec quelqu'un. Alors je crois qu'il peut très bien attendre un peu plus longtemps! Tu me casses les pieds sérieusement! »**

_Et Suga décida de partir parler avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il aimait bien Ruki, mais on aurait dit un Parano, à toujours avoir des soupçon sur tout concernant les intentions de Reita. Shin ne laissa pas Ruki seul, il voulait qu'il arrêtes de douter de Reita._

**« C'est juste la fille d'un très bon ami de ses parents. Il se doit de faire bonne figure, c'est tout. Je suis sûr qu'il préférerait être avec toi. »**

**« Mais il ne l'est pas. Je sais bien que je n'ai rien de passionnant à lui offrir... Toi t'as pas ce problème là... »**

**« Ce n'est pas une question de savoir, si tu va lui donner ce qu'il veut. Ou si elle le fera avant. Si elle avait pu, elle lui aurait mis la mains dessus depuis des années. Mais Reita l'as toujours repoussé poliment. Il aime les hommes. Et en ce moment, il n'y à que toi qui compte. Alors arrêtes de croire des choses horribles. »**

**« Oui, tu as raison. »**

_Shin lui fit un doux sourire, et s'éloigna, pour rejoindre son Suga. Quant à Ruki, il passa le reste de la soirée, à boire. Et quand je dis boire, c'était les boissons alcoolisés. Il n'arrivait pas à supporter qu'elle le regarde comme ça. Et encore moins que Reita ait l'air de s'amuser. Il se sentait trahit, et abandonné. Personne ne lui parlait. Personne n'était avec lui, et tout ce qu'il récoltait, c'était sa jalousie, qui lui disait des choses horribles sur Reita. Il psychotait tout seul dans son coin. Mais ça avait le mérite d'être efficace. Et le reste de la soirée devint très flou pour tout les deux. Elle passa plutôt vite, et Reita décida de monter rejoindre Ruki. Mais il n'eut pas une très bonne idée. Le petit brun, avait un peu trop bu, et sa jalousie ne voulait pas partir aussi facilement. Et à peine Reita fut arriver que le petit brun lui lança._

**« Tu étais encore avec elle. C'est ça? »**

_Le décoloré ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il avait comme problème. Reita avait confance en Ruki. Et il aurait pensé que Ruki avait confiance en lui. Mais il ne semblait pas. Il soupira doucement, en lui répondant._

**« Oui, et toi tu as passé une bonne soirée? »**

**« Alors, tu viens de te la faire! C'est pour ça que tu souris? »**

**« Est-ce que tu t'entends parler? Tu est sérieux là? »**

**« Quoi? J'ai pas le droit d'être jaloux, alors que tu passes toute la soirée avec une salope en chaleur? »**

**« Tu vas baisser d'un ton, de suite. »**

**« Bah t'as raison. Faut pas dire du mal de cette connasse! Vu que monsieur se la fait! »**

_Reita s'approcha du brun, et le regarda sérieusement. Ruki n'avait l'air normal. Il avait peut être pris de la drogue, a nouveau?_

**« Et c'est toi qui parles? Que tu t'imagines des choses entre moi et Wataru, encore j'ai compris. Mais là. Tu délires! Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes! »**

**« Moi j'ai rien à me reprocher! C'est toi qui bavait devant elle, comme un pervers devant des photos de filles à poil! Tu est dégoutant! »**

_Reita eut un moment de faiblesse, et saisit le nain par les épaules. Il n'avait pas envie de rigoler. Il le secoua en lui répondant méchamment._

**« Rien? Tu embrasses Suga alors qu'on est ensembles, et après c'est moi le pervers? Tu rigoles là! A aucun moment je ne l'ai touché plus qu'il ne fallait! En plus de ça, tu as bu! »**

**« Si c'était à Refaire, je coucherais avec lui! »**

_Reita lâcha malgré lui une énorme gifle sur la joue de Ruki, qui s'effondra au sol. Cette baffe fit réfléchir Ruki. Et même si il n'avait plus envie de se battre, il continuait quand même._

**« Tu avais tes mains sur ses hanches. Tu la regardais avec ce sourire. Tu la désirais, pas vrai? Ne mens pas... Ne mens pas.. »**

**« Je ne l'ai jamais désiré. C'est toi qui a un problème dans ta tête. »**

**« Je suis désolé... »**

**« Parce que tu crois que ça suffit? »**

**« Alors... Tu me quittes c'est ça? »**

_Reita soupira. Ruki avait le don de choisir le mauvais moment pour s'en prendre aux gens. C'était fatiguant. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il n'avait pas envie de quitter Ruki, mais... Il en avait marre de subir des blâmes de sa part, parce que Ruki n'était pas fichu de se laisser faire. Si le brun pouvait coucher avec Reita, il aurait sûrement moins psychoter. Parce que c'était ça le vrai fond du problème. Ruki était incapable de ça, alors il pensait forcément que Reita n'avait que ça en tête, parce que lui, il ne pensait qu'à son incapacité de donner à Rei ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait laisser le temps à Ruki de penser à ça, et de se rendre compte, qu'en amour, toutes les choses ne sont pas bonnes à dire. Et surtout pas pendant une dispute._

**« ... On verra ça demain. Je suis trop fatigué pour me prendre la tête ce soir. »**

_Ruki finit par se lever du sol. Il n'avait pas envie que Reita le laisse tomber, pourtant... Il savait que si Reita lui avait fait cette scène stupide, il n'aurait sûrement pas hésité à lui en coller une, et lui dire que c'était finit. Parce que Ruki était vachement impulsif comme garçon. Il baissa doucement la tête, et finit par répondre._

**« Je vais aller dormir sur ton canapé. Si ... tu n'y vois pas d'objection... »**

**« Non. C'est la meilleure chose à faire. C'est sûr. »**

_Et Reita parti dans sa chambre, sans se retourner. Ruki avait beau être désirable, parfois.. il fallait qu'il ouvre sa bouche à merde, et là, c'était la fin du tout mignon tout plein. Il savait que Ruki doutait de lui, mais c'était pas la peine pour lui coller tout les maux du monde sur son dos à lui. Reita était quelqu'un de bien. Et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'on puisse doute de lui à ce point là. C'est vrai. Peut être que ce qu'il avait fait pour forcé Ruki a venir à cette soirée, l'avait marqué. C'est vrai que c'était une idée stupide. Et même peut être qu'il n'avait pas accordé assez d'importance à son n'amoureux. Mais... il aurait pu venir se plaindre, comme toujours auprès de lui, en lui demandant de s'occuper de lui. Pourquoi Ruki n'avait rien dit? Pourquoi il fallait toujours attendre que ça clash pour voir que chez lui ça n'allait pas comme il voulait? Reita eut dût mal à s'endormir en pensant à tout ça. C'était dur. Mais c'était encore pire quand il entendit les sanglots étouffés de Ruki. Il avait beau essayé, il savait que Ruki pleurait. Mais il attendait que Ruki reviennes vers lui, parce que Reita en avait marre d'effacé tout, sans jamais lui faire de reproches. Il fallait qu'il mûrisse un peu. Qu'il cesse de se comporter comme un enfant capricieux, et parano. Ils finirent par s'endormir... Mais Reita ne savait pas ce qui l'attendrait le lendemain matin... non il ne s'en était pas douté._

_Reita fut réveillé par une sensation étrange. Il ouvrit doucement ses petits yeux, avant de se rendre compte qu'une forme se tenait sur lui, à califourchon. Le décoloré, se frotta les yeux, avant de voir que c'était Ruki. Il avait encore les mêmes fringues qu'hier. Il ne comprenait pas ce que le petit brun faisait là, ni même ce qu'il comptait faire. A vrai dire, il commença seulement à comprendre, quand il sentit les mains fraîches du plus jeune, entrain de lui caresser le torse. Il papillonna des yeux, quand le plus jeune, se pencha vers lui, pour l'embrasser. Mais Reita le stoppa bien avant. Il le repoussa doucement, en lui disant._

**« Tu fais quoi là? »**

_Ruki eut un petit sourire. Mais il ne répondit rien. Reita, quant à lui, se redressa un peu, pour se réveiller un peu mieux. Mais Ruki ne perdait pas de vu ce qu'il voulait. Et après son silence, il finit par lui répondre._

**« Je dois me changer pour rentrer chez moi... Il faut que tu m'enlèves ces vêtements... »**

_Reita le regardait sérieusement. Mais Ruki ne semblait pas rigoler. Il était sérieux, et il souriait. Il le regardait pendant un long moment.. Et se redressa complètement. Alors que Ruki se mit doucement, à embrasser le cou de Reita. C'était de la torture. Parce que, le brun savait comment s'y prendre, pour que Reita ai envie de lui. Déjà qu'il était suffisamment désirable sans ça. Reita ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ruki se jetait sur lui de si bon matin. Alors qu'hier soir ils avaient plus ou moins décidé de se séparés. Peut être que Ruki ne voulait pas? Et que c'était sa façon de lui faire comprendre qu'il ferait ce que Reita voudrait? Le décoloré, tenta de le repousser en lui disant._

**« Ruki... Tu n'est pas obligé de faire ça... »**

_Le petit brun eut un doux sourire. Reita n'arrêtait pas de repousser ses avances. Et il n'avait pas envie, qu'il le jettes de son lit comme ça. Il le regardait sérieusement, et enleva alors sa veste de costume, doucement, sans quitter Rei du regard. Reita était foutu. Ruki savait parfaitement s'y prendre. Et c'était horrible de se dire, que Reita savait parfaitement que Ruki était effrayé. Il avait l'air calme, c'est vrai. Mais il sentait bien la peur dans le regard de Ruki. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Ruki voulait le faire.. Mais Reita ne voulait pas le forcé. Et il lui avait dit. Pourtant... Son coeur dans sa poitrine se serra. Ruki était entrain de desserrer sa cravate, et il acheva Reita en lui demandant..._

**« Tu pourrais... M'aider... »**

_Reita hésitait.. Mais les baisers de Ruki l'avait vraiment rendu beaucoup trop réceptif a ses demandes. Et il ne se fit pas prier une seconde fois. Et tout deux commencèrent alors à déboutonner la chemise de Ruki. Reita ne le quittait pas des yeux... Il ne voulait pas brusquer son brun. Il tentait de contenir son désir de le dévorer sur place. Il savait que pour Ruki ça serait la première fois.. Même si vu comment il semblait calme, et semblait savoir s'y prendre, on aurait pu croire qu'il avait ça toute sa vie. Quand les mains de Reita, et celles de Ruki se rencontrèrent, au dernier bouton, le plus jeune, laissa Reita faire. Il commençait à trembler un peu. Il faisait confiance à Reita. Mais la confiance, et la peur de souffrir, étaient contradictoire chez lui. Pourtant, il savait qu'il devait prendre le taureau par les cornes.. Sinon jamais il ne se laisserais faire par son décoloré. Et ça serait la fin de leurs couples. Reita finit alors, par doucement lui enlever sa chemise, doucement, pour laisser le temps à Ruki de changer d'avis. Le petit brun, une fois débarrassé de sa chemise, se sentit obligé de se coller contre Reita, pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il avait peur. Et Reita le laissa faire. Il le serra doucement, en attendant que le brun se décide, pour la suite des choses. Reita avait aussi peur que lui. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir Ruki. Il n'avait pas envie que Ruki n'aime pas ça, et lui en veuilles. Ni Reita, ni Ruki ne voulaient rater leurs premières fois ensembles. Et c'était beaucoup de pressions sur les épaules du plus jeune. Ruki recommença alors, à déposer un baiser dans le cou de Reita, et s'écarta un peu de lui, pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait peur, mais il ne dirait rien. Reita fit, toujours doucement, basculer le petit brun sur le dos, pour le dominer de sa présence. Ruki ne le lâchait toujours pas. Reita déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Ruki, et alla un peu plus bas, pour lui enlever son pantalon. Le petit brun commençait déjà à trembler sérieusement. Et si c'était une erreur? Reita quant à lui, n'osait pas dire quoi que ce soit, il avait trop peur que Ruki soit coupé dans cet élan de tendresse. Il déboutonna son pantalon, et le tira doucement, pour le jeter par terre. Reita, remonta voir son petit brun, qui commençait sérieusement à flipper. Il le voyait sur son visage. Reita l'embrassa, et décida qu'en même temps, il pourrait en profiter pour lui enlever ce boxer. Mais au moment même où ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de Ruki, le petit brun rompit le baiser. _

**« Non. Stop. Je... Je suis désolé. »**

_Ruki repoussa les mains de Reita, et le fixa sérieusement. Reita n'eut d'autre envie que de le laisser seul. Il s'en alla sur son canapé, pour réfléchir. Il n'aimait pas quand Ruki faisait ça. Il lui donnait envie, et le laissait seul. C'était frustrant. Pourtant, le plus jeune, finit par le rejoindre, et s'assit sur son Reita en lui disant tristement._

**« Je .. Je suis désolé... »**

**« Ce n'est pas grave. C'est rien. »**

_Le décoloré ne semblait pas croire ce qu'il disait. Pourtant, il était sérieux. Mais Ruki voyait bien, que ça faisait chier Reita de pas pouvoir se le faire. Il commença alors à glisser sa petite mains vers la virilité de Reita, pour au moins... Bah... Se faire pardonner d'une autre façon. Mais Reita l'empêcha de passer outre son boxer et lui dit clairement._

**« Écoutes. Je ne te forces à rien. Et ut n'as pas non plus besoin de ça. Alors maintenant, laisses-moi seul. S'il te plait. »**

**« Non. Je... Je veux... Je veux qu'on recommences. Cette fois, ça ira. Promis. »**

_Le décoloré soupira doucement._

**« Ce n'est pas un jeu Ruki. Et je ne suis pas un cobaye. C'est frustant de se faire allumé, et ne pas pouvoir conclure. Alors laisses moi au moins tranquille, que je puisse penser à autre choses deux minutes. »**

**« Pourquoi faire? Pour que tu te branles? »**

**« Ruki... »**

**« Viens Rei. Tu peux juste... Essayer une fois de plus. Et si... Si ça marches pas. Bah... Tant pis, je te laisserais tranquille autant de temps que tu voudras... »**

_Reita soupira doucement. Mais c'est vrai que l'idée de toucher la peau de Ruki, et de pouvoir lui faire l'amour le séduisait beaucoup plus, que de se finir tout seul. Il leva les yeux aux ciels, mais ne résista pas quand Ruki le tira par le bras, pour le ramener dans la chambre. Là, le petit brun se planta en face de Reita, sans vraiment savoir, ce que le décoloré voulait. Alors, il se décida à l'embrasser. Mais Reita le repoussa doucement en lui disant._

**« C'est pas naturel comme ça. »**

_Ruki s'écarta de Reita. Pourtant, Rei le désirait, mais... plus assez suffisamment, pour reprendre où ils s'en étaient arrêtés. Il soupira doucement, quand Ruki lui posa ses mains, sur ses petites hanches, comme tout à l'heure. Il avait envie que cette fois ça marche. Et devant le peu d'intérêt de Reita pour lui, il décida qu'il était temps de reprendre l'assaut des tétons du décolorés. Et il eut une très bonne idée. Car Reita ne mit pas très longtemps à vouloir se faire son brun. C'était un trop bon allumeur ce gamin. Il soupira doucement, et poussa gentiment Ruki sur le lit. Le petit brun comprit assez vite où il voulait en venir, et il en profita pour, une fois, Reita au dessus de lui, l'embrasser a nouveau. Il avait besoin du contact avec Reita. Il avait besoin de le sentir là, doux, et amoureux de lui. Sinon ça n'allait pas aller. Une fois, qu'il rompit le baiser, il hocha la tête convaincu que cette fois ça irait. Reita recommença alors, a tenter de lui enlever son boxer, avec toujours autant de douceur, et de lenteurs que possible. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Cette fois-ci, Ruki n'eut aucun problème pour se laisser faire. Son seul soucis vint après. Quand Reita le prépara, le petit brun eut mal, et il serra les dents, en se disant que ça irait. Parce qu'il tenait le bras de Reita. Et qu'il devait avoir confiance en lui. Mais une fois cette douleur un peu passé le décoloré remonta voir son petit brun,, il le regarda sérieusement, et Ruki comprit que cette fois, Reita allait le faire sien. Il s'agrippa à son décoloré, et quand Reita rentra en lui... Ruki se mit a pleurer instantanément. Il avait mal. Et c'était horrible pour lui. Reita se sentait fautif. Et les ongles du brun lui rentrait dans la peau. Mais Reita ne prenait ça que pour un retour de souffrance. Il serra son petit Ruki dans ses bras en lui demandant de l'excuser. Il ne voulait pas que le brun souffres comme ça. C'était non voulu. Mais comme c'était sa première fois, ce n'était pas anormal. Ruki était une petite chose fragile. Et Reita le savait parfaitement bien. Pourtant, voir son brun pleurer, ne lui donnait pas envie de continuer. Il n'avait pas envie de lui faire plus mal. Pourtant, le plus jeune, calma un peu ses sanglots, pour lui dire, d'une voix mal assurée._

**« J... J'ai confiance en toi. »**

_Reita n'était pas sûr que ça ne soit qu'une histoire de confiance ou non. Pourtant, quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Ruki, il comprit qu'il voulait que Rei ailles plus loin. Il voulait que Rei finisses ce qu'il avait commencé. Le décoloré redoubla alors de prudence, et de douceur. Il n'avait pas envie que le brun lui en veuilles. Il prenait des précautions, pour être sûr que Ruki allait bien. Au premier signe que le brun allait mal, ou n'aimait pas ça.. Il arrêterait. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu le forcer à quoi que ce soit. Le temps, et les précautions de Reita, finirent par avoir raison de la peur du plus jeune. Et les choses se passèrent mieux dans les temps qui suivirent. Il n'avait fait ça, que pour que Reita ne le quittes pas. Pourtant, il ne pu s'empêcher de se rendre compte, que parfois, il fallait se faire violence pour avancer dans la vie. C'est ainsi que se passa la première fois de Ruki. Mais elle reflétait bien leurs relations. Ils s'y étaient reprit à plusieurs fois, ils avaient fait plusieurs faux départ, avant de s'avouer leurs sentiments respectifs, et d'être vraiment ensembles. Ils avaient peur tout les deux. Et quand l'un faisait un pas en avant, l'autre en faisait trois en arrière. C'était un jeu... Pourtant... Cette fois ci, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Et même si ça n'avait pas été très agréable au début.. Ruki était content de pouvoir passer du temps, auprès de son Reita satisfait, pour une fois. Il avait ce sourire qui ne le quittait pas, et ce bien-être d'être avec son décoloré. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Et c'était bien la seule certitude qu'il avait. _

.

.

* * *

.

. Nan je préfère rien dire. A part que j'aurais pu le postey ce midi, si un passage de la fin avait pas sauté . Grouuh x.x En tout cas, je l'aime mon chapitre. ET je le changerais pour rien au monde ^^. Il est beau, il est mignon. Il est amours. Il est tendresse, et surtout, il est Reituki qui finis bien.

La suite? Je n'en sais encore rien, pourtant, je sent qu'elle est toujours pas finit cette fiction. Mais je l'aime toujours. Elle est magique. ^^. Dans deux jours je suis en vacances de révisions pour les partiels. Une minutes de silence à tout ceux qui vont gâcher leurs vacances de noël pour réviser... ... En tout cas courrages à tout le monde. Courage, et surtout Gros CACA ^^.

.


	24. Protect Me

**Titre de la Fic:** You poisoned me (Tu m'as empoisonné)

**Titre du Chapitre : Protect Me  
**

**Titre complet : Protect Me (Protèges-moi.)****  
**

**Auteur :** Keiko.A

**Couple **: Reituki ^^

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne xDDD.

**Note **:

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Reita était descendu voir sa mère. Il ne s'ennuyait pas, mais elle l'avait fait demandé, et il était assez tard dans la soirée. Alors forcément, le petit décoloré se posait des questions. Il arriva alors, vers sa mère, et lui demanda, naturellement, en se dégageant les mèches qui tombaient sur son visage._

**« Vous vouliez me parler? »**

**« Juste... N'oublie pas, que demain soir, nous avons des invités, et qu'il serait de bon goût, que tu soit présent. »**

**« Bien. Je n'y manquerais pas. »**

_Reita la regarda, en souriant doucement, et finit par se retourner, quand elle reprit._

**« Au fait... T'est-tu disputé avec ton petit ami? »**

_Reita ne comprenait pas ce que venait faire cette question. Il se retourna vers elle, et la regarda, sans vraiment comprendre._

**« En quoi cela vous regardes? »**

**« Cela fait pas moins d'une demi-heure, qu'il traîne devant chez nous, à tourner en rond. Je croyais, que tu l'avais mis à la porte... »**

**« Cela vous ferais plaisir, que ça soit le cas? »**

**« Après son comportement intolérable de la dernière soirée... Il devrait être interdit de fréquenter notre maison... Mais j'aime à croire, que certaines personnes... peuvent être sauvées. »**

_Reita lui fit un doux sourire, et se mit un peu à courir, pour récupérer son petit Ruki. Il dévala les escaliers, avec une vitesse qu'il ne se connaissait pas, et courru jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il n'y avait que Ruki, pour venir à cette heure-ci de la soirée. Reita ouvrit la porte, et vit alors un pauvre petit Ruki. Il était là, devant lui, trempé jusqu'à la moelle, comme si il venait de prendre une douche, tout habillé. Reita le regarda un moment, avant de lui dire, stupidement._

**« Mais pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu! Tu aurais pu appeller! Ou sonner à la porte, je t'aurais ouvert! »**

_Ruki baissa la tête. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas de bonne humeur. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il foutait ici._

**« Justement... Je ... Je ne voulais pas te déranger... »**

**« Ruki.. Dis pas de sottises! Tu ne me déranges pas voyons... »**

**« Je suis désolé. Je ... Je ne voulais pas débarqué comme ça. Mais... Mais Shin est au ciné avec Suga.. Et.. Et les autres... Bah, ils ne sont pas là. »**

_Reita le regardait très attentivement. Ruki n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien. Et c'était une mauvaise, très mauvais chose. Il soupira doucement, en lui répondant, pour rigoler._

**« C'est bien. Je vois que tu penses à moi, qu'en derniers recours. Bravo la confiance... »**

_Ruki détourna le regard très loin de Reita. Il n'avait pas envie que Reita le voit comme ça. C'est vrai. C'était pas la première fois qu'il se mettait à pleurer, et qu'il avait l'air misérable. Mais.. Il aurait voulu épargner ça à Reita. Il murmura seulement._

**« Je t'en pris... Pas ce soir. »**

_Et quelques secondes après, il fondit en sanglot. Reita ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il avait, mais, comme toujours, il ne put résister. Il attira son petit brun contre lui, et le serra fort dans ses bras. Si seulement ça suffisait à faire partir les problèmes du plus jeune. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Et ça ne suffirait jamais. Le plus jeune, tenta de lutter contre cette emprise. _

**« Je... Je ne voulais pas t'imposer ça... Je... Je suis trempé. Laisses-moi... Laisses-moi »**

**« Je m'en fou. Je resterais là. »**

_Reita continuait de le serrer dans ses bras, en attendant que les sanglots du plus petit se calme. Il détestait que Ruki pleures. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne savait pas ce qui causait du chagrin à son n'amoureux. Mais il resterais là, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Il ne le laisserais pas tomber, ni partir comme ça. Et il eut raison de se comporter comme ça. Parce que le petit Ruki n'avait besoin que de ça. Se sentir aimé, et avoir de la tendresse. C'est tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Il avait passé un début de soirée horrible, et il était bien content que Reita le prennes dans ses bras. Il savait que Reita ne voulait pas qu'il soit mal. Et Rien que l'attention que Rei lui portait, suffisait à calmer un peu ses sanglots. Reita finit par l'écarter doucement de lui, pour aller fermer la porte. Il regarda alors son petit Ruki d'amour. Il vit alors, ce qui lui avait échappé quelques instants plus tôt. Les jointures de la mains droite de Ruki étaient ouvertes jusqu'au sang. Il prit alors la mains Gauche de Ruki, et voulu l'entrainer dans son apart, mais le petit nain fit de la résistance._

**« Je ... Je suis trempé... Je vais tout dégueulassé. C'est mieux que je restes ici. »**

**« Il n'en est pas question. DE toute façon, une femme de ménage s'en occuperas demain. Et si vraiment ça te tracasse, je le nettoierais moi-même. T'inquiètes pas pour ça. Ce n'est rien. »**

_Il continua alors d'avancer, et cette fois, il préféra prendre l'ascenseur avec le petit nain. Il n'avait pas l'air en forme, et il ne voulait pas que Ruki se fatigue pour rien. Il en profita pour parler un peu de tout et de rien avec Ruki. Il voulait, lui faire penser un peu à autre chose, le temps, d'aller un peu mieux. Rei allait s'occuper de lui. Mais pour l'instant, un brin de causette s'imposait. Il appuya sur le second étage, et lui dit, pour rigoler._

**« C'est très intime et flippant un ascenseur... »**

**« Un jours... si tu veux... »**

**« Oh, ça serait la femme de ménage qui serait ravit de ça. Nettoyer un ascenseur, après le passage d'un couple, c'est toujours palpitant, pas vrai? »**

**« Si tu veux. »**

**« Tu sais, qu'elle est venu s'excuser après, de nous avoir surprit en plein ébat matinal. C'était drôle, elle était rouge tomate. La pauvre. »**

_Le petit bonhomme eut un tout petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Sourire qui disparût assez vite. Pourtant, il dit._

**« J'espère que tu ne l'as pas renvoyé. »**

**« Bien sûr que non! Je lui ai offert une prime. Parce que, c'était trop choquant pour elle. »**

**« Si tu le dis... »**

**« Ruki... »**

**« Parles d'autre chose... S'il te plait. »**

_Reita préféra alors se taire. Il n'avait parler de ça, que pour le faire sourire, et dire des bêtises. Il voulait lui faire retrouver le sourire. Mais ça ne semblait pas vraiment marcher. Il ne comptait pas le toucher, parce qu'évidement, Ruki n'apprécierait pas. Et puis, il avait bien autres choses en tête, que de se faire Ruki. Ils arrivèrent à son étage, et le plus décoloré, finit par traîner doucement le nain jusque dans la salle de bain. Ruki n'avait pas envie de quoi que ce soit. Il semblait tellement apathique. Reita le regarda sérieusement, et lui dit._

**« Il va falloir que tu... Enlèves ces fringues trempés. Tu peux prendre une douche si tu veux. Je vais les mettre à laver, et sécher. »**

_Mais Ruki ne bougea pas d'un seul pouce. Et Reita se demandait quoi faire. Il n'allait quand même pas, lui même le mettre à poils, et le laver? Il ne trouvait pas ça très romantique, et encore moins, si Ruki semblait drogué à ce point. Reita lui demanda alors..._

**« Ruki... Tu veux... Que je les enlèves pour toi? Te méprends pas... Mais... Il serait bon, que tu mettes des affaires sèches, sinon tu vas attraper la crève. »**

**« De toute façon... Qu'est-ce que ça pourrais bien faire? »**

_Reita soupira doucement. Tant pis, si il n'était pas coopératif, et si il allait devoir le mettre nu tout seul. Il s'approcha du petit brun, et lui enleva son écharpe, sa veste assez rapidement. Le problème, c'était que les fringues mouillés ça pesait une tonne. Il lui enleva alors le T-shirt, mais c'était trop étrange, comme le petit se laissait faire sans rien dire. Pourtant, il dut continuer, et commença alors à déboutonner, puis, dézipper son pantalon... Heureusement, que pour une fois, il n'était pas hyper-près du corps, sinon Reita n'aurait jamais réussit à lui enlever. C'était horrible à dire. Mais Déshabillé Ruki ressemblait à déshabillé une poupée. Et malgré tout ça, c'était suffisant pour le décoloré, ait envie de toucher, et caresser la peau de son petit Ruki d'amour, tellement désirable. Le brun était quasiment nu, pourtant... Reita se rendit compte que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de lui enlever lui-même, le boxer. Alors, il prit les mains de Ruki, et les posa au niveau de ses propres hanches, en lui disant._

**« Il va falloir, que tu l'enlèves toi-même quand même. Je vais te chercher des fringues sèches. »**

_Ruki hocha a peine la tête, et enleva cette dernière couche de vêtement, comme si c'était normal, de se retrouver nu dans une salle de bain, avec son amant qui était un peu troublé. La seule fois, où Reita avait vu Ruki nu, entièrement, c'était la première fois qu'il avait finit par conclure. Et vous ne pouvez pas imaginer le désire que Reita avait de l'embrasser, et le caresser. Mais, il se retint, et parti juste chercher des affaires, pour son brun. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien du tout. Et cela intriguait énormément Reita. Quand il revint dans la pièce, il semblait à Reita, que le petit brun prenait sa douche. Il ne voulait pas le déranger, pourtant, il lui posa une question, pour être sûr que ça allait bien. Il avait un peu peur. Comme les premières fois où Ruki avait squatter sa maison, pour se purger de ses substances._

**« Ruki?... ça va? »**

_Reita fut un peu surprit, quand il distingua ce qui semblait être des sanglots parmi les bruits d'eau normaux de la douche. Il prit alors sur lui, d'ouvrir le rideau de douche, pour découvrir un Ruki assit au fond de la baignoire entrain de pleurer. Reita s'approcha de lui, et essaya de capter son regard, en lui redemandant._

**« Ruki... ça n'as pas l'air d'aller... Qu'est-ce qui se passes? »**

_Ruki ne répondit pas. Reita prit alors une serviette de bain, et la posa sur les épaules du plus jeune. Il allait choper la crève ce gosse à rester comme ça. Il ne faisait que Fixer son Ruki, sans comprendre ce qui pouvait le rendre aussi triste. Il n'essayerait pas de percer ce mystère... Il préférait attendre que le plus jeune finisse par lui dire, parce qu'il n'était pas super bon en devinette. Finalement, le petit brun, se leva tout seul, et finit par mettre les affaires que Reita lui avait posés. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air normal. Alors Reita s'approcha un peu de lui, après avoir coupé l'eau, et lui prit doucement la mains, en lui parlant encore._

**« Ruki... Si il s'est passé quelques choses, il faut que tu me le dises. Je t'en pris, dis moi ce qui ne vas pas... »**

_Ruki finit par lever les yeux vers Reita. Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu de quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, le brun finit par se blottir contre son Reita. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien ce soir. Le problème, c'est que si il attendait que Ruki ouvres a nouveau la bouche, il allait attendre très longtemps. Pourtant ce n'était pas compliqué de dire ce qui n'allait pas. Il soupira doucement, et se mit à penser, que deviner, n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, fut une chose bien terre-à-terre. Il lui demanda alors, avec la plus grand précaution qu'il connaissait._

**« Est-ce que... Tu regrettes, ce qui s'est passé? Je n'aurais pas dût être si insistant, c'est ça? Je suis vraiment désolé. Je croyais que tu le voulais aussi. Tu sais, tu aurais pu dire non. Je ne t'en aurais pas voulu. Je suis désolé... Vraiment. »**

_Le brun qui n'avait pas ouvert sa bouche depuis un moment, se sentait mal. Maintenant Reita pensait qu'il regrettait d'avoir couché avec lui. Ce n'était pas ça son problème. Vraiment pas. Pourtant, il ne voyait pas comment le dire au décoloré. C'était tellement stupide, et en même temps, toujours tellement blessant. Il serra Reita un peu plus fort, s'agrippant à lui, comme la pire des sangsues qu'il était. Et sa voix, venant mourir contre son beau Reita, il avoua alors, d'une petite voix._

**« Je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que n'importes quoi... Tu.. Tu..Tu est la meilleure chose, ... qui me soit arrivé... Je .. Je t'en pris... Ne pars pas.. »**

_Reita ne comprenait vraiment pas où ce Gamin voulait en venir. C'était touchant, et Rei le serra un peu plus contre lui aussi.. Seulement, ça ne faisait pas avancé le problème, car Ruki ne pleurait pas juste à cause de ça. Ce n'était pas possible et Reita le savait parfaitement. Il finit par s'écarter un peu de Ruki, histoire, de pouvoir sortir de cette salle de bain qui commençait à l'étouffer, quand Ruki lui serra la mains en lui disant._

**« Je peux rester chez toi? Quelques nuits? »**

_Rei eut un doux sourire. Il aimait Ruki, mais il devait avoir peur de quelques choses. C'était pas possible autrement._

**« Autant que tu voudras. »**

_Ils sortirent enfin de cette foutue salle de bain, quand le plus jeune voulu enfin tout déballer. Il baissa quand même la tête, avant de dire._

**« On est pas du même milieux. Tes parents sont riches, et te laisses faire ce que tu veux. Personne n'est là pour te blâmer tout le temps. Tu en as de la chance. »**

_Reita était un peu troublé. Est-ce que Ruki l'enviait? Le brun alla s'asseoir sur le canapé de Reita, en soupirant doucement. Il détestait parler de ça.. Pourtant, il faudrait bien que Rei connaisse la vérité un jours où l'autre. Il dit alors, d'une toute petite voix._

**« C'est mon père... »**

_Reita était choqué, mais il tenta de le cacher. Il s'assit aux côtés de Ruki, et lui demanda, ayant peur de sa réponsee._

**« Il te fait du mal? Il t'as touché? »**

_Ruki baissa la tête encore plus bas. Reita allait le prendre pour un con, et il savait que peu de gens pouvaient vraiment comprendre. Mais il devait essayer._

**« C'est pas ce que tu crois. Il... Il... Il fait tout pour me rendre cinglé. Il passe son temps, à m'engueuler pour rien, et à me mettre tout sur le dos, tout le temps. Si ma mère a une maladie, c'est parce que je suis un fils indigne. Je... Je le supportes plus. J'ai atteint ma limite... Avant, quand je prenais de la drogue... Je me souvenais pas vraiment de ce qui se passait, et ça m'allais très bien... Mais... C'est un enfer. Je peux pas être tranquille. Faut toujours qu'il viennes s'en prendre à moi... Parfois.. Parfois... Je préférerais qu'il me frappe. Qu'il me battes si fort que je m'en réveilles plus jamais. »**

_Le pauvre décoloré était sidéré. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses. Ses parents, c'est vrai, le laissait tranquille, et ne lui posait jamais de questions, quasiment. Il était assez libre. Et ça le tuait de savoir, que chez lui, Ruki était le souffres douleurs de son père. Il comprenait mieux, toutes les fois, où il lui avait dit, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de Reita pour que sa vie soit merdique. Et pour Reita, c'était déjà un miracle que Ruki ai pu supporter ça pendant aussi longtemps. Pourtant ce n'était pas la fin du récit de Ruki._

**« Je... Je ne sais pas comment... Mais il sait qu'on est ensemble... Et... Il n'as pas arrêter de dire des choses horribles. Il n'arrêtes pas de dire, que... Tu est un fils à papa qui s'ennuie, et que quand t'en auras marre, tu vas juste me mettre à la porte de chez toi... Un fois que t'auras eut ce que tu voulais. Il... Il a dit.. Il... Il a dit que je n'étais qu'un mec facile pour toi... C'est pas vrai hein? C'est pas vrai? »**

_Ruki s'était remit à pleurer encore plus fort. C'était déprimant pour Reita. Il ne supportait pas de le voir comme ça. Mais qu'y pouvait-il? A part le consoler, il ne servait à rien. Il prit alors son Ruki dans ses bras, et le serra doucement. Il n'était pas question qu'il pense que ces vilaines choses étaient vrais!_

**« Ruki.. Tu vas m'écouter attentivement... Je m'en fou de ce qu'il peut bien dire. Et je n'ai pas peur de lui. C'est clair ça? Jamais je ne te laisserais tomber. Et si tu ne le supportes plus du tout... Je te propose de venir habiter chez moi. Tu peux rester autant de temps que tu veux. Une semaine, un mois... Un an, Dix ans si ça te plaît. »**

**« Tu ne vas pas.. me quitter? »**

**« Quel personne sensé le ferait? J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut avec toi. Alors ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. »**

_Ruki passa le revers de sa mains sur ses yeux rougit et gonflées par les pleurs. Il était fatigué de tout ça. Fatigué de lutter pour garder la meilleure chose qu'il ai eut de sa vie. Il n'était ni fort, ni courageux. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'on le laisse en paix, lui et Reita. C'était pas bien compliqué pas vrai? Il se blotti contre son décoloré, et lui dit en s'endormant._

**« Merci d'être là. »**

_Reita le trouvait adorable quand il dormait. Il déposa alors un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son petit brun; et la seconde d'après, il se leva, en portant le corps endormi de son n'amoureux. Il allait le mettre au lit, et surtout, s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il le posa doucement dans son lit, et se mit à lui soigner gentiment les jointures de sa mains, qui étaient en sang. Après tout, Reita n'avait pas oublié ça. Une fois la plaie désinfecter, et les pansements poser dessus, il mit une bande pour tenir le tout, et surtout que Ruki n'ai pas l'idée de les enlever. Il avait l'air tellement fragile, et vulnérable, comme ça, étendu et endormi. Il finit par se glisser près de son brun, et après avoir remonter les couvertures sur eux, et avoir enserrer son petit brun d'amour dans ses bras pour dormir, il finit par lui murmurer tout bas..._

**« Merci à toi, d'exister... Mon amour. »**

_Reita évitait soigneusement tout débordement amoureux, et tout ces mièvreries quand Ruki était réveillé. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le pense trop mou... Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer, et forcément et implacablement, avoir besoin de le protéger, et de s'assurer de son bien-être. Reita n'avait jamais eut besoin que de ça.. Une personne sur qui veiller. Une personne à aimer, et qui aimerait qu'il s'occupe de lui comme ça. Il avait autant besoin de Ruki, que Ruki avait besoin de lui. Et ça le faisait doucement sourire quand il s'en rendait compte. Il déposa un tout petit baiser, dans le cou du bel endormi, et ferma les yeux, s'enfonçant dans les méandres des rêves de Morphée._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

.

.

Voilà. Un chapitre, un peu beurk beurk et mignon ... Moi j'aime bof boff... Pauvre Ruki va T.T


	25. Wait for

**Titre de la Fic:** You poisoned me (Tu m'as empoisonné)

**Titre du Chapitre : Wait for  
**

**Titre complet : Wait for christmas day (Attend le jour de noel)****  
**

**Auteur :** Keiko.A

**Couple **: Reituki ^^

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne xDDD.

**Note **: Il est court mais "intense" comme on dit xD.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Le jour s'était levé, depuis déjà quelques temps, sur la ville, tandis que nos deux amoureux reprenant leurs souffles après leurs preuve d'amour, lézardait encore dans le lit. Il n'y avait pas de moment plus parfaitement comblé en bonheur pour Ruki que ce moment. Juste être là, près de Reita, savoir qu'il ne partirait pas, et que tout leurs amour était réciproque. Voilà la parfaite vie qu'il espérait vivre encore. Seulement voilà, noël approchant à grand pas, le petit brun commença à se redresser du lit, pour parler à son beau Reita, mais celui-ci l'en empêcha, essayant de l'attirer à lui une nouvelle fois. Ruki le repoussa doucement en lui disant._

**« Attends, faut que je te parles. J'ai un truc à te dire, très sérieusement... »**

_Mais Reita n'était pas vraiment de son avis. Il l'attrapa une nouvelle fois, avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, en lui répondant.  
_

**« Après... J'ai encore besoin de ton petit corps. »**

_Ruki lâcha un soupir.  
_

**« Mais, on l'a déjà fait deux fois... Tu veux me tuer ou quoi? »**

_Reita lui fit un sourire charmeur, en lui répondant.  
_

**« Tu sais comme on dit, jamais deux sans trois... Promis, après je te laisses tranquille. »**

******« Je suis fatigué moi... »**

_Reita rigola légèrement en lui répondant.  
_

**« Tu sais aussi bien que moi, que c'est pas un argument valide... C'est moi qui fais tout, petit prince. »**

_Ruki lui lança un regard perçant, en souriant à moitié. Il s'approcha de son Rei-Rei, en lui disant très fermement.  
_

**« C'est la dernière fois hein? »**

******« Promis monsieur. »**

_Répondit Reita, en s'emparant de ses lèvres, pour l'empêcher de dire quelques choses d'autres, et de l'éloigner encore de son plaisir matinal. C'est ainsi, qu'ils reprirent une nouvelle fois, d'en-mêler leurs corps, pour mieux profiter de toute l'étendue de peau qui s'offraient à eux, et des façons les plus agréables d'user et d'abuser de l'autre. Une fois leurs ébats à peine fini, Reita se leva et sortit du lit, s'habillant en tout et pour tout de son boxer, comme d'habitude, et il fixa Ruki, en lui demandant._

**« Alors, de quoi voulais-tu parler? »**_  
Ruki le regarda, un peu choqué, à bout de souffle, comme toujours, il répondit.  
_

**« Tu rigoles? »**

**« Non, tu voulais me dire quelques choses, non? »**

**« Attends... Tu m'as tué... J'ai le coeur qui bat si vite... »**

_Reita sourit d'une façon tendre, avant de lui dire._

**« Mon petit ami est une petite nature fragile... »**

_Ruki allait protester, quand Reita ajouta._

**« Mais c'est pour ça que je l'aime. »**

_Ruki se redressa un peu, mais il avait un peu oublié ce qu'il voulait lui demander. Reita prit les devant, en lui disant._

**« Toi tu bouges pas, je te prépares ton petit déjeuner. »**

_Ruki ne protesta pas, et resta dans le lit, regardant son blond partir de l'autre côté du mur pour s'occuper de son petit déjeuner. C'était d'autant plus mignon, que Reita ne déjeunait rien le matin, et ça Ruki avait bien finit par le comprendre. Aussi il resta bien au chaud dans son lit, attendant bien sagement. C'est alors que Reita lui dit._

**« Tu les aimes comment tes pains, grillés, ou cramé cramé? »**

_Ruki lâcha un rire amusé, tout seul dans son propre délire._

**« Bien bronzé, mais pas cramé s'il te plais.. »**

_Reita en profita pour revenir deux secondes voir son petit amoureux, qu'il embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres._

**« Ton chocolat chauffe, et tes pains grilles. »**

**« Mais je le bois froid moi. »**

_Reita le fixa quelques secondes très sérieusement, en lui répondant._

**« Ah merde, désolé. »**

_Ruki lâcha un autre rire._

**« C'était pour t'embêter! »**

_Reita s'approcha de lui, pour le chatouillé en lui disant._

**« Mauvais petit ami, t'auras pas de cadeaux à noël, t'es trop mauvais... »**

_Ruki rigolant, finit par faire un tic. Il frappa le torse de Reita en souriant._

**« C'est ça! Noël! C'est de noël que je voulais te parler! »**

**« Passes-le avec moi. »**

_Ruki regarda Reita dans les yeux, pendant plusieurs secondes, il avait l'air très sérieux mais Ruki ne put retenir. _

**« Tu es sérieux là? »**

******« Tu habites chez moi depuis un mois, c'est pas pendant la période des fêtes que je vais te mettre dehors. De plus, tu es le bienvenu à notre fête familiale. »**

_Ruki baissa la tête et repoussa doucement Reita, en exerçant une pression sur son torse._

_**«**_** Familiale? »**

_Un bruit détourna l'attention de Reita, qui s'éloigna pour retourner s'occuper du petit déjeuné. Une fois tout posé sur le plateau, Reita, le ramena dans la chambre, et le posa sur le porte plateau dans le lit. Il alla se glisser dans le lit juste à côté d'un Ruki qui remontait le drap sur lui, pour se couvrir un peu. Il lui sembla que quelques choses n'allait plus, et il lui dit._

**« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête? J'ai oublié un truc? »**

_Ruki soupira et lâcha_

**« Non, tu sais très bien ce que c'est. J'aurais dû penser que c'était une fête de famille. On se verra après, ça me gênes pas. »**

_Ce fut au tour de Reita de soupirer._

**« Toi peut être pas. Moi ça me gênes. J'ai envie que tu sois là. Dis moi que t'as autre chose de prévu, ou que tu me supportes pas, mais pitié me dit pas que ça te gênes pas de pas me voir ce soir là! »**

**« Moi et ta famille, ça va pas le faire. Tu te souviens à chaque fois, ça finit mal. »**

_Reita passa ses doigts dans les cheveux encore peu frai de son beau petit amoureux, en lui disant._

**« Moi je me souviens d'un matin qui s'est bien fini. »**

**« Tu penses qu'à ça, avoues. »**

_Reita lui fit un énorme sourire, et sa mains glissa chatouillé la peau du bas dos de Ruki, toute nue, et tout à jour à cause du drap._

**« Surtout quand j'ai un beau garçon nu dans mon lit. C'est dur de penser à autre chose. »**

_Ruki lâcha enfin un sourire, que Reita se douta accompagné d'un rougissement._

**« Plus sérieusement. Tu viens, tout se passera bien. Pis tu sais, y'a des cousines, des oncles que je vois jamais que ce soir là. C'est un grand rassemblement, mais on sera tout les deux pour la fin de soirée, donc ça ira. »**

**« Si tu le dis. »**

_Ruki commença enfin à manger le petit déjeuner que son beau Reita lui avait fait avec amour. Tandis que Reita le regardait manger, se retenant d'aller embrasser sa si belle nuque découverte qui lui faisait de l'oeil depuis tout à l'heure. Une fois que Ruki eut finit de manger, et ce fut très dur de pas l'embêter, Reita lui lâcha la bombe.  
_

**« Mais faudra que tu achètes un cadeau pour chaque membre de la famille qui sera présent ce soir là. »**

**« TU RIGOLES! »**

**« Pas du tout., Donnes moi-ça. »**

_Reita lui prit le plateau, et alla le ranger dans la cuisine, le posant sobrement dans l'évier avec tout ce qui était dessus. Ruki s'habilla et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé._

**« Alors je peux vraiment pas venir. »**

**« Pourquoi?! J'ai envie que tu sois là. »**

**« Sois sérieux cinq secondes, j'ai pas autant d'argent que ça moi. En plus je connais pas leurs goûts. Je peux pas faire une erreur de plus, c'est pas possible. Ta mère va me détester si je me pointe sans rien. Non je peux pas. »**

_Ruki commençait déjà à stresser et Reita n'aimait pas trop ça. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de Ruki, et ne tarda pas longtemps à le prendre sur ses genoux, pour l'enlacer par la taille, et pouvoir profiter de son cou pour l'embrasser. C'était si tentant, mais il lui répondit quand même.  
_

**« Ruki... Je payerais les cadeaux. Je te dirais quoi acheter. Et pis on peut toujours faire un cadeau commun. Après tout, nous sommes un couple, non? »**

_Ruki était un peu plus relaxé par les baisers de son beau Reita, commença à se détendre un peu. Après tout, il avait raison, c'était très faisable, et comme ça il pourrait passer la soirée, et la nuit avec son Reita... Quoi que..._

**« Tu seras avec moi toute la soirée hein? Pas de bombasses que tu doives séduire, ou de gens à saluer sans moi? »**

**« Je ferais pire... »**

_Ruki fut un peu tendu, attendant la suite que le blond ne tarda pas à susurrer à son oreille._

**« Je te présenterais comme mon petit amis à tout le monde, et te lâcherais pas la mains de la soirée, si ça peut te rassurer. »**

**« Je te prend au mot! Fais attention! »**

**« Parfait, donc c'est dit. Tu viens. »**

_Ruki eut un sourire. Être avec Reita était devenu de plus en plus agréable au fil du temps, surtout parce que Reita se montrait vraiment être un petit ami presque parfait. Et puis il fallait avouer que depuis qu'ils s'étaient trouvé, la vie avec Reita était une aventure, et même les énormes disputent n'étaient que des souvenirs agréables, dû aux réconciliations qui montraient à Ruki à quel point Reita pouvait tenir à lui. Il embrassa son blond, quand Reita lui dit_

**« Tu veux quoi pour noël? Parce que ça c'est la question principale. »**

_Ruki le regarda, d'un air absent. Ce qu'il voulait pour noël? Mais il lui semblait qu'il avait tout en faite. Il répondit un peu bêtement._

**« Je sais pas trop... »**

**« Si t'étais obligé de répondre là maintenant toute de suite? »**

**« Bon d'accord... Je pense... passé la soirée avec toi, manger en tête à tête, et puis ... fin tu sais... »**

_Ruki rougit un peu. Et Reita comprit toute de suite._

**« Passé la soirée, et la nuit avec moi.. C'est tout? »**

**« Oh, oui je pense.. Et toi Rei? »**

_Reita l'embrassa dans le cou, il savait très bien ce qu'il voulait, mais il ne comptait pas le dire à Ruki. Aussi il répondit d'un ton détaché.  
_

**« Je te le dirais plus tard, si ça te déranges pas... Maintenant, vas t'habiller, les courses de Noël nous attendent! »**

_Il poussa Ruki en dehors de ses genoux, et lui tapa sur les fesses avec un sourire malicieux.  
_

******« Mais tu me le diras pas vrai? »**

******« Oui t'inquiètes pas, tu sauras . »**

_Et c'est à peu près comme ça, que tout les deux entamèrent une sorties de noël pour acheter tout les cadeaux pour la famille de Reita. Après tout, heureusement que Reita était là pour lui dire ce que voulais tel ou tel membre de sa famille sinon il aurait dû mal à trouver quoi offrir à tout le monde. Ils passèrent une journée vraiment agréable, tout les deux, ensembles, à parcourir les rues, et pis à rire ensembles. C'était si bon que tout semble si facile, et soit si agréable avec quelqu'un. Partagé du bonheur voilà ce que Ruki aimait le plus dans le fait d'être avec Reita. Le bonheur qu'ils avaient tout les deux ensembles, même en faisant rien... Mais une chose occupait l'esprit de Ruki... Qu'est-ce que Reita voulait pour noêl? Parce que il ne lui avait pas dit, et le nombre de jour se réduisait à vu d'oeil.. Pourvu que Reita ne veuilles pas la lune, parce que Ruki ne pourrait pas lui offrir n'importe quoi, surtout si ça coûtait cher. Ce fut ce à quoi Ruki pensait, dans de bref moment, parce qu'avec Reita on ne pouvait pas se poser pour apprécier ses pensées bien longtemps, surtout avec un visage concentré comme celui de Ruki, parce que le blond, faisait tout pour que son amoureux ait le sourire aux lèvres. C'était ce qu'il désirait le plus en ce moment. Ainsi commença une belle aventure, jusqu'à la veille de noël...  
_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Je sais bien que c'est pas vraiment cette fiction là que vous attendiez certains, mais ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre. Le prochain marquera la fin de cette fiction, et si il est comme je l'imagine, il sera bien... Et non j'en dis pas plus, même si vous vous douter de comment ça va finir ^^

Je vous fait de grosses biz à touuus et à bientôt ^^

Biz

.


End file.
